Todo por ti
by sonrais777
Summary: Tras un malentendido Adrien rompe el corazón de Marinette y hará lo que sea para volver a ser amigos. Chat Noir se volverá su confidente pero el gato no se esperará lo que le depara el destino al convivir con Marinette. Pero eso sí, él daría todo por ella.
1. Cayó de su gracia

**Hola a todos! Primero que nada quiero agradecer a todo aquel que se pase a leer, en serio lo aprecio de corazón XD, segundo, este fic está basado en la segunda temporada y en la escena de Troublemaker en donde vemos a Chat con cara triste, teorizando que ya se dio cuenta (así como Marinette supo que Chat en verdad estaba enamorado de ella como Ladybug) que Marinette gusta de él como Adrien. Y tercera, puede que no actualice como relojito semanalmente, algunos que me conocen saben que esto solo pasa con capítulos finales de mis historias, pero esta historia se podrá actualizar entre siete y diez días, no se preocupen, no es mucho la diferencia.**

 **Coo sea y para terminar, agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc que nos sigue sorprendiendo, ¡A por más! Y sin nada más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Capítulo 1

Cayó de su gracia.

La panadería de Tom y Sabine Dupain-Cheng siempre estaba trabajando, haciendo toda clase de pan, postres y algunas novedades de temporada, pero ese día ambos padres habían dejado un espacio para que su hija Marinette cocinara algo especial. Se había levantado tan temprano como sus padres para hacerlo, preparación, creación y decoración y su sorpresa estaba lista unos minutos antes de poder ir a la escuela, unas galletas en forma de corazón decoradas con fondant rosa y rojo con encaje blanco.

-Listo. Están perfectas.- celebró Marinette al ver sus galletas terminadas. Su padre entró a la cocina y vio con atención el trabajo de su hija.

-Vaya, ¿pero a quien deseas enamorar mi pequeña princesita?

-¡Papá!- Marinette se sonrojó y el su padre se rió.

-No tiene nada de malo Marinette. ¿Sabías que tu madre me conquistó con unos bollitos?

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Unos bollitos y una cálida sonrisa. Estoy seguro que sea quien sea será muy afortunado. Aunque yo no lo quisiera.

-Papá...

-Solo quiero disfrutar un poco más de mi princesita.- se quejó haciendo un puchero y Marinette sonrió dándole un gran abrazo que fue correspondido.

-Siempre seré tu pequeña princesa.- su madre se asomó por la puerta de la cocina y al ver la escena sonrió.

-Tom, si no sueltas a Marinette se le hará muy tarde, otra vez.- Marinette al fin parece consciente del tiempo.

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Debo darme prisa!- en poco metió las galletas en una caja y después de darle un beso a cada uno de sus padres salió disparada a la escuela. Se detuvo en la esquina esperando el semáforo y Tikki se asomó al no haber nadie.

-Te ves muy emocionada Marinette.

-Lo estoy Tikki, porque después de tanto, voy a decirle a Adrien que me gusta, ya lo he decidido.

-¡Es perfecto Marinette! Pero pensé que te gustaba también Luka.- Marinette dio un respingo y se sonrojo un poco, pero su sonrisa volvió suspirando.

-Luka es un chico genial y tú viste como me partía la cabeza, pero si he de ser sincera Adrien es a quien he escogido. Él fue el primero en quien caí enamorada, y que en cada gesto me ha conquistado y aunque estoy que me muero de los nervios pero no voy a echarme para atrás. Voy a decírselo aunque me desmaye en el intento.- Tikki sonrió a su portadora.

-Si piensas que es lo correcto yo te apoyaré y si Adrien es quien ha ganado tu corazón adelante. Ánimo Marinette.

Con una sonrisa Marinette cruzó la calle, la verdad era que tanto Adrien como Luka se habían hecho una lucha en su corazón, pero quería serle fiel a sus primeros sentimientos. Creer que podría tener algo con Adrien al fin de cuentas.

Al llegar al colegio todo mundo no paraba de hablar de Lila, como en las últimas semanas desde que regresó, no pudo evitar rodar los ojos y avanzó hacia su salón escuchando cada comentario acerca de la italiana

-Escuché que fue modelo principal en una línea de ropa en Italia y por eso se ausentó.

-Lila conoce en persona a Jagged Stone y dice que tocará en su próximo cumpleaños.

-No puedo creer que sea tan amiga de Ladybug, ¡que emoción!

Marinette rodó los ojos, aquello era una gran mentira, pero la única persona que sabía eso aparte de ella era Adrien y prefería no ponerlo en una situación incómoda. Al llegar al salón, estaba solo la mitad de su clase, ni Nino, ni Adrien habían llegado y al parecer Chloe había salido dejando sola a Sabrina que hablaba con Max, pero estaba Alya que no paraba de ver su celular.

-Hola Alya.- la morena casi tira su celular, cosa rara en ella.

-Hola Marinette, ¿y ese milagro? Hoy llegas más temprano de lo usual y mmm, huele delicioso.

-Lo siento Alya, pero estas galletas son para alguien más.

-Y me apuesto mi mesada a que es un atractivo chico de melena de oro que se sienta frente a nosotras.- dijo señalando el asiento ausente del modelo.

-Exacto, porque hoy… es el día.- la boca de Alya se abrió grande mostrando una expresión de gran felicidad por la determinación de su amiga.

-¡Bien hecho Marinette!- la abrazó sin dudar.- Y sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea.

-Lo sé, eres mi mejor amiga. ¿Y qué veías en tu celular?- Alya suspiró hastiada.

-Pues no quisiera aguarte el día pero he estado teniendo problemas con el blog.

-¿Qué tipo de problemas?

-Pues desde hace un tiempo para acá una tal Reine Sombré ha estado aterrorizando mi blog y otros más.

-¿Y eso?

-Pues pone mensajes de odio hacia los héroes de Paris, concentrándose más en Ladybug. Habla mal de todo lo que hace e intenta dejarla mal parada cada vez que salva Paris.

-¿Por qué alguien haría eso?- preguntó confundida.

-Seguro alguien que no tiene nada que hacer con su vida o alguien extremadamente celoso. Y lo peor es que varios otros se están uniendo en redes ante las críticas.

-Pero eso no es justo. Ellos hacen lo posible para proteger Paris sin esperar nada a cambio.

-Y por eso es que algunos de los dueños de otros blogs y yo buscamos ponerle un alto a esa cobarde. Existe la libertad de expresión pero no por ello va a criticar o dañar la imagen de otros. En pocas palabras estamos en guerra.

-Cuentas conmigo generala.- dijo Marinette haciendo un saludo militar, fue allí que entraron Adrien y Nino riendo. El moreno fue el primero en saludarlas.

-Buen día chicas.

-Buenos días Alya, Marinette.- la morena sonrió de lado.

-Buenos días Nino, Adrien.

-B-B-Bu-Buenos días.- de repente Alya suelta una exclamación.

-¡Lo tengo! Voy a pedir una entrevista a Ladybug y Chat Noir para dejar mal parados a esos incompetentes.

-¿Y cómo y para qué?- preguntó Adrien y Alya sonrió ampliamente.

-Para desmentir a unos anti-fans de los héroes de Paris que nos tienen hartos a todos los blogueros. No tengo forma de contactarla pero sé que si se lo pido a Lila que es tan amiga de Ladybug...

-Eso es una gran idea.- le apoyó Nino y Marinette torció la boca desviando la mirada.

-No son amigas.- dijo Marinette en voz baja pero fue lo suficiente claro para que sus tres amigos la escucharan.

-¿Qué cosa?- exclamó Alya con grandes ojos pensando que escuchó mal y Nino rió.

-Vamos Marinette, eso no puede ser. Nadie podría mentir con algo así. ¿Cierto?- Adrien miró a Marinette que mantuvo la cabeza baja y el ceño fruncido.

-No es mentira, escuché a Ladybug cuando le reclamó que decía mentiras sobre su supuesta amistad hace semanas.- se formó un silencio pesado entre los cuatro hasta que Alya al fin reaccionó.

-¿Cómo fue eso Marinette?- al darse cuenta de lo que dijo intentó explicarse para no ser descubierta.

-P-Pues iba por el parque y vi a Lila con... Adrien.- dijo mirando al rubio de reojo que se movió un poco incómodo.

-/¡¿Adrien?!/- ambos morenos miraron al rubio, Marinette se sintió horrible al involucrarlo pero era la verdad. Así que habló antes de que empezaran a bombardear al rubio de preguntas.- Y-Y de repente llegó Ladybug y le dijo que jamás la había visto ni era su amiga, al parecer a Ladybug le molesta mucho que mientan sobre ella.- Alya miró a su amiga y luego a Adrien con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Es eso cierto?

-P-Pues técnicamente...- se rascó tras la nuca nervioso.- Más o menos así pasaron las cosas.- la cara de Alya era un poema pero alguien cercano a ellos había escuchado la conversación, Sabrina, aprovechando que apenas llegó Chloe, se acercó para llevarla a su pupitre donde le confesó en secreto lo contado mientras el rostro de Alya se deformaba en una mueca de ira mientras bufaba.

-¡¿Pero qué se ha creído?! ¡Me va a escuchar! Ahora deberé de poner una disculpa por subir contenido falso.- gruñó pegando su frente sobre la mesa. Marinette se sintió mal de no haber dicho la verdad desde antes.

-Alya cálmate, necesitas respirar y pensar bien las cosas.

-Pero Mari...

-Nada, solo intenta no enojarte por esto. Necesitas estar tranquila para manejar la situación.- Alya respiró profundo.

-Tienes razón. Pero no evita que esté furiosa.

-No pero eres mejor que armar una escena.

-Tienes razón. Ya discutiré esto en privado con esa mentirosa.- Adrien sonríe un poco al ver a Alya más calmada gracias a Marinette.

-Bien hecho Marinette. Y disculpa Alya, debí habértelo dicho.

-No importa Adrien... en serio. Debí confirmar mis fuentes antes de publicar, fue un descuido de mi parte.- la voz de Alya era grave, estaba furiosa, demasiado. Adrien miró a Marinette que ahora parecía apenada.

-¿Estas bien Marinette?- preguntó suponiendo que aquella verdad le parecía incómoda a la chica.

-¿Yo? E-Estoy bien, ¿por qué no debería estar bien? A diferencia de ti claro que siempre estás bien y yo bueno... Estoy bien.

-Pensé que estarías algo incómoda, pero me alegro.- Marinette sonríe como puede y Adrien desvía la mirada un poco incómodo, en cambio Marinette siente un leve movimiento en su bolso y recuerda las galletas.

-A-Adrien, ha-hay algo que me gustaría ha-hablar contigo.

-¿A-Ah sí?- Adrien se puso pálido.

-S-Sí, es que yo...

-¡Buenos días Adrien!- Lila entró y caminó hacia el rubio donde le dio un beso en la mejilla que fue como una piedra en el estómago de Marinette.- Luces tan guapo como siempre.- aquel beso fue una sorpresa para Adrien que se sintió muy incómodo por ello.

-Hola Lila. Yo, ammmm...- Alya gruñó a lo bajo y eso captó la atención de Lila.

-¿Te pasa algo Alya?- la morena sujetó su mochila para no romper por accidente su teléfono.

-De maravilla, ¿por qué no debería?- preguntó con una sonrisa tiesa que le dio escalofríos a los tres amigos. Adrien se aclaró la garganta.

-Estamos bien. Ya van a empezar las clases, deberías ir a tu lugar.

-Oh Adrien, todo un caballero.- le dio otro beso en la otra mejilla y Marinette abrazó contra sí la caja y Adrien notó la incomodidad de Marinette.

-Marinette.- ella alzó la vista para ver esos ojos verde esmeralda que la volvían loca.- Hablamos luego, ¿está bien?

-Sí, sí. Por supuesto Adrien.- el rubio le sonrió y Lila pasó a su lugar mirando a Marinette de una forma nada agradable. Las clases iniciaron y la maestra daba su clase.

-Muy bien chicos, recuerdan que les pedí que trajeran un objeto importante que hablara acerca de su familia, el primero en pasar es Adrien.- Adrien con una sonrisa pasó y sacó de su mochila una cajita color vino con detalles dorados.

-Muchas gracias.- mientras Adrien exponía Marinette intentó ponerle atención pero Alya estaba más que molesta haciendo algunas desde su celular bajo la mesa.

-Alya deja eso te van a descubrir.- susurró anteponiendo un libro frente a ella.

-Tranquila Marinette, lo tengo controlado.- Marinette quiso decir algo pero no pudo, suspiró resignada y bajó el libro para seguir escuchando a Adrien.

-Como objeto personal he traído esto.- abre la caja y las chicas miran sorprendidas la hermosa joya dentro, un collar de oro con un zafiro en forma de lagrima y a los lados un par de diamantes redondos.- Este objeto fue de mi madre, fue un regalo que mi padre hizo para ella cuando aceptó ser su novia.

-¡Que romántico!- dijo Rose y Chloe sonríe.

-Eso es tener buen gusto.- Marinette suspiró, era un lindo detalle.

-Mi padre en ese entonces no era el famoso diseñador que actualmente es, por eso trabajó mucho duro para poder mandar a hacer esta joya especialmente para mi madre como gesto de su amor por ella.- la maestra asintió a la presentación y su historia.

-Muy bien. Ya pasa a tu lugar Adrien.- al ir de regreso Nino se ríe a lo bajo.

-Hombre, con la cara que tiene tu viejo quien diría que fue del tipo romántico.

-Hay cosas que no sabes de mi padre y te sorprenderías Nino.- la campana sonó poco después para emoción de algunos.

-Es hora de su clase de educación física, vayan a los vestidores ahora.

Todos salieron del salón uno a uno, la maestra salió del salón con algunos ensayos sin saber que alguien volvió a entrar al salón de clases.

La clase de educación física había sido brutal para algunos, pero no para Marinette ni para Adrien, después de todo combatir contra el crimen y los akumas de Hawk Moth tenían su lado bueno. En el vestidor de chicas Lila se cambiaba de ropa cuando siente como alguien topa con ella por detrás viendo a Chloe pasar de largo sin disculparse, Lila se aclaró la garganta.

-Creo que te topaste conmigo Chloe.

-Oh, lo siento querida. Ni siquiera te noté.- con clara molestia Lila cerró su casillero pero sonríe.

-¿Que pasa Chloe? ¿Molesta porque te destroné de tu puesto de reina?- las chicas retrocedieron un paso, ya sabían que Chloe no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados con alguna amenaza pero en vez de gritar o amenazarle la rubia sonrió con aquella sonrisa y aires de superioridad que le caracterizaban levantando levemente el mentón.

-Sabes Lila, admito que te envidiaba, digo, todo eso de ser modelo, conocer gente importante y la fama que tanto presumes. Pero ese castillito de naipes que te has hecho tarde o temprano se va a derrumbar mostrando toda la verdad.

-¿Qué te estas inventando Chloe? ¿Buscas hacerme quedar mal? Porque si es así no vas a poder.

-A diferencia tuya no me he inventado nada. Pero te voy a dar un consejo, vete con cuidado con lo que dices o haces porque llegado el momento de la verdad tu fantasía se va a terminar. Vámonos Sabrina.- Sabrina se fue con Chloe alzando la barbilla al igual que ella, las chicas se quedaron extrañadas y confundidas por lo dicho por Chloe y por su actitud, aunque Marinette supuso el porqué de su advertencia, Alya estaba con la boca abierta mirando a Lila un poco más pálida de lo normal y ser consolada por sus demás compañeras.

-Madre mía, ¿esa era Chloe? Por un momento pensé que habría gritos y una bomba de berrinches.

-Chloe ha cambiado un poco estas semanas. Pensé que lo habías notado.

-Bueno sí, pero esa sí que es una sorpresa. Por primera vez estoy de parte de Chloe.

\- Ah, vaya, que gran suceso para la historia.- sonrió Marinette.

-No se lo digas a nadie.

-¡Marinette!- se acercó Rose a ellas.- Marinette, eres la delegada de clases, debes ponerle un alto a Chloe. Le dijo cosas muy crueles a Lila.- la azabache vio a Lila que se dejaba consolar por sus compañeras y tuvo que reprimir una mueca cuando Lila hizo un gesto como si se quitara una lágrima del ojo, tan falso...

-Hablaré con Chloe, Rose, no te preocupes.

-Gracias Marinette.- dijo la rubia para regresar a donde Lila, Alya tomó a Marinette del brazo.

-¿No vas a hablar con ella? ¿O sí?

-Una pequeña charla, nada de otro mundo.- dijo restándole importancia. Todos salieron de los vestidores y a Marinette casi le da algo cuando ve a Adrien a unos metros de ella, el rubio le saluda y ella responde el saludo algo tiesa. Alya rueda los ojos con una sonrisa hasta que recuerda algo.

-Rayos, olvidamos que debemos sacar los libros del tema de la próxima semana.

-Lo olvidé por completo, por suerte ya estamos en receso ¿vamos a la biblioteca? Nos tomara unos diez o quince minutos sacar los libros.

-Vamos por las mochilas para empezar a cargarlos.- Marinette asintió y ambas fueron al salón para tomar las mochilas y Marinette tomó la caja de galletas con una sonrisa esperanzada. Al irse a la biblioteca Adrien y Nino entraron al salón.

-Esta nueva mezcla hará historia Adrien. Estoy muy orgulloso de esta.- dijo pasándole los audífonos.

-M-Muy bien, vamos a escucharla.

-Adrien, ¿estás bien? Te veo algo distraído.

-No, no, estoy bien Nino.- dijo este sonriendo, pero por dentro era otra cosa.

Adrien se había enterado de los sentimientos de Marinette cuando ocurrió lo de Troublemaker. Y al parecer había llegado el día que más temía. Rechazar a su amiga y probablemente arruinar su amistad. ¿Qué podía ser más horrible que cortarle las alas a la chica más dulce del salón? Pero debía ser fiel a sus sentimientos, después de todo amaba a Ladybug con todo su corazón.

-Adrien.- el rubio volteó, Lila le había llamado justo cuando iba a ponerse los audífonos.

-Hola Lila, ¿se te ofrece algo?

-Sí, disculpa, es que me preguntaba si podrías mostrarme de nuevo el collar de tu madre.

-¿Para qué?

-Es que pronto será el cumpleaños de mamá y papá está vuelto loco buscando un regalo. Y creo que ese collar podría servirle para darle una idea, aunque mi mamá prefiera los rubíes.

-Pues si es solo para mirarlo está bien.- dijo con una sonrisa y tomó su maleta donde de repente Nino vio que su amigo comenzó a verse inquieto.

-¿Que pasa Adrien?

-N-No está.

-¿Como que no está?- Adrien rebuscó todo y tiró a la mesa todo el contenido de la maleta moviendo todo en pánico.

-¡Maldición no está!- Nino se sorprendió de ver así a Adrien, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba hasta maldecir. Lila entonces se acercó a ver todo con ojo crítico.

-Adrien ¿no lo habrás dejado en tu casillero?- preguntó la chica como si intentase calmar al rubio.

-No, no, la dejé allí.- dijo seguro ya que por nada del mundo lo dejaría cerca de Plagg para que lo apestara con su queso.

-¿Y si alguien lo tomó?- preguntó horrorizada aquella suposición que fue como una chispa para una mecha muy corta en Adrien. Nino negó con la cabeza.

-No creo que nadie del salón sería capaz de...

-Nino.- le interrumpió Adrien apretando los dientes.- ¿Podrías llamar a los chicos?- Nino lo observó incrédulo.

-Adrien ¿es en serio?

-Hazlo por favor.- Nino sabía que aquello era imposible pero al verlo tan tenso así lo hizo. Lila fue a por su mochila y la mostró a Adrien.

-Puedes revisar mi mochila, no oculto nada.- Adrien le dio una ojeada y suspiró negando con la cabeza. En poco llegaron los demás y Adrien de inmediato habló.

-¿Que pasa aquí?- preguntó Kim fastidiado de haber sido interrumpido en un nuevo reto con Alix y Adrien miró a cada uno.

-Alguien ha tomado el collar de mi madre y lo quiero de vuelta.

-¿Te lo han robado?- preguntó Mylene sorprendida por ello.

-Quiero ver cada una de sus mochilas y bolsos.- exigió el rubio y todos de inmediato se indignaron. Alix se cruzó de brazos.

-Si te crees que te voy a dejar esculcar mi mochila olvídate.

-Si no tienen nada que esconder no deberían temer.

-¡Esto es absurdo!- gritó Chloe ofendida y Adrien la fulminó con la mirada.

-Entonces muéstrame tu bolso Chloe, si no escondes nada.

-Hay otra forma de saber qué paso… ¡¿Pero qué haces?!- lo vio esculcar su mochila y luego dejarla.- ¡Esto no se va a quedar así Adrien!- gritó furiosa yendo con el director, al menos no había esculcado el pequeño bolso blanco de cadena dorada que cargaba como el de Marinette. Al ver los ánimos caldeados Nino se pone enfrente de todos.

-Vamos chicos, solo cooperemos y terminemos con esto.- algunos accedieron, no querían que Adrien esculcara su mochila a la fuerza como la de Chloe, pero Nathaniel fue otra cosa.

-¡No te voy a dejar que revises mi mochila!

-¿Escondes algo?

-Por supuesto que no pero...- en un segundo Adrien le quitó la mochila para sorpresa de todos y la volteó sacando todo su contenido, tirando la libreta de dibujo y muchas hojas sueltas que se desperdigaron por el suelo y el desesperado pelirrojo recogió lo que pudo gracias a Juleka y Alix mandándole una mirada resentida al modelo que este ignoró.

-No está, no puede ser...

-Espera, ¿dónde están las delegadas de la clase?- preguntó Lila y Adrien recuerda haberlas oído hablar sobre ir a la biblioteca.

-La biblioteca.- Adrien salió seguida de Lila y Nino fue tras su amigo.

-Adrien para, te estás pasando.

-No hasta que encuentre el collar.

-Viejo por favor...- pero Adrien hizo oídos sordos y se encaminó a la biblioteca.

Marinette y Alya habían sacado cinco libros para el tema que iban a dar y Alya lanzó un suspiro.

-No creo poder leerme esto.

-Solo sacaremos algunas referencias, no los leeremos todos.- le calmó Marinette y Alya suspiró nuevamente.

-Pero igual será pesado. ¿Y bien? ¿Se lo dirás después de clases?- dijo dando unos leves golpecitos a la caja con su dedo. Marinette tomó la caja y sonrió con ternura.

-Lo intentaré.- Alya posa su brazo alrededor de ella.

-Tienes mi apoyo, amiga. Y estoy segura que Adrien verá a la chica de corazón de oro que todos vemos.

-Gracias Alya, eso espero...

-¡Alya! ¡Marinette!- ambas voltearon y vieron a Adrien observarlas fijamente y aunque Marinette se sintió nerviosa al verle, Alya al observarle bien notó que algo no estaba bien.

-Baja la voz, estamos en la biblioteca.- se quejó Alya y Adrien sin decir nada fue a la maleta de la morena que escandalizada se la quitó de las manos.- ¡¿Pero qué crees que haces?!

-Alguien tomó el collar de mi madre y lo quiero de vuelta.

-¿Y te crees que fuimos nosotras? ¡Estás loco!

-Si no escondes nada no deberías preocuparte.- dijo Lila desde atrás y Alya la miró deseando desaparecerla.

-Pues no voy a dejar que esculque mi mochila de esa forma.- dijo molesta arrebatándole su mochila y Adrien cambió su objetivo a la mochila de Marinette.

-¡Adrien espera!- no pudo evitar que aquella acción le doliera y más porque ella hubiese accedido. De repente el rubio se detuvo y lentamente sacó la caja del collar. Marinette se quedó viendo esa caja hasta que sintió la mirada de Adrien clavarse en ella como dos dagas, sintió un nudo en la garganta.- A-Adrien te ju-juro que no...

-¿Cómo pudiste Marinette? Creí que eras mi amiga, ¡CREÍ EN TI!- gritó furioso sin pararse a pensar un segundo en la situación.- ¡Pensé que eras diferente de otras chicas! Pero no. No lo eres. Eres peor, una ladrona, doble cara...- se detuvo un momento para mirarla como si por primera lo hiciera de verdad sin saber que cada palabra era una puñalada a su corazón.- Solo eres mi amiga por mi fama. ¡Así como muchos otros! ¡Eres tan superficial! Y de seguro también te me acercaste por mi padre y para hacerte destacar con tus diseños.- Marinette negó con la cabeza apretando la caja de galletas entre sus manos.

-N-No… eso no es verdad.

-Esto me lo demuestra, eres tan vil, hipócrita y falsa. ¡Esto es importante para mí y lo tomaste! ¡Engañas a todos con tu papel de buena amiga! ¡Me das asco! ¡No quiero verte más!- se calló cuando la mano de Marinette surcó su rostro y en seguida otra mano golpeó el rostro de Marinette en otra bofetada, aunque no tan sonora como la anterior, que le hizo soltar la caja.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a tocarle?!- gritó Lila. Marinette ya no podía más, le dolía más el corazón que el golpe y llorando se fue de allí dejando a un descolocado Adrien que pareció al fin recuperar la cordura.- Adrien, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Lila y fue que Alya reaccionó al ver que su amiga se había ido.

-¿Cómo te atreves a acusar a Marinette? ¡Ella es inocente!

-Si era inocente ¿por qué tenía el collar en su mochila?- refutó Lila y Alya casi se le lanza encima de no ser por la potente voz del director.

-¿Que pasa aquí? ¿Qué es este escándalo?- atrás del director estaban los demás compañeros de clase y Lila no tardó en responder.

-Le robaron algo a Adrien señor y la ladrona se acaba de ir corriendo.

-¡Marinette no es una ladrona!- gritó Alya.

-¿Marinette? Imposible.- exclamó Mylene y todos estaban de acuerdo con aquella aseveración pero Lila refutó.

-El collar fue encontrado en su mochila, no hay mejor prueba que esa.

-¿Es cierto eso joven Agreste?- preguntó el director y Adrien con el ceño fruncido pero sin mirarle asintió, Alya quiso golpearlo.- Muy bien, entonces vamos a comprobarlo.

-La ladrona de Marinette se fue huyendo, no es posible sacarle una confesión, esto necesita un castigo ejemplar.- exigió Lila al director.

-Yo sé cómo tratar estos asuntos señorita y podemos hacerlo sin el testimonio de la señorita Dupain-Cheng.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- preguntó Nino que al fin pudo decir algo.

-Desde el incidente con el brazalete de la señorita Bourgeois.- Chloe sonrió altiva.- Se hizo una propuesta de introducir cámaras de seguridad en las aulas. Y no hace que la semana pasada se instalaron en las aulas.- todos parecían sorprendidos y Alya es la primera en ponerse frente al director.

-Por favor. Déjenos ver la cinta para ver al verdadero culpable.

-Muy bien, vamos.- no tardaron en llegar a la dirección.

En la computadora del director pusieron la cámara del salón que veía a hacia un ángulo a los alumnos y Adrien sintió cierto alivio de que un akuma no hubiese aparecido entre clases esos días. El director puso la grabación donde se ve a Alya y Marinette entrar al aula después de educación física pero ninguna tocó siquiera el lugar de Adrien.

-Marinette fueron de las primeras en salir, yo salí junto a ellas.- dijo Kim y el director regresó la cinta hasta la salida de clases, Marinette no tocó el bolso de Adrien siendo verdad que salió junto con Alya y Kim primero, todos salieron pero alguien vuelve a entrar... Lila.

-¿Lila?- Adrien solo apartó la vista de la grabación para ver a la chica que ahora estaba pálida.

-Pu-Puedo explicarlo...- todos vieron con asombro como ella sacó la caja de la joya y la ponía dentro de la mochila de Marinette para después irse. Adrien sintió un enorme hueco en el estómago.

-¡Eres una...!- Alya casi se le tira encima de no ser por Nino y Nathaniel que la detuvieron por poco.

-He visto suficiente.- dijo el director.- Todos fuera excepto usted señorita Rossi.

-A-Adrien...- Lila buscaba su ayuda pero el rubio ni siquiera la vio, solo se fue con los demás.

Al salir y ver su objetivo perdido Alya ahora se dirigió contra Adrien. Nino la sujetó con fuerza mientras que Nathaniel le soltó para que se las arreglara solo.

-¡Suéltame Nino! Le voy a destrozar esa cara de modelo... ¡Eres un idiota!

-L-Lo siento. Es que yo...

-¡A mí no me debes nada! Sino a Marinette. Incluso hoy quería regalarte unas galletas para...- Alya se mordió el labio y aguantó las lágrimas.- Olvídalo... no te la mereces.

Alya se soltó de su novio y se fue a por Marinette, mientras que Adrien recordó la caja que Marinette tenía esa mañana. Fue corriendo a la biblioteca con Nino muy de cerca y la encontró, en el suelo, con la tapa abierta y varias de las galletas estaban destrozadas, igual que el corazón de Marinette.

Marinette regresó llorando preocupando a ambos padres que no solo se extrañaron por verla más temprano sino por aquellas lagrimas imposible de ocultar. Sabine subió a ver a su hija dejando a su esposo a cargo, y se le rompió el corazón al ver que tenía el rostro enterrado en una almohada, en poco se puso a su lado.

-Marinette, cariño, ¿qué tienes?- intentó inútilmente levantarla pero la chica tenía el rostro bien pegado a su almohada. La puerta de la trampilla se abre y Alya entra con la mochila de la chica en sus manos.- Alya...

-Disculpe señora Cheng, ¿puedo quedarme con Marinette?- la mujer entendió que querían estar a solas, aun con el corazón en la mano acaricio la cabeza de su hija y le dio un beso en esta.

-Las dejaré a solas, si necesitan algo solo llámenme.- bajó cerrando la puerta de la trampilla. Alya dejó las mochilas de ambas en el diván y subió a la cama de Marinette.

-Mari...- puso su mano en el hombro y la sintió temblar, así que la abrazó en una posición de lado algo incómoda para ella, pero bien le valía poco si terminaba con la espalda torcida.

-Alya...

-Está bien Marinette. Llora cuanto quieras.- y le tomó la palabra, los sollozos de Marinette fueron sofocados por la almohada dejando salir ese dolor que sentía dentro.

Las clases terminaron pero Adrien no se movió de su lugar, tenía las manos sobre su cabeza preguntándose ¿qué rayos pensaba? Bien, estaba furioso porque aquel collar significaba mucho para él, pero ¿qué pensaba al acusar así a Marinette? Ella era la chica más dulce, honesta y gentil de todas. Era imposible pensar que ella hubiese robado el collar. Fue que sintió la mano de Nino que se dio cuenta que seguía con él. Eran los únicos en el salón de clases.

-Adrien...

-Soy un idiota Nino, ¿cómo pude dudar de Marinette y decirle esas cosas tan horribles?- Nino suspira.

-No lo sé. Hasta a mí me sorprendió que dudases de ella. Pero estabas furioso así que no te voy a juzgar.

-Merezco que me rompan la cara.

-Ten por seguro que Alya y las chicas no se quedarán sin hacer nada. Pero lo hecho, hecho está. Debes de disculparte. Estoy seguro que Marinette te perdonará.

-No creo que me perdone Nino.

-Hablamos de Marinette, muéstrale lo arrepentido que estás y ella te perdonara.- Adrien apenas e hizo un amago de sonrisa, no tan seguro a las palabras de su amigo.

Marinette había dejado de llorar, sus estaban hinchados y su nariz y mejillas rojas.

-Alya...- al fin la morena se enderezó ganándose un calambre en la espalda.- No estoy soñando, ¿verdad?

-No. Me gustaría decir lo contrario.- dijo intentando alejar de su mente los deseos asesinos de hacer pagar a Adrien y a Lila. Marinette dejó escapar un suspiró tembloroso.

-Eso piensa de mí. Adrien en verdad piensa todo eso... no me cree.

-Mari, escucha. Después de que te fuiste el director, y sorprendentemente Chloe, avisaron que habían puesto cámaras de seguridad, y allí vimos que la verdadera culpable fue Lila. Todos lo vieron y aun así saben que no serias capaz de hacer algo así.- Marinette se giró quedando boca arriba en su cama, observando a Alya con ojos cristalinos.

-Entonces Adrien sí creía sin pruebas que pude haberlo hecho.- afirmó con cierta acidez en su voz, Alya no supo que decir hasta que Marinette rompe el silencio con un suspiro.- Te equivocaste.

-¿Qué?

-Dijiste que Adrien un día vería la clase de chica que soy. Pero no fue así.- Alya creyó que lloraría pero no fue así. Alya frunció el ceño y fijó su vista hacia el suelo.

-Es un idiota. No te merece.- Marinette pareció apenas afirmar.- ¡Y-Yo en verdad creí que...!- se mordió el labio y después soltó un bufido.- Cuando le ponga las manos encima sabrá lo que es el verdadero dolor.

-Déjalo. No vale la pena. ¡Y pensar que quise confesarme hoy! No debía hacerlo, debí pensar más las cosas cuando también sentía cosas por Luka. Pero quise ser fiel a mis primeros sentimientos y ahora…- Alya la detuvo antes de que quisiera volver a llorar.

-Déjalo Marinette, hemos visto que Adrien no te merece. Y si tienes sentimientos por Luka pues quizás…

-¿Y cómo lo voy a ver a la cara cuando decidí renunciar a lo que sentía? No sería capaz…

-Solo necesitas tiempo. Eso es todo.- Marinette se sentó cansada de estar acostada y al fijar su vista a los recortes de Adrien casi quiso volver a llorar pero se contuvo mordiendo sus labios.

-Alya, necesito tu ayuda.- la morena entendió al ver hacia donde miraba y asintió.

En poco ambas tiraron todo. Las fotos, el calendario, el poema, algunos bocetos de su cuaderno de diseño y hojas de su diario, todo lo que tenía que ver con Adrien fue a una bolsa de basura. Al terminar Marinette se sintió cansada.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Solo mareada, no he comido nada en casi todo el día.

-Voy abajo con tus padres, también están muy preocupados.

-No les digas nada de Adrien por favor.

-Sabes que mis labios están sellados.

-Gracias.- Alya se fue y Tikki de inmediato salió para ver a su portadora, le dolió el corazón ver a su portadora tan triste.

-Marinette, siento mucho que esto pasara.

-No, Tikki. No lo lamentes, he sentido... que me he quitado una venda de los ojos sobre Adrien. Es obvio que no sabe nada de mí y yo no debí decir nada...- Tikki estaba molesta, pero disfrazó su ceño fruncido al abrazar su mejilla.

-Sé que duele, pero eso significa que Adrien no era el correcto. Y afuera, está ese chico especial que verá a la gran persona que eres, tanto como Ladybug y Marinette, o quizás ya lo conoces.- Marinette acunó entre sus manos a su kwami y sonrió.

-Gracias Tikki. Eres única.

-Tu también Marinette...- Tikki se ocultó cuando escuchó pasos, en poco Alya y la señora Cheng subieron con una bandeja cada una.

-Cariño, ya me explicaron lo que pasó.- Marinette miró de mala gana a Alya y esta se encogió de hombros.

-Lo siento, tu madre me lo sonsacó en un segundo.- la madre de esta se acercó a su hija.

-Sabes, aun eres joven y te faltan cosas por vivir. Encontraras a esa persona especial algún día cariño y todos pasamos de vez en cuando por varias desilusiones amorosas. Hablo por experiencia.

-¿Mamá? ¿Tú?- Marinette vio a su madre que le dedicó una sonrisa afable.

-Por supuesto. A tu edad me enamoré locamente de un chico. Era muy serio pero amable, y al final me llevé una gran desilusión.

-No sabía que hubo alguien antes que papá.

-Solo un par, y cuando vine a Paris también me enamoré de otro chico, algo fugaz pero también dolió. Solo te digo que ese chico correcto está allí fuera, y cuando lo encuentres sabrás lo que es amar y ser amada realmente de todo corazón.- acaricio su rostro en una caricia maternal que le sacó una sincera sonrisa.- Voy a bajar, cuando quieras hablar hablaremos. Por ahora descansa.

-Gracias mamá.- cuando se fue su madre, Alya sonrió.

-Tu madre es genial.

-Lo sé.- dijo con una sonrisa para comenzar a comer con Alya que tampoco había comido en todo el día.

El resto de la tarde Alya intentaba hacerle alguna que otra broma hasta que tuvo que irse. Marinette durmió temprano y despertó antes de que su despertador sonara. Suspiró y Tikki voló frente de ella.

-Marinette, ¿no prefieres quedarte en casa? Estoy segura que tus padres serán muy comprensivos.

-No pienso esconderme Tikki. Y menos cuando no hice nada malo.- Tikki no dijo nada, solo asintió a su portadora que comenzó a arreglarse para la escuela.

Adrien estaba ansioso en la entrada de la escuela, Nino nunca lo había visto así. No paraba de moverse entre sus pies y estaba cada tanto mirando hacia la esquina de la otra calle.

-Viejo cálmate. Necesitas tranquilizarte.

-Es que no puedo Nino. Me es difícil, he estado toda la noche en vela por esto.

Y no mentía, Plagg hasta le tuvo que gritar que ya se durmiera varias veces, entonces vio del otro lado de la calle como llegaba Alya a la panadería y como si tuviese un radar integrado volteó y su mirada hubiera freído al Agreste en el acto de no ser porque este bajó la mirada avergonzado.

-Mírala, ya viene.

Adrien alzó la vista y vio a Marinette hablar con Alya, no podía entender qué decían pero al ver ese abrazo que ambas se daban, él deseaba ser quien le diese ese abrazo a Marinette. Cruzaron la calle y Marinette ni siquiera pisó la escalera cuando Adrien bajó corriendo a ella.

-¡Marinette!- la chica de coletas se detuvo y fijó su vista dos escalones arriba donde vio al chico por el que su corazón ayer latía como loco, pero ahora se retorcía de dolor, ella frunció el ceño y desvió su mirada.

-¿Qué quieres Adrien?- preguntó Alya, a Adrien le dolió que pareciese que escupía su nombre.

-Quiero hablar con Marinette. Marinette por favor...

-Alya adelántate por favor.- le pidió Marinette y la morena le miró sorprendida pero al ver la cara de su amiga entendió y pasó de largo a Adrien golpeando su hombro.- ¿Qué quieres Adrien?- preguntó sin mirarle y Adrien sintió que era lo mejor ya que no sabría cómo hacerle frente si le miraba fijamente.

-Marinette, quiero disculparme, en verdad no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy por haberte dicho todas esas cosas. En verdad lo siento mucho Marinette, estaba furioso y no es excusa pero… aun sí, ¿podrás perdonarme algún día?- esperó unos segundos hasta que la vio suspirar a lo bajo.

-Te perdono Adrien...- esas palabras animaron al rubio que no se daba cuenta del estado de humor de su amiga.

-¡Gracias Marinette! Juro que te compensaré. Mira la próxima semana habrá un desfile que patrocinará mi padre, ¿quieres venir conmigo?

-Oh, ¿eso no me haría ver como que soy una oportunista que solo desea acercarse a tu padre?- la sonrisa de Adrien murió al ver sus ojos, al fin lo miraba y no había nada de la tímida Marinette en ellos.

-Marinette...

-Dime algo Adrien, si no hubiesen presentado la grabación, ¿me hablarías como lo estás haciendo ahora?

-S-Sí, lo haría…

-Claro. Ahora me lo dices pero ayer no fue así.

-Marinette…

-Sabes, en todo este tiempo en verdad pensé que me conocías. Que sabrías que no sería capaz de hacer algo tan malo. Pero me equivoqué.- ella soltó algo de aire.- Me doy cuenta que no me conoces ni siquiera un poco como para siquiera llegar a dudar un poco al momento de señalarme. Pues bien... esto se acabó.- dijo para pasar a un lado de Adrien que tardó en reaccionar unos segundos y voltear cuando ella estaba apenas dos escalones por encima de él.

-¡Marinette! Por favor, yo...

-Ya no digas más por favor. No quiero escuchar más. Esto se terminó, no más.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó con temor. Ella volteó a verle y en sus ojos Adrien pudo ver al fin tristeza, dolor, decepción e ira.

-No quiero seguir siendo amiga de alguien como tú. No somos amigos o lo que sea que éramos. Se terminó.- Adrien sintió como algo en su pecho se estrujaba.- Tu y yo ya no somos amigos.

….

 **¡AHHH! *esquiva algunas armas* Tranquilos, les juro que la historia vale la pena y sé que algunos están molestos con el rubio pero por favor, no lo maten. Como sea… espero que les haya gustado, dejen review, nada de tomatazos, y nos leemos en la siguiente! Y sin nada más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	2. Duele

**Hola a todos! Yo… no me esperaba mucho tantos reviews, en serio me ha impresionado. Creo que no va a haber cuadro de respuestas con esta historia, no puedo con todos, sorry. Pero bueno, he aquí el siguiente capítulo! Espero que les guste! Y agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc por tan geniales personajes y… ¡Ya dejen de amenazar a rubio! *saca una caja* Todos dejen las armas aquí y posibles instrumentos de tortura, metal o elástico. Así que… bueno, ya sin nada más qué decir…**

 **Stop!**

 **Antes de comenzar, quiero decir que fue RilaZou quien me ha sugerido esta historia, su comienzo y la sinopsis, a ella los créditos. Lamento la tardanza chica, y ahora sí…COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Capítulo 2

Duele.

Adrien siempre se había considerado una persona imparcial hasta el día de ayer en que estaba dispuesto a destrozar a quien fuera el ladrón del collar de su madre sin importar las consecuencias, pero no podía creer que su mal juicio e ira cayera sobre Marinette, su primera amiga verdadera, la chica que ayudaba a los demás, la dulce y tímida chica que se sentaba detrás suyo y que tenía un crush que ya no era tan secreto para él.

Y la destrozó.

Ahora ella lo destrozaba a él dejando un hueco en su pecho.

Necesitaba arreglar su error, no podía pensar un día sin la amistad y amabilidad de Marinette pero no tenía idea de qué hacer, por lo que Nino ahora era su único consuelo.

-Soy un idiota Nino. Merezco que Ladybug me cuelgue de cabeza de la Torre Eiffel.- se lamentó Adrien aprovechando la hora de descanso.

-Yo te colgaría de los pantalones pero bueno...- Nino intentó ser gracioso pero Adrien exhaló un gemido molesto consigo mismo.- Calma Adrien. Necesitas tranquilizarte.

-Es que no puedo. He perdido la amistad de Marinette, ¿cómo haré para que me perdone? Me odiará toda la vida, soy un idiota que merece que ser expuesto como el idiota más grande de todo Paris y el mundo.

-Pues pensando maneras de castigarte no servirá mucho.- Nino pone su mano en su hombro.- Marinette solo necesita tiempo para calmarse, si ahora la acosas con infinidad de disculpas se molestará más.

-Pero no quiero que esté enojada conmigo. Aprecio mucho a Marinette y me duele pensar que nunca nos podríamos arreglar.

-Viejo, relájate. Marinette no estará eternamente molesta contigo. Ella no es esa clase de persona. Pero dale un poco de tiempo y cuando este mejor pídele disculpas e invítale un helado o una crepa.

-Nino, ¿cómo sabes tanto de chicas?

-Alya. Al tener novia vas adquiriendo cierta experiencia. Créeme, dale espacio.

-Lo intentaré. Pero duele, y mucho.- Nino le dio unas palmadas en la espalda no imaginando lo que Adrien debía sentir.

Mientras que Marinette estaba sentada en las escaleras con Alya, apenas y picaba su almuerzo con el ceño fruncido y Alya la miró preocupada.

-Si te ibas a poner así no debiste decirle eso.- Marinette giró la cabeza para ver a su amiga.

-¿De qué lado estas?

-Obvio del tuyo pero si te ibas a deprimir así al menos no debiste romper su amistad así.

-¿Qué amistad, Alya? Es claro que Adrien nunca me consideró una amiga, sino no me hubiese hablado así. Estoy triste pero a la vez furiosa por no darme cuenta que Adrien y yo, en la historia de la humanidad, jamás tendríamos algo.

-No digas eso...

-Es la verdad Alya. Duele pero debo asumirla.

-Marinette...- estaban tan enfrascadas en su charla que no notaron que un par de chicas, la cual una la reconoció como Aurore, y un chico se acercaron a ellas con una expresión nada amigable hacia la franco-china.

-¡Hey tú!- le llamó la otra chica que les recordaba algo a Rose por el peinado.- ¿Es cierto que por tu culpa suspendieron a Lila?

-¿Disculpa?

-Ya no has oído.- intervino Aurore.- Para que te lo sepas la escuela ya sabe que por tu culpa suspendieron a Lila. ¿Quién te crees para hacerle eso? ¿Le tienes tanta envidia que dices mentiras sobre ella?

-¿Pero de que va esto?- se levantó molesta.- Yo no tuve que ver con que la suspendieran, ella misma fue quien se ganó esa suspensión.

-Mentirosa.- habló al fin el chico que parecía tan fuerte y atlético que Kim.- Lila no haría eso. Es una buena chica.

-¡Eso es mentira!

-Aquí la única mentirosa eres tú.- la empujó Aurore y Alya atrapó a su amiga antes de que cayera sobre el escalón.

-¿Pero quienes se creen que son ustedes? No tienen derecho a venir e insultar a Marinette, además, se comprobó que Lila fue la culpable del robo e intentó culpar a Marinette.

-¡Eso es mentira! Lila sería incapaz.- habló la de pelo corto.

-¿Y dónde están sus supuestas pruebas?- dijo Aurore con una expresión de hastío.-Si es verdad lo que dice vamos, queremos verlas.

-Aquí lo tienen.- dijo una voz que estaba escalones más arriba, Chloe junto con Sabrina miraba a los tres chicos con expresión triunfante. Bajó y con una señal Sabrina le pasó su teléfono.- He allí a su Lila.- dijo mostrando el video.- Vaya que se le da el papel de serpiente rastrera cuando nadie la ve.- quitó su celular cuando el video terminó.- Aurore, ¿verdad? Creo que Lila te prometió ayudarte en la televisora si no me equivoco.

-Sí, ¿por qué?- Chloe se ríe en su cara.

-Que buen chiste. Déjame decirte que Lila no tiene esos maravillosos contactos que tanto dice. Si hubiese salido en televisión como tanto presume ya tendría su ficha en internet, pero ni eso. Y si hablamos de envidias tú querida te ganas el premio cada vez que aparece Mireille como la chica del clima. ¿Te molesta que solo te busquen para pequeños espacios de imagen? ¿Y ustedes dos? ¿Qué les prometió? ¿Salir en alguna película? ¿Conocer a alguien importante? ¿Se creen en serio todo lo que salga de la boca de Lila?

-Tu también presumes de mucho Chloe.- contra atacó Aurore pero Chloe ni se inmutó.

-Pero hay una clara diferencia entre Lila y yo, y es que a diferencia suya yo DEMUESTRO con hechos y con pruebas todo lo que presumo, no solo abro la boca porque sí. Y ya aclarado el punto lárguense de mi vista o el director sabrá que están intimidando a una alumna un grado menor.- los tres chicos se fueron molestos pero a la vez contrariados al ver que habían metido la pata ante acusaciones sin prueba. Aurore miró a Marinette con algo de resentimiento y una pizca de culpa, pero no se disculpó y se fue con sus amigos.

Marinette veía sorprendida a Chloe y de su boca salieron palabras que jamás pensó pronunciar para ella.

-Chloe, gracias por defenderme yo... no sé qué decir.

-Ahórrate el aliento que no lo hice por los motivos que te piensas. Todavía me caes fatal.

-¿Entonces?

-Pues porque detesto a Lila Rossi más de lo que te detesto a ti. Esa llegó presumiendo de su vida y luego diciendo que era amiga de Ladybug. ¡YO! Soy la mejor amiga y admiradora de Ladybug y no esa serpiente hipócrita y mentirosa.

-Oh, vaya...

-Además se pega a Adrien como una sanguijuela y sé que eso a ti tampoco te hace gracia. 'El enemigo de mi enemigo' Dupain, así que cuando se trate de Lila intervendré pero no por ello seremos amigas, ¿entendiste? Vámonos Sabrina.- Sabrina fue con Chloe a comer su almuerzo, la franco-chino quedó más que sorprendida con la rubia.

-Vaya que eso fue raro.

-Sí, pero aunque me duela admitirlo es bueno tener a Chloe de tu lado. No sabemos que tanto puede hacer esa harpía contra ti como hizo con esos.- dijo Alya seria.

-Espero no saberlo. ¿Terminamos el almuerzo en el salón?

-Andando, no quiero ver la cara de algunas personas.- las chicas se fueron sin ver que Adrien y Nino estuvieron cerca a punto de intervenir de no ser por Chloe.

-Parece ser que van hacia el salón.- dijo Adrien sintiéndose aliviado que el problema no hubiese ido a mayores.

-Sí pero no me gusta eso que dicen de Marinette.

-¡Pero fue Lila quien ideó lo del robo!

-Pero eso nadie más lo sabe aparte de nuestra clase. Aunque me pregunto de donde salió eso de que Marinette fue la culpable.

-No tengo idea Nino, pero es algo que me resulta aborrecible.- dijo molesto apretando los puños.

-Bueno, como sea Adrien como tu amigo te pido que tengas cuidado con Lila. Ese grupito no me gustó para nada y Lila que parece una chica genial ya hemos visto que es de cuidado.

-Lo tendré Nino. Muchas gracias.- Adrien miró a Marinette y a Alya adentrarse en el salón de clases, bajó los hombros triste por haber perdido la amistad de una chica tan dulce y amable como Marinette, pero haría lo que fuera para reconstruir esa amistad.

Al finalizar las clases Marinette notó algunas miradas hostiles hacia ella de cierto grupo de alumnos pero decidió ignorar no dejándose amedrentar, después de todo ella no había hecho nada malo. Sostuvo con más firmeza los libros de la biblioteca contra su pecho al salir de la escuela.

-¿Estas bien Marinette?- preguntó Tikki a lo bajo.

-Estoy bien, Tikki. Ahora solo quiero llegar a casa y olvidar este día.

-¡Marinette!- la chica se detuvo ante la voz del rubio que le daba alcance desde atrás, Tikki de inmediato cerró el bolso.

-¿Ocurre algo Adrien?- dijo volteando a ver al rubio que se veía de repente nervioso.

-Yo... quería hablar contigo.

-Pues lo siento pero tengo prisa.

-¿Quieres que te ayude con los libros? Se ven pesados.

-No, no lo son.

-Por favor Marinette me encantaría...- pero fue un movimiento en falso que los libros cayeron justo sobre un pequeño charco en sus pies.- ¡L-Lo siento! Ya los recojo.

-Déjalo yo... ¡auch!- ambos golpearon sus frentes.

-¡Lo siento!

-No importa.- comentó claramente irritada y recogió los libros en tiempo record para irse a su casa.

-Marinette, espera por favor. ¿No hay alguna forma en que puedas perdonarme?- Marinette bajó la mirada pero su ceño fruncido seguía allí.

-Por el momento no creo que sea posible. En verdad me dolió darme cuenta de la realidad entre nosotros.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Que tú no me conoces así como yo tampoco te conozco. Y el Adrien que vi no me gusto para nada.- se dio la media vuelta.- Lo siento Adrien pero creo que mejor me dejas en paz.- terminó viendo por última vez a quien alguna vez hizo anhelar su corazón y cruzó la calle entrando en la panadería.

Se sentía agotada emocionalmente. Y no quería lidiar con Adrien. Su madre se acercó sonriendo a su hija pero con clara preocupación en su rostro al notar su semblante.

-Cariño, ¿por qué no subes y comes algunos macarrones? Tu padre los dejó solo para ti.

-Gracias mamá.- le besó la mejilla.- Subió a la sala comedor de su casa y al no haber nadie fue al refrigerador para sacar un vaso de leche. Tikki salió de su bolso claramente preocupada.

-Marinette...

-Tranquila Tikki. Mis obligaciones como Ladybug no sufrirán por culpa de mi corazón roto.

-No me preocupo por eso. Sé que lo ocurrido no fue fácil. Por eso te pido que lleves las cosas con calma. No quiero que... Hawk Moth te akumatice.- Marinette vio que Tikki en verdad estaba preocupada por esa posibilidad. Al fin sonrió un poco y acarició la cabeza de Tikki.

-Te prometo que controlaré mis sentimientos. Además, creo que esto era algo que tenía que pasar. Ahora sin dudas puedo al fin intentar enfocarme en Luka, fue tonto no darle la oportunidad primero a él. Él me ve a mí, no a Ladybug. Así que voy a dar el tema de Adrien por zanjado.

-Pero no puedes ignorarlo siempre.

-No lo haré. Solo que me tomará tiempo.- dijo con cierta acritud en su voz y fue a la mesa donde unos deliciosos macarrones le esperaban y encendió la televisión, Tikki entendió que daba esa charla por finalizada.

Adrien perdió contra uno de sus compañeros en la clase de esgrima. El chico festejó de saltos su victoria contra el mejor de la clase, pero el señor D'Argentcourt miró de forma severa a Adrien.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? El torneo está casi a la vuelta de la esquina Adrien. ¿Y te vencen tan fácilmente?

-Lo siento. No me siento bien.

-Ve a sentarte entonces. Si no estarás concentrado como se debe no hagas de esto una burla.

-Discúlpeme.- Adrien se sentó en una banca cabizbajo. Las palabras de Marinette aún estaban en su cabeza y cada vez era como una puñalada a su corazón.

-Adrien.- se sorprendió de ver a Kagami sentada a su lado. La chica había comenzado a practicar con ellos desde hacía tiempo, pero ahora lo miraba fijamente.

-Kagami. ¿No deberías estar practicando?

-No vale la pena si tú no estás practicando. Los demás no son tan buenos como tú.

-Auch, que nadie más lo escuche.- dijo con una sonrisa haciendo un gesto dramático de tocarse el corazón.

-Creo que todos ya lo saben. Lo que me preocupa ahora eres tú. ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Yo...- iba a decirle que nada pero pensó que desahogarse con alguien con una opinión diferente a Nino podría darle otra perspectiva al asunto.- Ayer lastimé a alguien muy querido. Dije cosas horribles producto de mi ira y mi estupidez. Y ahora ya no quiere saber nada de mí.

Kagami asintió entendiendo.

-Es Marinette.- Adrien saltó de su asiento mirándola con grandes ojos.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?

-Cada vez que hablas de ella te expresas de forma cariñosa. Fue fácil.- Adrien parecía un poco incrédulo. ¿En verdad hacia eso cuando hablaba de Marinette?- ¿Y ya le pediste disculpas?- Adrien suspira.

-Sí. Pero me dijo que ya no somos amigos.

-Al menos has dado un primer paso. Pero, ¿cuál fue la razón de tu enojo?

-Traje algo para una clase. Un collar que había pertenecido a mi madre y que tenía un gran valor sentimental, pero alguien lo tomó e hizo ver a Marinette como la ladrona.- Kagami frunció el ceño.

-Qué acto tan vil. ¿Y lo que le dijiste fue tan malo?- Adrien suspiró bajando la mirada.

-Horribles.

-Pero, ¿Marinette no es tu amiga?- Adrien frunció el ceño.

-Sí, pero fui un idiota. Ese objeto era muy importante para mí y… mi madre desapareció hace más de un año.- esta ve miró a Kagami que entendió con verlo el dolor que sentía.- Creo que el ver que algo tan importante que era de mi madre desaparecer y que fuese alguien de mi confianza fue… un duro golpe.

-Hay más, ¿no es así?

-Marinette…- suspiró frustrado.- Estaba enamorada de mí.

-¿Te lo dijo?

-No, yo… me enteré hace poco.- Adrien rascó su nuca incómodo.- Y esperaba que… bueno, Marinette es una gran chica, pero no la veo así. Y cada vez que la veía me sentía un poco mal con saber que un día se me declararía y tendría que rechazarla. Cosa que no ocurrió pero ahora… nuestra relación está por demás destruida.

-Tal como lo veo has cargado con demasiadas cosas y con lo ocurrido con el collar, fue algo que enfurecería a cualquiera.

-Aun así no tenía justificación.- Adrien miró a un punto de la nada.

-Marinette es una chica genial, la mejor y primer amiga que tuve desde que llegué aquí, es agradable y a veces graciosa y… no me merezco a una amiga así.- Kagami puede sentir el dolor impregnado en sus palabras y el sentimiento con que hablaba de Marinette.

-Entonces si de verdad te importa ve con calma, dale un poco de tiempo y muéstrale lo importante que es para ti su amistad.- Adrien sonrió ante esa respuesta pero luego la desvanece y cabizbajo vuelve a fruncir el ceño.

-Aun así no puedo ignorar que Marinette estuvo enamorada de mí. ¿Qué hago si al final no acepta mi amistad? No puedo ofrecerle más.

-Temo decirte que habrán perdido a una persona maravillosa cada uno. Pero el perdón debe venir de ambas partes.

Aquello era una dura realidad. Y Adrien se sentía desdichado de solo pensar perder a Marinette.

Adrien se dejó caer en su cama boca abajo apenas y terminaron las lecciones de chino. Sentía su pecho oprimido, y necesitaba sacar esa frustración de alguna manera. Plagg voló directamente a su queso pero al verse interrumpido por un quejido proveniente de su portador detuvo el queso que iba directo hacia su boca.

-¿Pero qué te pasa?

-Marinette me odia.

-Bah, te lo tomas como si fuera el fin del mundo.

-No lo entenderías Plagg.- Adrien ni siquiera le mira.- Marinette fue la primera chica que se hizo mi amiga sin ver en mi al modelo o la fortuna de mi padre. Ella vio por sobre mi apariencia. Debí haber tenido cuidado de cómo la trataba, como actuaba extraño conmigo pensé que era… no lo sé, nerviosa, tímida y por eso era así con ella… creo que por eso yo le gusté. ¿Entiendes? Es mi culpa y ahora la he perdido.

-¡Ya veo que te encanta el drama!- Plagg voló por encima de la cabeza de su portador.- Ya has recibido consejos a lo largo del día, pero si tanto te molesta habla con ella.

-No me deja acercarme y con lo de hoy...- suelta un quejido lastimero y patético.

-¿Y quién dijo que debía ser Adrien quien hablara con ella?- en ese momento Adrien miró incrédulo a Plagg no dando crédito a sus palabras.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Claro, así podré comer más queso como pago a mis servicios.

-Plagg, ¡eres asombroso!

-Sí, sí, como digas. Pero cuando lo hagas, más te vale darme mi merecido premio.

Chat Noir saltó ágilmente por sobre las azoteas de Paris, esta vez la libertad que le otorgaba ser el gran héroe feino y jugar por entre las calles había pasado a segundo plano con solo un objetivo esa noche. Hablar con Marinette.

Llegó a su destino al otro lado de la calle, observando la panadería, y con gran agilidad cayó por sobre el techo viendo en el balcón de la azotea a Marinette dándole la espalda, como la primera vez que la encontró allí esa noche en que peleó con Glaciator, pero era obvio que estaba triste. La escuchó suspirar y después de un largo rato decidió hacer acto de presencia.

-¿Qué hace una princesa en su balcón? ¿Esperando acaso a su príncipe?- Marinette volteó sorprendida de ver a Chat Noir sobre el techo.

-¿Chat Noir? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Solo dando una patrulla nocturna.- dijo bajando del techo para quedar frente a ella.- Ya sabes, cuidar a los ciudadanos de Paris es un trabajo sin horario ni pago de horas extras. Pero te vi y... ¿te pasa algo?

-No creo que quieras escuchar mis dramas adolescentes.

-Soy buen escucha, los gatos somos excelente compañía, ¿sabes?- Marinette sonrió pero la sonrisa no salió de sus labios, suspiró y se apoyó de nuevo en el barandal. Cuando Chat se puso a lado suyo con la espalda apoyada en el barandal ella comenzó a hablar.

-Pues si quieres saber me rompieron el corazón.- esas palabras fueron tan directas que le dolieron.

-Miauch, lo siento mucho. Dime quien se ha atrevido y lo dejo colgado esta noche en el edificio más alto.

-No vale la pena.

-Por supuesto que sí. Dices que te ha roto el corazón y eso no es algo a tomar a la ligera.

-Gracias pero... ya no importa. Me sentí engañada. Tanto, tanto tiempo jurándole amor a Adrien Agreste y ni siquiera sabe una pequeña cosa de mi.- las pupilas de Chat se empequeñecieron como su corazón se detuvo.

-Espera, tanto te gusta… digo, ¿amor? ¿Estas...? Digo, ¿Te gustaba mucho ese chico Adrien?

-Sí. Me gustaba como no tienes idea. Pero él... no siente nada por mí.

-No digas eso.

-Claro que sí. Ayer Adrien me dijo cosas horribles pensando que hice algo malo, cuando Chloe hace algo malo él siempre intenta averiguar si lo hizo o no siendo completamente imparcial pero conmigo no.- se quejó sin ver que Chat tragó duro.- Me dijo cosas tan...tan… ¡No quiero recordarlas!- se alejó del barandal molesta dándole la espalda a Chat Noir.

-Bueno pero... seguro no pensó con claridad, tal vez estaba tan molesto que en realidad no pensó en nada de lo que dijo. Deberían hablar.

-¡No voy a hablar con él Chat!- volteó y pequeñas lagrimas amenazaban con caer de sus ojos.

-Marinette...

-A mí me gustaba tanto, el chico divertido, amable y considerado que aun teniendo una posición privilegiada era tan humilde que aun así besaba el suelo sobre el que pisaba. Lo puse en un pedestal y tarde me he dado cuenta que no es el chico perfecto que creía que era... supuestamente éramos amigos y no sabe nada de mí. De saber que yo no haría algo así de horrible. Yo... ¡es mi culpa!- dijo cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

-¿Tu culpa?- Marinette no quitó sus manos de su rostro aguantando las ganas de llorar.

-Sí, es mi culpa. Por todos esos tartamudeos que tenia de solo verle, por no decir que amaba cuando salíamos todos juntos, de no firmar mi estúpida carta de San Valentín que hice en respuesta al suyo.- Chat se acercó a ella por el momento captando lo que decía, levantando las manos para estrecharla en sus brazos.- Y soy una idiota por no decirle que la bufanda que supuestamente le dio su padre en su cumpleaños en realidad es mía.- las manos de Chat se detuvieron sintiendo una punzada en su pecho.

-¿Que bufanda?

-Una azul que hice para su cumpleaños pero se veía tan feliz... tan contento de que pensara que su padre la hizo que no me atreví a decirle nada solo con ver su sonrisa. Era todo lo que deseaba ver, su sonrisa, verlo feliz, ¡eso me bastaba!- su voz estaba siendo ahogada por el llanto provocando que el dolor que sentía Chat se intensificara.- Era todo lo que quería... pero era obvio que alguien como él no me viese como yo lo hacía. Ya no... no quiero verle, no quiero hablarle, no quiero tener nada que ver con él.- Chat sintió que las palabras se atoraban en su garganta.

-¿Le odias?

-No. Me odio a mí misma, me odio tanto por dejar que esto en mi corazón me haga daño... Solo quiero que esto que siento desaparezca.- los brazos de Chat Noir la asieron con fuerza, dejando que llorara en su pecho.

-Llora princesa, saca todo lo que tienes.- Marinette hizo caso, cada lagrima, cada sollozo era una liberación para el corazón de Marinette mientras que para Chat Noir, que se sentía como el idiota más grande por sobre la faz de la Tierra, era como una nueva herida, sintiéndose egoísta y vil ante los profundos sentimientos que ella sentía por él. Jurando que haría lo que fuera para arreglar el corazón de Marinette y recuperar a la dulce chica que le sonreía.

Y esa noche el gato negro consoló a la princesa.

…

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! Gracias por leer, dejen review, nada de tomatazos y nos leemos para la siguiente. Y espero que este capítulo haya servido para quitar las dudas de por qué Adrien se comportó o se comporta así con Marinette, nota: Thomas Astruc lo puso en sus redes sociales. Y quienes preguntaron si habría Lukanette, sí, habrá, pero esto será la guerra. Y sin nada más que decir aparte de un saludo especial a C2r3i4s5t6a7l8 que me lo pidió sin emoticones y sin nada más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	3. Por una sonrisa

**Hola a todos! He aquí un nuevo episodio y espero que les guste, poco a poco veremos un pequeño acercamiento y ya veremos cómo avanza la relación de nuestros protagonistas. Agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc por tan geniales personajes y gracias a todos los que han leído y por los que han dejado review. Y antes de comenzar… *muestra la caja de armas u objetos peligrosos* Vamos, todo allí, hasta las cosas de metal y cordones de zapatos. Y ahora sí, sin más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Capítulo 3

Por una sonrisa.

Chat Noir cerró los ojos disfrutando de ese agradable y hermoso sonido que solo podía escuchar cuando se transformaba, la risa de Marinette. Y es que la chica solo recobraba su buen humor cuando era Chat Noir ya que como Adrien lo ignoraba olímpicamente.

-¡No mientas Chat Noir, no puede ser verdad!

-Te lo juro princess, los sentidos de gato a veces se me salen de control. Y todo por unas borlitas, ¿sabes lo vergonzoso que hubiese sido si alguien más se enterase?

-Me lo imagino. Deberías ser cuidadoso con Alya cerca, es capaz de ponerlo en su blog.- dijo aguantando la risa, ella no dudaba en molestar un poco a Chat pero ese secreto se lo guardaría como Marinette.- Ya es tarde Chat. Y ya te comiste todos los aperitivos.

-Es verdad, debo dejar que duermas. Por cierto, ¿cómo llevas las cosas con el innombrable?

-Supongo que bien. Aunque aún duele...- Chat mostró una expresión comprensiva.

-Sabes Marinette. En mi experiencia creo que deberías perdonar y olvidar. No deberías dejar que aquello te siga afectando.

-Lo sé pero no es tan fácil.

-Solo inténtalo.- puso su mano en su hombro.- Así no solo tu corazón sanará. Sino también el del ciego que hasta ahora vio que le haces falta.

-Chat...

-No te pido que vuelvas a enamorarte de él, solo que puedan estar en paz para poder ver más seguido tu sonrisa Marinette.

-Chat Noir...- las palabras de Chat le provocaron cierta ternura.- Lo intentaré. Te lo prometo.

-Así se habla. Bueno, debo irme, pero te prometo que volveré pronto a visitarte.- se trepó a la ventana como todo un gato.- Buenas noches y sueña con gatitos.

-Buenas noches y cuídate chaton.- cuando Chat se fue Marinette pudo ver como Tikki salía de su escondite bajo el peluche de gato de su cama.

-Cada día te ves mejor Marinette. Se nota que las visitas de Chat Noir te ayudan mucho.

-Como no tienes idea Tikki. Ahora le debo mucho a Chat no solo tanto como Ladybug sino también como Marinette.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer sobre lo que te aconsejó?

-¿Sobre perdonar a Adrien? No lo sé... Dije que lo intentaría, no que lo haría.

-Pero debes intentarlo en serio. Ya no eres la misma en la escuela ¿y si eso llegase a influir en tus deberes de Ladybug?

-¿Y cómo puede influir esto?- preguntó confundida.

-Tu juicio puede nublarse por toda la ira que sientes. ¿Y si un akuma ataca a Adrien? O peor, ¿si un akuma te posee? Recuerda lo que ocurrió con tu maestra.

-No me lo tienes que recordar…- dijo con pesar ya que después de analizar aquella situación se dio cuenta con horror que el akuma iba tras ella por estar molesta con Chloe.

-Piénsalo Marinette es mejor perdonar y olvidar, debes seguir adelante.- Marinette bajó la mirada avergonzada.

-Duele mucho Tikki.

-Un corazón roto nunca es fácil de arreglar, pero el tiempo, la comprensión y el amor de los que te quieren lo curan todo. Y si es necesaria la distancia también ayuda.- Marinette sonrió y acunó a Tikki entre sus manos.

-No sé qué haría sin ti Tikki.- Tikki fingió pensárselo.

-¿Quedarte a solas con Chat Noir?- su portadora enrojeció.

-¡Tikki!

Chat Noir llegó a su cuarto saltando en un triple salto con giro invertido y la transformación desapareció. Plagg voló a lado suyo y suspiró.

-Chico, si no me recompensaras con mi queso todas las noches te diría que no abuses. Sin embargo...- voló a la bandeja de queso.- El sacrificio bien lo vale.- tomó un trozo pero antes de poder hincarle el diente Adrien suspiró y comenzó a tomar su pijama a desgana.- ¿Pero qué te pasa? Deberías estar feliz. Tu amiga te perdonará.

-Pero no será lo mismo con Adrien que con Chat Noir.- contestó sin verle.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?

-Marinette ríe y se expresa con Chat Noir con una naturalidad relajada y divertida, y conmigo, aunque me perdone, no será así.

-¿Prefieres que vuelva a ser la chica trabas que estaba locamente enamorada de ti?

-¡No! Yo... no puedo corresponder a su sentimiento porque amo a Ladybug. Pero me siento mal por no haberme dado cuenta a tiempo, tal vez de haber sido... no sé, menos... ¡Agh! El punto es que me gustaría ser su amigo a como ahora es con Chat. Pero no creo que eso pase.- Plagg suspiró al ver a su portador deprimido.

-Escucha bien chico, tienes una ventaja y es que pueden comenzar de cero SI llegase a perdonarte, pero tampoco puedes precipitarte a intentar algo. A veces tiempo y distancia ayudan mucho, y llegado el momento, quizás no mañana o pasado mañana, ni la semana que viene seamos realistas.

-Plagg…

-Déjame terminar. Esa chiquilla se reirá de ti tal como lo hace como si fueras Chat Noir, de eso no hay duda.- Adrien sonríe un poco.

-Vaya Plagg, muchas gracias.

-Ni lo digas y ahora déjame comer mi queso en paz.- Plagg voló hasta su queso para empezar a devorarlo y Adrien suspiró mirando por sus grandes ventanas el cielo estrellado de Paris, quizás como Adrien no debía precipitarse como decía Plagg pero como Chat Noir podía disfrutar pasar el tiempo con Marinette.

La mañana siguiente Adrien se acercó a Marinette apenas entró al colegio, por suerte Alya aún no llegaba.

Se miraron cara a cara hasta que Marinette desvió la mirada con el ceño levemente fruncido claramente incómoda, Adrien al notar su incomodidad se alejó disimuladamente un paso.

-Buenos días Marinette. ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola Adrien. Estoy bien, gracias. ¿Y tú?- preguntó más por cortesía que otra cosa pero Adrien sintió que en esa gruesa coraza que se había formado se había hecho una grieta.

 _"Extraño a mi amiga"_

Quiso decir pero se refrenó.

-Estoy bien también, gracias. Eh… Marinette, quería decirte que...

-¡Adrien!- dos brazos lo rodearon desde atrás con fuerza pero no necesitó voltear para ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Lila?- se separó de ella como si quemara pero en el trayecto empujó a Marinette que se quejó por el golpe.- ¡Marinette! Lo siento, no quería...- pero la franco-china levantó su palma para callarlo y suspiró.

-No digas nada, con permiso.- dijo de forma seca y se dio vuelta para ir al salón de clases para impotencia de Adrien que molesto se giró para ver a una Lila que tenía cara de cachorrito abandonado.

-¿Qué quieres Lila?- no sonó tan molesto como quiso, quizás por la expresión en su rostro.

-Lo siento. Quería disculparme contigo.- dijo con voz ahogada.

-¿Ah, sí?- preguntó escéptico.

-Sé que lo que hice fue horrible. Es que... tenía tanta envidia de lo que tenías con Marinette que quería lo mismo. Y como no me prestabas ya atención pues… por eso lo hice.- Lila parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas.- Ni siquiera sé porque hice algo así. Nunca había hecho algo tan malo… en serio lo siento.

Adrien quiso gritarle, decirle que no le creía y que por su culpa Marinette le odiaba. Pero no pudo. De verdad se veía arrepentida y él tenía parte de la culpa que las cosas con Marinette terminasen así.

Bajó los hombros derrotado.

-Hay otras formas de hacer amigos Lila.- la castaña le miró con lágrimas atrapadas entre sus verdes ojos.

-No sabes cuánto lo siento.

-Está bien. Te perdono.- Lila sonrió.

-Oh, Adrien…- pareció querer abrazarlo pero Adrien levantó su mano como una señal de alto.

-Pero deberás disculparte también con Marinette. Es lo justo.

-¡Por supuesto! Lo haré cuando la vea. Te lo prometo.- Adrien sonrió y asintió.

-Debe estar en el salón. ¿Vamos?

-¡Sí!- dijo efusiva yendo a con él colgándose de su brazo.

Tal vez Lila no era tan mala, solo alguien insegura e incomprendida, como Chloe, pensaba el rubio sin poder ver la mirada y sonrisa cínica de Lila.

Marinette se sentó con desgana en su asiento, el solo saber que Lila había vuelto le producía un dolor de estómago aguantando las ganas de gritarle sus verdades a la cara. Respiró hondo varias veces y cerró sus ojos para calmarse. Tikki le había enseñado los ejercicios de respiración para que no pasase lo mismo que con Miss Bustier. Pero interrumpió sus ejercicios cuando escuchó la voz de Chloe.

-¿A que es muy bonita mi nueva pulsera? Mi papi lo mandó a hacer exclusivamente para mi.- presumió Chloe una pulsera de oro de doble lazo, con broche de perla y un tocado de zafiros, Marinette debía admitir que era una pulsera muy bonita, mejor que la que había traído cuando la perdió.

-Es preciosa Chloe.- le dijo Sabrina admirando su nueva pulsera.

-¿Verdad que si? Me lo compró para hacer gala de este en un evento especial. Ya quiero usarlo con mi vestido de fiesta...- de repente todo quedó en silencio cuando vieron a Adrien entrar con Lila casi colgada de su brazo y Chloe hizo una mueca cubriendo su brazalete con su mano.- ¡Que esa no se me acerque! No quiero que mi brazalete desaparezca.

-Chloe, por favor déjalo.- Adrien se sintió incómodo dando la cara por Lila, vio de reojo a Marinette pero la delegada esta vez no tenía intenciones de intervenir.

-No la defiendas Adrien. Todos hemos visto de lo que es capaz. Me sorprende que entres a lado de esta ladrona y mentirosa.

-¡No soy una ladrona! Y ya le pedí disculpas a Adrien.

Adrien sintió las miradas de los pocos presentes sobre él, Sabrina, Max, Mylene, Ivan y Nathaniel lo veían como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza, aunque estos dos últimos junto con Kim y Alix se habían vuelto un tanto hostiles con el rubio así que no le sorprendía del todo. Pero Chloe no le miró, sino que estaba concentrada en Lila.

-¿Pero admites que eres una mentirosa? Me pregunto en cuantas cosas nos has mentido. Dime Rossi, ¿piensas que algo de tu persona es siquiera lo suficientemente buena para estar con Adrien?

-Y-Yo...- Lila de repente pareció como si lo hubiesen abofeteado y dudó pareciendo de repente tan indefensa que Adrien no lo soportó.

-Ya basta Chloe.- se interpuso Adrien entre ambas.- Lila me ha pedido perdón muy arrepentida y he aceptado sus disculpas. Por eso ya no quiero que la molestes. Que ninguno la moleste, por favor. Porque esto solo compete a las personas afectadas.

-Gracias Adrien.- dijo Lila mirándole como embelesada se lanzó a abrazarlo para incomodidad del modelo.

Marinette apretó los puños furiosa y se quedó con la vista en su mesa mientras Chloe rabiaba al ver tras la farsa de Lila.

-¡Ay, por favor! Te está manipulando con esas lágrimas de cocodrilo.

-Chloe...por favor.- para todos fue una sorpresa ver a Marinette levantarse de su asiento de repente. Ella tomó su mochila y salió del salón con claro ceño fruncido.- Marinette, ¡espera!- Adrien se zafó de Lila siguió a Marinette alcanzándola cuando iba bajando las escaleras interponiéndose en su camino.

-¿Qué quieres Adrien?

-Marinette, Lila en verdad está muy arrepentida y quiere pedirte una disculpa a ti también.

-¿Ella? Disculpa que no me lo crea. Pero soy tan escéptica como Chloe.

-Es cierto. Por favor Marinette, solo escúchala.

Marinette intentó sus ejercicios de respiración para mantener la cabeza fría. Pero Adrien se lo ponía difícil.

-Eres tan... ingenuo.- dijo escupiendo las palabras.- No sabes lo que he tenido que pasar por su culpa. Y justo ahora te está manipulando tal y como dijo Chloe. Por eso no quiero saber nada de Lila. Mientras más lejos mejor.

-No es verdad. Lila es solo una chica que busca adaptarse a la escuela. Y ha cometido errores pero no por eso voy a juzgarla. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan injusta, Marinette?

-¡Tú...!- Marinette se mordió la lengua y respiró hondo antes de decir algo que podría arrepentirse y para no invocar un akuma, habló con voz pesarosa.- Tú de entre todos no eres el indicado para decir que soy injusta.

Adrien se quedó sin palabras.

Marinette lo pasó de largo, bajando las escaleras para esperar a Alya y no tardó demasiado para ver a su amiga que llegaba rabiando.

-¿Alya? ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Estoy furiosa! Quiero tener frente a mí a esa tal Reine Sombre ¡y romperle el teclado en la cabeza!

-¿Le hizo algo a tu blog?

-No. Sino que creo un blog anti Ladybug y Chat Noir y tiene un montón de suscriptores a los que ordena difamar a los héroes en los blogs que hay de ellos. Me pase toda la noche bloqueando a esos idiotas pero solo es temporal, si crean nuevos usuarios tendré que hacerlo de nuevo.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? Esa chica está llegando demasiado lejos.

-Voy a tener un chat privado con los administradores de otros blogs. Y te aseguro que vamos a buscar la forma de hundir a esa bruja bloguera. ¡Deberías ver la basura que pone! Casi parece propaganda nazi.

-Ni me voy a molestar en leerlo.- Alya deja ir un bufido frustrada y se calma un poco.

-¿Y qué haces aquí afuera? Deberías estar en el salón y más porque los miembros del club Anti-Marinette deben estar por aquí.

-Creo que en estos momentos están alabando a su presidenta.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Lila regresó y le pidió perdón a Adrien. Fin de la historia.

-Espera, ¿qué? ¡A mí me suspendieron una semana cuando "robe" el casillero de Chloe!

-Creo que ser hija de un diplomático de Italia ayuda mucho. Y con lo que hizo Adrien...

-¿Qué hizo? ¿La mando de paseo como se merece?- Marinette rodó los ojos por el fastidio anterior.

-Deja que te cuente.

Chat saltaba por los techos de Paris esa noche para llegar a su destino. Y es que ese día no pudo haber sido peor.

Marinette no le dirigió la palabra en todo el día. Le recordó el incidente de la goma de mascar aunque esta situación no era tan simple. Alya pareció que se le echaría encima en cualquier momento y eso sin contar que hubo una vez en que Nathaniel lo ignoró olímpicamente y Alix le golpeó el hombro "disculpándose" poco después. Nino le había advertido nuevamente de Lila, viéndola de vez en cuando rodeada de varios alumnos que eran atraídos por sus palabras. Tras eso recordó lo ocurrido con esos chicos que empujaron a Marinette y ahora dudaba si había hecho bien en aceptar las disculpas de la italiana tan fácilmente.

Al llegar cerca de la azotea pudo ver la luz del cuarto de Marinette. Cayó sobre esta en un giro mortal que le hubiese gustado presumir y con su garra tocó la trampilla.

Marinette abrió casi enseguida y sonrió al verle. Como extrañaba esas sonrisas como Adrien.

-Hola Chat. Pasa, algo me decía que vendrías.

-Grrrracias. Me encanta ese sexto sentido que tienes.-entró y cayó al suelo captando un rico aroma que lo guió hacia la mesa donde había unos cuantos sándwiches de queso con unos refrescos y papas fritas..

-No es la gran cosa, pero están buenos. Estuve muy ocupada hoy con mi amiga.

-Mmm, no te preocupes, todo lo que haces es delicioso y este gato es feliz con todo lo que me des.- dijo tomando un emparedado y partiéndolo encantado de ver el queso fundido en finas y largas líneas.

Marinette rió y se sentó a su lado a comer.

Chat le preguntaba sobre sus diseños, sobre las novedades de la panadería y luego preguntó sobre sus actividades con Alya.

-¿Y que hacías con tu amiga? La famosa administradora del Ladyblog si más no recuerdo, Alya.

-Que buena memoria tienes. Y pues estaba ayudándola en un proyecto ultra secreto.

-¿Tan secreto incluso para mí?

-En realidad creo que te incumbe.

-¿En serio?

Marinette encendió su computador donde antes estaba el collage de Adrien siendo reemplazado por la Torre Eiffel. Abrió una página y la mostró a Chat que se llenaba la boca cuanto podía.

-¡Déjame papas!- le regañó antes de centrarse en la página web.- Una chica que se hace llamar Reine Sombre aterroriza los blogs a favor de ustedes y ahora está creando en línea un grupo que está en contra de ti y de Ladybug. Hace comentarios en serio ofensivos e intentan hacerlos quedar mal.- Chat había dejado de masticar un momento, masticó y tragó antes de hablar.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién tendría algo contra miau? Soy el purreferido de muchos, claro, así como my lady, pero aquí entre nos soy un poquito más popular que ella.- le dijo en falso secretismo guiñando su ojo y Marinette evitó rodar los ojos.

-Al parecer no muchos están "satisfechos" con su trabajo o con ustedes. Incluso algunos critican tus chistes.

-¿Qué? Mis chistes son miauravillosos.- Marinette sonrió al verlo un poco ofendido.

-No todos comparten tu sentido del humor.

-Aun así no entiendo porque nos critican.- dijo acercándose a ver mejor la página del sitio web.

-No he leído las tonterías que escriben. Pero mi amiga Alya si, y ella dice que esas personas solo tienen envidia de ustedes.

-Bueno, es entendible.- dijo ufano con una amplia sonrisa alejándose de la pantalla y presumiendo sus músculos.- Somos más que increíbles como equipo.- Marinette esta vez sí rodó los ojos.

-Y esa tal Reine Sombre es la peor. Como su nombre lo dice se cree una reina. Pero Alya dice que casi todos sus comentarios son contra Ladybug, y que como todos solo le tiene envidia.- aquello molestó a Chat.

-¿Cómo se atreve? Nadie insulta a mi bichito y se sale con la suya, creo que me haré un nombre de usuario solo para decirle sus verdades.- Marinette sintió algo cálido en su pecho cuando Chat la defendió.

-Pues de eso trato la reunión de hoy. Alya y otros blogueros están hartos de esa chica. Como dice Alya, la libertad de expresión existe para expresar tus ideas, pero no para insultar a otros. Y por eso están ideando un plan de guerra para eliminar a todos esos anti-héroes y destruir el maligno imperio en línea de Reine Sombre.

-¿Y cómo lo harán?

-Solo diré que Alya sabe cobrárselas muuuy bien.

-Espero poder ver que hace. Y cambiando de tema. ¿Cómo van las cosas con Adrien?

-No quiero hablar de eso.- toda pizca de diversión se esfumó de la conversación.

-¿Por qué? ¿Paso algo?- el suspiró de Marinette fue largo y ella se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla.

-Fue un total desastre. Lila regresó a la escuela y después de una actuación digna de los Oscares Adrien la perdonó. ¡Después de lo que hizo!

-Bueno... ¿cómo sabes que no estaba mintiendo?

-Créeme, solo con ver esa sonrisita burlona todo el día enferma a cualquiera.- se cruzó de brazos y luego suspiró triste.- No puedo creer que la perdonara tan fácilmente.- Chat sintió un peso en el pecho.

-Tal vez porque cree en darle una oportunidad a quien lo necesita y le dio pena. ¿No crees que una persona que hace ese tipo de cosas da pena?- Marinette se removió incómoda y luego le miró.

-Mi maestra dijo una vez algo parecido sobre Chloe cuando arruinó el regalo que le iba a dar en su cumpleaños.

-Lo ves. Tal vez solo quiso darle esa oportunidad que todos merecen.

-Pero Lila es diferente a Chloe.- dijo seria mirando al techo y luego a Chat.- Lila es... olvídalo. Solo sé que no puedo confiar en ella.

-¿Y Adrien? ¿Confías en él?- preguntó con cierta duda, la expresión que puso Marinette le dijo todo.

-No lo sé...- mordió una papa y Chat no pudo dar otro mordisco a su sándwich, pero no pasaron ni diez segundos cuando Marinette gimió frustrada.- ¡No me puedo creer que me le iba a declarar cuando tenía a otro chico en la cabeza!

Chat quedó congelado de la impresión unos segundos.

-¿Qué? ¿Te gustaba otro chico?

Marinette apoyó su cabeza entre sus manos ocultando su rostro.

-Si... todavía me gusta pero por tonta quise ser fiel a mis primeros sentimientos con Adrien.- gimió frustrada, en cambio Chat sonrió.

-Y... ¿quién es el afortunado? Te recuerdo que yo ya tengo a my lady.- Marinette suspiró.

-Es Luka Couffaine. Es el hermano de mi amiga Juleka.

-¿Y te gusta?

-Se podría decir que sí. Bueno, él... me hizo sentir especial, como si realmente me viera a mí y es un chico muy amable y apuesto. Y un talentoso músico. Pero... ¡ya no puedo decirle que me gusta!- parecía querer arrancarse las coletas.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto claramente confundido.

-Escogí a Adrien, Chat. Siento que convertiría a Luka solo en la segunda opción por descarte de participantes. Y seria horrible.- cubrió sus ojos con sus manos, claramente apenada deseando terminar el tema pero Chat no la dejaría así.

-Yo no lo veo así. Si te gusta ese chico arriésgate. No cierres tu corazón por una mala experiencia. Si eres feliz es lo que importa.- Marinette al fin lo vio con grandes ojos.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Completamente. Mereces a alguien que te ame por la gran y hermosa persona que eres.

La sonrisa de Marinette le dio un atisbo de esperanza. Y un plan se formaba en la cabeza del gato. Luka era un gran chico, perfecto para sanar su corazón de un amor no correspondido. Así Adrien al final se convertiría en un amigo y Luka seria su novio. ¡Era purrfecto!

En un ágil movimiento con giro se levantó de la silla sorprendiendo a Marinette en el acto.

-Sabes, es una hermosa noche para un paseo, ¿qué me dices princess? ¿Vamos?

-¿En serio?- Chat asintió con la cabeza.- Creo que no es buena idea. Te he visto saltar y tengo el estómago lleno.

-Vamos Marinette, ¿me vas a decir que eres una gallina?

-¡No soy una gallina!- Chat tose pero se escucha un claro cacareo. Marinette frunce el ceño y sin dudarlo más, tomó su mano.

-Está bien. Pero más te vale no dejarme caer.- Chat la atrajo a él y la abrazó.

-Nunca lo haría. Te protegeré con mi vida, Marinette.

Marinette sonrió y se abrazó al cuello de Chat que la tomó en brazos. Por supuesto que confiaba en él. Ciegamente, en cada momento...

Minutos después, Chat Noir saltaba emocionado por los dejados de Paris con su nueva acompañante, aunque Marinette no podía evitar soltar un grito de vez en cuando por culpa de cada giro mortal y acrobacia peligrosa que daba su compañero.

-¡Chat Noir! ¡Sino dejas de hacer esas piruetas juro que te vomitaré encima!

-Vamos princesa, ¿no me digas que te asusta un giro doble con triple mortal?

-¡Lo que me asustará será pagarte la tintorería! ¡No estoy bromeando!

Chat se rió y solo por esa ocasión dejó los giros y las acrobacias. Pronto llegaron a uno de los tantos jardines que ocultaba Paris.

-Wow, ¿dónde estamos?

-En los jardines secretos del museo de Branley. Me gusta venir aquí cuando quiero pensar, me relaja. Y no hay nadie que venga por aquí.- dijo apoyándose en el barandal de piedra mirando la ciudad.

El lugar mostraba una bella vista de Paris, la ciudad tenía una luz diferente de noche pero igual de atrayente para todo el mundo.

Los dos se sentaron en una banca de piedra contemplando el hermoso paisaje y aspirando el perfume de las plantas alrededor de ellos.

-Es precioso Chat. Y gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te has convertido en un buen amigo y confidente. Me has ayudado cuando más lo necesitaba, has sido mi paño de lágrimas, mi consejero, mi amigo, y no sé cómo pagártelo.- Chat intentó no verse incómodo.

-Ya ves. Los gatos somos excelente compañía.- ella rió a lo bajo.- ¿En serio somos amigos?

-Pues solo si tú quieres.

-Estaría encantado Marinette. ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer? Con Adrien, me refiero.- quiso golpearse por cambiar el tema de forma drástica pero la vio suspirar y ver la ciudad.

-No lo sé. Supongo que perdonar a Adrien sería lo primero, y poder comenzar de cero.- Chat sonrió ampliamente pero luego disimuló su sonrisa.

-¿Y después?

-Curar mi corazón. Seguiré tu consejo, así para cuando le diga a Luka que me gusta sea porque no tenga dudas de mis sentimientos por él.

-Estoy seguro que ese chico será muy afortunado de tenerte como novia.

-¿Tú crees?- le miró fijamente y Chat subió sus piernas a la banca para cruzarlas.

-¡Por supuesto! De lo que sé de ti es que eres una chica amable y querida, recuerdo aun como todos te defendían cuando ocurrió lo de la Befana.

-Yo prefiero olvidar que mi abuela fue akumatizada.- dijo torciendo un poco la boca y Chat rió a lo bajo.

-Vale, pero tengo un punto. Mucha gente te quiere, te preocupas por otros, eres gentil, inteligente, talentosa, una persona que defiende a sus amigos y eres...- la miró a los ojos y vio ese azul brillar como estrellas por las luces de la ciudad, ¿sus ojos brillaban de esa manera siempre?- E-Eres... ¡linda! Opino que eres muy bonita.- ella se sonrojó un poco por el cumplido.

-Gracias Chat. Eres muy gentil.- Chat se aclaró la garganta.

-Solo digo la verdad, solo un ciego no lo notaría, pero aquí entre nos mi lady es para mí la más hermosa, aún con antifaz.- Marinette sonrió a Chat y este al verla se movió un poco incómodo.- Eh... ¿quieres ir a alguna otra parte?

-No. Me gustaría estar aquí un rato más, contigo. Me has hecho pensar en tantas cosas.

-Vale.- los dos contemplaron su ciudad, la hermosa luna iluminaba Paris dándole un toque de romanticismo a la ciudad que de noche quería seguir transmitiendo su energía, y siguieron allí hasta que se hizo tarde y Chat tuvo que regresarla a su casa.

Marinette se acostó en su cama con los brazos extendidos de lado y soltando un gran suspiro. Esa noche toda ella se sentía más ligera, y sin esa desazón que la había acompañado desde el incidente. Tikki voló alrededor de su portadora sonriendo.

-Creo que ese paseo con Chat Noir te ha sentado de maravilla.

-Sí. Aunque es raro que confíe en Chat Noir todos mis problemas como Marinette. Normalmente es con Ladybug con quien trata.

-Pero ahora Ladybug no lo necesita, quien lo necesita es Marinette y es justo lo que requieres para poder seguir adelante y olvidarte de los malos ratos.

-Tienes razón. Sabes, la próxima vez que venga le daré una caja de macarrones por las molestias.- Tikki ríe.

-Buena idea. Lo vas a engatusar con eso.

-¡Tikki!- Marinette rió ante el mal chiste y Tikki rió feliz de que el buen humor de su portadora hubiese regresado.

Chat llegó a su habitación y se destransformó. Adrien tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que era imposible de ignorar.

-Parece que ese paseo con esa chica te puso de buen humor.

-Todo es perfecto Plagg. La solución a todos mis problemas.- Plagg fue a por su queso y lo miró extrañado.

-¿De qué hablas? No me digas que como no puedes ser su amigo como Adrien ahora lo serás como Chat Noir.

-No tiene nada de malo que sea amigo de Marinette como mi versión felina pero no me refería a eso.- Adrien comenzó a tomar su pijama.- Si la ayudo con Luka todo resentimiento sobre mí de no poder corresponderle desaparecerá y yo no seguiré sintiéndome culpable por no corresponderle. Y después podremos quedar como grandes amigos tal y como debió ser desde el principio y en un futuro nos reiremos de todo lo ocurrido.- Plagg abrió más los ojos.

-Debes estar bromeando.

-No. ¡Y es grandioso!- se giró a ver a Plagg entusiasta.- Marinette tendrá un buen novio y los dos volveremos a ser buenos amigos.

-¿Y la dejaras con ese chico?

-Luka es un gran chico. No le veo ningún problema y Marinette sería muy feliz con él.- Plagg se golpeó la frente murmurando.

-No hay más ciego que el que no quiere ver...

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada, chico. No dije nada.- voló cerca de su portador.- Pero si vas a volver a ser amigo de esa chiquilla debes tener cuidado de esa chica Lila. No me da buena espina y hay algo en ella que hace que me den ganas de sisear apenas se acerca.

-Esta vez tendré cuidado con Lila. No me confiaré.

-Y no nos olvidemos de su club de fans. Es cierto que la loca esa de tu amiga le ayudo esa vez, ¿pero si pasa otra vez? Esos chicos no les importó empujarla por una tontería.- el buen humor de Adrien se esfumó reemplazado por la preocupación y después adoptó una máscara de seriedad.

-Me mantendré alerta alrededor de Marinette. Y si alguien se atreve a hacerle algo ya se las verá conmigo, no dejaré que su sonrisa desaparezca, haré lo posible por ello.- respondió resuelto mirando a su kwami que igual asintió, pero Plagg tenía un mal presentimiento.

….

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado! Lo sé, Adrien es un ciego pero poco a poco caerá por la chica… creo, así que atentos a lo que se viene. Y bueno, gracias por leer! Dejen review! Nada de tomatazos! Y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	4. De disculpas y problemas

**Hola a todos! Sé que muchos estarán algo molestos de por qué no había subido capítulo pero, he aquí mi explicación. Había dicho que subiría cada semana o cada diez días, así que apenas se publique un capítulo deberá pasar ese tiempo para que publique otro. Por eso no pidan que actualice pronto, sorry. Como sea, estamos a una horas de un nuevo episodio! Estoy que grito! Y bueno, ya dejando de lado mis manías y agradeciendo a Thomas Astruc por tan genial serie y también a todos los que me leen y dejan review, eso sin contar que son taaaaaan amable de dejar toda arma u objeto que pueda lastimar en la caja especial… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Capítulo 4.

De disculpas y problemas.

Esa mañana prometía muchas cosas. Faltaban cinco minutos de que comenzaran las clases pero Marinette no parecía querer entrar a la escuela. Alya que estaba a su lado la miraba un poco preocupada.

-Oye, sino estas segura de hacerlo puedes esperar un día o dos.

-No, Alya. Voy a hacerlo.- dijo apretando las correas de su mochila y Alya la tomón de los hombros para que le mirara.

-¿Lo harás porque si o porque quieres?- Marinette se mordió los labios y luego contestó.

-Yo voy a perdonarlo de verdad. No hay dudas sobre eso.

-¿Segura?

-Alya, sé que estás preocupada y lo aprecio, pero las cosas con Adrien ya no pueden seguir así. Debo avanzar si quiero estar bien con él en el futuro.- Alya asintió a las palabras de su amiga.

-Muy bien chica, como digas.- dijo rodeando sus hombros con su brazo para luego fruncir el ceño.- Pero sabes que si pasa algo aquí me tienes amiga, para darle una buena a Adrien que la me la debe. Aunque los chicos del salón no se quedan atrás.- Marinette sonríe y abraza a Alya.

-Gracias Alya. Eres la mejor. Vamos a entrar.

Entraron a la escuela y apenas iban a entrar al salón cuando Adrien casi choca con Marinette de frente sorprendiéndose mutuamente.

-¡Ma-Marinette! Lo siento yo...

-No. Está bien, iba distraída y...

-Yo los dejo. Mi novio me espera.- intervino Alya no sin antes enviarle una mirada intimidante al rubio.

-Lo siento Marinette, pasa, te estoy estorbando...

-Espera Adrien.- Marinette le detuvo tomando su brazo al ver que iba a volver a entrar.- Hay... algo que me gustaría decirte. Y es que con todo lo que ha pasado...

-En serio lo siento, Marinette. Por mi culpa...

-Adrien, está bien. Ya no importa. Y quiero decirte que... con todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros sobre ese incidente…

-Del que te juro no me perdono.- bajó la mirada de verdad arrepentido.

-Ya… creo que es hora de dejar eso atrás. Adrien, quiero decirte que te perdo...

-¡Adrien!- Lila apareció de repente abrazando a Adrien e interrumpiendo el momento, y que sonara la campana no les ayudó en nada.

Las primeras horas de clases se les hicieron eternas. Adrien intentaba no estar tan ansioso, pero el rápido movimiento del lápiz entre sus dedos y el movimiento de su pie le traicionaba. En cambio Marinette sentía una presión en el estómago que parecía crecer a cada instante. Cuando tocó la campana los dos suspiraron al mismo tiempo aliviados.

-Adrien.

-Marinette.

Hablaron al mismo tiempo. Nino y Alya los miraban curiosos.

-Lo siento, Marinette, tu primero.

-Gracias. Bueno, veras, yo quería decirte que...

-Adrien, ¿me acompañas a almorzar?- dijo Lila que apareció de repente y los dos chicos se quedaron callados. Marinette resopló y desvió la mirada escondiendo su frustración dispuesta a irse.

-No importa. Te digo luego.- a Adrien le pareció escuchar una alarma en su cabeza. No podía dejar las cosas así. Y al ver a Lila su memoria le ayudo a recordar algo.

-Lila. Me da gusto que te hayas acercado. Ya que la última vez que hablamos me prometiste algo.- la italiana parpadeó un par de veces antes de preguntar.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Ajá.- el rubio se puso detrás de ella para que quedara frente a Marinette.- Me dijiste que cuando tuvieras oportunidad te disculparías con Marinette.- Lila pareció como si se hubiese atragantado con algo, en cambio Marinette abrió grande los ojos, no esperaba aquello.

-Oh, Adrien. Pero es la hora del receso y todos queremos ir a almorzar. No quiero quitarle el tiempo a Marinette.

-No te tomará ni treinta segundos. Adelante.- Lila miró a Marinette y después a Adrien, hio una ligera mueca con la boca y se aclaró la garganta juntando sus manos al frente.

-Marinette. Te pido una disculpa. Lo que te hice fue horrible e injusto. ¿Crees que podrías perdonarme?- dijo en un tono meloso que sonó demasiado forzado.

-Ya no importa, Lila. Ya está todo olvidado.

-Gracias Lila.- dijo Adrien con una sonrisa. Lila le sonrió pero había algo en su sonrisa que Alya y Nino no vieron del todo sincera además de sus disculpas.

-Bueno, ya dicho todo. Mari, vamos a comer.- dijo Alya queriendo salir de aquella situación.

-Espera, Alya. Adrien... sobre lo que pasó... te perdono de corazón.- la sonrisa de Adrien fue enorme.

-¿En serio?

-Si.- respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.- Nos vemos luego. Alya y yo tenemos cosas que hacer.

-¡Claro!- muy feliz la dejo pasar y cuando salió del salón volteó a ver a Lila.- ¿Quieres almorzar con nosotros Lila?

-Oh, después. Acabo de recordar algo importante.- puso sus manos tras su espalda.

-Está bien. Nos vemos.- Adrien y Nino salieron del salón sin notar que tras la espalda de Lila, sus puños estaban tan apretados a punto de sangrarse con las uñas.

El receso transcurrió de forma normal, al tocar la campana los alumnos empezaron a ir a sus salones. Adrien se sentía mucho más tranquilo, ahora que Marinette lo había perdonado, podrían empezar de nuevo su amistad.

-Te ves feliz. ¿Tiene que ver con Marinette?- preguntó Nino feliz de ver de nuevo a su amigo sonreír y Adrien asintió.

-Estoy feliz de que me perdonara Nino. Ahora podemos volver a ser amigos.

-Eso es bueno, solo llévate las cosas con un poquito de calma, ¿vale?

-Por supuesto. Se me ha presentado una oportunidad única y no pienso desaprovecharla.- contestó de forma sincera. Abrieron la puerta del salón y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Alya estaba discutiendo con Chloe.

-Admítelo Chloe, esto tiene tu firma.- dijo agitando la chaqueta de Marinette que tenía un chicle pegado en la espalda.

-Por última vez Cesaire, ¡yo no tuve que ver! ¿Te piensas acaso que voy a estar perdiendo mi valioso tiempo de relajación colocando un chicle a Maritonta? No seas ridícula, seguro que se lo pegó cuando se apoyó en algo.

-Pues fíjate que no. La banca donde nos sentamos no tenía nada.

-Alya, basta.- dijo interviniendo Marinette tomando su chaqueta de manos de su amiga.- Seguro fue broma de alguien más.

-Entonces fue Sabrina. Siempre hace lo que Chloe le dice.- le acusó Alya y Sabrina se ofendió de inmediato pero Rose alzó la mano para hacerse notar.

-Eso no puede ser. Chloe y Sabrina estuvieron cerca de nosotras en la hora del receso. No pudieron haber sido ellas.

-¿Ya escuchaste Cesaire? Ahora déjanos en paz.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó Adrien y Alya gruñó molesta.

-Lo que pasa es que alguien le pegó un chicle a Marinette en la espalda.

-No pasa nada.- dijo Marinette moviendo sus hombros.- Podré quitarlo cuando llegue a casa.- hizo una mueca ante el pegajoso chicle color azul. Luego miró a Chloe.- Lo sentimos Chloe, perdón por culparte.

-No digas más.- se marchó ofendida a su sitio y Marinette vio a Alya de forma acusatoria.

-¿Qué? Era la sospechosa más probable.

-Mejor olvidemos esto. Solo fue una broma de mal gusto.

-Siento lo de tu chaqueta Marinette.- lamentó Adrien y ella solo sonrió.

-Ya lo quitaré. Y gracias.- se sentaron en sus lugares, aunque Adrien empezaba a tener un mal presentimiento sobre ese día.

Las clases de deportes empezaron, todos se pusieron su ropa de deportes para poder asistir a las clases, hombres y mujeres separados. Las chicas ya habían terminado de vestirse cuando Alix se acerca a Marinette.

-Oye Marinette, tengo una bomba apestosa, ¿cómo crees que deba usarla?- la franco-china la miró confundida.

-¿Y por qué me preguntas eso a mí?

-Dah, obvio que para usarlo con Adrien

-¿Qué?- Marinette cerró su casillero.- ¿Por qué?

-Pues es porque Adrien fue un patán y más contigo. Merece un castigo ejemplar y con eso de que ya hace ciertas "amistades"- dijo viendo de reojo a Lila que no estaba al tanto de la conversación ya que estaba del otro lado del pasillo. Marinette se acercó a Alix.

-Alix, Adrien y yo ya hicimos las paces. No deberías hacerle algo malo solo por eso.

-¿En serio? ¿Lo perdonaste tan fácil?- pareció reclamar la chica y Marinette sonríe levemente.

-Solo entendí que nada bueno sale de eso y no quiero estar eternamente molesta con él. Adrien puede que haya cometido un error, creo que es algo entendible ya que ese collar era muy preciado para él y nosotros también llegamos a cometer errores.- Alix recuerda lo de su reloj, se había molestado tanto aquella vez.

-Bueno... tienes razón. Lo siento, no le haré nada a Adrien.

-Gracias Alix.

-Como quiera quédate con esto. No quiero tener la tentación de arrepentirme después.

-Vale.- Marinette tomó el empaque de la bomba fétida y lo escondió en su casillero. Cuando Alix se fue, Alya se apoyó en los casilleros con una sonrisa.

-Sabes algo, Marinette. Puede ser que Adrien tenga demasiada suerte de conocerte.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Eres una gran chica. Aun con los que no son tus amigos.- Marinette sonrió y salió con Alya sin ver que Chloe estuvo al tanto de la charla con una expresión neutra.

Adrien se estaba cambiando de ropa cuando siente como alguien se topa con él por detrás. Nathaniel pasó al rubio sin decir palabra.

-Oye, me has empujado.

\- ¿Y qué esperabas? Ocupas todo el pasillo para cambiarte.

-¿Disculpa? Al menos podrías haberme dicho algo.

-Anda, lo siento. No sabía que sabías de cortesías como esa.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Adrien molesto hasta que Nino interviene.

-Wow, ok, tiempo fuera chicos.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?- preguntó entre dientes Adrien y Nathaniel le dirigió una mirada llena de desprecio.

-Tú eres el problema.

-Anden ya.- Kim separó a Nathaniel- Déjense de eso y vamos fuera.- dijo con tono duro que no pasó por alto para nadie y se llevó a Nathaniel fuera. Los demás chicos se fueron dejando a Nino con Adrien que estaba algo molesto.

-¿Que rayos le pasa?

-Bueno, aún siguen molestos con lo ocurrido del incidente "innombrable"- respondió haciendo las comillas.- Y si bien Kim, Iván y hasta Alix te la tienen jurada, Nath es uno de los más resentidos.

-Oh, cielos... sus dibujos.

-Eso y porque creo que aun gusta un poco de Marinette.

-¿Disculpa?

-Bueno, aun la dibuja a veces. Es algo obvio que todavía le gusta un poco.- Adrien suspira mirando al techo.

-Les debo una disculpa a todos.

-Yo que tú se las daba lo más pronto posible. Hoy jugamos baloncesto. Y tu cara de modelo estará en riesgo.- Adrien tragó duro antes de salir.

Los chicos y chicas comenzaron a jugar, los equipos eran de tres personas y para los chicos fue una sorpresa ver que Alix había escogido al Agreste para estar en su equipo junto con Iván, el cual tampoco parecía tan feliz. Kim había escogido a Nathaniel y a Nino. Mientras las chicas miraban entretenidas el juego en donde Adrien anotó una canasta en poco tiempo y después al bloquear fue casi tirado por Kim. Fue que Marinette percibió la tensión que había.

-¿Qué pasa con los chicos? Parecen irritados.- Alya es quien responde.

-Bueno, digamos que no eres la única que se molestó con Adrien por el incidente del collar.

Marinette vio preocupada a Adrien y en un bloqueo fue el mismo Iván quien terminó por empujar a su compañero de equipo. El profesor tocó su silbato.

-A ver, ¿que fue eso?

-Fue un accidente.- respondió Iván indiferente y el profesor pareció no tan convencido.

-¿Puedes seguir?- preguntó a Adrien que tenía a Nino preocupado a su lado.

-Claro. No hay problema.

-Bien. Y otro "accidente" y se pondrán a dar vueltas todo lo que resta de la clase. Cinco minutos.- el profesor les dio su espacio y Nino no tardó en reclamar.

-¿Cuál es su problema?

-Nosotros ninguno.- respondió Kim que se cruzó de brazos.- Pero si el juego es demasiado para Adrien mejor que alguna de las chicas juegue en su lugar.

Adrien iba a decir algo pero para su sorpresa es Marinette quien planta cara a los chicos.

-¡Bueno basta ya! Se ven ridículos haciendo esas cosas.

-Pero Marinette...- intentó hablar Nathaniel pero ella no le dejó.

-No. Basta. Si yo ya perdoné a Adrien ustedes deben hacer lo mismo. No es justo para nadie que sigan enemistados por eso.

-¿En serio le perdonaste?- preguntó sorprendido Iván que relajó su pose más que nada por la sorpresa.

-Sí, lo hice. Me pidió disculpas. Y ahora estamos en paz. Como quiera no me gusta estar enfadada con alguien. Y Adrien cometió un error, solo intenten entenderle y ver todo desde su punto de vista.

-Bueno, a ti te habrá pedido disculpas pero no a nosotros.- dijo con recelo Nathaniel y Adrien recordó de nuevo lo de los dibujos.

-Eso es cierto.- le apoyó Max.- Lo siento pero se creó una brecha entre los compañeros por aquella acción.- Adrien dio un paso hacia adelante mirando a sus compañeros, con claro arrepentimiento en sus ojos.

-Chicos, en verdad siento decir esto hasta ahora, pero de verdad lo siento. Tal como dije a Marinette me arrepiento de mi comportamiento, no solo con ella, sino con todos por haber dudado y haber sido un patán. Y Nath, lamento mucho haber sacado todo lo de tu mochila. Fui irrespetuoso.- Nathaniel relajó su postura.- Y a cada uno de ustedes chicos...- Alya carraspea.- Y chicas.- agregó.- En serio siento haber dudado todos ustedes cuando han sido geniales conmigo.- la mirada de los chicos perdió poco a poco la hostilidad.- Y yo...- se rascó tras la nuca nerviosa.- Si llegasen a perdonarme algún día...

-Adrien.- Nino puso su mano en su hombro y Adrien se dio cuenta de cómo lo miraban los chicos y las chicas sonreían conmovidas por sus disculpas. Rose parecía a punto de necesitar un pañuelo y Kim suspiró ante la obvia decisión.

-Vale, Adrien, te perdonamos. Pero... vas a tener que hacer algo por nosotros.- Adrien los miró tanto aliviado como confundido y Nino sonrió sabiendo a que venía ello.

El silbato del profesor volvió a sonar.

-¡Hey! ¡Terminó el descanso! ¡A jugar!- todos volvieron a sus posiciones y Adrien detiene un momento a Nathaniel.

-Oye, Nath. En serio lo siento.

-Ya no importa, aunque sabes, me enojé contigo no por los dibujos, sino por lo que le hiciste a Marinette.

-Oh, yo...

-Ya pasó. Solo no vuelvas a hacerlo.- dijo el pelirrojo dejando al rubio y Adrien al girarse vio a Marinette con Alya y esta le dedicó una sonrisa feliz por él. Adrien le sonrió de vuelta prometiéndose no volver a hacer llorar a tan increíble amiga. Tan sumergido en sus pensamientos al verla que no vio el balón que golpeó su pecho y lo tiró.

Gracias al cielo, Plagg no estaba allí para burlarse de él...

Todos regresaron a los casilleros, el ambiente se había vuelto más ameno tras aquellas disculpas por parte de todos. Marinette sonreía al saber que había hecho algo por Adrien, pero no del tipo emoción romántica, sino que era la misma satisfacción a como si ayudara a cualquiera de sus amigos, tal vez tratar con Adrien iba a ser más fácil de lo esperado. Abrió su casillero y fue que ahogó una exclamación al ver su chaqueta completamente rota dentro.

-Ay, no…- Marinette de inmediato fijó su vista de su chaqueta a su bolso que tomó agradeciendo que Tikki estuviese bien. Pero Alya al ver lo que pasó su cara enrojeció de ira.

-¡¿Pero quién rayos hizo esto?!- gritó furiosa Alya que llamó la atención de los chicos que se estaban cambiando del otro lado y de la maestra Bustier que los estaba esperando fuera.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? Oh…- se acercó a Marinette que estaba deprimida por su chaqueta.- Oh, cielos. Marinette, ¿puedes acompañarme a la oficina del director? Vamos a ver quién fue el que hizo esto.- Marinette asintió recordando las cámaras de seguridad del instituto y Adrien pudo ver a Marinette salir con la maestra con una expresión triste.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó a Mylene que fue la primera de las chicas en salir.

-Al parecer alguien entró y destrozó la chaqueta de Marinette. Pero su chaqueta estaba dentro de su casillero…

-O sea que alguien abrió su casillero.- dijo Alix que se cruzó de brazos.- Por una vez al menos sabemos que no fue Chloe, no es su estilo romper cosas, solo pintarlas.

-¡Yo no haría algo así!- exclamó molesta Chloe y Alya suspiró admitiendo que Chloe tenía razón.

-Eso ya lo sabemos, ¿pero quién haría algo así? Marinette no se lleva mal con nadie.

Marinette y la señorita Bustier tardaron un poco en regresar. Marinette se sentó en su lugar y Alya no tardó en preguntar susurrando.

-¿Que paso?

-Un chico de grado menor fue el culpable.

-¿En serio? ¿Lo conocías?

-No. Eso fue lo raro, cuando le pidieron explicaciones solo dijo que le caía mal. El director se puso furioso, lo suspendió por dos semanas y que sus padres fueran a verle.

-¡Que rayos! Esto es muy raro.

-Lo sé. Pero ¿te imaginas lo que pudo haber hecho? ¡Abrió mi casillero como si nada! ¿Cómo supo la combinación?

-No te preocupes amiga, ya investigaremos a fondo.- Marinette sonrió sin embargo su preocupación iba a mayores. Y tras unos momentos en clases levanto la mano.

-Disculpe profesora, ¿puedo ir al baño?

-Solo no tardes.

Marinette se levantó de su asiento y salió del salón. Después de un rato, Marinette se lavaba las manos en uno de los lavabos de los baños. Agradecía que el lugar estuviese vacío.

-Es horrible Tikki. No entiendo lo que está pasando. ¿Que tendría ese chico contra mí para hacer eso?

-No tengo idea, pero podrás hacerte otra chaqueta.

-No estoy molesta por la chaqueta. Tikki, si ese chico hubiese tomado mi bolso, te hubiese visto y no quiero que pase lo mismo cuando Chloe te confundió con un juguete.

-Tranquila, cuando me di cuenta que no eras tú me escondí en el casillero de al lado.

-Pues de ahora en adelante harás eso o te quedaras conmigo todo el tiempo. No me voy a arriesgar a perderte.

-No te preocupes. Estaré alerta.- en ese momento Tikki se escondió y la puerta del baño se abrió entrando Aurore y otras dos diferentes de la última vez. Marinette se secó las manos con un papel dispuesta a irse pero las tres chicas le bloqueaban el paso.

-Disculpen. Voy a pasar.

-Pues una lástima. De aquí no vas a salir, al menos entera.- dijo Aurore que la empujó hacia los lavabos donde golpeó su codo, no gritó pero hizo una clara mueca de dolor.

-¿Pero de que va esto? ¡Están locas!

-No es nada personal, créenos.- dijo otra chica moviendo sus hombros de forma casi desinteresada.

-Pero nuestras razones no te importan.- contestó la otra que como su amiga, parecía mucho más superficial que Chloe y eso era muy difícil.

Antes de que se acercaran Marinette abrió la llave y con su mano dirigió un chorro de agua a esas chicas que chillaron. Intentó pasarlas pero una de ellas quiso atraparla y Marinette le esquivó haciéndola tropezar y que cayera sobre su otra amiga. Aurore fue más rápida y evito caer pero no se esperó que Marinette tomara impulso agarrada de una de las puertas de los cubículos y la golpeara en la cara. Aurore gritó de dolor y cuando Marinette iba a la puerta para salir una de las chicas del suelo la tomó del pie y Marinette cayó. De inmediato se le fueron encima furiosas, Marinette no cejaba en intentar quitárselas aun cuando una de ellas la tenía del cabello, hasta que alguien se las saco de encima con gran facilidad y sin delicadeza alguna hacia ellas.

-¡Marinette! ¿Estás bien?- Alix ayudó a su amiga a levantarse.

-Gracias Alix...- las tres chicas se levantaron y corrieron despavoridas fuera del baño al ver que se trataba de Alix, la chica tenía una reputación única.

-¿Que paso aquí? ¿Y quiénes eran esas?

-No lo sé. Esas chicas me atacaron sin razón.

-Pues razón les voy a dar yo cuando las vuelva a ver y les tumbe todos los dientes. ¿Te hicieron algo?

-Me golpee el codo cuando me empujaron. ¿Tú qué haces aquí?

-La señorita Bustier me mando a buscarte. Te estabas tardando demasiado.

-Me alegra que hayas sido tú.

-Sí. Alya no hubiese sido tan benevolente. Te llevo a la enfermería y avisamos al director.

-Claro.- agradeció Marinette a la patinadora, aunque la pregunta acerca de lo que estaba ocurriendo no dejaba de pasar por su cabeza.

En clases Alya ya estaba preocupada porque Marinette no regresaba. Y no era la única. Adrien no dejaba de ver a la puerta, sentía que algo estaba mal. La puerta se abrió de repente pero se trataba de la señorita Mendeleiev que buscaba a su maestra. Algo le dijo en voz muy baja que al notar la expresión que puso su maestra, su preocupación aumentó al triple.

-Chicos, lean la pagina 67, en un momento regreso.- todos parecieron saber que algo malo había pasado y al estar solos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos.

-¿Que habrá pasado?- preguntó Nino y Alya se levantó.

-No lo sé. Pero algo me dice que esto tiene que ver con Alix y Marinette.- Adrien rogaba porque no fuese así. En poco la puerta se abrió de nuevo y Alix entró al aula.

-¡Alix! ¿Qué paso?- preguntó Rose que se acercó a ella como la mayoría de los de la clase y la pelirrosa contestó.

-Fui a buscar a Marinette al baño y me encontré con tres brujas sobre de ella intentando golpearla.

-¡¿Cómo?!- gritó Alya furiosa.- ¿Quiénes rayos fueron y por qué?

-No las conozco, solo a esa tal Aurore por lo del concurso ese. Pero ahora están en la dirección gracias a que las vieron por las cámaras de seguridad.

-¿Y Marinette?- preguntó Adrien preocupado.

-En la enfermería. Y llamaron a sus padres. Me pidieron que avisara que alguien llevara su mochila.

-Yo lo hago.- contestó Alya.- Apenas salga se la llevaré.

-¿Pero que tenían esa chicas con Marinette?- preguntó Kim y Max frunció el ceño acomodando sus gafas.

-Es extraño. No hay posibilidades de que haya pasado por dos incidentes diferentes de chicos de distintos grados en un día.

-Eso es cierto. ¿Y por qué a Marinette?- dijo Iván molesto.

-¿Quien querría hacerle daño?- preguntó Nathaniel. Todos se hacían preguntas. Menos Chloe que miraba fijamente a Lila que no se había movido de su lugar y miraba su teléfono mucho más interesada que en la conversación.

Adrien tenía de nuevo sus clases de esgrima, pero esta vez estaba desquitándose un poco de la frustración que sentía con sus compañeros de práctica. Un chico se levantó del suelo un poco adolorido por la caída del último ataque.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó Adrien y el chico solo levantó la mano quitándole importancia.

-¡Muy bien Adrien!- le felicitó su profesor.- Vamos, el que sigue.

-Yo voy.- dijo Kagami acercándose.

-¡Perfecto! Recuerden que esto es solo una práctica. Así que no se emocionen demasiado.- dijo este aunque se notaba sumamente emocionado.

Los dos se pusieron en posición, Adrien fue el primero en atacar y Kagami bloqueó para atacarle.

-¿Por qué estas molesto? ¿Te paso algo?

-No. Es Marinette...

-¿Todavía no arreglan las cosas?- le atacó y Adrien le bloqueó.

-Oh, no. Ya estamos bien. Es solo que hoy la han atacado.- imprimió más fuerza al movimiento al mencionar aquello y Kagami retrocedió.

-Eso explica tu mal humor. ¿Por qué le atacaron?

-No tengo idea. Ni siquiera eran chicos de nuestra clase. Uno le rompió la chaqueta y unas chicas intentaron lastimarla. No lo entiendo.- volvió a bloquear y a atacar.

-¿Y si ella les hizo algo?

-¡Claro que no!- pareció indignado.- Marinette es incapaz de lastimar a una mosca. Por eso no entiendo que le hicieran algo así.- Kagami y Adrien quedaron cara a cara cuando sus espadas chocaron intentando no ceder espacio al otro.

-¿Y has pensado que tal vez alguien más quiera dañarla? Tal como me cuentas un incidente sería normal, pero dos va más allá de la casualidad.- Adrien recordó las palabras de Max, tras unos momentos de forcejeo ambos se empujaron exhaustos.- Es solo una teoría pero tal vez sea cosa de una sola persona.- blandieron sus espadas al mismo tiempo terminando así el combate e ignorando los aplausos de sus compañeros.

-Puede ser. Voy a estar alerta con respecto a Marinette.

-Hazlo. Porque lo que me has contado me da a pensar que tu amiga va a seguir teniendo problemas.- dijo dejando a un Adrien con un nudo en la garganta.

Esa noche Marinette se había puesto a dibujar un poco en su libreta al tiempo que Tikki escuchaba que Laura Nightingale daría un concierto en una semana, Marinette rió ya que, aunque Tikki quizás nunca lo admitiera, era fan de la cantante como ella, solo había que verla bailar. Y la enorme sonrisa de Tikki era digna de fotografiarse.

-Oye Tikki. ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos a verla?

-¿Qué? ¿En serio podríamos ir?

-Claro. Podría comprar un boleto con mis ahorros y así podremos disfrutar de un concierto en vivo.

-¡¿Lo dices en serio?!- la kwami se acercó demasiado al rostro de su portadora.

-Sí. Solo debo decirles a mis padres para que me den la noche libre.

-¡Es genial Marinette! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!- le abrazó la kwami la mejilla y al separarse la sonrisa de Tikki desaparece al ver el moretón en su codo.

-¿Segura que no te duele mucho?

-Solo cuando lo muevo demasiado o cargo algo pesado.

-Si fuéramos con el maestro Fu te daría algo para que te cures más rápido.

-Justo pensaba lo mismo. Podría ir mañana después de clases. Ladybug no puede pelear con el codo lastimado. Me alegro a que no fuese a peor.

-¿Porque crees que buscaban lastimarte?

-Tengo una teoría pero no quiero adelantarme sin pruebas.

-Crees que Lila tuvo que ver.- afirmó la kwami y Marinette asintió.

-Solo me parece demasiada coincidencia que sus admiradores les diera por hacerme pasar un mal rato.

-Debes tener cuidado Marinette. Esa chica no guarda nada bueno. Y ya has peleado con ella como Volpina.

-Aun lo tengo presente...- dijo frunciendo el ceño y cerrando los ojos.- Con esa amenaza de soltar a Adrien al vacío... aunque fuese una ilusión, de no haber sido por Chat hubiese entregado mi miraculous así de fácil. ¡Y decía que le gustaba Adrien! Ni siquiera Chloe hubiese hecho algo así.

-He visto toda clase de personas. Y debo decirte que me temo que Lila puede ser alguien de cuidado y muy peligrosa. Solo ten cuidado por favor.

-Lo tendré, Tikki. Te lo prometo.- en ese momento escucharon ruido en el techo y Tikki se ocultó en uno de los cajones. Marinette escuchó que tocaban la trampilla.

-Marinette soy yo.

-Chat.- de inmediato abre y ve a su felino amigo en cuclillas frente a ella.

-Hola Marinette, ¿puedo pasar?- preguntó sin su usual chispa y ella asintió dejando que entrara.

-¿Pasa algo? No estas contando tus usuales bromas.- Chat se tensó. Era cierto que él no debía actuar así, sino Adrien, y Chat Noir no debía verse muerto de la preocupación.

-Eh, bueno veras... es que hoy estoy algo... ¿cómo decirlo?- pero se detuvo en su explicación, sus ojos se abrieron grande y con cuidado tomó el brazo de Marinette viendo el gran moretón que tenía.

-¿Que te paso?- su voz se volvió filosa y Marinette retiró su brazo.

-No fue nada yo... me caí. Soy algo torpe a veces.- dijo entre falsa y nerviosa risa. Chat evitó gruñir pero su mirada se centró en Marinette que se sintió cohibida.

-No creo que esto sea por una caída.

-Eh, yo...

-Somos amigos Marinette y te digo algo. Odio que me mientan. Eso me demuestra tu grado de confianza en mí.- fue duro, y lo supo cuando vio a Marinette que parecía como si la hubiese abofeteado. Quiso decir algo para corregirse pero ella habló primero.

-Unas chicas me acorralaron en el baño de la escuela e intentaron lastimarme.- ella le miró con sus grandes ojos.- No quería decirte nada... para no preocuparte.- Chat abrió la boca pero no salió nada, frunció el ceño frustrado. Marinette se sintió mal al ver su expresión y bajó un segundo su mirada antes de ahogar una exclamación cuando Chat la abrazó.

-Déjame preocuparme por ti. Eres mi amiga Marinette, un buen amigo siempre se preocupa por otro.- Marinette sonrió enternecida y correspondió a su abrazo.

-Gracias, Chat.

Chat Noir sonrió, se prometió estar más atento a Marinette y averiguar lo que estaba pasando. No dejaría que nadie le lastimara otra vez. Se transformaría en su gato guardia.

….

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado! Un pequeño spoiler, habrá una pequeña aparición de Luka en el siguiente capítulo y pronto aparecerá un akuma, es uno de mis favoritos. Y bueno, ya sin más que decir aparte de que dejen review y nada de tomatazos por piedad… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	5. Un mal día

Hola a todos! Gracias a todos los que han leído y han dejado review en esta historia XD Les agradezco de corazón y en serio muchas gracias por su apoyo. También me gustaría dar un aviso, he caído enferma, por lo que tal vez el próximo capítulo tarde uno o dos días más de la cuenta pero no se preocupen, que nada detendrá a esta escritora y quienes me conocen saben que nunca y eso es NUNCA DEJO UNA HISTORIA INCONCLUSA! Como sea. Agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc por tan genial serie, aunque nos está torturando con las fechas de estreno y sin más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!

…..

Capítulo 5.

Un mal día.

Lila Rossi peinaba su largo cabello frente al tocador, preparándose para dormir y pensando en su siguiente jugada. Estaba acostumbrada a obtener todo lo que quisiera no importando el costo. Y su objetivo era Adrien Agreste.

El joven, guapo y carismático modelo le abriría infinidad de oportunidades para brillar en el mundo y ser reconocida tal y como siempre había anhelado. No le interesaba su fortuna, ya era rica, sino que estar con Adrien era sinónimo de gloria y fama.

Pero para estar con él debía primero retirar los obstáculos.

Lahiffe no sería problema, segura de volver a decirle que le presentaría a un director de cine famoso incluso besaría sus pies. Bourgeois sería más difícil pero estaba segura que al final podría hacer que todos terminaran por detestarla, ya muchos lo hacían, solo debía abrirle los ojos a Adrien y este se alejaría de ella por sí mismo. Y la panadera, debía acabar con ella terminantemente. Sabía que tenía sentimientos con su Adrien, cosa que ya se encargó de destruir, pero no de borrar. Estaba segura que la muy estúpida seguía amándolo y esa supuesta nueva amistad debía terminar hasta que no quedase ni el polvo. Ya lo había hecho antes, haría que se largara de la escuela, no importando cómo, y cuando se fuera, tendría a Adrien para ella sola. Ya mañana sería un mejor día, y no podía aguantar la emoción de ver la cara de esa idiota de ridiculas coletas por lo pasaría.

Las luces del cuarto se apagaron, tornándose tan oscuro como el corazón de Lila.

La mañana siguiente Marinette bostezó después de dejar su libreta de diseños en la mochila. Había hecho un diseño que esperaba hacer esas semanas. Volteó y buscó con la mirada algo.

-¿Que buscas Marinette?- preguntó Tikki que desayunaba una galleta de chocolate.

-Mi chaqueta, no la veo por ninguna... oh. Se me había olvidado.- dijo cabizbaja y suspiró.- Espero que hoy sea un buen día.

-Solo cuídate por favor. Necesitas estar alerta todo el tiempo.

-Así lo hare.- suspiró.- Creo que deberé de diseñar una nueva chaqueta pronto.

-Y seguro será genial, como todo lo que tú haces Marinette.- Marinette sonrió y bajó para salir pero su madre le detuvo antes.

-Marinette, espera un momento.

-¿Pasa algo mamá?

-Solo quiero decirte que tu padre y yo estamos preocupados y pues si pasa algo ya sabes que estamos aquí cruzando la calle.

-Y yo estoy listo para apoyarte hija.- dijo el señor Dupan con un rodillo en mano pareciendo dispuesto a golpear a cualquiera, aquello hizo reír a Marinette y los abrazó.

-No se preocupen, estaré bien. Y gracias.

Marinette abrazó a sus padres, esperaba que no se preocuparan demasiado pero la verdad era que hasta ella misma dudaba que todo fuera tan fácil...

Adrien llegó a la escuela como siempre, suspiró apenas bajó del auto cuando vio a Nino hablar con una muy molesta Alya.

-Te lo digo Nino. No me cabe duda.

-Es que no me lo creo, Alya.

-Hola chicos. ¿De qué hablan?- preguntó Adrien acercándose a ellos, Alya pareció un poco reticente, todavía no le perdonaba del todo el haber roto el corazón de Marinette por lo que Nino respondió.

-Alya cree que quien está detrás de los ataques contra Marinette es Lila.

-¿Lila? ¿Por qué lo piensas? Ayer ella se disculpó con Marinette.

-Claro.- rodó los ojos.- Y que justamente sus admiradores sean quienes le hicieron esas cosas no tiene nada que ver.

-Quizás Lila no sea santa de mi devoción.- intervino Nino.- Pero, ¿no crees que sería demasiado?- Alya bufó.

-Para alguien que es capaz de mentir e inculpar a otra persona como lo hizo ella no lo creo. Te lo dice mi sentido de reportera y de mejor amiga. Lila no se trae nada bueno entre manos.- Adrien pareció pensárselo, Plagg había dicho algo parecido. Tal vez era momento de hablar con Lila.

-Hola, chicos.- saludó Marinette a sus amigos y Adrien fue el primero en responder con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Marinette. ¿Cómo te sientes de tu brazo?

-No fue nada. Solo fue el golpe.

-¿No te duele al moverlo?- preguntó Nino y Marinette negó con la cabeza.

-No, estoy bien, en serio.- la verdad era que le dolía al doblar el codo pero no iba a preocuparlos.

-Si te llega a doler solo dinos.- dijo Alya preocupada.

-Así lo hare pero como dije no es nada.

-Como sea. Entremos mejor o se nos hará tarde.

Los cuatro entraron a la escuela en donde Chloe no tardó en írsele encima a Adrien

-¡Adrichoo! Llegas justo a tiempo cariño, te estaba buscando.- Marinette vio la escena, antes esa escena le hubiera provocado ganas de vomitar y de patear muy lejos a Chloe pero ahora... nada. Era extraño lo que el corazón podía hacer o rehacer dándose cuenta que ya no amaba a Adrien.

-¿Chloe? ¿Por qué me buscabas?

-Pues porque necesitamos ponernos de acuerdo en cómo iremos vestidos a la gala de mi padre. Necesitamos llevar atuendos coordinados.

-Eh...

-Suerte Adrien, que no te coma.- dijo Nino disimulando una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Nos vemos.- dijo esta vez Alya que se fue junto a Marinette que parecía en shock por aquel descubrimiento.- Marinette, ¿pasa algo?

-No, bueno... sí. Creo que es el shock de ver a Chloe sobre de Adrien y no querer abalanzarme sobre de ella para quitárselo de encima.- Alya miro a Marinette preocupada.

-¿Y eso es bueno?

-Creo que si.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa antes de entrar al salón donde todos se le fueron encima preocupados y haciéndoles preguntas sin parar.

-¿Marinette estas bien?

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-¿Te hicieron algo?

-Quienes fueron para darles su merecido.

-Chicos, por favor.- intervino Alya.- No la abrumen con todas esas preguntas.

-Tranquilos, estoy bien. No fue nada serio gracias a la intervención de Alix.

-Cuando quieras. Aunque me hubiese gustado tener cinco minutos a solas con esas chicas.- comentó orgullosa Alix sacando una risa a Marinette y todos fueron a sus lugares.

Alya y Marinette notaron Lila que no se había movido de su lugar y que estaba con su teléfono. De repente el celular de Alya sONÓ con una leve alarma y al verlo la morena gruñó.

-Esa bruja...

-¿Quién?

-Esa Reine Sombre. Ha empezado a boicotear las páginas de cada uno de los que apoyamos a Ladybug y Chat Noir.

-¿Cómo puede hacer eso?

-Desprestigiando a las páginas y haciendo mala fama de los blogs, incluso haciendo que varios usuarios presenten denuncias a estos. ¿Te lo puedes creer? ¡Dice que mi blog solo muestra información inútil! Con todo lo que he investigado, cuando atrape a esa pequeña víbora la voy a…

-Tranquila Alya, respira. ¿Y qué van a hacer al respecto tú y los otros moderadores?

-Mmmm, creo que ha llegado el momento de pasar al plan de ataque. Ya verá de lo que somos capaces.- dijo con una sonrisa perversa.

-No quisiera estar en sus zapatos.

En ese momento Adrien entró al salón con Chloe colgada de él, el rubio al fin logró quitársela de encima cuando la señorita Bustier entró al salón.

-Buenos días chicos. Antes de comenzar la clase quisiera hablar con ustedes.- su mirada fue de Marinette a toda la clase.- Sé que quizás algunos de ustedes estén molestos por los recientes acontecimientos contra su compañera por eso quisiera pedirles que no se les ocurra hacer nada contra quienes la perjudicaron.- varios del salón de inmediato se quejaron en desacuerdo. La maestra aplaudió para hacerlos callar.- Por favor, silencio. El director ya ha dado su parte en darles el castigo correspondiente. Por eso no deben meterse en problemas. No quisiera ver a ninguno de ustedes en la dirección.

-Eso no es justo.- reclamó Kim que parecía como otros querer hacer algo pero Marinette intervino.

-Chicos, por favor. La señorita Bustier tiene razón. No quiero que se metan en problemas por mi culpa.

-¿Pero y si vuelven a hacerte algo?- preguntó Nino y Adrien sintió un desagradable escalofrío.

-No pasara porque están las cámaras de seguridad en la escuela, Nino.- dijo la maestra.- Y para informarles, aunque no debería, si esas chicas vuelven a agredir a Marinette o a cualquier otro alumno serán expulsados de inmediato. Y bueno, ya habiendo dicho aquello vamos a repasar la lección de ayer.- todos sacaron su libro y Alya aprovechó para hablar en susurros con Marinette.

-Marinette, solo para avisar. Por los siguientes días voy a ser tu ángel guardián hasta verificar todos los hechos.

-Alya...

-No, no, no. Las chicas y yo te cuidaremos en la escuela. Porque esto me huele a zorra mentirosa a kilómetros.- Marinette asintió, porque estaba casi completamente segura que Lila estaba metida hasta las narices en todo aquello.

En la hora del receso sus amigas no dejaron a Marinette en ningún momento, se mantenían en grupo y cuando Marinette fue al baño o a la biblioteca, la seguían algunas de ellas. Adrien se sintió aliviado.

-Adrien... ¡Adrien!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre Nino?

-No has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho ¿verdad?

-Lo siento, es que con lo pasado con Marinette me siento algo ansioso.

-¿Quieres que pregunte a Alya si podemos formar parte de su equipo de guardaespaldas?- Adrien sonrió a su amigo.

-Creo que ellas lo llevan muy bien. Pero es lo que dijo Alya lo que me tiene así.

-¿Crees que Lila esté detrás de los ataques?

-¿Tu qué piensas?- Nino pareció de repente más serio.

-No conocemos mucho a Lila, así que no puedo juzgarla del todo. Pero... lo que hizo con el collar fue tan fuera de onda. Quería que tú pensaras que Marinette lo robó para que tú la odiaras. No fue solo una travesura o alguna de las trastadas que hace Chloe, en serio quería perjudicarla y hacerla quedar mal, no solo contigo, sino con todo mundo. Por suerte conocemos muy bien a Marinette y sabemos que nunca haría algo así, digo…- Nino esperaba no haber vuelto a abrir la herida pero Adrien parecía más ensimismado en el tema.

-¿Pero crees que ella tenga que ver con lo ocurrido a Marinette?- Nino suspira aliviado de no haber metido la pata.

-Bueno, Alya tiene un punto, esos chicos eran admiradores de Lila. Pero es igual con casi todo el instituto. Así que no puedo asegurar que Lila se los haya pedido. Pero si así fuera y Alya tuviese razón, entonces Lila es alguien demasiado retorcida y peligrosa.

Adrien frunció el ceño un poco, la pelea contra Volpina aún seguía fresca en su memoria, más que cualquier otro akuma, y es que Volpina había demostrado tener la suficiente sangre fría para incluso usar su imagen y amenazar con tirarlo al vacío para obtener los miraculous. A él como civil, aunque fuese una ilusión. Las personas akumatizadas lo eran por ira o depresión, pero con lo ocurrido en el parque con Ladybug tal vez el odio fue un factor determinante para darle tal malicia. Vio a Lila ir a la biblioteca y se levantó de la banca donde estaba.

-Voy a hacer algo, no tardo.- Nino vio a su amigo irse al tiempo que una Sabrina se acercaba a Chloe que miraba todo desde el segundo piso.

-¿Y bien?

-No pude acercarme mucho a ella. Siempre está rodeada Chloe, y guarda su teléfono en su chaqueta.

-Ugh, por supuesto. Tenía que ser.

-Chloe, ¿tanto te molesto que Lila mintiera sobre su amistad con Ladybug?

-¡Obvio! Ya que yo soy la gran amiga de Ladybug y nadie puede mentir sobre eso. Pero, también es por otra cosa.

-¿Qué cosa?- Chloe miró el patio con el ceño fruncido.

-Esa Lila Rossi no me agrada. Y no solo porque va tras MI Adrien. Hay algo en verdad muy malo en esa chica.- Sabrina vio a Chloe sorprendida pero no dijo nada, algo le decía que Chloe no se equivocaba, al menos esta vez.

Adrien encontró a Lila rodeada de un par de chicas que la miraban con adoración.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿En serio llegaste a conocer a Laura Nightingale?

-No solo eso. Sino que cada tanto nos comunicamos en chat privado.- las dos chicas chillaron emocionadas.

-¿Crees que pueda conseguir boletos para el concierto que dará?

-Uf, lo siento chicas pero si les hago un favor a ustedes otros querrán lo mismo. Pero creo que puedo preguntar si puede conseguirme un par de boletos.

-Lila.- la morena se giró para ver a Adrien que estaba detrás de ella.

-¡Adrien! Ah, chicas nos vemos luego. Ciao.- las chicas se fueron riendo y chillando entre sí emocionadas por la posibilidad. Lila se pasó su mano por su cabello sonriendo al modelo.- Hola Adrien, ¿se te ofrece algo?

-Nada más quería hacerte algunas preguntas Lila.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Sobre qué?

-Me enteré que conocías a las chicas que atacaron a Marinette. Quería preguntarte si sabias algo.- la sonrisa de Lila desapareció dejando lugar a la incógnita.

-¿Algo como qué?

-Quizás sus razones para atacar a Marinette.

-Pues no sabría decírtelo.- dijo mostrándose un poco contrariada.- Mucha gente se acerca a mí pero no me cuentan nada de ellos. Tal vez tuvieron sus razones pero cuales fueran que fueran no las sé. Aunque no lo parezca Adrien a mí también me da un poco de rabia lo que ha pasado, me parece algo demasiado vil y rastrero lo que le han hecho a Marinette.- Adrien bajó los hombros como resignado.

-Bueno, como quiera gracias Lila, y creo que te están llamando.- dijo señalando a otro grupo de chicos que saludaban a la italiana.

-Oh, bueno, nos vemos en clases Adrien y quiero que sepas que si me llego a enterar de algo te avisaré enseguida.

-Gracias, eres muy amable.- Lila sonrió y se fue de la biblioteca con sus admiradores, Plagg aprovechó que se fuera para asomarse un poco.

-No le vas a creer ni una palabra ¿verdad?

-Podría darle el beneficio de la duda. Pero como dicen, demasiadas coincidencias no es normal.

Marinette y sus amigas fueron las primeras en regresar al salón. Tener a sus amigas junto a ella le hacía olvidar el amargo trago de ayer.

-Chicas, ¿van a ir al concierto de Laura Nightingale?- preguntó Rose.- Los boletos están casi agotados.

-Yo voy a ir, solo necesito comprar mi boleto.- contestó de inmediato Marinette.

-Lo siento, pero ese fin de semana voy a salir fueras.- dijo Alya.- Voy a visitar unos familiares fuera de la ciudad.

-Yo estoy igual. Mi padre nos llevara a mi hermano y a mí a un súper aburrido evento.- refunfuño Alix haciendo una mueca.

-¿Y tú Mylene?- preguntó Alya.

-No lo sé. Debo pedirle permiso a mi papá y ver si tengo la suerte de conseguir boleto.

-Pues nosotras iremos.- anunció Rose.- Si van, vamos juntas.

-Eso sería genial.- dijo Marinette cuando el celular de Juleka sonó con un nuevo mensaje.

-Ah, mi hermano va a pasar a recogerme. Al parecer mamá le encargó pasar a por un pedido a la panadería. Pasará a por nosotras después de su ensayo y también dice que quiere ver a Marinette.- la joven de coletas casi resbala de su propio asiento.

-¡¿Conmigo?! ¿P-Por qué quiere verme?

-No lo dice. Pero dice que le urge hablar contigo.- respondió Juleka con su usual indiferencia. Alya sonrió y le dio unos golpecitos con el codo a Marinette.

-Vaya, me pregunto qué querrá de ti.

-Alya...- Marinette desvió la mirada con un leve sonrojo, aunque la verdad le daba algo de curiosidad saber porque Luka quería verla. Alya se acerca para hablar en susurros.

-Vamos chica, ¿no me digas que no le vas a dar una oportunidad a Luka? Ahora no tienes a nadie más que vuelva "loca tu brújula".

-¡Alya!- esta vez captaron la atención de las chicas y Marinette sonrió apenada.

-Juleka, dile a tu hermano que con gusto lo veré.

-Ya le aviso.- Alya le sonrió ampliamente a Marinette alzando las cejas y Marinette solo negó con la cabeza intentando ocultar su sonrisa, aunque tal vez ya vaya siendo hora de lanzarse y no cometer los mismos errores que cometió con Adrien.

Cuando la campana sonó todos fueron a sus aulas y antes de darse cuenta las clases terminaron y todos salieron.

Adrien vio como Marinette se despedía de Alya, Alix y Mylene mientras que invitaba a Rose y a Juleka a esperar a Luka en su casa. Al escuchar aquello pensó que todo era perfecto, sonrió al pensar que Marinette estaba dando un paso a estar con Luka. Las tres chicas cruzaron la calle cuando una cuarta persona, un chico con campera, le arrebató su pequeño bolso a Marinette.

-¡Mi bolso!- Adrien la escuchó al estar a punto de subir a su limosina se giró y vio a Marinette correr hacia el parque. Rose y Juleka le seguían de cerca y Adrien también les siguió obligando a su chofer a bajar inmediato del auto.

Marinette era rápida, y no tuvo problemas en írsele encima al chico que se retorció bajo ella hasta que le quitó su bolso y luego la empujó sin consideración.

-/¡Marinette!/- Rose y Juleka le ayudaron a levantarse cuando dos chicas las sujetan por detrás y Marinette es sujeta por el mismo ladrón cuya capucha había caído mostrando al chico que le había roto la chaqueta.

-No te muevas.- dijo Aurore que apareció en su campo de visión.

-¿Ustedes otra vez?

-Por supuesto. Tenemos asuntos pendientes contigo. Por tu culpa nos han suspendido a todos nosotros.

-¿Y sus acciones no tuvieron nada que ver? ¿Qué quieren de mí?

-Digamos que... le estamos haciendo un favor a alguien.- la sonrisa que le dedicó hizo que forcejeara más pero el chico aplicó más fuerza tirándola al suelo de donde su mochila salió su libreta de diseño.

-Vaya, miren esto, la famosa futura diseñadora.- se burló y las otras chicas se rieron.- Ufff, ¿qué es esto? Creo que deberías quitar este, está horrendo.- arrancó un puñado de hojas.

-¡No! ¡Para!

-Y esto. Y esto. Y esto es tan feo.- arrancaba hojas de la libreta y fue que Marinette sacando fuerzas se quitó de encima al chico y fue contra Aurore. La chica no se lo esperó y cayó al suelo con Marinette encima hasta que el chico volvió a sujetarla envolviendo sus brazos. Aurore se dio cuenta que tenía el labio lastimado y furiosa tomó las tijeras que sobresalían del bolso de Marinette.

-¡Vas a pagar por esto!

-¡No!- gritó Rose al ver como jalaba con fuerza una coleta haciendo que se quejara y las tijeras pasaban por el cabello azulado de Marinette cuando el chico que la sujetaba es lanzado hacia atrás con fuerza por Adrien.

-¡Déjenla en paz!- gritó furioso.

-¿Adrien?- Marinette se giró a verle y allí fue que las dos chicas sintieron un par de manos que las jalaron soltando a Rose y Juleka. Luka las sujetaba del brazo a cada una.

-¿Que creen que están haciendo a mi hermana y a sus amigas?

El chico y Aurore quisieron huir pero el chico fue atrapado por el imponente guardaespaldas y antes de que Aurore se fuera otra persona intervino.

-¿A dónde cree que va señorita?- el Búho hizo su aparición estelar mirando a los chicos con gesto hosco. Si bien el director casi siempre lucia molesto, ahora podían dar fe que solo era su expresión habitual.

-Van a venir conmigo ahora y llamaré a las autoridades.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede hacer eso! ¡Somos estudiantes!- reclamó Aurore atemorizada en un intento de escapar de la situación pero el héroe se cruzó de brazos.

-Por supuesto que puedo. Dentro de la escuela, como estudiantes merecerían una grave sanción, hasta la expulsión. Pero fuera de esta, son unos críos que han atacado a unas jovencitas sin contemplación. Recen porque no los manden a un tutelar donde merecen estar.- por primera vez los chicos estaban pálidos y muertos de miedo.

En cambio Adrien, al fin tranquilo, vio a Marinette que sollozaba arrodillada en el suelo, con una mano es su cabello recortado y otra en los restos de los bocetos de su libreta de diseño, la verdad no sabía por qué se lamentaba más de las dos. Adrien se arrodilló a su lado.

-Marinette...- otro sollozo salió de sus labios y Adrien sintió deseos de abrazarla al ver como su mano tomaba y soltaba una hoja donde el diseño no se podía ver con claridad por el maltrato y el desgarre de la hoja.

Rose y Juleka la ayudaron a levantarse.

-Te acompañamos a casa Marinette. Vamos.- le dijo Rose pero ella no se movía.

-Marinette.- Luka se había agachado para tomar su bolso y lo que quedaba de las hojas intactas, o al menos lo menos dañado de la que antes había sido la libreta de diseño. El joven músico se había puesto en cuclillas para poder ver su rostro y luego pasar un dedo por el camino de lágrimas que había formado.- No les des la satisfacción de verte así.- Marinette tomó aire de forma entrecortada y su mano libre limpió los restos de lágrimas que quedaban en sus ojos. Aun con la mano en su cabello y los ojos y nariz rojos, Adrien nunca la había visto tan fuerte y digna.

-Gracias... A todos. A ti también gracias, Adrien.

Algo en Adrien se rompió al ver así a Marinette, le recordó a cuando la hizo llorar, pero ahora siendo otros los causantes de su dolor quería reconfortarla pero las palabras no salieron de su boca cuando quiso y fue tarde al verla partir. Dio un paso deseando alcanzarla pero se dio cuenta de las hojas en el suelo y comenzó a recogerlas no importando si estaban rotas o no.

-¡Ni se les ocurra moverse! Intentar escapar sería muy tonto de su parte.- les advirtió el Búho y Adrien al verlos allí, sentados en una banca esperando por las autoridades competentes, se dirigió en tres zancadas al chico y lo tomó con una mano del cuello de la campera levantándolo para que estuviese a su altura.

-Dime de una vez quien les dijo que hicieran daño a Marinette.

-Y-Yo no sé de qué hablas.-respondió el chico intimidado.

-No me gustan que me mientan, ¿sabes? Ni mucho menos que se metan con mis amigos.- Adrien apretó su agarre hasta que una mano grande se posó sobre su hombro y ve a Gorila mirarlo fijamente. Adrien lo soltó de mala gana.- Esto no se va a quedar así. Y eso es para todos.- su morada recorrió a cada uno de ellos y al final se fue guiado por su guardaespaldas al auto.

Decir que estaba inquieto fue poco. Estaba en su habitación dando vueltas de un lado a otro. Una parte de él quería transformarse en Chat Noir e ir a ver a Marinette. Y otra estaba intentando armar un rompecabezas del que sabía no podía completar por el momento.

-Ya para de dar vueltas. De solo verte me mareo.

-Con lo ocurrido hoy no puedo estar tranquilo, Plagg. Esta vez han ido demasiado lejos y no pienso perdonar a esos chicos y a quien está detrás de esto.

-Créeme que entiendo tu rabia pero si estas con la cabeza caliente no podrás pensar con claridad y ver al verdadero culpable de este embrollo.

-Tengo una idea de que podría ser Lila, pero no quiero adelantar conclusiones como hice con Marinette.

-¿Y no has pensado que podría haber sido tu amiga la abeja?

-¿Chloe? No. En primera porque Chloe es de las que actúan por cuenta propia, aun junto a Sabrina. Y en segunda, no creo que a su kwami le agrade la idea de tener una portadora así.- dijo recordando cómo fue que como Chat Noir le dio a ella el miraculous de la abeja, aun con todos los problemas ocurridos.

-En eso tienes razón. Pollen es mucho más estricta que yo a la hora de tratar a sus portadores.

-¿Tu estricto conmigo?

-Claro. ¿Cada cuando te recuerdo que me des mi ración de queso?- Adrien rodó los ojos.

-Es increíble que seas un gato en vez de una rata.

-¡Hey!- unos golpes a la puerta interrumpe lo que sea iba a decir el kwami, este se esconde y Adrien abre la puerta viendo a Nathalie.

-¿Ocurre algo, Natalie?

-Quería hablar contigo sobre algo.- dijo la seria mujer pasando al cuarto y esperando a que este se sentara en su sofá. Cuando lo hizo Adrien pareció incómodo.

-¿Sobre qué querías hablar? ¿Es sobre algo que ha pedido mi padre?

-No. Y tu padre no está enterado de esto.

-Entonces...

-Tu guardaespaldas me ha contado lo ocurrido en el parque.- Adrien sintió algo atorarse en la garganta.

-¿Le dirás a mi padre?

-No.- Adrien la miró y aunque quiso sonreír no lo hizo porque Natalie aun no terminaba.- Pero quiero que te alejes de los problemas.

-No podía dejar a Marinette. Es mi amiga y...- Natalie alzó su palma en señal de silencio y este obedeció.

-No digo que no ayudes a tus amigos. Pero a tu padre no le gustará que te metas en problemas y este tomaría medidas drásticas, ¿o es que ya no recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez?- Adrien bajó la cabeza.

-Entiendo.

-Mantente al margen de cualquier asunto que pueda perjudicarte, Adrien. Tu padre te perdonó lo del libro la última vez. Quién sabe si vuelva a hacerlo.- dicho aquello se fue del cuarto y sacó el aire que había contenido al darle ese sermón al joven. Tal vez había sido dura pero fue por su propio bien.

Mientras que Adrien suspiró y se acostó en lo largo del sofá. Plagg al fin salió de su escondite.

-Debo tener cuidado Plagg. Si mi padre se enterase de que tuve algún problema es capaz de sacarme de nuevo escuela.

-¿Y qué harás? ¿Dejaras a tu amiga con sus problemas?

-Claro que no. Solo seré cuidadoso de que padre no se entere. Y hablando de ser cuidadoso, esta noche un sigiloso gato debe de visitar a su amiga.- Plagg suspiró.

-Comeré una porción extra.

Al caer la noche una figura oscura corría sobre los tejados de la ciudad. Con una agilidad y reflejos felinos, Chat Noir llegó a su destino cayendo en cuatro sobre la azotea de la panadería.

Con cuidado fue a la trampilla y tocó con su garra. Sus orejas se movieron al escuchar ruido.

-¿Marinette?- la compuerta se abrió poco a poco y una pálida Marinette con una toalla rosa envuelta sobre su cabeza lo observó con grandes ojos.

-Chat... ¿q-que haces aquí?

-Vine a verte, ¿estás bien?- obvio que sabía que no estaba bien, pero era Adrien quien sabia lo ocurrido, no Chat Noir. Los ojos de Marinette se aguaron pero se negó a llorar.

-Hoy paso algo horrible...

-¿Puedo pasar? Así me contaras todo.

-Yo... no creo que hoy sea una buena noche para hablar.

-Vamos, estas orejas de gato no son solo de adorno.- Marinette se rió con el chiste. Una leve risa.

-Pasa.- le invitó bajando para que Chat pudiese entrar. Cuando la vio quiso decir algo pero fue una gran sorpresa el que Marinette le abrazara de repente.

-¿Marinette?

-¿Podrías dejarme estar así un momento? He tenido un día horrible y necesito uno de estos.- su voz intentó mantenerse normal pero el esfuerzo de intentar contener las lágrimas se lo hacia difícil.

Chat Noir no contestó. Sino que correspondió a aquel abrazo apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de su amiga, tan dulce y pequeña para él. Admirando su fortaleza. Frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes pensando en esos chicos deseando hacerlos pagar. Sus garras se aferraron a Marinette y ella pudo sentir la tensión en su amigo.

-No pasa nada Chat. Todo estará bien.- le dijo con voz calmada y Chat se separó un poco para verla.

-Esa es mi frase princesa.

-Sí, pero te estabas poniendo arisco de repente.- Marinette lo veía a los ojos.- Todo se solucionará. Y si tu estas para apoyarme...

-Siempre.- respondió enseguida interrumpiéndola. Ella sonrió.

-Gracias Chat.- Chat Noir pasó sus garras por sus mejillas un poco húmedas por lágrimas pasadas.

-Tú tranquila, y no te sientas triste Marinette. Hasta las princesas tienen días malos, pero tú tienes a este gato para hacerte compañía.- ella sonrió.

-¿Cómo un hada madrina?

-Algo así, pero más fuerte, guapo y carismático.- Marinette no pudo evitar reír.

Chat Noir le sonrió de vuelta, mirándole a los ojos, unos bonitos ojos que no sabía eran tan azules, su flequillo color medianoche enmarcaba lo que dejaba ver de su frente y vaya sorpresa de ver pequeñas pecas en el puente de su nariz, ¿cómo no lo había notado antes? Y mejillas y el color de sus labios le recordaban al color de los rosados melocotones. Marinette... Marinette era muy, muy bonita...

-¡Marinette! ¿Sigues despierta?

Y la voz de la señora Cheng los regresó de un porrazo a la realidad. Sobresaltando a la joven y erizando por completo al gato. Y estaba a punto de subir...

…

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado! Lo sé, lo sé, pero Lila recibirá su merecido. En este he hecho que Chat Noir fuera quien le diera el miraculous a Chloe ya que creo, o me imagino que será su turno de elegir un portador como hizo Ladybug con Alya. Y admitámoslo… el amarillo no le queda a Nino *sonido de batería* Vale, chiste malo, sorry, es esta fiebre, culpo a las lluvias repentinas y a mi tonto paraguas roto.**

 **Y bueno, dejen review, nada de tomatazos y nos leeremos en la siguiente, y sin nada más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	6. Cambio en los vientos

**Hola a todos! Achoo! Jeje, aún estoy un poco malita, pero ya mejor. Dije que este capítulo iba a tardar más tiempo pero como lo terminé antes decidí publicarlo. Por cierto, estoy trabajando en la sinopsis de la siguiente historia que sucederá a esta cuando termine y será del tema de sirenas, pero no chicas sirenas, ¿entienden? XD Jijiji, me divertiré mucho con la siguiente historia. Como sea. Agradezco a todos por preocuparse por mi salud aunque pido de favor una cosa, no me apuren con los capítulos, serán de entre 7 y 10 días como dije, no me presionen menos por PM diciendo, ¿cuándo la continuarás? También tengo one-shots que quiero publicar, así que nada de apurarme, capicci. En fin, agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc por tan genial serie, y de la que nos seguirá torturando con la relación de estos dos porque en la tercera temporada según sus palabras AL FIN SON AMIGOS! NADA MÁS! DX Pero bueno. Sin más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Capítulo 6.

Cambio en los vientos.

Chat Noir se había congelado como pocas veces. No sabía hacia donde moverse al escuchar los pasos de la señora Dupain-Cheng subir las escaleras. ¿Que debía hacer? ¿Bajo la cama? No. ¿La ventana? No hay tiempo. ¿La trampilla? ¡La había cerrado al entrar! ¿Presentarse? ¡Ni hablar! Pero fue Marinette la más rápida en reaccionar.

-¡Escóndete gato tonto!- le regañó en susurros al ver a todas partes hasta que encontró el sitio perfecto.

La trampilla se abrió y Sabine encontró a su hija sentada en la silla frente al computador.

-Hola mamá. ¿Pasa algo?- su madre le sonrió y entró con una taza de té en su mano.

-Vine a traerte esto, cariño. Para que duermas bien.

-Gracias mamá.- tomó la taza que le dio su madre y luego la vio suspirar con pesar.

-Marinette, tu padre y yo hemos estado hablando y... con lo que ha pasado, estamos pensando en sacarte del colegio.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No!- Marinette no fue la única en alarmarse, desde su escondite, Chat Noir abrió grande los ojos mordiéndose la lengua para no replicar.- Mamá, no hagan eso por favor. ¡Me encanta mi escuela! Y todos mis amigos están allí. ¡No quiero dejarlos!- se levantó de su asiento y Sabine pone sus manos en sus hombros.

-Tranquila cariño, sabemos lo que significa el instituto y tus amigos. Solo es una posibilidad aunque algo nula por lo avanzada que vas del año.

-Pero es una posibilidad, ¿verdad?- casi susurró con pesar y Sabine la hizo sentarse para sentarse ella en la otra silla.

-Sí. No te voy a mentir... Estamos muy asustados Marinette. Con todo lo que ha pasado tememos a que pueda pasarte algo más.

-Mamá... entiendo que teman por mí. Pero no porque les caiga mal a unos chicos voy a dejarme amedrentar y salir huyendo por culpa de ellos. Quiero seguir con mis amigos, mis profesores, y mis clases. Te prometo que me cuidaré, pero por favor, no me saquen de la escuela.- Sabine sonrió ante la mirada determinada de su hija. - Está bien. Y para lo que sea estamos siempre contigo. Y te digo que tu padre tiene el rodillo listo para lo que sea.- Marinette rió a lo bajo.- Y como sea, si llegas tarde al instituto viviendo en la esquina, no quiero imaginarme como seria en otra escuela.

-¡Mamá!- Sabine se rió ante el reclamo de su hija.

-¡Achoo!- Marinette se congeló y Sabine vio a su hija que al darse cuenta se frotó la nariz con su dedo índice.

-Oh, lo siento. ¡C-Creo que tomaré el té!- Sabine se convenció de su excusa cuando al levantarse pisa algo.

-Oh.- mira el largo cinturón negro que salía de entre un montón de telas y cosas que su hija había comprado.- Lo siento. Deberías guardar tus cosas con más cuidado hija.- se agachó a recoger el cinturón ante la mirada de Marinette que apretó los puños sobre su pantalón y una gota de sudor caía de lado. Su madre tomó el cinturón... y se lo dio.

-Gracias mamá, buenas noches.

-Descansa Marinette.- Su madre se fue y Marinette dejó ir todo el aire que tenía atorado en el pecho dejándose caer de la silla unos segundos. Se levantó y con el cinturón en mano fue a una al montón de material que usaba para sus diseños y retiró un sobrante de tela azul. Se rió de ver a Chat agazapado.

-Eso estuvo cerca.

-Ni que lo digas.- se levantó estornudando de nuevo y haciendo a un lado una estola de plumas.- Que bueno que mi cola se pone y se quita. Aunque luego cómo caería de pie.- aquello hizo reír a Marinette. Una risa sincera y del alma.

-Lo siento, se me olvidaba que eras aler... digo, no sabía que eras alérgico a las plumas.

-Ya vez, este gato no puede cazar aves.

-Anda, y yo pensando que cazabas a una que otra avecilla por allí. Con eso de tus instintos felinos.

-Gracias al cielo no es así.- otra pequeña risa de Marinette le hizo sonreír. Sus garras acariciaron un mechón de cabello que escapaba de la toalla sobre su cabeza.

-Te prometo que todo va a estar bien. Palabra de gato.- la forma con como lo dijo la llenaron de ternura y esa noche entre risas y un gato derrotado en video juegos por Marinette, la joven pudo dormir tranquila.

Al otro día temprano, Plagg roncaba sobre el almohadón del sofá cuando una especie de bufido lo despierta. El kwami bosteza y al volar ve a su portador trabajar con algo en su escritorio.

-¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano? Ni siquiera es hora para que te vayas al colegio.

-Estoy intentando arreglar algo.- Plagg se acerca y ve el montón de hojas arrugadas y rotas que su portador intentaba arreglar con cinta adhesiva y una plancha.

-¿Y eso que es?

-Son los bocetos de Marinette. Cuando le rompieron esas hojas yo las recogí y he intentado arreglarlas. Pero lamentablemente solo he podido arreglar algunas.

-Vaaaaaaya, si no te conociera y no anduvieras con ese plan de hacer que esa chica se enamore de otro diría que estás enamorado.

-Claro que no. Marinette es una amiga muy preciada. Y por eso estoy haciendo esto.

-Y para ganar algunos puntos, ¿no?

-También.- dijo al pegar una cinta adhesiva y vio el dibujo de un vestido.- Marinette es muy talentosa. No me extrañaría que se volviese una gran diseñadora a futuro.- dijo para luego tomar otra hoja y reconocer el dibujo del bombín. Una obra de arte a su parecer y de gran gusto según su padre. Aunque fuera una lástima que tuviese de plumas. Pero aun así llegada la sesión lo había usado. Suspiró y notó una dedicatoria en la esquina rota.

"Para mi querido Adrien"

De nuevo el sentimiento de no corresponderle le hizo un nudo en estómago. Plagg negó con la cabeza esperando que su portador pudiese entender que a quien ponía en la casilla de amiga era a su amada Ladybug. Pero algo en la mirada de Adrien le hizo ver una inmensa tristeza en aquella dedicatoria.

-Ya debo bajar a desayunar. Vamos Plagg.- le dijo para que se ocultara en su chaqueta y salir.

En la escuela se había formado una gran conmoción. El chisme de que un grupo de estudiantes habían sido detenidos por agredir a una compañera fuera de la escuela pareció indignar a algunos y bajarles los humos a otros. Nadie esperaba que el testimonio de Rose y Juleka se convertiría en el chisme del año y la cara del director parecía corroborar la historia. Pero entre todo el revuelo que armó aquello, Alya estaba furiosa.

-Ya verán. Cuando vea las caras de esos malditos no solo voy a tumbarles los dientes sino que me encargaré de hacer su vida online un infierno.

-Tranquila Alya. Haciendo eso no vas a arreglar nada.- dijo Nino intentando tranquilizar a la morena que solo rechinó los dientes.

-No pero nadie me quitará la satisfacción.- Adrien llegó a la escuela y Nino y Alya se acercaron rápidamente.

-Adrien, ¿viste las caras de los que lastimaron a Marinette? Tengo cuentas pendientes con esos...

-Alya, tranquila.- pidió Adrien, era obvio la carga de emociones en el lugar.- Si sé quiénes son pero no debes ponerte así. Las autoridades se harán cargo de eso.

-Tiene razón Adrien.- le respaldó Nino.- Lo que hicieron no fue solo una pelea estudiantil. Y esos chicos pagaran por lo que hicieron.- Alya suspiró bajando los hombros.

-Lo siento, pero entiendan. Marinette es como mi hermana. Y por ello estoy muy molesta.

-Yo también me siento igual.- dijo Adrien.- Pero creo que es preferible estar tranquilos y dejar que los adultos se encarguen.- Adrien sintió algo de alivio cuando Alya asintió, no le gustaría volver a enfrentarse a Lady Wi-fi. Miró a todos lados buscando a Marinette.- ¿Y Marinette? ¿Llegará tarde?- Alya niega con la cabeza.

-No vendrá hoy, me ha mandado un mensaje diciendo que no podría porque sus padres no le dejaron y tenía que ir a otra parte.

-Ya veo...-dijo desilusionado.

-Al menos la panadera no escribió que no venía por cobarde.- Alya se giró a ver a Chloe molesta, la rubia la veía con una sonrisa arrogante y con una mano en la cadera.

-Marinette no huye de los problemas. ¿Y qué quieres Chloe?- le enfrentó Alya molesta por su comentario.

-Vengo a ofrecerte un trato Cesaire.

-¿Un trato? Olvídalo.

-Esto te conviene y a tu amiguita también.-Alya fijo su atención en Chloe. Era como si solo estuviesen ellas dos.

-Te escucho.

-Pues no debe ser sorpresa de quien recae la mayoría de las sospechas. Apuesto a que tú al menos ya lo sabes.

-Lila...

-Exacto. Y por ello quiero ayudarte a detenerla y si es posible sacarla de la escuela.

-Chloe, ¿qué te propones?- habló Adrien mirando a su amiga que por primera vez lo volteó a ver, ahora colocándose en pose melosa con él.

-¡Oh, Adrichoo! Solo lo hago por el bien de Marinette y los alumnos. Lila no es una buena influencia.

-Ya vale.- le cortó Nino rodando los ojos incrédulo.- Lo haces porque Lila ahora es el centro de atención y porque está interesada en Adrien.- Chloe al darse por descubierta lanzó un bufido.

-Bueno, vale. Lo hago porque dijo que era amiga de Ladybug cuando era una mentira y anda diciendo quien sabe cuántas mentiras más. Además de estar de pegajosa con mi Adrichoo.- dijo lo último haciendo un mohín hacia Adrien moviendo sus pestañas. Alya se cruzó de brazos.

-Entonces lo que quieres es que hagamos una alianza para revelar las mentiras Lila.

-Solo temporal. Puedes decir que es una tregua. Después podremos seguir odiándonos mutuamente.-Alya la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y tras unos momentos asintió extendiendo su mano.

-Trato.- estrechan sus manos ante la mirada atónita de Nino que sacó su celular para tomar una foto. Adrien miró curioso a su amigo.

-¿Qué? Nadie me creería esto sin pruebas.- Adrien sonrió y miró a las chicas.

-Yo también ayudaré en lo que sea. Si Lila está detrás de todo esto quiero desenmascararla también.

-¡Oh Adrien!- Chloe se le lanzó al cuello atrapándolo entre sus brazos.- Haremos un gran equipo.

-¡Ajum!- se quejó Alya.- Yo también estoy en esto.- Adrien rió incomodo pero tras unos momentos entraron a la escuela donde Lila los vio. Frunció el ceño al ver a Chloe colgada de Adrien, le parecía ridícula. Pero su ya ceño fruncido se profundiza más al escuchar el tono de su celular. Con rabia cuelga la llamada entrante dejando salir un bufido.

-¿Estas bien Lila?- preguntó Mylene amable que iba con Iván que no la miraba con buenos ojos. La joven italiana puso su mejor sonrisa.

-Oh, sí. No te preocupes Mylene. No pasa nada.- Mylene asintió pero Iván se veía hostil y después se fueron al salón de clases. Lila volvió a fruncir el ceño y apagó su teléfono.

En la guarida de Hawk Moth el villano sonreía complacido. Una risa gutural apenas sale de sus labios.

-Vaya que esa chica ha sabido hacer un buen trabajo. Es incluso mejor en crear sentimientos negativos que la joven Bourgeois. Puedo sentirlo, tantas personas a ser un potencial akuma, pronto alguien de grandes sentimientos negativos aparecerá y entonces voy a aprovechar eso para conseguir los miraculous y ¡al fin sean míos!- se rió el villano mirando hacia el gran ventanal.

Al terminar las clases todos recogían sus cosas. Adrien vio de reojo a Lila salir del salón y al tomar su mochila escucha a Nino y Alya.

-¿Ya te vas Alya?

-Sí. Voy a dejarle los apuntes a Marinette a su casa.

-Oh, bueno, es que pensé que podríamos ir luego a dar una vuelta...

-¡Yo le llevo los apuntes!- exclamó de pronto Adrien que dejó por un momento a Alya un poco descolocada por su entusiasmo. La morena pareció pensarlo.

-Mmmm... no lo sé. Creo que mejor yo...

-Alya, por favor. Marinette y yo ya somos amigos. No hay de qué preocuparse y hoy mi chofer llega tarde.

-Pues...

-Gracias. Nos vemos mañana.- Adrien se fue dejando a sus amigos.

-¿Que acaba de pasar?- se preguntó Alya y Nino negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

-Te lo explico mientras compramos un helado.

Adrien vio que en efecto su chofer no llegaba. Pero al ir cruzando la calle a la panadería vio a Luka hablar con el señor Dupain.

-Lo siento, pero Marinette no volverá hasta más tarde.

-Entiendo.

-¿Quieres pasar y esperarla?

-Oh, no deseo molestar. Volveré luego. Gracias.- el señor Dupain asintió y volvió a entrar a la panadería sin ver al joven músico suspirar a lo bajo.

-Hola Luka.- saludó Adrien y al voltear Luka le sonríe al modelo.

-Hola Adrien. ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien. Venía a dejar los apuntes Marinette pero ya veo que no está.

-Sí. Es una lástima, quería hablar con ella pero con lo ocurrido ayer...

-Lo sé.- Adrien entendió a qué se refería, la expresión del músico reflejaba su propia preocupación pero después una idea pasó por su mente y vio a Luka con una sonrisa felina.

-Sabes, venden unos buenos frappes por aquí cerca, ¿quieres acompañarme mientras regresa Marinette?

-Claro. Y así aprovecho para conocerte un poco más.

-Lo mismo digo.- Plagg desde la chaqueta parecía que le daría un tic nervioso pero abrió su boca en un grito mudo jalándose los bigotes pensando que Adrien estaba cavando su propia tumba muy muy hondo.

En la televisora de Paris Alec y Aurore estaban en uno de los estudios que estaba siendo preparado por los del staff de producción cuando escucharon el grito de Aurore.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir?!

Alec se sintió un poco mal por la chica reglas eran reglas.

-No hagas dramas sobre esto. Estas suspendida por el siguiente mes y se acabó.

-Pe-Pero no puede hacer esto.

-Los de producción así lo han decidido. Debido a tu arresto y las circunstancias da gracias que tu castigo no es tan severo.- Aurore sentía el piso moverse.

-¡No me hacer esto, por favor! ¡Amo estar aquí! ¡Digan que soy amiga de Lila Rossi! ¡Ella me ayudara!

-¿Quién? Yo no conozco a nadie con ese nombre.

-¡Debes de conocerla! Ella fue muy famosa en Italia y tiene contactos aquí en Paris. Ella conoce a gente de la televisora

-En serio no me suena y te aseguro que lo haría. Sera mejor que te vayas Aurore.

-Por favor Alec, por favor...- rogó tomando su brazo desesperada.

-Lo siento pero no puedo ayudarte aunque quisiera. Debiste pensarlo antes de hacer lo que hiciste.- con cuidado se zafó del agarre de Aurore dejándola sola.

Los del staff la veían de reojo y Aurore, entre ellos estaba Mireille que parecía preocupada, pero no pudo acercarse a la chica ya que esta dejó el lugar a pasos agigantados. Frustrada, Aurore tomó su celular y de este llamó a Lila por décima vez en el día. Al fin había tono, pero eso no garantizaba que respondiera. Al cuarto tono contestó.

-¿Qué quieres Aurore?- respondió la italiana con claro fastidio.

-Lila, necesito tu ayuda. Me han suspendido de la televisora por lo ocurrido. Por favor, usa tus contactos para ayudarme te lo suplico.- un silencio se formó en la línea. Lila respondió con voz burlona.

-¿Y por qué debería ayudarte?

-Porque hice lo que me pediste. Me prometiste ayudarme a ser famosa si asustaba a esa chica.

-Exacto, a-sus-tar. Nunca dije que tenían que golpearla o maltratarla así. Hay formas más sutiles de hacer las cosas querida.- Aurore rechinó los dientes.

-¡No seas hipócrita! Nos lo pediste en ese sentido y dijiste que mientras más crueles mejor.

-Pero los atraparon en la jugada y no quiero arriesgarme a estar en boca de todos. Lo siento, pero estas sola querida.

-No... No puedes hacerme esto. Después de todo lo que hice...

-Así es la vida querida. Y no te quejes, que ha sido tu propia mediocridad la que te ha llevado donde estas, ¿pero qué digo? En realidad eres una mediocre que no hace nada bien. Por algo Mireille es la famosa chica del tiempo y tú, una del montón. No me vuelvas a llamar. Adiós.- la llamada se cortó dejando a Aurore con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por la rabia que sentía, tirando su teléfono y retorciendo su fiel sombrilla.

-Lila Rossi, eres una serpiente rastrera.

Hawk Moth se maravilló de sentir tanta negatividad y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-Parece ser que al fin alguien ha dejado por completo sus sentimientos negativos surgir.- una blanca mariposa se oscureció en su mano.- Vuela, vuela hacia ella mi querida akuma y demonízala nuevamente.

Aurore caminaba fuera de la estación con lágrimas en sus ojos por la rabia que sentía. Y al salir, abrió su sombrilla para cubrirse del sol sin ver como el akuma se posaba encima de esta. Hawk Moth comenzó a hablarle.

-Mi querida Climatika, tienes otra oportunidad de hacer una tormenta sobre tus enemigos y dejar ver de lo que eres capaz. Muestra tu poder y tu venganza arrasara con todo.

-Gracias Hawk Moth.- el miasma oscuro la rodeó y Climatika estaba de vuelta.

De un salto, abriendo su paraguas llegó a la cima del edificio de la estación y un rayo dirigido al cielo comenzó a formar gruesas y oscuras nubes.

-Lila Rossi, tu hora ha llegado y ni Ladybug ni Chat Noir podrán ayudarte.- rió la akuma, saltando hacia el cielo en busca de su objetivo.

Sabine Cheng fue la primera en salir del salón de belleza, mirando como el cielo estaba nublándose.

-No habían pronosticado lluvia para hoy. ¿O sí?- preguntó volteando a ver a su hija que salía. Marinette salió mirando el cielo.

-No tengo ni idea.- el viento movió su cabello. No se lo había recortado demasiado, pero era un hermoso corte en capas que llegaba a su mentón y algunos mechones rozaban sus orejas, tenía su usual flequillo pero combinaba perfecto con el corte. Su madre Sabine sonrió a su hija al ver lo hermosa que había quedado pero lamentándose un poco por las circunstancias. Cuando Marinette la volvió a ver, su hija le sonrió radiante y eso la hizo sentir mejor.

-Bueno, lleguemos pronto a casa o podría llover.

-Claro mamá.

-Disculpe, madame.- la voz de un hombre las hizo voltear y a Marinette casi le da un ataque al ver al maestro Fu a unos pasos de ellas.- Hay una persona allí adentro que la está llamando.

-Oh... ¿habré olvidado algo?

-V-Ve a ver mamá. Yo aquí te espero.

-Muchas gracias monsier.

-De nada, madame.- Marinette y el maestro vieron a Sabine entrar y el maestro le sonríe a Marinette.

-Pensé que lo vería después maestro.

-Lo sé pero creí que era mejor darte esto.- le tendió una cajita de madera.- Esta pomada curará todas tus heridas.

-Gracias. Me la pondré enseguida.- Fu pareció estudiarla.

-¿Y cómo se encuentra? Con lo que me contó por teléfono me quedé preocupado.

-Aunque no lo crea estoy bien. Ayer me sentí mal pero después tras hablar con Tikki y Chat Noir me di cuenta que soy más fuerte de lo que creo.

-Oh, ya veo que ha formado una amistad con el joven gato en su estado civil.

-Sí, él me ha ayudado mucho, y sé que pase lo que pase, hagan lo que me hagan yo me levantaré las veces que sean necesarias para hacer frente a todo, ya que no estoy sola; tengo a mis amigos y a mis padres. Después de todo, si Ladybug pelea contra akumas, unos chicos revoltosos no son rivales para mí.

Fu sonríe claramente orgulloso de la chica.

-Esa es la actitud. Y recuerda que pase lo que pase tienes más fuerza y coraje del que crees.

Un trueno retumbó por encima de sus cabezas y las nubes parecían más gruesas y oscuras.

-¿Cómo se nublo tan rápido?

De repente comenzó a caer granizo y Marinette de inmediato ayuda al maestro a entrar al salón de belleza.

-Definitivamente esto no estaba pronosticado en el reporte del tiempo.

-¡Marinette!- su madre regresó y así como todos miró al exterior por los ventanales del lugar.

-Santo cielo, ¿esto será obra de un akuma?- Marinette y el maestro que estaban detrás del gentío se miraron y asintieron.- Eh... mamá, voy a ver alrededor a buscar... ¡una golosina! El azúcar es buena para estas situaciones, también le traeré una al señor, ya vuelvo.

-Pero Marinette...

-¿Por qué no nos sentamos a esperar?- dijo el maestro viendo con una sonrisa a la madre de la portadora de la mariquita.- Seguro esto pasa rápido. Solo sentémonos a esperar.

-Si, claro...

-Se nota que tiene una hija muy amable.

-Oh, así es Marinette, siempre pensando en los demás. Aunque, le han pasado algunas cosas últimamente sigue fuerte y no pierde su buen humor.

-Me lo imagino...- Sabine sonrió un poco, la presencia de aquel hombrecillo era agradable y le traía cierta paz.

Marinette salió por la parte trasera de la tienda y cuidándose del granizo terminó tras unas jardineras bajo un árbol. Tikki de inmediato salió del bolso.

-Vamos Marinette, hay que transformarse.

-Lo sé Tikki es solo que pensaba... si me transformo estaré con mi nuevo corte ¿no? ¿Y si Chat ve las similitudes? O peor aún, ¡Alya! Seguro que no se le escapa esto. No puede ser que Ladybug se haya hecho un corte al mismo tiempo que Marinette.

-No te preocupes por eso.- le sonrió la kwami volando frente a ella.- Cuando te transformes puedo encargarme de hacer ver que tengas el mismo peinado. Así nadie sospechará.

-¡¿Puedes hacerlo?!- preguntó emocionada Marinette y Tikki asintió.- Entonces no hay tiempo que perder. ¡Tikki Transfórmame!

El granizo ahora estaba combinado con el agua y dentro de un café, Adrien y Luka muraban el exterior como todo mundo.

-Cielos, qué clima tan loco. No creo que esto sea normal.- comentó Luka que no dejaba de ver el exterior como la mayor parte de la gente.

-Eh... Luka, con permiso debo ir baño. Todo este clima... esto... tú entiendes. Agua y… agua…

-Oh, claro. Aquí te espero.- dijo Luka a un nervioso Adrien que corrió al baño.- Vaya, tenía muchas ganas de ir.

Dentro del baño, Plagg salió de su escondite.

-¡Por favor! ¡No me quiero mojar! ¡Mi pelaje es muy delicado!

-Lo siento Plagg pero el deber llama. ¡Plagg Transfórmame!

El granizo al fin cesó dejando paso a una lluvia algo molesta que empezaba a molestar a Ladybug. Mientras saltaba y se columpiaba por los tejados de Paris, tenía dificultad para no resbalarse.

-¿Dónde estará ese akuma? ¡Aaah!- su pie resbaló del techo pero un fuerte brazo la sostiene de la cintura.

-Cuidado, mi lady, estos techos pueden ser algo traicioneros.

-¡Chat Noir!- cayeron en otro tejado y fue que se dio cuenta que Chat tenía un paraguas abierto color negro y otro paraguas color azul sujeto a su cinturón.- ¿De dónde sacaste esos?

-Los tome prestados, pero debo devolverlos después.- dijo pasándole el otro paraguas.- Toma, combina con tus ojos.

-Ufff, gracias chaton. Un poco más y me vería como un gato remojado.

-¡Oye!- Ladybug se rió entre dientes y Chat luego miró la ciudad.

-¿Alguna idea de donde está el akuma?

-Ni idea. Pero esto se me hace tan familiar...

-No creerás que podría ser...- antes de terminar la oración ven a lo lejos un montón de relámpagos que parecían caer en un solo punto.

-Creo que lo averiguaremos pronto. Vamos.- corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron solo para contemplar la siguiente escena. La mansión del ministro de Italia estaba siendo destruida por relámpagos que al caer destruían una parte de esta. Y encima de la reja principal estaba Climatika alzando su sombrilla que disparaba rayos al cielo.

-¿Climatika?- Ladybug no lo podía creer.

-Vaya, vamos por la secuela.- se burló Chat pero su buen humor se corta al escuchar a la akuma reír.

-¡Sal de ahí Lila! Solo quiero hablar.- uno de los rayos destroza un muro de un estudio y allí puede ver a su objetivo, Lila estaba en un rincón temerosa. La akuma saltó y sonrió perversa apuntándola con su sombrilla.

-Te tengo.

-¿Q-Quien eres?

-¿No me reconoces? Que maleducada eres, pero si hace un momento hablamos Lila.

-¿Aurore? E-Espera, podemos arreglar esto. ¿Querías ayuda en la televisora? Deja hago unas llamadas y asunto arreglado.

-Oh, no, no. Ya no te creo. Y mi pronóstico para ti es desgracia y mucho dolor. Bon voyage, Rossi.- el yoyo de Ladybug se enreda en el paraguas desviando el rayo que la akuma iba a disparar a Lila.

-Esas no son formas de arreglar las cosas.- aprovechando la distracción, Lila huyó, cosa que enfureció a Climatika.

-¡Ustedes! ¡Los hare volar por cielos como esa serpiente de Rossi!

-Vaya, hoy nos levantamos con la pata equivocada.- dijo Chat Noir y la akuma furiosa comenzó a disparar rayos hacia ellos obligando a Ladybug a soltarla para esquivarla.

-¡Ustedes no saben no lo ella me ha hecho! Esa vil y mentirosa serpiente va a pagar por lo que ha hecho y me ha hecho hacer.

-Vale que estas muy enfadada pero ¿no lo podemos arreglar con galletas y café?- preguntó Chat Noir y Climatika alzó su sombrilla del que salió un rayo azul al cielo, la lluvia paró pero vieron caer enormes bolas de nieve sobre de ellos, las pupilas de ambos héroes empequeñecieron.- Vale, ya capto.- los dos esquivaron como pudieron la mayor parte, pero al ver una enorme, Ladybug tomó a su compañero haciendo girar el yoyo a gran velocidad hasta que esta cayó sobre ellos. Climatika se rió de los héroes enterrados en la nieve.

-Ahora que los saqué de mi camino voy a atender ese asuntito pendiente. Au revoir.- la akuma se fue y tras unos momentos la mano de Ladybug salió de entre la nieve seguida de su cabeza al mismo tiempo que Chat Noir.

-¿Q-Quien diría que nos haría muñecos de nieve?- dijo Chat temblando e intentando salir por completo.

-C-Chat, solo por hoy ni un chiste sobre el clima.

-¿Y mis chistes gatunos?

-Yo también me abstendría de ellos.- ambos voltearon y vieron a Queen Bee volar frente a ellos.- No se muevan, ¡ah!- lanzó su trompo que entró en la nieve y el poco, por el giro de este, la nieve se suavizó y ambos pudieron salir.

-No sabes lo que nos alegra verte Queen Bee.- le dijo Ladybug a la rubia que sonrió con suficiencia.

-Bueno, algo me decía que necesitarían ayuda.- dijo con suficiencia y su trompo regresó a ella.- ¿Y a que nos enfrentamos?- el grito de Lila llama la atención de todos viendo a Climatika llevarla bajo su brazo como si no pasara nada.

-A ella.- señaló Ladybug y la akuma rió.

-Un nuevo reporte de última hora para los héroes de pacotilla, habrá mucho viento que los hará volar y no podrán detener mi fría venganza.- abrió su sombrilla y un fuerte viento provoca que todos se sujeten de algo.

Ladybug lanzó su yoyo hacia una esquina del estudio y Queen Bee que no podía sostenerse en el aire fue rescatada por Chat Noir que tenía sus garras bien aferradas a un librero. Cuando el viento cesó la akuma se había ido. Todos cayeron al suelo y Ladybug se levantó algo agitada.

-¿Están bien?

-Yo bien, bichito.

-¡Agh! Aparte del desastre que es mi cabello estoy bien.

-Vamos chicos, hay que salvar a Lila de Climatika.

-Bueno, no sería una gran pérdida.- dijo Chloe alzando los hombros y los dos héroes la miraron.- ¿Qué?- Ladybug suspiró con cierta pesadez.

-Como sea es nuestro deber. Y hay que hacerlo antes de que Paris entera esté dentro de un ciclón.

-Adelante, mi lady.

Los dos salieron primero y Queen Bee les siguió después de soltar un bufido. A Ladybug tampoco le hacía gracia el tener que salvar a Lila pero el deber era el deber y no fallaría en ello.

….

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer, en el siguiente tendremos pelea, a Luka y tal vez un aliado del MariChat. Yay! Y sin más qué decir, aparte de… Karen Agreste, te doy mi permiso de sugerir la historia para amino, pero favor de darme el crédito correspondiente. Y ahora sí. Y tengo un anuncio que dar… tal vez no haya capítulo la próxima semana, ¡WAH! *Esquiva cosas y hasta un fregadero* NO SEAN ASÍ! Es que… bueno, he tenido la idea de hacer un episodio especial en honor al mundial como un episodio extra de mi antigua historia de Esperanza en Paris. Y pues… tengo esa espinita que no se me quita… pero está en tal vez. Así que sorry, no me presionen, ya saben que nunca dejo pendiente una historia y AHORA SÍ! Sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	7. Una pieza en su lugar

**Hola a todos! Vale, dije que no iba a actualizar capitulo, sino que iba a subir uno en honor al mundial del tipo Esperanza en Paris en su lugar. Pero ayer me llego un review, yo leo uno y varios, lo admito, me han sacado una buena sonrisa. Pero este era especial y dando por esto, porque no me gusta ser aguafiestas, diré, Alas de Tinta, chico, o chica, donde quiera que estés Feliz cumpleaños. Y he aquí tu regalo. Agradézcanle a este guest la actualización, en serio.**

 **Pero ahora sí, el próximo capítulo no se dará, hasta después de que publique mi capítulo especial del mundial. Y nada de apurarme, lo detesto con el alma, en serio ¡En serio! DX Y bueno, ya sin nada más qué decir, además de que agradezco a Thomas Astruc y compañía por tan genial serie… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Capítulo 7.

Una pieza en su lugar.

El clima parecía calmo por el momento, pero eso era porque alrededor de la ciudad las nubes se movían en círculo listas para desatar una feroz tormenta. Y en el Obelisco de la Plaza de la Concordia, Lila Rossi estaba pegada a este, o mejor dicho, congelada de piernas y manos a este. La akuma caminó hacia ella mientras movía su sombrilla abierta sobre su hombro.

-Deberías sentirte privilegiada. Estas en primera fila para ver la tormenta del siglo.- Lila tembló de frio mirando con rabia a la akuma.

-C-C-Cuando salga de aquí lo pagaras c-caro B-B-Beauréal.- la akuma sonrió ampliamente.

-Lo dudo mucho querida. No puedes hacerme nada peor de lo que me has hecho.

-Rí-Ríete ahora, p-pero cuando hable a la televisora tu carrera s-será historia.

-¿Con quiénes? ¿Con tus asombrosos contactos invisibles?- Climatika rió.- Oh, pobre Lila. Ni siquiera en momentos como este puedes dejar de ser una víbora.

-Bueno, no es que haya que asombrarse por eso.- la voz de Queen Bee logra que la villana se gire y vea en el cielo a la famosa reina abeja volando estática y de brazos cruzados.- Pero entre los de su especie se muerden.

-Vaya, otro insecto al que con gusto voy a congelar.

-Inténtalo si puedes, y por cierto, esos colores no te van querida.- la akuma comenzó a lanzar rayos de su sombrilla pero Queen Bee lograba con gráciles maniobras esquivarlos con facilidad.

Mientras que Lila que temblaba a más no poder casi grita al ver a Chat Noir a lado suyo agazapado, pero Ladybug le tapa la boca.

-Shhh, en un momento te sacaremos.- susurró la heroína.

-M-Mas les v-va-vale.

-Menuda gratitud.- susurró Chat Noir que intentó romper el hielo con su bastón pero apenas y sacaba escarcha.

-Es muy grueso, usa tu Cataclysm.- sugirió Ladybug, Chat asintió.

-Cataclysm.- dijo en voz baja, pero antes tocar el hielo sus orejas de gato se mueven y en un rápido movimiento se lanza sobre Ladybug impidiendo que un rayo la alcanzara. Y su Cataclysm tocó la jardinera alrededor del monumento destruyéndola por completo.

-¡Por favor! ¿Pensaron que podrían engañarme? Esto no hace más que comenzar.- rió ésta alzando el paraguas que se abrió y un fuerte viento con algo de lluvia hizo que los héroes se cubrieran tras unos autos. Incluso Queen Bee dejó su vuelo para cubrirse.

-¡Esto hará estragos a mi cabello!

-¿Alguna idea bichito?

-Dame un momento. ¡Lucky Charm!- pronto apareció el objeto en forma de paquete y al caer Ladybug abrió grande los ojos.- ¿Una cortina de baño?

-Yo creo que una ducha sea lo que necesitemos ahora.- replicó Chat Noir como era su costumbre y Ladybugmiró a todas partes, la cola de Chat, el paraguas y la cortina. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Lo tengo. Dame tu cola.

-Vale, pero que conste yo ya me bañé hoy.

-Te creo.- desenvolvió la cortina tomando los aros que este tenía para engancharse.- Es hora del espectáculo minou. ¡Queen!- la rubia desde su posición asintió y voló de nuevo aunque con dificultad. Climatika al verla se rió.

-Mira nada más. Pobre asqueroso insecto.

-¿Asqueroso insecto? ¡Se acabó! ¡Te la haz ganado!- la reina abeja tomó su trompo que inició su vertiginoso movimiento contra la akuma que intentó dispararle sin éxito alguno. Tuvo que esquivarlo para evitar daño y al apuntar su sombrilla hacia Queen Bee, Ladybug y Chat Noir aparecieron poniendo los ganchos en el bastón de la sombrilla y cada uno con un extremo del cinturón.

-¡Suelten mi sombrilla!- la sombrilla volvió a abrirse lanzando fuertes vientos pero los héroes no soltaron los extremos, pero estaban a punto de soltarse.

-¡Queen Bee!- gritó Ladybug y la heroína en picada pasó casi viendo todo en cámara lenta, tomando cada extremo que sus compañeros le daban, usando los vientos a su favor volando hacia atrás para que los ganchos subieran y voltearan hacia arriba la sombrilla quedando rota e inútil.

-¡Nooo!- Queen Bee alzando más el vuelo, se fue en picada lanzando al suelo la sombrilla y al caer la rompió con su pie. El clima enseguida se calmó y el akuma salió volando intentando huir.

-Ah, claro que no.- dijo Ladybug con una sonrisa.- Ya no harás más daño pequeño akuma.- abrió su yoyo y comenzó a hacerlo girar y lanzarlo.- ¡Yo te libero del mal! ¡Te tengo!- festejó al atraparlo y luego lo liberó.- Adiós pequeña mariposa. ¡Miraculous Ladybug!

Lanzó las cortinas y todo volvió a la normalidad gracias al milagroso poder. Chat Noir sonreía a lado de ella observando su poder trabajar y suspirar con anhelo.

-Nunca me canso de verlo.- dijo Chat Noir y Queen Bee se acercó a ellos, tocando su cabello y feliz de que estuviese bello y perfecto como siempre. Y al estar los tres juntos Ladybug alzó los puños y cada uno chocó puños con Ladybug.

-/¡Bien hecho!/- dijeron a la vez.

Aurore regresó a la normalidad y Ladybug se acercó hincándose a su lado.

-¿Que me pasó?

-Digamos que solo tuviste un mal día.

-¡TÚ!- Lila se acercó furiosa dando zancadas y mirándola desde arriba.- Despídete de toda tu carrera en televisión porque desde ahora ¡es historia! ¿Y qué no pudieron salvarme más rápido héroes de pacotilla? ¡Son unos inútiles!- se dio la vuelta y se fue furiosa. Queen Bee se cruzó de brazos.

-Gracias. Ha sido un placer.- dijo con todo el sarcasmo que pudo pero Lila ya se había ido. Ladybug también deseaba decirle un par de cosas pero vio a Aurore levantarse triste.

-Todo acabó. Y todo es mi culpa...- dijo con los ojos cerrados apretando los puños.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó también levantándose y mirar a Aurore que ahora la miraba con gran arrepentimiento.

-Hice cosas de las que no estoy orgullosa. Lastimé a alguien porque Lila me dijo que si lo hacía podría ayudarme a llegar a la cima y convertirme en una estrella en la televisora pero... al final todo fue una mentira y le hice cosas imperdonables a esa persona. ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo me voy a ver al espejo! ¡Soy horrible!- cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

Tras aquella confesión todos estaban estupefactos, pero la mirada de Chat se agudizó deseando soltar un comentario mordaz pero Queen Bee lo hizo.

-Vaya, he escuchado sobre aplastar a los contrincantes para llegar a la cima pero esto es demasiado literal.

Aurore bajó la mirada a punto de llorar cuando mano de Ladybug se coloca sobre su hombro y al alzar la vista vio que le sonreía condescendiente.

-Si de verdad estás muy arrepentida te sugiero que te disculpes con esa persona.

-Pe-Pero yo le hice...

-Créeme, hacer lo correcto a veces puede ser difícil. Pero por algo el corazón está allí. Cuando vea que de verdad lo sientes seguro te perdonará. Y no busques el camino fácil a la cima. Te he visto en televisión y tienes talento, solo trabaja duro y algún día lo lograrás.- Aurore sonrió retirando con su mano una lagrima traicionera. Y fue cuando los miraculous de Chat Noir y Ladybug sonaron.- Hora de irse. Adiós, te veré en televisión.- lanzó su yoyo y junto con Chat Noir y Queen Bee se fueron de allí dejando a una Aurore más tranquila.

Desde uno de los techos vieron a la chica recoger su sombrilla reparada por el poder de Ladybug e irse. Chat Noir miró a Ladybug dubitativo.

-No sé qué pensar, creo que tu consejo esta vez podría caer en saco roto mi lady.

-No lo creo Chat. Creo que ella hará lo correcto.

-Aunque con la chica rescatada ya es otro cuento.- comentó Queen Bee y Ladybug bajó los hombros y de nuevo sus aretes, así como el anillo sonaron.

-Debo irme, los veré luego.- dijo marchándose y Chat extendió su bastón y miró a la abeja que se veía muy seria.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Solo pienso que esa Lila es muy venenosa, pero llegado el momento va a caer muy duro por sus acciones.

-¿Queen?- el anillo de nuevo le alertó de nuevo insistente.- Te veré en la patrulla. ¡Adiós!- dijo al fin yéndose, por suerte llegó a tiempo antes de que terminara su transformación con ambos paraguas que había tomado de la cafetería antes de irse. Suspiró aliviado al darse cuenta que nadie había entrado al baño. Plagg no tardó en exigir su queso.

\- Que día... necesito recargar mis baterías.- Adrien le dio un pedazo de queso con una expresión seria.

-Pero al menos hoy ya no me quedan dudas que Lila es la culpable de todo lo que le ha pasado a Marinette. Lo que no entiendo es como hace para que no digan nada esos chicos de que es ella la que está detrás de todo.

-Chico, eres algo obtuso a veces. Obviamente como a esa chica le prometió ser una gran estrella a los otros debió prometerles también cosas. A veces la ambición ciega a los humanos.- Adrien frunció el ceño claramente molesto.

-No sé cómo le haré pero voy a descubrirla.

-Suerte con eso.- dijo el kwami sincero ocultándose después en la chaqueta de Adrien, y al abrir la puerta del baño casi se topan de frente con Luka.

-Oh, lo siento Adrien, vine a buscarte ya que tardabas.

-Eh... sí, es que tardé más de la cuenta en el baño.- Luka le mira curioso.

-¿Y esos paraguas?- señaló el guitarrista y Adrien sonríe nervioso.

-E-Es que me daba miedo que la lluvia fuese a caer... dentro y bueno, una protección extra no está mal.- Luka se rió a lo bajo.

-Vale, no diré nada. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Como ya todo pasó podemos ver si Marinette ya ha regresado.

-Claro es una estupenda idea. Vamos.

Adrien dejó los paraguas y se encaminó con Luka de nuevo a la panadería. Una sonrisa casi felina apareció en su rostro.

-Y dime Luka, ¿hace cuánto conoces a Marinette?

-Solo con unas horas de diferencia de lo que te conozco a ti en el día del festival musical.

-Y... ¿qué piensas de ella?

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Bueno, los tres somos amigos. Me gustaría conocerte más y saber que sientes, digo, piensas de Marinette.- Luka lo pensó un poco y mientras caminaban una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-La primera vez que la conocí pensé que era muy graciosa. Se trababa mucho al hablar y me di cuenta de que es muy sensible.

-Esa es Marinette.

-Pero fue mi culpa, ya que no soy bueno con las palabras. Y ya después me di cuenta que es una chica increíble, habilidosa y valiente. Es decir, no cualquiera abre un candado con la púa de una guitarra y después idea un plan de dos segundos para escapar y buscar a Ladybug.- Adrien le miró impresionado.

-Eso no lo sabía... Digo, de sus habilidades de escapismo, no acerca de su valentía, de hecho una vez ella lideró a nuestro grupo cuando un akuma atacó el ayuntamiento.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Cuando todos estaban paralizados sin saber qué hacer ella nos guió para no dejarle entrar. Y también es muy amable y dulce, todos en el salón estimamos demasiado a Marinette.

-Obviamente incluyéndote.

-Por supuesto. Es mi amiga. También es una gran cocinera, tiene un enorme talento con el diseño y aunque a veces Marinette puede ser un poco distraída nunca se rinde en lo que sea que se proponga. Ella es...

-Wow...

Adrien dejó de enumerar las virtudes de Marinette cuando la vio tras la gran ventana de la panadería. Marinette estaba atendiendo a una clienta que parecía adular su nuevo corte que enmarcaba su rostro en forma de corazón. El leve sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas solo acentuaban sus pecas y esa tímida sonrisa la hacía ver...

-Hermosa, lista y formidable.- dio Luka más para sí mismo que para Adrien y luego vio al modelo.- Podemos añadir eso a la lista de cualidades y creo que estamos de acuerdo que ella es única.- y sin decir más entró primero a la panadería cuando el cliente salía y Adrien al fin reaccionando le siguió quitando ese leve e involuntario sonrojo que había aparecido en su rostro.

-Hola Marinette.- saludó Adrien a Marinette que se sorprendió de ver a los dos chicos juntos.

-¿Adrien? ¿L-Luka?

-Hola Ma-Ma-Marinette.- Adrien vio extrañado a Luka por su saludo más Marinette sonríe apenada cubriendo parte de su rostro con su mano.

-Nunca lo vas a olvidar, ¿cierto?

-Nop. Y es divertido ver que ahora sonríes cuando lo digo.- Marinette sonríe un poco sonrojada. Adrienda un paso adelante.

-Marinette. Te vine a traer los apuntes de hoy. Alya no pudo venir.

-Oh, te lo agradezco Adrien.- dijo tomando la libreta que le daba.

-Y por cierto, debo decir que te ves muy bien Marinette. ¿No crees Luka?

-No.

Adrien y Marinette miraron al chico con grandes ojos casi en shock, parecía que algo iba a darle a ambos, mientras que Marinette parecía a punto de darle un ataque, Adrien había sentido una punzada en el estómago que le instaba a ver mal al músico y con la amenaza de daño físico. Pero Luka sonrió a Marinette.

-Pienso que te ves preciosa.- las mejillas de Marinette se colorearon de un carmín intenso quedándose sin palabras. Adrien vio a cada uno y decidió que era hora de irse.

-Bueno, me alegra que estas bien Marinette, yo debo irme. Te veré en la escuela.- dijo mientras caminaba de espaldas a la puerta y despidiéndose al fin dejándolos solos. Marinette sonrió tímida a Luka que no había borrado esa sonrisa tan típica de él.

-Bu-Bueno, ¿deseas algo de la panadería? Hoy tenemos una seliciosa delección, digo, una deliciosa selección.- Luka rió entre dientes.

-Me gustaría aunque la verdad vine a verte por algo más. Ayer venía a tu casa por ello pero...- Luka no quería hacer recordar lo ocurrido a Marinette y ella se lo agradeció de corazón.

-¿Sobre qué es?

-Bueno, vine por esto.- de su mochila, Luka saca un disco que Marinette reconoce.- Supe que tu hiciste la portada del disco y quería ver si podrías firmarlo para mí.

-¿D-De veras? ¿Solo viniste por una firma?

-Por supuesto, pero también para verte y decirte que eres genial. Este disco grita Jagged Stone en todas partes y lo de la pegatina es lo más original que haya visto, y olido. ¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir eso?

-Oh, ah, pe-pero no es nada.

-No seas modesta en esto Marinette. Eres admirable y talentosa. Y solo vas en el instituto. Si eso haces ahora no sé qué harás a futuro.

-Bueno... lo del disco y las gafas son creaciones de las que me siento muy orgullosa.

-¿Gafas? No me refieres a las gafas de la Torre Eiffel que usa Jagged Stone en sus conciertos.

-Esas mismas.

-No me lo puedo creer. Marinette eres mucho más que asombrosa, esa palabra te queda corta.- Marinette rió nerviosa y recordó el disco entre sus manos.

-Gracias, yo... deja te firmo esto, espera.- subió un momento y comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas hasta encontrar su marcador rosa, pensó en algo mordiendo su labio inferior y al final lo escribió en el disco. Al bajar vio a su madre con Luka que parecía muy a gusto.- Aquí está. Espero que te guste.- Luka lo tomó y se sorprendió del escrito.

-"Para Luka, que tus sueños y tu música te lleven a ser una persona increíble. Marinette". Gracias, Marinette. Lo apreciaré con mi vida.

-Ya te dije que no fue nada, pero sabes, ya que te… gusta mucho la música y Jagged Stone como a mí, podría hacerte un accesorio para que luzcas como Jagged Stone.

-¿Lo dices en serio? Gracias, pero con la firma tengo.

-Va en serio. Me-Me encantaría hacer algo para ti.

-Pero no quiero abusar.

-¡No lo harías! Digo, esto me ayudaría a hacer algo nuevo y eres mi amigo. I-Incluso he hecho accesorios para mis amigas, entre ellas tu hermana.

-Pues bien. Me sentiré honrado de tener algo hecho por la futuramente famosa diseñadora Marinette.- Marinette volvió a sonrojarse y su madre al notar eso mira a Luka y a su hija.

-Marinette, ¿porque no invitas a tu amigo a comer? Que te haga compañía mientras tu padre y yo terminamos un pedido.

-Me encantaría.- respondió Luka y Marinette sonrió tímida.

-¡Claro! Seria genial, sígueme, es por aquí.- correspondió la sonrisa de Luka. Aquel sería un almuerzo de ensueño.

Adrien apenas regresó a su hogar, Natalie se acercó a él con su usual porte serio.

-Adrien, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Sí, solo fue el mal tiempo lo que me retuvo. Voy a mi habitación.- dijo a paso rápido para no contestar más preguntas. Aunque su cabeza estaba en otra parte.

-Te juro Plagg, voy a desenmascarar a Lila. Esto no se va a quedar así. Solo debo buscar la manera.

-Te lo dije, esa chica me pone los pelos de punta cuando se te acerca.

-Debí hacerte caso, a Nino, a Marinette y hasta Chloe me advirtió. Pero Lila ya no me verá la cara de...- al abrir la puerta de su cuarto se quedó en silencio al ver a su padre en su cuarto y viendo los restos de la libreta de bocetos de Marinette y las hojas desperdigadas y que había podido reparar.-Padre…

-Al fin llegas Adrien.

-Lo siento. Es que con los cambios en el clima...

-Entiendo. Solo... quiero que tengas cuidado de lo que pase en el futuro. Tu maestro de mandarín te está esperando, en un momento vendrá.

-Sí, padre.- el hombre apenas lo vio observando la libreta.

-¿Quién te dio esto Adrien?

-Ah, es de una amiga. Mi amiga Marinette, fue la ganadora del concurso del bombín y la chica que iba a ser de Ladybug en el video, ¿recuerdas? S-Su libreta sufrió un percance por mi culpa e intento arreglarla.- su culpa... ahora que lo pensaba, el acoso de Lila fueron de sus celos hacia Marinette por su cercanía. Sintió su estómago contraerse.

-Ya veo. Bien. Ya sea el caso me alegro de ver que te haces responsable de tus acciones. Por un momento había pensado que te la había dado para mostrármela.

-¿Qué? No, para nada. Marinette es muy celosa de su trabajo. Hasta ahora, he podido ver bien sus diseños. A-Aunque ya ha hecho varios trabajos importantes como la portada del disco de Jagged Stone y unas gafas que tiene y usa en sus conciertos.

-Interesante. Bien, te dejo. Debo terminar unos pendientes.- dijo encaminándose a la salida.- Y Adrien, invita a tu amiga a una de tus sesiones. Acércate a ella, tiene talento y a futuro podría trabajar en la industria.

-¿En serio padre? Claro, se lo diré.- cuando su padre salió, Plagg salió de su escondite y Adrien seguía sonriendo.

-¿No es fantástico Plagg? ¡Podre invitar a Marinette a una de mis sesiones!

-Pues a mi parecer casi parecía que tu padre te daba la bendición hasta de casarte con ella.

-Oh, Plagg. ¿Qué cosas dices?

-Vamos, solo piénsalo. La chica te despertaría con un besito de buenos días y un desayuno decente y delicioso.

-Plagg, ¿cuantas veces debo decírtelo? Marinette es...

-Solo mi amiga.- arremedó el kwami.- Puaj, chico, a veces me das lástima.

-Deberías ser más educado con quien te da de comer Plagg.- los dos se quedaron quietos al escuchar al maestro Fu, este les sonreía divertido por su conversación.

-Bah, el chico algún día me lo agradecerá.- respondió el kwami un poco insolente.

-Plagg. Buenas tardes maestro.

-Buenas tardes. Supe que les fue muy bien contra el akuma del día.

-Sí, aunque es la primera vez que nos enfrentamos al mismo akuma dos veces.- los dos se sentaron en el sofá.

-Siempre existe ese riesgo. Pero algo te perturba, ¿no?

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Se nota en tus ojos. Son muy expresivos.

-Bueno... no sé si deba.

-Adelante, soy buen consejero.

-De acuerdo, hay una chica que aprecio mucho. Se llama Marinette. Ella ha pasado últimamente por muchos problemas por culpa de una chica de nuestra clase. Y quiero ayudarla. No quiero que nada malo le suceda.

-Ah, ya veo. ¿Y esa jovencita es alguien muy querida para ti?

-Por supuesto. Es una de mis más queridas amigas.- atrás de Adrien, sin que le viera, Plagg lanzó un grito mudo, señala a su portador y luego se jala los bigotes desesperado. El maestro solo sonríe ante las expresiones del frustrado kwami.

-Bueno, si quieres un consejo es que cuides a tu querida amiga, y sobre esa chica puedo decirte que quien comete actos viles contra otra siempre cae sobre su propio pie. Paciencia y serenidad para exponer lo que se esconde tras la máscara, y sus acciones provocarán que todo sea revelado, eso es lo que te sugiero.

-¿Tras la máscara? Vale, creo que capto.- aunque eso no era del todo referente a Lila, el maestro no dijo nada.

-También, si quieres un consejo puedes darle algo significativo a tu amiga. Un pequeño regalo que muestre que tú la apoyas, algo especial.

-Algo significativo. Pues... ya le di un amuleto que yo le hice en su cumpleaños pero, ¿que podría darle?- se preguntó Adrien pensativo. El maestro vio a Plagg con una sonrisa y el kwami abrió grande los ojos al comprender a lo que se refería y negando con la cabeza señalando a Adrien y jalando de nuevo sus bigotes.

-Tal vez Plagg pueda ayudarte.

-¿Plagg?- Plagg dejó de hacer lo que hacía cuando Adrien se giró a verle y el gato suspiró resignado.

-No creo que sea buena idea.

-Plagg, ¿en serio puedes darme algo para regalárselo a Marinette?

-Pues sí, pero...- la expresión de Adrien era como la de un niño esperando un acto de magia.- ¡Ah! ¡Está bien! Solo pon las manos.

Adrien así lo hizo y Plagg gruñendo molesto comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro, era curioso porque hasta su cola se movía y curvaba a veces, después el kwami comenzó a dar vueltas elevándose un poco más cada vez hasta que Plagg le escupió en las manos. La cara de Adrien era una mezcla de desconcierto y asco.

-Listo. Allí tienes chico.

-¿U-Una bola de pelos?

-¿Es que te crees que yo hago esas cosas? Mira bien.- Adrien al fin pudo notar un pequeño dije negro.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Eso es un kwagatami. Es un símbolo de los Chat Noir de suma importancia. Y no te daré más detalles por el ahora, detesto hacer ese ridículo baile.- Adrien sonrió y se levantó del asiento.

-Es… ¡Es perfecto! Y sé cómo regalárselo a Marinette, aunque primero... creo que me voy a lavar las manos.- cuando Adrien se va, Plagg se acerca al maestro.

-¿Ve con lo que tengo que tratar? ¡Es un ciego de lo peor! Y no sabe que está entregando a su lady en bandeja de plata a otro.

-Plagg, Adrien aún debe entender la fuerza de sus sentimientos. Todavía le quedan pruebas por llevar para que al fin pueda saber lo que su corazón esté listo para lo que venga.

-Me... preocupa que salga lastimado.- dijo Plagg bajando sus orejitas.

-A veces es inevitable. Pero al final, al llegar a la meta la recompensa a todo lo pasado es lo que cuenta.- aun ante esas palabras Plagg no estaba del todo tranquilo, si el chico sabía que Marinette era su lady, eso lo destrozaría.- Plagg, a veces las piezas del destino se mueven de forma curiosa, pero debes confiar en que al final las cosas suceden de acuerdo a como deben hacerse para que al final el equilibrio y la unión sea perfecto.

-Si usted lo dice… solo espero que el chico pueda darse cuenta pronto.- un grito de Adrien hace que los dos dejen su plática.

-¡Plagg! ¿Qué rayos comiste? ¡El olor no se quita!- el maestro Fu se rió a lo bajo y Plagg sonrió orgulloso por haberse comido ese camembert y epouse en la merienda.

…..

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias por leer! A cada uno les agradezco con el alma seguir esta historia que anuncio, tendrá 18 capítulos. Dejen review, nada de tomatazos, y nos leemos hasta la siguiente, y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	8. Latido

**Hola a todos! Espero que estén tan emocionados como yo por el capítulo de Reverse que se estrena hoy, KYAAA! Aquí son la 1:00 a.m. y no me quiero dormir XD. Pero tengo qué. En fin, solo quería dejar este capítulo tan esperado que aunque corto será el comienzo de grandes cosas. Como sea, agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc por tan genial serie, y gracias por los spoilers de la ComicCon que me dejaron de piedra. Y sin nada más qué decir… aparte de que ya sabemos que Plagg le dice a Tikki su cubito de azúcar y Tikki calcetín apestoso.**

 _Plagg y Tikki: ¡HEY!_

 **COMENZAMOS! Awwww! Ternuras! Parecen casados! X3**

…

Capítulo 8.

Latido.

El fin de semana ya estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y su padre no paraba de decirle lo importante que era la gala de modas, a lo que Adrien solo asentía ya que de verdad le aburrían esos eventos. Pero su cabeza estaba en otra cosa. Y es que al saber la verdad de Lila no podía solo decir que ella era culpable. Plagg tenía razón que Lila tenía en sus manos a varios chicos de la escuela con sus promesas así como estuvo Aurore. Pero, ¿cómo desenmascarar a una maestra del engaño y la manipulación? Cuando estaba más perdido en sus pensamientos escucha a su chofer emitir una especie de gruñido dándose cuenta que ya habían llegado a la escuela y no se había dado cuenta.

-Ah, lo siento. Nos vemos más tarde.- salió del auto y vio a su chofer irse para luego escuchar el grito de Alya.

-¡Marinette!- Adrien se puso alerta de inmediato.- ¡Te ves hermosa!

Adrien se congeló. La mirada de Adrien pasó de abajo a arriba, viendo primero sus típicas balerinas rosas, un pantalón negro del mismo largo que su anterior pantalón rosa que dejaba ver sus gráciles tobillos y que tenía un estampado floral de flores color rosa en su pierna izquierda. Una blusa rosa larga de gruesos tirantes, de escote recto y con un moño blanco con puntos rosas en la parte superior derecha, su cabello corto enmarcaba perfectamente su rostro. Su leve sonrojo y sus brillantes ojos azules provocaron que Adrien se quedara con la boca abierta.

Alya abrazó a su amiga.

-Te ves hermosa. Esto SI es un completo cambio de look.

-G-Gracias. La verdad solo iba a ser el cabello pero mi mamá pensó que tal vez me haría bien un cambio más... completo.- se señaló por completo.

-Estoy de acuerdo con tu mamá. Y estoy segura que "alguien" estará complacido con el cambio.

-¿A-Alguien? Oh, hola Adrien.- Adrien cerró su boca y aclaró su garganta antes de hablar.

-Hola Marinette. Te ves... muy bonita, digo, muy bien.

-Gracias. Espera...- Marinette sacó los apuntes.- Gracias por prestármelos. Me fueron muy útiles.

-No fue nada. Ya sabes, para lo que necesites.- Marinette sonrió. Y Adrien sintió un poco de calor en sus mejillas.

-Vaya, vaya, mira a quien tenemos aquí.- los tres voltearon a ver a Chloe que como siempre estaba a lado de Sabrina. La rubia se acercó a Marinette que no dijo nada a la rubia, al contrario, le sostenía la mirada y Chloe la miró de arriba a abajo.

-¿Qué quieres Chloe?- preguntó Alya a la defensiva, pero Chloe la ignoró, se concentró en Marinette exmaminandola de arriba abajo y luego sonrió complacida.

-Nada mal, Dupain-Cheng, nada mal.- se dio la vuelta dejándolos sin decir nada. Adrien sonrió y Marinette pareció confundida.

-¿Que acaba de pasar?

-Creo que Chloe piensa que te ves bien.- le dijo Adrien mirando a Chloe entrar al instituto.

-Vale... fue raro.- dijo Alya.- Mejor entremos al salón amiga. Todos se van a quedar impactados cuando te vean.

-Gracias Alya.

Al entrar al instituto Adrien se colocó a lado de Marinette, mirando alrededor a cualquiera que se atreviese siquiera a verla mal. Alya notó la actitud protectora de Adrien pero no dijo nada. Aunque ninguno ellos vieron salir del baño a Lila, que apenas el rubio captó su atención, la italiana abrió grande los ojos al ver a Marinette feliz a lado de Adrien y Alya. La envidia le inundó, Marinette se veía bien, aunque no lo admitiera, mejor que bien. Pero eso no sería por mucho. Ya encontraría la forma de alejarla de Adrien definitivamente.

Marinette apenas entró al salón todos se acercaron, los chicos para preguntarle si estaba bien y las chicas para decirle lo bien que se veía. Marinette apenas y podía responder a las preguntas y comentarios.

-Gracias chicos... en serio, estoy bien... no pasó nada grave.- no sabía qué más decir hasta que Adrien interviene.

-Chicos tranquilos. Marinette acaba de llegar. Tienen todo el día para preguntarle lo que quieran pero por ahora no la agobien.- Kim fue el primero en hablar.

-Lo sentimos, es que nos habíamos preocupado mucho por ella.- Juleka asintió.

-Perdón por hablar a la vez.

-Y-Y t-te ves muy bien Marinette.- dijo Nathaniel. Marinette miró con cariño a cada uno de sus amigos.

-No pasa nada. Disculpen por preocuparlos, pero ya todo estará bien.

-Oh, y lo estará.- dijo Alix cruzando sus brazos.- Ya verá cualquiera que se le ocurra hacerte algo.

-Lo haré pedazos.- amenazó Iván.

Adrien quiso decir lo mismo pero recordó a Natalie y sabía que debía ser cuidadoso en sus acciones.

-Gracias, aunque por favor, no se metan en problemas.

-Eso mismo les digo.- atrás de ella la señorita Bustier sonreía a todos sus alumnos, en especial a Marinette.- Me alegra mucho verte Marinette. La campana ya sonó, todos a sus puestos.- todos se sentaron en sus lugares. Adrien y Nino igual cuando vio a Lila entrar. La italiana subió a su lugar a paso digno y Adrien la miró de reojo.

-Adrien, ¿pasa algo?- susurró Nino y Adrien asiente.

-Luego te cuento.

El receso al fin llegó. Todos suspiraron aliviados. Y Adrien se giró para ver a Marinette cerrar su libreta. No podía evitar ver a Marinette. Se veía muy bien, no solo el cambio en la ropa, sino en que, habiendo pasado por aquellos momentos tan desagradables, tenía un aura cálida que demostraba a la chica maravillosa, fuerte y hermosa que era...

-Se ve bien Marinette, ¿no crees?- preguntó Nino a lo bajo.

-Sí, preciosa.- frenó su pensamiento. ¿Había pensado que Marinette era hermosa? Se volvió a Nino que lo miraba con una sonrisa ladina.- Bueno, lo es, es muy bonita, se ve muy bien pero... pero...

-¡Adrichoo!- la rubia le abrazó como de costumbre; nunca pensó que Chloe podría salvarlo.

-¡Chloe!

-Oh, Adrien. ¿Pensaste que podías irte así sin más? Aún tenemos que hablar de la gala, que es este fin de semana.

-¿La gala? Lo había olvidado...- mintió deseando alejar un poco a Chloe de su espacio personal.

-¡Oh! Que olvidadizo Adrien querido.

-Vaya viejo, una lástima. Se nota que ya tienes planes para este fin de semana.

-¿Y tú que harás Nino?- preguntó Adrien quitándose a Chloe que ahora se prendó de su brazo.

-Pues yo y aquí la hermosa chica detrás de mi vamos a ir al cine en una cita.

-Aww, Nino.- Alya se sonrojó un poco.

-Vaya, espero que les vaya bien. ¿Y tú Marinette?

-Oh, no tengo ningún plan. La verdad es que pensaba solo quedarme en casa.- a ninguno de los tres amigos pareció gustarle sus planes.

-Mari, si quieres eres bienvenida a unírtenos.- sugirió Nino con su usual alegre ánimo y Marinette de inmediato negó.

-No. Es su cita. Yo no voy a ser la tercera rueda entre ustedes.

-Bien dicho.- soltó Chloe.- Sería de tan mal gusto.

-Chloe...- Adrien la reprendió a lo bajo pero Marinette solo bajó los hombros.

-Tiene razón. Y no deben preocuparse por mí. Estaré bien. Ayudaré en la panadería, tal vea una película en la tele y después trabajaré en algunos diseños.

-No quisiera...- Alya parecía querer refutar.

-Estaré bien.- se quejó Marinette.- No es como si me fuera a romper este fin de semana. Diviértanse que yo haré lo mismo por mi lado.

-Bueno, de acuerdo. Pero sabes que tienes mi número.- Marinette agradeció que Alya se rindiera pero Adrien no, y una idea llegó a su mente antes de poder pensarla bien.

-¿Y no quieres venir a la gala con nosotros?- vale, la cara de incredulidad de Marinette le hizo pensar que había sido mala idea.

-Quieres que vaya a la gala... ¿contigo? ¿Y con Chloe?

-Por supuesto. Esas fiestas son muy aburridas y si vamos más, entre amigos estoy seguro que será entretenido.

-Pues... no lo sé.

-Vamos, ¿tú qué opinas Chloe?- preguntó mirando a su amiga de la infancia que tenía la boca abierta. Parecía querer refutar y gritar como usualmente hacía, ya Marinette se esperaba una frase hiriente sobre que no debía siquiera hacerse ilusiones de ir a un evento así. Pero Chloe cerró la boca y se cruzó de brazos soltando a Adrien.

-Bueno, si crees que Dupain-Cheng no terminará haciendo el ridículo, haz lo que quieras. Aunque ojala tenga algo en eso que llama guardarropa que esté a la altura del evento. Vamos Sabrina, debo ver algunos asuntos.- y salió del salón de clases con la barbilla en alto con esa pose aristocrática y arrogante que tanto le caracterizaba.

-¿Me acaba de insultar o en serio le daba igual que fuera?

-Conociendo a Chloe ambas cosas.- contestó Alya pero Adrien sonrió ante la actitud de Chloe.

-¿Qué dices Marinette?- la chica se mordió el labio inferior un momento pero al final asintió.

-Está bien, solo debo pedirle permiso a mis padres.

-Muy bien. Te recogeré el sábado a las seis.

-De acuerdo. Gracias Adrien.

-Al contrario Marinette, a ti.- la amplia sonrisa de Adrien no se desvaneció cuando Marinette salió del salón con Alya a almorzar. Nino al ver a su amigo, suspiró y rodó los ojos al ver lo que estaba pasando con su amigo.

-Ya borra esa sonrisa, las chicas ya se fueron.

-Lo siento, es que estoy feliz de poder pasar más tiempo con Marinette y estoy seguro que estará muy feliz de estar en la gala de la Moda de Paris. Es una gran diseñadora y esto podría expandir más sus horizontes. Solo imagínalo...

-Lo imagino.- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.- Adrien, amigo, quisiera preguntarte, ¿estás seguro que no te gusta...?

-¡Adrien!~- llamó Lila de forma cantarina al modelo que hizo que este se tensara por un momento antes de girar y ver a la causante de todos los problemas de Marinette. Nino pareció ver lo que pasaba con su amigo e intervino entre él y Lila.

-¡Hola Lila! ¿Se te ofrece algo?

-Oh, hola Nino. Disculpa, es que quería preguntarle a Adrien sobre si iría al evento de la gala de la Moda de Paris este fin de semana.- la mandíbula de Adrien se puso rígida pero no alcanzó a abrir la boca ya que Nino habló antes.

-¡Qué casualidad! Chloe acaba de hablar con él de lo mismo. Así que dejen descansar a mi hermano por favor. Aún tiene muchas cosas en su cabeza.

-Chloe... ¡Claro! Pues solo te aviso que también iré. Lo más probable es que nos veamos.

-Lo más seguro. Lo siento Lila, pero vamos al baño. Nos vemos.- Nino se llevó a Adrien lejos de Lila y al fin el rubio suspiró.

-Gracias Nino. Estuve a punto de cometer una tontería.

-Y por eso ahorita mismo vamos a hablar largo y tendido. Hay mucho que me tienes que explicar.

-¡ESA VIBORAAAA!- el grito de Alya casi hace que Marinette tire su almuerzo aunque la cara de la morena demostraba su furia hacia la pantalla de su teléfono.- ¡Mira esto! Ladybug, Chat Noir y el nuevo insecto del equipo Queen Bee demostraron un trabajo de pena ante el último akuma. Y tras el testimonio de una persona, la cual no se revelará su nombre a peligro de represalias, estuvo horas casi congelándose por culpa del akuma en el Obelisco. Esto demuestra que los tan afamados "héroes" de Paris no saben hacer bien su trabajo. ¿Y dónde estarán la tortuga y la zorra? En mi humilde opinión no se toman este trabajo como deberían si no aparecieron en una situación de tal gravedad. ¿Debemos seguir confiando en tales supuestos héroes? Opino que el pueblo es quien debe elegir quién porta tal máscara. Así estaremos seguros que es alguien competente.- Alya casi pareció que rompería su teléfono.- Acabaré con esa pequeña embustera y su sequito de descerebrados.

-Alya, cálmate por favor...- como pudo le quitó el teléfono y miró el artículo. Había algo allí que empezaba a revelarse en su mente. Marinette pareció pensativa ante la parte del testigo.- ¿Será posible?

-¡Claro que es posible que un montón de bobos hablen mal de nuestros héroes! Pero juro que acabaré con Reine Sombré aunque me cueste la vida.

-Disculpa.- Alya y Marinette miran a Sabrina que tenía una carpeta entre sus manos.- Toma, Chloe te lo manda.- Alya toma la carpeta y Sabrina antes de irse mira a Marinette.

-Solo quería decir que te queda muy bien el corte.

-Oh, gracias Sabrina.- Sabrina sonrió y se fue dejándolas solas, Marinette frunció el ceño para ver a su amiga.- A ver, ¿qué te ha mandado Chloe?

-Oh, cielos... esto es más de lo que esperaba de ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa?- Marinette intenta ver los papeles pero Alya cierra la carpeta con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-No tan rápido.

-Alya, ¿desde cuándo tú y Chloe se guardan secretos? O mejor, ¿desde cuándo ustedes siquiera se hablan?

-Oh, Marinette, Marinette.- pasa su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su amiga.- Créeme que esto es por tu bien.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Confías en mí?

-P-Por supuesto. Pero de qué trata todo esto.- Alya se acerca para susurrar a su oído.

-Tengo en mi poder información importante de los Rossi.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Shhhh. ¡Marinette!

-¿Pero para qué quieres eso?

-Lugares a los que han ido, eventos, gran parte de su vida social la tengo aquí. Y sin investigo bien mis medios toda su vida se develará en poco tiempo.

-Alya...

-Vale. Es que estamos seguras que Lila ha sido la culpable de los ataques.- Marinette no podía decirle que eso ya no era un secreto para ella.

-¿Qué? ¿P-Por qué creen eso?

-Marinette, es obvio. Las pistas apuntan a ella. Y por eso Chloe y yo estamos en el caso.

-Un momento. ¿Chloe está preocupada por mí?

-No. Es solo que detesta a Lila más de lo que nos detesta a ambas.

-Claro...- lanzó un bufido, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, luego le lanzó a Alya una mirada inquisitiva.- Aun así es raro verte hacer buenas migas con Chloe. Es imposible de creer.

-Si no me crees, Nino tiene la prueba.- contestó con una sonrisa que se contagió a Marinette.

-Gracias Alya...

-Para eso están las amigas.

En la salida varias chicas del instituto parecían interesadas en el chico de mechas azules que parecía esperar a alguien afuera. Marinette se estaba riendo de algo que estaba diciendo Nino sin ver al joven músico todavía.

-Lo juro. Esta foto de Alya y Chloe de la mano quedará enmarcada para la posteridad.

-Nino, exageras.- le regañó Alya.

-Ya veremos si dices lo mismo en diez años.- Adrien también se ríe de la cara que hace Alya pero es el primero en notar a Luka que sonríe al ver el nuevo cambio de look de Marinette.

-Anda, ¿ese es Luka?- los tres se giraron y Marinette se sonroja al ver a Luka que la saluda con la mano y comienza a subir los pocos escalones que les separaban.

-C-Creo que ha de venir p-por Juleka.- Alya toma a Marinette de los hombros para que no se mueva.

-No lo creo. Si es así, ¿por qué viene hacia acá?- y en efecto, Luka se detiene frente a Marinette.

-Hola, Ma-Ma-Marinette.

-Ho-Hola, Lu-Luka. E-Esto, Jose y Ruleka, digo, Juleka y Rose aun no salen.

-Eso es bueno. Porque la verdad vengo a verte a ti.

-¿A mí?- Luka da un paso hacia atrás y hace una reverencia que provoca que varias chicas alrededor ahoguen sus gritos de emoción.

-Con mucho gusto me encantaría escoltar hacia su casa, mademoiselle.- las mejillas de Marinette se tornaron rosas y Alya tuvo que empujarla literalmente hacia los brazos de Luka que la ayudó a no perder el equilibrio.

-Ella dice que acepta.

-¡A-Alya!

-Perfecto.- Luka tomó la mano de Marinette.- Tranquila. Soy tu caballero alquilado dispuesto a protegerte.- Marinette permaneció embelesada unos segundos y asintió un poco antes de girar a ver a sus amigos.

-Hasta mañana chicos.

-Hasta mañana Marinette.- se despidió Adrien y la vieron ir con Luka y cruzar la calle. Adrien sonrió viendo a Marinette hacer esos gestos raros para invitar a Luka a entrar.

-Viejo, ¿no tienes hoy esgrima?- preguntó Nino observando a su amigo que no quitaba los ojos de la misma escena.

-No. Hoy la clase se canceló, pero debo ir a casa a hacer algo. Nos vemos.- bajó el resto de las escaleras y caminó al auto donde su chofer ya le esperaba. Alya suspiró viendo en dirección a la panadería.

-Me alegra ver bien a Marinette. Y ahora que después de lo de Adrien vuelva a intentar enamorarse.

-Mmm.

-¿Qué pasa Nino?

-Nada, o bueno, es solo que Adrien hace mucho para recomponer su amistad con Marinette pero, siempre había creído que una parte de Adrien gustaba de Marinette.

-Te estarás confundiendo. Yo también pensaba lo mismo. Pero Adrien solo quiere a Marinette como una amiga y así ha sido siempre. No los dejó muy claro.

-No lo creo.- Nino estaba muy serio.- Adrien podrá ser demasiado despistado, pero estoy seguro que aunque no lo sabe, ha visto a Marinette más allá de una amiga.

-Pues más le vale que no sea así.- Alya parecía molesta de repente.- Ya le destrozó el corazón una vez. Nunca lo perdonaré si juega con sus sentimientos y vuelve a hacerle daño.- Nino con un suspiro de resignación la abrazó rodeándola con su brazo, Alya miró a Nino que le sonrió.

-Vale, tú ganas por ahora. Ven, te acompaño a casa.- los dos se fueron sin saber que Lila había escuchado parte de su conversación.

-¿Adrien gustar de esa panadera? Ni hablar. Voy a tener que buscar la forma de acabar con esa don nadie...

La noche cayó y Adrien puso el último listón del pequeño regalo que había envuelto.

-Listo. Está...- Adrien buscaba el adjetivo correcto ante la pequeña cajita mal envuelta.

-Horrible.- dijo Plagg sin delicadeza alguna.- ¿Por qué mejor no le pides a alguien más que envuelva tu regalo?

-Plagg, calla. No está tan mal.- reprochó tomando la caja mal envuelta en papel rosa y moño azul.

-Claro, si eso te hace dormir bien por las noches...- Adrien lanzó un bufido apoyando los codos en su mesa y tomando su cabeza.

-Tal vez... un poco más de cinta adhesiva pueda ayudar.- Adrien se puso manos a la obra y Plagg torció la boca.

-Deberías regalarle otra cosa. El kwagatami no es cualquier objeto que puedas ir dando por allí, es un símbolo muy importante de los Chat Noir que simboliza la unión.

-Y eso es lo que busco. Estar unido a Marinette.- Plagg se jaló los bigotes.

-¡Pero no es la clase de unión que te estás pensando! ¡Esto es más profundo!

-¡Terminé!- dicho aquello fue a la puerta y se aseguró de que estuviese cerrada y no hubiese nadie.- Hora de salir.

-¡Escúchame cuando te esté hablando!

-Y lo hago Plagg. Pero ahora, Plagg, Transformame!- Plagg derrotado se dejó absorber por el anillo, y pronto Chat Noir estaba sobre los techos de Paris.

Cada vez le parecía más fácil el camino a la casa de Marinette, hasta con los ojos cerrados. Aterrizó en la azotea donde pudo escuchar a una Marinette quejarse.

-¡Esto no puede ser!- la azabache se dejó caer en la cama mientras hablaba por su teléfono.

- _Lo siento amiga, pero ya investigué y todos los boletos están agotados_.- respondió Alya desde el otro lado de la línea.

Chat al escuchar el suspiro de Marinette se columpió a la ventana. Tikki que comía una galleta en el escritorio, notó a Chat Noir cuando iba a dar una mordida a la galleta y vuela ocultándose bajo un sombrero, esperando a que en serio no le hubiese visto.

Pero Chat tenía su atención en Marinette.

-En serio quería ir...

- _Ya será para la próxima. Además, fue solo cuestión de suerte._

-Claro. Ya será para la próxima. Te dejo Alya.

Marinette colgó y suspiró hasta que el sonido de la ventana la hace levantarse y saltar de la cama al ver a Chat Noir saludarla. Miró en dirección hacia donde había estado Tikki y solo encontró migajas. Se sintió aliviada de que su kwami se hubiese ocultado y abrió la ventana dejándolo pasar.

-Chat Noir. Qué sorpresa verte.

-¡Miau! Princesa, vaya que me has impurresionado. Te ves purreciosa.

-Gracias Chat. Pensé que necesitaba un cambio.

-Pues te es muy grato. ¿Y cómo te fue hoy?

-Mucho mejor. Nadie se metió conmigo. Creo que con lo ocurrido a los chicos que nos atacaron, muchos decidieron dejarlo estar.

-Eso espero o se las verán conmigo. Aunque no entiendo porque intentan dañarte.

-Bueno...- Marinette se alejó un poco para acomodar sus pensamientos.- Creo que es por culpa de Lila.

-Lila, Lila... ¿No es la chica que te inculpó con lo del robo?

-La misma. Lila es muy popular porque presume de sus contactos y lugares a los que ha estado. Creo que ella es la culpable de todo.- Chat lo sabía, pero como héroe, como civil solo lo "suponía".

-Sabes princesa, este caballero puede hacerse cargo de las malvadas brujas. Aunque también puedes llevar un atomizador de agua para derretirla.- Marinette se rió del chiste, la verdad no era mala idea. Pero su risa para hasta que un mensaje de su teléfono llega y lo revisa.

-Oh, es Luka.

-¿Tu enamorado secreto?- Chat intentó ver el mensaje y Marinette empujó su cabeza.

-¡Quita! Solo me dice que cuento con su apoyo para lo que sea. Hoy él… él me escoltó de regreso a casa después de la escuela, digo, vivo cruzando la calle pero fue tan... tan lindo.- Marinette se sonrojó, tan enamorada por aquel gesto que parecía flotar y Chat sonrió enternecido.

-Parece ser que no soy tu único caballero de brillante armadura. Como sea, te traje un regalo.- Chat saca del bolsillo de su traje la caja, ahora algo aplastada por estar en un lugar tan apretado. Chat sonríe nervioso.- Juro... Juro que lo que está dentro está bien.- Marinette rió un poco y tomó la caja.

-Gracias Chat, aunque no debiste. Eres mi amigo y tu sola compañía basta.

-Como sea ábrelo, es algo muy especial.- abrió la caja y sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa que estaba allí. Un collar de cadena fina, pero el dije lo reconoció enseguida, incluida Tikki ahogó una exclamación desde donde estaba viendo todo.

-Chat...

-Esto es un símbolo de que voy a estar contigo Marinette.- tomó sus manos y las juntó, el tacto de Chat Noir era cálido y muy suave con los guantes, y el felino de Paris le sonrió dulcemente.- Y aunque piensas que estés sola, esto te recordará que no lo estás. Tendrás a este gato apuesto a tu servicio el resto de tu vida. Claro, con un pago sustancial de algunas delicias de la panadería y tu dulce compañi...- el abrazo de Marinette le tomó por sorpresa. La joven tenía ganas de llorar ante tal muestra de nobleza y dulzura de parte de su compañero.

-Eres único Chat Noir. El mejor... Gracias por todo, y gracias por ser tú... solo tú. Chat…- lo miró a los ojos y Chat pudo ver la ternura y cariño con que ella le miraba.- Gracias por ser quien eres.- dijo antes de volver a abrazarlo.

Hubo algo en las palabras de Marinette que le hicieron sentir especial, no solo por vestir el traje de héroe, sino, por ser solo él. Chat correspondió al abrazo, sintiendo su corazón latir de la emoción de ser querido por Marinette, ignorando el leve sonrojo que apenas y estuvo en sus mejillas unos segundos.

…..

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado! El próximo capítulo promete que Adrien empiece a espabilarse un poco, pero ¿será justo a tiempo? Dejen review, nada de tomatazos, y nos leemos hasta la siguiente! Y sin nada más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	9. Pequeña confusión

**Hola a todos! He aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Hemos llegado a la mitad y de aquí en adelante las cosas empiezan a aclararse para nuestro gato. XD Lo que ven, así que chicos y chicas, nuestro Adrien al fin va a madurar. Y no sólo él… como sea, agradecimientos a todos por leerme esta historia, en serio, espero que les guste porque yo lo estoy disfrutando. Y agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc por tan geniales personajes, y recuerdes…. AGOSTO DE MIRACULOUS! Así que sin más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Capítulo 9.

Pequeña confusión.

Esa noche Chat Noir estaba sentado de forma felina en el barandal del balcón de Marinette mirando la bella postal de la ciudad que esta le otorgaba, lo había notado hacía mucho tiempo cuando ocurrió lo de aquella desastrosa sorpresa que había deseado darle a Ladybug y con Marinette desahogó sus penas. Suspiró. Marinette ahora estaba en pijama dormida cómodamente en su cama. Y él le había dicho hace más de una hora que también se iba. Pero no había podido.

 _Eres único Chat Noir. El mejor..._

 _Gracias por todo, y gracias por ser tú... solo tú._

 _Gracias por ser quien eres._

Vale, extendió las piernas dejándolas colgadas en el aire. Mucha gente le había dicho lo genial que era, tanto como Adrien como Chat Noir. La gente que le admiraba, la gente que le quería, que le apoyaba, Ladybug incluso había dicho lo importante que era él, entonces, ¿por qué esas palabras le llegaron tan hondo?

Marinette era una chica que veía más allá de la posición social o fama, ella veía a la persona en sí, lo que había dentro. Así como hizo con él como Adrien, sin ver al modelo o su fama, ella se enamoró del ser humano… sacudió la cabeza, ¿por qué le venía ahora ese pensamiento? Volvió a suspirar y sonrió, Marinette era una gran chica.

-Tú eres espectacular, Marinette.- miró su anillo, todavía le quedaba tiempo pero ya era hora de ir a casa. Así que saltó hacia el techo de enfrente y miró hacia el cuarto de Marinette por última vez y se marchó sin haber notado a una kwami roja en la ventana de su portadora. Tikki sonrió y también fue a dormir, mañana sería un día muy movido… Y no se equivocó.

Marinette no paraba de ir de un lugar a otro en su cuarto.

-Tikki no encuentro esa condenada zapatilla.

-Ya busqué en el armario otra vez, no está.- Marinette lanzó un bufido y sin querer se tropezó y cayó entre un montón de cosas.- ¡Marinette! ¿Estás bien?- Marinette extendió su brazo mostrando una zapatilla blanca con un adorno de flor rosa.

-¡Eureka!- Tikki sonrió y vio a su portadora levantarse.- No me hubiese gustado improvisar de último momento. Estas zapatillas quedan perfectas con el vestido que llevaré en la gala de hoy.

-Estoy segura que te verás preciosa con ese vestido que hiciste hace tiempo.

-Gracias Tikki, sabes, al principio pensé que sería un poco raro ir a la gala con Adrien, pero creo que al final fue una buena idea.

-Eso es bueno Marinette, ambos intentan conocerse mejor y arreglar su amistad.

-Sí, y me siento más en confianza gracias al regalo de Chat.- dijo mostrando el collar que ahora estaba junto al kwagatami de Tikki.- Sabes, tal vez pueda hacerle también un regalo igual… estaba pensando en mi kwagatami, aunque no tiene que enterarse que es el verdadero de Ladybug, ¿q-qué opinas? Tú me lo regalaste y lo atesoro mucho pero no lo haré si a ti te molesta.- la kwami sonrió ampliamente y entrecerró los ojos con una sonrisa burlona.

-Sabes Marinette, cuando un portador, ya sea Ladybug o Chat Noir regala su kwagatami a otra persona significa algo.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué cosa?

-Que esa persona será la más importante en su vida, y estarán unidos por siempre en sus corazones hasta la eternidad.- la cara de Marinette se tornó del color del granate en unos segundos.

-¡¿Eso es cierto?!- Tikki se rió de su portadora que miraba mal a la kwami.- ¡Tikki! ¡Dime!

-¡Marinette!- la voz de su madre la llamaba desde abajo.- ¡Te busca Alya!

-¡Gracias mamá!- Marinette hizo un mohín a Tikki.- Mejor ocúltate o Alya podrá verte.

-Claro, solo piensa en lo que te dije.

-Tikki…- la kwami se escondió justo a tiempo de que la trampilla se abría.

-¡Hey, chica! ¿Lista para la gran y pomposa fiesta de esta noche?

-Más que lista. Y no solo es una pomposa fiesta Alya, es la gala de moda de Paris, muchos diseñadores importantes de la ciudad van a dar a conocer algunas de sus más reconocidos diseños de esta temporada.

-Ajá, aun así la palabra pomposa sigue sonando en mi cabeza.- Marinette se ríe y Alya se apoya en su escritorio.- Entonces chica, ¿ya tienes tu vestido listo?

-Lo tengo.- Marinette va a su closet y saca una prenda colgada.- ¡Voila!- con orgullo muestra aquel vestido color rosa en que se inspiró cuando Chloe se burló de ella.- Te presente al que llamo el "Vestido de papel".- Alya se había quedado sin palabras, juntando sus manos encantada ante el debut que haría su amiga con ese vestido.

-¡Marinette es precioso! Dejarás a más de uno impresionado. Quero que te tomes una buena foto con este vestido y me la mandes- Marinette se sonrojó feliz, hasta que escucha el tono de mensaje de su teléfono y su sonrojo se acentúa al ver quién era.

-E-Es Luka.

-¡¿Luka?! ¿Y qué quiere?- Alya emocionada intenta ver el mensaje y Marinette levanta su teléfono para que no lo vea.

-¡Basta Alya! ¿Por qué todo mundo quiere saber lo que me escribe?- replica recordando lo mismo con Chat.- Solo me dice que espera esté bien y que un día de estos debería ir a verlos ensayar. Voy a decirle que sí, así también aprovecho para darle el accesorio en el que estoy trabajando.

-¡Amiga! Eso suena a cita.

-No seas ridícula, Alya, to-todavía es muy pronto.

-Chica, no temas esta vez de arriesgarte, tal vez tuviste una mala experiencia pero que eso no te afecte a lanzarte sobre el chico.

-Lo haces sonar como si estuviera desesperada. Sabes, creo que la experiencia con Adrien me hizo madurar mucho, pero quiero ser un poco cautelosa con Luka pero no cerrarme, quiero... quiero enamorarme por completo de él.- Alya observó feliz a su amiga, en verdad había madurado un poco.

-Sabes, al principio creí que era mala idea que volvieras a ser amiga de Adrien. Y no digas que antes no lo eran porque eso no es cierto. El caso es que ahora pienso que tuviste razón en perdonarlo y estoy muy feliz por los dos.

-Oh, Alya...

-Pero si de nuevo te hace algo.- choca su puño en su palma- Voy a destrozarle su carrera de modelo de por vida.- remarcó las últimas palabras con una ira oculta. Marinette tragó duro, vaya que Alya era alguien de temer...

Adrien estaba en el estudio de su padre moviendo las manos nervioso mientras su padre, como era costumbre, revisaba sus trabajos antes de dedicarle una mirada a él.

-Sé que es de último minuto pero... Marinette es mi amiga y me gustaría que fuese conmigo.

-Adrien, sabes que detesto que tus amigos te distraigan. ¿Quién me dice que esa muchacha se comportará como es debido?

-Te aseguro padre que Marinette es una chica encantadora.

-¿Es la misma chica de la libreta que has estado arreglando?

-Eh... sí.- respondió con duda y su padre asintió.

-De acuerdo, puede venir.- Adrien sonrió.

-Muchas gracias padre.- Adrien se dirigió a su habitación feliz y vio a Plagg acurrucado en un cojín.-Me ha dicho que sí.

-¿De veras? Es difícil de creer cuando tu padre bien podría pasar por Hawk Moth.

-Creo que papá está cambiando un poco. Y no vuelvas a decir eso de mi padre, ya bien confirmamos que era inocente. Y voy a aprovechar para darle a Marinette su libreta reparada.

-¿Ya la terminaste?- Adrien se sintió un poco ofendido por la duda de su kwami.

-Por supuesto que si.- fue a su escritorio y sacó la libreta, ahora de pasta verde con imágenes de gatitos, algo... diferente.

-Esa cosa está chueca.

-¡No lo está! Bueno, depende de que ángulo lo veas.- Plagg voló más cerca de la libreta, luego la rodeó y le dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Y cuál es el ángulo bueno? Está igual de mal hecha que esa pulsera que le regalaste en su cumpleaños, vaya regalo más cutre, teniendo dinero pudiste haberle regalado lo que fuera.

-Plagg basta. Eres a veces insoportable.- se sentó en la silla mirando la libreta y luego suspiró apoyándose en el respaldo en una posición más relajada mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo, el amuleto de Marinette.

-Marinette no es de esas chicas que van por lo material y quise darle algo igual de especial.- su pulgar acarició el objeto sintiendo una mezcla de sentimientos al recordar la cara de Marinette cuando se lo dio.- No importa el regalo sino quien te lo dio y el sentimiento en este.

Plagg vio el amuleto y voló alrededor de Adrien.

-Sabes, si no estuvieses proclamando que amas a Ladybug y que esa chica es tu amiga pensaría que es al revés.

-¡Plagg!

-Yo solo digo.

Esa tarde el auto de los Agreste se detuvo enfrente de la panadería. Adrien de repente se sintió nervioso, apretó la libreta en su mano y tocó a la puerta. Cuán grande fue su sorpresa al ver al señor Dupain abrirle y este serio se cruzó de brazos al verle.

-Bu-Buenas tardes señor Dupain, ¿está lista Marinette?

-En un momento baja.- Adrien nunca creyó sentirse intimidado por el bondadoso señor Dupain, pero siempre había una primera vez.- Quiero que mi hija esté bien esta noche. Que no le pase nada ni que nadie la moleste. ¿Puedo contar contigo para esa tarea?- Adrien tragó duro antes de contestar sin tartamudear.

-L-Le juro que estaré al pendiente de Marinette. Cuente con ello.

-Bien. Eso espero...

-Papá, ¿qué haces?

-¿Tom?- el señor Dupain se hizo a un lado y Adrien se sintió paralizado por completo al ver a Marinette. Con un ligero maquillaje, los únicos accesorios que tenía encima eran sus aretes, una sencilla diadema que combinaba con el vestido, un pequeño bolso blanco de mano y una sencilla pulsera de plata, pero nunca la había visto tan hermosa y cautivadora. Plagg se hubiese burlado de él y cerrado su boca abierta.

-Oh, hola Adrien.- Adrien había olvidado como pronunciar palabra por un momento.

-Ah, ho-hola Mari-Marinette. Te ves... hermosa, digo, no es que no lo seas pero esta noche... ¡te ves muy bien para la gala!- soltó lo último de forma atropellada. Marinette sonrió satisfecha y se hizo hacia atrás un pequeño mechón de cabello.

-Gracias Adrien. Tú te ves muy elegante.- y no era para menos, de traje negro con una camisa blanca y corbatín verde. Antes se hubiese quedado babeando por él, ahora ya le daba igual. Pero esos colores le recordaron a Chat Noir.

-No tanto como tú. Digo, tengo algo para ti.- antes de decir algo más le entregó la libreta. Marinette la tomó entre sus manos y le dieron ganas de llorar al abrirla y ver parte de sus diseños perdidos.

-E-Esto es...

-Siento que no pude arreglarlos todos. Algunos fueron imposibles, pero estoy seguro que podrías volver a hacerlos y mejorarlos. Tienes un gran talento después de todo... hice lo que pude.- se justificó como pudo hasta que Marinette le abrazó, aquello fue casi como un deja vú de la noche anterior.

-Gracias Adrien. No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco.- dijo con el sentimiento a punto de llorar de felicidad. Adrien sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, pero la abrazó contra él, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Sintiéndose bien de poder abrazar a Marinette era tan...

-Lamento interrumpir, pero se nos hará tarde si no sueltas a tu invitada Adrien.- dijo el señor Agreste desde el auto.

Adrien se sonrojó automáticamente, soltando a Marinette también algo avergonzada también.

-L-Lo siento. Fui demasiado efusiva.

-No. Claro que no. No importa. S-Sube por favor.- le invitó Adrien y Marinette asintió.

-Muchas gracias.- Marinette subió a la limosina quedando frente la mirada del señor Agreste que lucía un regio traje azul oscuro y camisa aperlada. Se sintió tan pequeña en ese momento. Adrien sintió la tensión en el aire al subir y despedirse de los padres de Marinette.

Pasado unos minutos Adrien decidió romper con la tensión.

-T-Tu vestido es muy bonito Marinette. ¿Dónde lo compraste?

-Oh, bueno, en realidad yo lo hice hace tiempo.

-Vaya, pues te ves preciosa, digo, el vestido es muy bonito pero tú también.

¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Estaba nervioso por Marinette? No podía ser. Bien, se veía preciosa pero la había visto hasta en pijama cuando la visitaba, y también esa vez que fueron al cine cuando akumatizaron al Gorila. Y nunca se había puesto así. Algo había cambiado desde ayer, pero no podía definirlo.

-Debo decir que mi hijo tiene razón.- comentó el señor Agreste que había visto con ojo crítico el vestuario de la chica.- Me deja sin palabras el talento que demuestra a tan corta edad señorita Dupain-Cheng. ¿Ha considerado la carrera de diseño?

-S-Sí. En realidad sueño con ser una gran diseñadora como usted. Digo, admiro mucho su trabajo, señor.

-De sueños puede vivir el hombre, pero es el esfuerzo de este el que lo hace realidad. Recuerde eso. Gracias a mi hijo he echado un vistazo a su trabajo, no desaproveche ese talento que tiene, señorita. Sería un desperdicio total si deja ir su objetivo.- Marinette vio a Adrien que bajó los hombros y ella asintió aguantando la emoción.

-Claro señor. Lo recordaré siempre.

El viaje fue más tranquilo, aunque Adrien no pudo hablar más al no saber qué hablar con Marinette y menos en presencia de su padre, así que al llegar a la famosa gala en el palacio de la Plaza de la Concorde, en el Jardin des Tuileries, se sintió aliviado. Bajó del auto y como todo un caballero le ofreció ayuda a Marinette al bajar y que esta se colgara de su brazo. Marinette lo hizo guardando un poco de distancia, cosa que Gabriel Agreste notó al verlos.

El lugar había sido preparado para el evento con detalle. Los grandes jardines rodeaban con sus árboles el excelso edificio y en la entrada, una alfombra roja y luces en cristales decoraban la entrada. Caminaron por la alfombra roja de la gala, rodeada de reporteros, fotógrafos y alguno que otro fanático que se había colado o que no eran. Algunos fotógrafos se volvieron locos al ver al joven y más cotizado modelo con una linda chica de su brazo. Marinette por unos momentos se sintió intimidada por tantas preguntas y flashes, pero al sentir la mano de Adrien y que este le sonriera para calmarla le ayudó. Detrás de ellos, Natalie, que había estado sentada en la parte delantera, con un elegante vestido violeta en corte de sirena, sonrió al ver a Adrien apretar la mano de Marinette. Pero vaya sorpresa cuando de repente el señor Agreste fue agredido por un globo con una sustancia roja que ensució su elegante saco.

-¡Los diseñadores son unos asesinos! ¡Son capaces de dañar a los animales para crear sus monstruosidades! ¡La piel es muerte!- Gabriel abrió la boca pero fue alguien más quien alzó la voz.

-¡No puede decir eso!- Marinette se acercó furiosa al activista.- Sé que es malo usar pieles para crear prendas, pero no por eso todos son iguales. Y mucho menos los de la firma Gabriel, que ellos nunca han hecho nada con pieles reales. Al contrario, ellos mismos incluso están en contra de ello ayudando con el ejemplo a otras compañías.- Adrien sonrió a Marinette.- Así que le recomiendo informarse primero de quienes son posibles aliados y no de una forma absurda de llamar la atención.- el activista pareció contrariado hasta que los de seguridad se los llevaron.

-Vamos Marinette.- Adrien la guió al interior donde su padre se quitó el saco dándoselo a Natalie y comenzó a revisar con cuidado su ropa.

-Vaya forma de dejar calladas a aquellas personas indeseables.- dijo el señor Agreste al ver que lo demás de su vestimenta estaba intacto de milagro.- Estoy impresionado.

-Bu-Bueno; es que me molesta que esa gente perjudique o hablen mal de otros solo para llamar la atención. Hay formas pacifica de hacerse escuchar. Y también su compañía habla mucho sobre no usar pieles reales, eso es algo que admiro mucho.

-Aun así estuviste magnifica Marinette.- dijo Adrien que estaba impresionado por la escena.

-Cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo.

-En eso se equivoca, señorita.- replicó el señor Agreste.- Natalie, de la colección que se presentará, tráeme el modelo negro de corte italiano.

-Como diga señor.

-Adrien, adelántate con tu amiga, te veré antes de que comience el desfile.

-Entendido padre. ¿Me permites?- Adrien volvió a ofrecer su brazo a Marinette y ella asintió.

-Por supuesto. Esto... esa mancha se puede quitar con agua mineral.- le dijo a Natalie que solo asintió en respuesta.

Al irse los dos jóvenes, Natalie miró a su jefe que se estaba arreglando las mangas de la camisa.

-¿Va a trabajar esta noche tiempo extra señor?

-Aunque suena tentador, esta vez no será así.- Natalie asintió aunque disimuló una sonrisa viendo a su jefe mirar de reojo hacia donde Adrien se había ido con su acompañante.

Adrien y Marinette avanzaron hasta llegar a un gran salón con algunas mesas. Adrien sostenía la mano de Marinette con cierto orgullo, no solo por lo ocurrido, sino porque la mayoría de las personas presentes era gente plástica y falsa, en cambio Marinette había demostrado ser autentica en todo lo que hacía y creía. La miró con un cariño nada disimulado, cosa que Marinette no notó al estar admirando el salón.

-¡Adrichoo!- los dos giraron al mismo tiempo y Adrien tuvo que soltar a Marinette para mantener el equilibrio cuando Chloe, vestida con un elegante vestido azul marino de un hombro, se le fue encima.- Me alegro que llegaras. Esto se pone tan aburrido sin ti.- movió su dedo en su pecho.- ¿Y qué te hizo retrasarte?

-Tuvimos un altercado al entrar. Pero estamos bien. Ya Marinette se hizo cargo.

-¿Marinette?- la rubia al fin notó a la azabache.

-Hola Chloe, Sabrina.- Adrien apenas se dio cuenta de la presencia de Sabrina en un vestido color turquesa detrás de Chloe que sonreía con su arrogancia acostumbrada.

-Dupain-Cheng. Al parecer si tenías algo decente para la fiesta. Te felicito.

-Gracias, lo mismo pienso. Y tenías razón, tu pulsera combina con tu vestido.

-Y tu diadema igual.- se sentían las chispas saltar entre las dos bajo esa cortesía hasta que una voz distrae a Adrien.

-Adrien.- todos giraron para ver a Kagami. La chica estaba enfundada en un elegante vestido de corte oriental y chal rojo con una flor roja en el cabello. Marinette y Chloe se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-¡Kagami!- Adrien se sintió feliz de tener a su otra amiga en esa fiesta.- Me alegra mucho verte. ¿Vienes con tu familia?

-Solo con mi madre.- Chloe tose para hacerse notar.

-Disculpa Adrichoo, pero ¿quién es ella?

-Oh, ella es Kagami Tsurugi. Es mi compañera y amiga de las clases de esgrima. Kagami, ella es mi amiga Chloe.- Chloe se adelanta a Adrien.

-Chloe Bourgeois, su mejor amiga desde la infancia.- se presentó la rubia con claros celos pero Kagami sonrió de lado.

-Por supuesto. La hija del alcalde y la mayor admiradora de Ladybug si más tengo entendido, ¿participará en la pasarela? Parece casi una modelo.- aquello pareció calmar de inmediato a Chloe que no pudo evitar reír ante semejante forma de elevarle el ego.

-Oh, gracias. Casi podría hacerlo pero prefiero ver que modelar. Y claro que soy admiradora de Ladybug. Incluso somos súper intimas amigas.

-¿En serio? Es asombroso que conozcas a Ladybug de primera mano. Han de ser muy buenas amigas.

-No tienes ni idea.- Marinette se había quedado con la boca abierta el como Chloe parecía ahora amiga de Kagami y Kagami incluso metía a una tímida Sabrina a la conversación.

-Alya no me creerá esto.- Adrien susurró para que solo Marinette oyera.

-Una lástima que no podamos grabarlo como prueba.- Marinette rió a lo bajo y Adrien se sintió feliz de verla sonreír así, lo hacía feliz. Deseando verla sonreír siempre. Hasta que a unos metros de ellos algo captó su atención.

-No sabe el susto que nos llevamos pero agradecemos a los grandes héroes por salvar a nuestra princesa.- dijo un hombre de piel canela alto y de porte elegante, al lado de una mujer de vestido verde largo cabello oscuro, y en medio de ambos estaba Lila con un bonito vestido blanco en cruz del cuello.

-Nos gustaría poder agradecerles de alguna forma. Y mi hija también.- dijo la mujer con una gran sonrisa.- ¿No es cierta Lila?

-Por supuesto, mamá. Los admiro tanto. Y más a Ladybug.- Adrien con el ceño fruncido se impresionó que ella no se atragantase con su propia lengua al decir aquello. Marinette que seguía distraída con la escena entre Chloe y Kagami sintió la mano de Adrien en su hombro.

-El desfile va a empezar pronto. Mejor vamos a nuestros lugares.- dijo llevándose a Marinette de allí no deseando exponerla a Lila.

Su padre llegó, como dijo, antes de que el evento comenzara con un nuevo traje negro de camisa blanca muy tradicional y con un pañuelo purpura. Adrien ya estaba acostumbrado, a esos eventos y miró de reojo alrededor. Chloe estaba entre su padre y Sabrina no muy lejos de él, reconoció a Kagami a dos filas detrás a su costado derecho a lado de una mujer de sus mismos rasgos que seguro era su madre, y del otro lado de la pasarela vio a Lila observando a las modelos en la pasarela.

-Son hermosos.- susurró Marinette. Sus ojos brillaban al notar los esplendidos modelos.

Las formas, los colores y diseños eran para admirarse. Sus manos se movieron inquietas, deseando poder tener su nueva libreta de bocetos y no haberla dejado en casa. Adrien la miró enternecido, deseando calmar sus ansias tomando sus manos, cosa que sorprendió a Marinette cuando sintió la mano de Adrien sobre las suyas sonriéndole algo divertido por sus reacciones. Pronto se dio la primera pausa al desfile y Adrien soltó sus manos. Varios se acercaron a Gabriel Agreste para felicitarlo por sus primeros diseños presentados, a lo que este agradecía como era su costumbre y también mencionaba el buen trabajo de sus competidores.

-¿Y qué te ha parecido Marinette?

-Ha sido hermoso, ¿pero ya se terminó?- preguntó con cierta decepción.

-No. Solo es la primera pausa para que los modelos se cambien. Y dime, ¿cuál fue tu favorito?

-Pues... los diseños de tu padre son geniales, claro, pero creo que Gaultier, Valentino y Carolina mostraron diseños muy buenos. El corte y la costura fueron hechos a mano y puede verse la dedicación en cada uno de ellos.

-Tienes muy buen ojo.- luego la mira de forma acusatoria pero sin borrar su sonrisa.- Pero no me has dicho cuál fue tu favorito. Eso quiere decir que no es de la colección de mi padre.- Marinette pareció atragantarse. Los dos rieron hasta que Adrien notó un collar que no había notado antes al ser una cadena muy fina que reconoció.

-No había notado tu collar. ¿Qué es?- lo tomó de un lado y vio el kwagatami que le había regalo.

-Oh, f-fue un regalo. Que me hizo un amigo.

-Ya veo. Pues tiene muy buen gusto...- pero al correr la cadena vio una pieza idéntica pero en rojo. Aquello lo descolocó.

-Y este... es...- Marinette tomó ambos kwagatamis.

-¡Oh! Bu-Bueno este otro yo... ¡yo lo hice! Porque... para que se complementara.

-¿Se complementara?- Marinette asintió y le mostró los kwagatamis.

-Este me lo dio un buen amigo hace poco. Me dijo que era algo muy importante para que lo recordara en todo momento. Y luego me di cuenta que estaba muy solo. Por eso lo hice porque se asemeja mucho al símbolo del yang. Una parte que completa a otra.

-Ya veo. Es un bonito detalle.

-Lo es. Aunque no me quedaré con este por mucho tiempo.- dijo viendo el dije rojo.- Lo discutí con una amiga y quisiera regalarle este. Como una muestra de nuestra amistad y para que también sepa que siempre estaré con él.- en sus palabras se había evocado un cariño que hizo que su corazón latiera con fuerza.

Adrien ignoró la sensación de sus mejillas al sentir su corazón latir como loco. Marinette se expresaba de él con una ternura y calidez que lo hicieron inmensamente feliz, y le hizo desear abrazarla. Y estuvo a punto, sus brazos se alzaron unos centímetros pero entonces dieron el aviso de comenzar el desfile y las luces se apagaron. Marinette lo miró unos momentos sin notar el sonrojo en Adrien en la oscuridad. Y pasó el primer modelo.

-Es hermoso.

-Lo eres... digo, claro, es muy hermoso. Es de la colección de mi padre.- por suerte Marinette no notó su desliz, pero otros sí. Natalie observó de reojo a Adrien escondiendo una pequeña sonrisa mientras su padre arqueó una ceja.

El desfile al fin terminó y les esperaba una pequeña recepción. Una pequeña orquesta, mesas para disfrutar la compañía antes de la comida, y camareros que iban y venían con bandejas de bocadillos. Marinette tomó un canapé mirando lo pequeño que era. Adrien que estaba a su lado tosió disimuladamente.

-Te recomiendo comer varios antes de que sirvan la comida. O aguantar hasta llegar a casa.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ese canapé que tienes en los dedos es del mismo tamaño que la comida.- Marinette abrió grande los ojos y luego aguantó la risa.

-¡Adrien!- Chloe apareció y tomó del brazo a Adrien.- Te estaba buscando. Quiero bailar contigo.

-Eh, pero Chloe...

-Sabrina.- la susodicha apareció detrás.- Quédate con Marinette mientras voy a bailar.

-Claro Chloe.

-Perfecto. Todo arreglado.

Adrien fue arrastrado al centro del salón donde comenzó a bailar con Chloe, siendo los único que aprovechaban la orquesta, pero nadie le diría que no podían bailar a la hija del alcalde. Pero Adrien se veía terriblemente preocupado, cosa que Chloe notó y rodó los ojos fastidiada.

-Ya basta. Deja de preocuparte por la panadera. No se va a venir abajo si no estás pendiente de ella.

-Chloe no es...-Chloe puso su dedo índice en sus labios para callarlo.

-Si te preocupa que la bruja de Lila ante aquí por eso dejé a Sabrina. Ella sabe que hacer.- Adrien se sorprendió y le sonrió.

-Eres muy amable de preocuparte Chloe.

-Lo sé, soy pura amabilidad.- Adrien rió entre dientes, ya que Chloe nunca admitiría que podría estar un poco preocupada por Marinette.

Kagami que estaba hablando con un conocido de la familia vio a Adrien divertirse con la joven Bourgeois, esta sonrió, no muy lejos vio a Marinette hablar con Sabrina y reír. Más hubo algo que pareció romper el encanto de su cuadro de visión. Si bien había algunas jóvenes chicas ricas que veían con clara envidia a la heredera Bourgeois, había alguien más que veía a Marinette y no le gustó la forma en que lo hizo. Kagami había aprendido de su abuelo y su madre que las personas podrían juzgarse por sus ojos y no le gustó lo que pudo percibir aún a esa distancia. Su instinto le decía estar atenta a esa chica de cabello castaño.

Marinette se sintió un poco perdida al momento de que sirvieron "la cena". Adrien tenía razón, aquello apenas podía tapar una muela. Pero había cubiertos de más que no había visto en su vida. No sabía que elegir, Adrien sintió algo de pena por Marinette, iba a ayudarla cuando escucha toser a Chloe, que estaba en la misma mesa que ellos y de forma disimulada señala uno de los tenedores que Marinette tomó con cierta reticencia y Chloe asintió. Adrien sonrió al ver que su intervención no fue necesaria.

-Disculpe.- uno de los meseros se había acercado a él.- Me piden que le avise que su amiga le espera en unos momentos en los jardines.

-Oh... ¿mi amiga?- pensó en Kagami, pero su visión captó a Lila que le sonreía ampliamente cuando se levantó y se fue. Frunció el ceño molesto.

-Claro. Gracias. Padre, con permiso, en un momento regreso.

Marinette notó la clara molestia en su voz. Adrien se levantó tras un asentimiento de cabeza de su padre y caminó fuera del salón.

-Amm, disculpe señor Agreste, debo... debo levantarme. En un momento regreso.- se levantó y Chloe hizo lo mismo de inmediato tomando su bolso de mano color negro.

-Oh, Marinette. Te acompaño. No quiero que te pierdas.- Marinette no dijo nada y salieron juntas del salón.

-¿Notaste que parecía molesto?- preguntó Marinette a Chloe que frunció los labios en un claro deje de molestia.

-Yo a quien note fue a una mentirosa salir campante del lugar. Y su vestido, ¡qué vulgar!

-¿Lila? No la había visto.

-Claro, Adrien se ha encargado bien de alejarte de las pestes.- Marinette se detuvo y miró a Chloe.

-Chloe, ¿por qué me estas ayudando?- Chloe suspira con fastidio y rueda los ojos como si tuviese que explicarle aquello a una persona tonta.

-Sencillo. Una, me cae mal Lila. Es una mentirosa que dijo que era amiga de Ladybug cuando no es cierto. Dos, soy la única que puede ser adorada por todos. Y tres, detesto a quien hace esas cosas tan bajas. Yo podría haber hecho cosas malas, pero quien hace lo que te hizo merece que lo machaquen como la cucaracha que es.- Marinette sonrió un poco agradecida de tener a Chloe de su parte.

-Gracias.

-¡Bah! Olvídalo. Y última cosa es que no dejaré a esa loca con Adrien. Preferiría mil veces dejártelo a ti que cayera en las garras de esa bruja.

-Eh... gracias, aunque Adrien ya no me interesa de esa forma.

-Quizás... allá tú. Vamos a encontrarlos, no deben estar lejos, me conozco este lugar como la palma de mi mano.

-Te sigo.- dijo Marinette siguiendo a Chloe.

Los jardines eran enormes pero agradecía que las plantas, los rosales y tulipanes no fuesen tan abundantes dándole un aspecto abierto al lugar y así cualquiera podría verlo por si le pasaba algo.

Su mirada recorrió los jardines, hasta que una mano tocó su hombro y Adrien se giró alejándose de un salto de quien le tocó. Lila rió sin separar sus labios al verle.

-Cielos Adrien. ¿Te he asustado?

-Lila...- se recordó que debía controlarse, pero ver a una persona tan hipócrita y tan manipuladora le hacía revolver el estómago.- ¿Por qué me has llamado aquí?

-Es importante. Adrien, quería hablar contigo.

-Pudimos hacerlo adentro.

-Esto no puede ser escuchado por otros. Debía advertirte.

-Bien. Te escucho.- Adrien se cruzó de brazos y Lila adoptó al principio una pose tímida que no le quedaba para nada, y después más relajada y seria miró a Adrien.

-Adrien, sé que no hemos comenzado con el pie derecho. Y por ello quisiera decirte que si necesitas algo. Alguna persona que te escuche o si tienes problemas con gusto te ayudaré.- Adrien apretó la mandíbula.- Y como muestra de mi apoyo. Sé que te preocupas mucho por Marinette, y me he enterado de algo que tal vez debas saber.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué cosa?- Lila miró a todos lados como si creyera que los pudiesen escuchar.

-Es sobre las cosas ocurridas a Marinette. Sé quién es la culpable… Es Chloe.- Adrien no lo podía creer. ¿Quería culpar a Chloe? Sintió como si le hubiesen lanzado algo más desasgradable que el queso de Plagg.

-No, no es verdad…

-Es cierto. Escuché de buena fuente que Chloe habló con algunas personas sobre que no aguantaba a Marinette y que la detestaba. Y ya sabes cómo es, con solo tronar sus dedos consigue que hagan lo que quiera.- Adrien quiso gritar, si bien Chloe podía ser algo mimada, ella tenía sus límites. Por ello aunque no hubiese sabido la verdad jamás desconfiaría de Chloe.

-Lila, basta…

-Adrien, es importante.- le dijo con una seriedad digna de un premio de la Academia.- Debes alejarte de Chloe, es peligrosa y temo que pueda hacerle algo a Marinette al verte llegar con ella. No puedes confiar en alguien tan podrido ella, créeme.- aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Y Adrien no iba a dejarlo pasar ni un minuto más.

-Ya basta Lila, no te creo absolutamente nada.- Adrien apretó los puños a sus costados.- Conozco bien a Chloe, puede ser egoísta y sacar de quicio a muchos por su actitud, pero no es capaz de tales bajezas. La conozco desde que éramos niños y sé que Chloe no es capaz de hacer lo que tú has dicho no importando cuánto le caiga mal Marinette. Y no te permitiré que sigas hablando así de ella.- dijo dando la media vuelta para irse pero Lila le detuvo.

-Pero Adrien, hay chicos que...

-¿Quiénes? ¿Algunos chicos de tu club de fans? No me mientas Lila, no puedes caer tan bajo.

-Adrien, ¿cómo puedes decirme eso?- dijo con las manos en el corazón.- Somos amigos, Adrien. Sé que te he fallado con lo del collar pero pensé que desde que me perdonaste podríamos retomar nuestra amistad. Me estás haciendo lo mismo que le hiciste a Marinette.- dijo ofendida. Adrien admitía que era una buena actriz, pero nada sabia al recordarle ese fatídico día en que cayó en su mentira.

-¡No involucres a Marinette! Y un amigo no hace lo que tú has hecho. Y te lo advierto ahora Lila, basta de mentiras.

-¡Adrien! Pe-Pero ¿cómo puedes decirme eso? Yo solo quiero ayudarte.

-Estoy seguro que no es así. Y a la única que ayudas es a ti misma. No vuelvas a hablar mal de mis amigos, porque los defenderé de una forma o de otra.

Adrien vio como la expresión de Lila, la chica pareció desconcertada ante sus palabras, y por un segundo, no estaba tan seguro, le pareció que su expresión facial cambiaba a una más estoica. Y entonces su expresión cambió y Lila comenzó a llorar.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel? ¡Eres horrible Adrien! ¡Tan cruel!

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- una voz grave preguntó detrás de Adrien que se giró y reconoció a la pareja que se acercaba a ellos, los padres de Lila.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hacer llorar a mi hija? ¿Qué le has hecho?- exigió el diplomático mientras Lila se dejaba consolar por su madre.

-Y-Yo solo intentaba ayudar a Adrien...- sollozó Lila con una expresión lastimera. La madre de la italiana lo miró furibunda mientras abrazaba a su hija.

-¿Qué clase de jovencito hace llorar a una niña así? ¿Es que no tiene corazón?

-Y-Yo no hice nada. Yo solo...- pero el diplomático no le dio oportunidad de hablar.

-Te exijo que te disculpes con mi hija, jovencito. O tendré que hablar con tus padres.

-¡Pero es que las cosas no son como creen! Si me dejaran explicar...

-Papá...- habló Lila encogida.- Por favor, fue mi culpa, solo intentaba ayudar...

-No le defiendas Lila. No creo que exista explicación para hacer llorar a una mujer.

-La hay si le dan oportunidad.- la voz de Marinette provocó que Adrien volteara rápidamente a verla, y la junto a Chloe entre un camino de tulipanes. Siendo esta última que miraba con claro rencor a la italiana. Marinette se acercó con expresión firme.

-No puede juzgar a una persona sin haberla escuchado primero. Y Adrien es incapaz de hacer daño a alguien, al menos no a propósito.

-¿Y usted quien es jovencita?

-Soy amiga de Adrien y compañera de clases de su hija.

-La misma que su hija inculpó de un robo.- dijo Chloe con una sonrisa arrogante.- Lo siento, Chloe Bourgeois, hija del alcalde y amiga de la infancia de Adrien.- el hombre por un momento se había descolocado por la mención de aquel incidente, pero de nuevo su expresión dura permaneció en su rostro.

-Lamento aquella penosa situación pero estamos hablando con este jovencito que ha hecho llorar a mi hija y exijo una disculpa.

-No puede pedirle eso sin haberlo escuchado. Adrien se merece que lo escuchen.- Adrien sonrió al ver como Marinette lo defendía.

-No tengo tiempo ni fuerza para soportar a unas adolescentes entrometidas.- eso hizo que Chloe lo mirara ofendida.

-¿Cómo se atreve? ¿No sabe quién soy?- Adrien se colocó frente a sus amigas antes de que Chloe dijera algo que empeorara las cosas.

-Señor Rossi. Ya sé que esto se puede malinterpretar. Pero quisiera decirle lo ocurrido si me permitiera.- por un momento creyó que lo dejaría explicarse pero tras un nuevo ataque de llanto de Lila eso quedó descartado. Vaya que tenía mala suerte con los padres.

-Disculpe.- intervino desde detrás de las chicas, Kagami, que se acercó a Adrien.- Pero creo que tras lo ocurrido se merece el beneficio de la duda.

-Y usted también es amiga de este jovencito, supongo.- dijo con desdén.

-Tsurugi. Kagami Tsurugi.

-¿De la familia Tsurugi?- la mujer reconoció el apellido pero el hombre pareció no querer dar su brazo a torcer y menos con unos chicos.

-Aun ante lo bien que hablen de este joven. Exijo una disculpa por los problemas ocasionados con mi hija.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- todos se giraron a ver al señor Agreste que llegaba con Natalie, las chicas se hicieron a un lado y este se colocó a lado de su hijo con expresión severa.- Adrien, discúlpate con la señorita.- Adrien iba a refutar pero decidió callarse ante la mirada dura de su padre.

-Lo siento mucho Lila. Y siento mucho los problemas ocasionados señor.- el diplomático asintió complacido.

-Muy bien. Disculpas aceptadas jovencito. Pero no quiero que vuelva a molestar a mi hija.- el señor Agreste asintió.

-Estoy de acuerdo con ello. Mi hijo no se acercará a su hija pero su hija tampoco se acercará a mi hijo. Así podremos evitar estas desagradables escenas.

-¿Qué?- Lila pareció olvidar su actuación por completo.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- asintió el señor Rossi.

-¡Papá!

-Bien. Eso es todo. Que tenga buena noche monsieur.

-Igualmente.- ambos hombres se dieron la mano como dos caballeros y los Rossi se alejaron del grupo. Adrien miró a su padre que no le miraba.

-Adrien, no quiero que te involucres con la señorita Rossi. Aunque sea difícil por ser tu compañera de clases, ¿quedo claro?

-S-Sí, padre.- su padre asintió levemente.- Es hora de irnos. Despídete.

-Claro.- su padre se alejó con Natalie y Adrien sonrió. De alguna forma su padre lo había ayudado en aquella situación.

-Marinette.- le ofreció su mano y ella la tomó sin dudar.- Chicas, gracias. Las veré después.- se despidió de Chloe y Kagami llevándose a Marinette. Cuando se fueron Kagami vio a Chloe e hizo una reverencia.

-Debo volver a con mi madre. Espero verte pronto de nuevo Chloe.

-Lo mismo digo.- Kagami se alejó un par de pasos y sonrió.

-Me alegro que Adrien tenga tan buenas amigas.- dijo antes de irse.

Estando sola, Chloe ni siquiera se giró, chasqueó los dedos y Sabrina estaba entre unos rosales.

-¿Lo tienes?

-Cada palabra. Auch.

-Muy bien. Volvamos a la fiesta.- Sabrina asintió y la siguió de regreso al salón.

El viaje fue igual de callado de regreso, pero menos incómodo. Al llegar Adrien salió para ayudar a Marinette y esta aceptó su ayuda.

-Siento mucho lo ocurrido esta noche.

-No importa. Me preocupé mucho pero me alegro que todo saliera bien al final.

-Sí.- al estar ya en la puerta Adrien la miró fijamente.- Marinette, esta noche tal vez no fue perfecta pero me alegra mucho que vinieras conmigo.

-No fue nada. Me ha encantado ver a tantos diseñadores, tantos diseños, me doy cuenta que me falta mucho por aprender. Pero también, me ha gustado ir contigo, fue divertido y aunque odie admitirlo, también fue un poco agradable estar con Chloe.- Adrien le sonrió.

-Aun así por todo, gracias...- fue una sorpresa que Marinette no esperó cuando Adrien le besó la mejilla. Sus pálidas mejillas se colorearon levemente. Y Adrien se rascó la nuca también con un leve rubor.- Bueno, te veré en la escuela Marinette. Buenas noches.- regresó a la limosina dejando a una Marinette un poco confusa que tras sacudir su cabeza entró a su hogar.

En la limosina Adrien suspiró mientras miraba por la ventana. Distraído pensando los acontecimientos de esa noche.

-Un beso de buenas noches para una linda jovencita...

-¿Qué?- Adrien volteó a ver a su padre pensando haber escuchado mal.

-Nada. Solo espero que lo de esta noche no se repita. Y mucho menos con alguien tan importante como los Rossi.

-Entiendo padre. Lo siento.- su padre asintió y lo vio de nuevo ver a la ventana. Adrien tenía mucho que pensar. Además de que no fue inteligente molestar a Lila dadas las circunstancias y necesitaba aclararse para saber qué le pasaba con Marinette. Todo era tan confuso...

….

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por sus reviews, y lo sé, sé que es desesperante pero ya empieza lo bueno. Y un pequeño spoiler, o mejor dos, habrá Lukanette en el siguiente capítulo y Plagg al fin podrá celebrar. Es todo lo que diré.**

 **Así que dejen review, un café helado para mí porque me estoy asando con temperaturas de casi 40 grados, nada de tomatazos y si desean pueden ir a mi perfil y leer otras de mis historias, espero que les gusten XD Y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	10. Los celos de un gato

**Hola a todos! He aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Gracias a todos por leer y por su apoyo, y más su paciencia. Créanme por aquí el termómetro es alto, aunque la sensación térmica es más alta… Como sea. De todo corazón, gracias. Y agradezcamos a Thomas Astruc por tan genial serie, y recordemos que estamos en un mes de puros capítulos XD Bueno, y sin más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Capítulo 10.

Los celos de un gato.

-¡Miraculous Ladybug!- gritó la heroína al lanzar al cielo una manguera que sirvió para detener al akuma en turno. Y al volver todo a la normalidad chocó puños con su compañero.

-/¡Bien hecho!/- Chat miró alrededor como lo poco que había sido destruido volvía a la normalidad.

-Este akuma fue fácil. Tal vez Hawk Moth se está quedando sin imaginación.

-Pues por mi está bien. No queremos akumas problemáticos como Troublemaker o Robostus, minou.- a lo lejos vieron a los reporteros llegar.

-Y esa es nuestra salida.- los dos héroes saltan por los rejados de Paris y Ladybug escucha sus aretes sonar.

-Bien, hasta luego Chat. Debo irme.

-Espera. ¿Te has enterado del club anti-héroes que hay por ahí?

-Oh, he visto los foros pero no me molesto en leerlos. ¿Tu si?

-Solo una ojeada. ¿Y no te molesta? Digo, a mí me pareció algo desagradable.

-Por supuesto. Un poco, pero no toda la gente estará contenta con nuestro trabajo. Pero yo no lo hago para demostrar algo, sino porque es lo correcto.- Chat sintió algo hincharse en su pecho al escuchar esas palabras tan ciertas. Y sonríe ampliamente como el gato Cheshire de Alicia.

-¿Y… qué te diría que tengo información de que dentro de poco dejaremos de preocuparnos por eso?

-¿En serio? ¿Qué sabes chaton?- preguntó con una sonrisa y una ceja alzada. Chat se inclinó un poco para decirle pero le pica la nariz con su dedo.

-Es mi secreto.

-Oh vamos...

-Nop. Tú tienes tus secretos y yo los míos. Tengo mis fuentes.- Ladybug rueda los ojos.

-Aja. Pues ya me presumirás luego. No quiero destransformarme frente a ti. Nos vemos.- y sin darle más oportunidad de seguir presumiendo se fue de allí.

Poco pudo y llegó a su cuarto a tiempo. Tikki voló y fue al escritorio donde Marinette se sentó aliviada de haber llegado y le dio unas galletas guardadas en su cajón.

-Parece ser que Chat Noir disfruta el guardarle secretos a Ladybug.

-Sí. Pero para Marinette no es ningún secreto.- dijo riendo un poco de la situación.- Pero lo dejaré ser. Después de todo tiene razón, Ladybug le guarda también secretos.

-Recuerda que lo haces para protegerlo Marinette. No tienes opción.

-Lo sé.- respondió un poco decaída.- Solo que a veces no me gusta, Tikki. Chat Noir es mi compañero y a veces siento que le fallo.

-Ya llegará el momento correcto. Pero por ahora deben seguir las cosas su rumbo.

-Lo sé...- más de repente las dos se descolocan al escuchar unos leves toques en la ventana. Tikki se ocultó tan rápido como pudo en el cajón y Marinette fue a abrir la ventana. Al hacerlo, Chat estaba encima del marco y entró en una pirueta sorprendiendo a Marinette.- ¿Chat?

-¡Disculpa pero necesito tu baño!- y dicho aquello corrió encerrándose en el baño. Marinette pudo ver un brillo verde bajo la puerta.

-Esto debe ser una broma. ¡Chat! ¿Estás bien?

-Sí. Yo... ¿no tendrás algo de queso por ahí?

-¿Queso? Espera un poco, ya vuelvo.

Marinette le dio un vistazo a Tikki que se había asomado un poco y alzó sus pequeños hombros. Bajó a la cocina y fue al refrigerador para sacar un poco de queso que había sobrado. No tardó mucho en regresar, la puerta seguía cerrada y tocó la puerta de su baño.

-Chat, soy yo. Toma, espero te sirva para... lo que sea que vayas a hacer con él.- Adrien dentro del baño rió.

-Gracias.- Plagg que estaba en su hombro no dudó en darle una buena mordida al queso.- Disculpa el venir así pero estaba cerca y mi transformación estaba a punto de terminar.

-Oh, entiendo. Y por eso... necesitas queso. ¿Para recargar tus baterías?

-Algo así. Solo serán unos minutos. Lamento haber llegado tan de repente.

-¡No! No me molesta, al menos tocaste antes de entrar.

-Por supuesto, este gato está bien adiestrado princesa.- le gustó escuchar la risa de Marinette del otro lado de la puerta.

-Es bueno saberlo. Y ¿tienes todas tus vacunas?

-¿Quieres ver mi certificado?

-Nah, seguro que Ladybug te tiene bien controlado.

-Purr supuesto. Mi lady siempre se preocupa por mí.

-Seguro que sí. Se nota como se cuidan y confían el uno del otro.

-Somos un gran equipo. Que eso no quepa la menor duda.- Marinette sonrió.

-Lo son…- Plagg le dio una señal de que ya estaba lleno y un gran eructo se escuchó en el baño. Marinette hizo una mueca.- ¿Que fue eso?- un brillo verde se vio en el baño y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un Chat Noir con una sonrisa completamente falsa por la vergüenza.

-¿Qué cosa? Yo no escuché nada. Como sea, debo irme por ahora. Te agradezco que me ayudaras.- le dijo abriendo la ventana y apoyándose para irse.- Eres una gran amiga.

-Para eso están los amigos Chat. Oh, y gracias por salvar la ciudad.

-Es lo que hacemos. Salvamos ciudadanos y a bellas princesas. Nos vemos.- Chat se fue entre los tejados y Marinette suspiró aliviada.

-Eso estuvo cerca... Tal vez deba tener cuidador, ¿vivirá cerca de aquí?- se preguntó a sí misma y Tikki aguantó una pequeña risa hacia su portadora.

Esa noche Adrien se preparaba para dormir, se estaba lavando los dientes completando su ritual nocturno pero Plagg parecía no dejarlo en paz.

-Es increíble tu falta de consciencia. Pobre chica, tratar con un gato como tú. Y todavía olvidarte mi queso, ingrato.

-Ya ejalo ashi Plaj.- logró decir antes de escupir y limpiarse.- Quería ver un momento a Marinette para verificar que estaba bien. Peleamos cerca de las tiendas donde Marinette compra sus telas y accesorios, me preocupé un poco.

-¿Y tú como sabes eso?

-Sencillo.- infló su pecho orgulloso.- He visto las bolsas de compra que tiene en su habitación. En un instante reconocí las tiendas.

-Ah, vaya. Tal vez un día ella te invite a que la acompañes.

-Pues no es mala idea.- dijo saliendo del baño.- Podríamos pasar un rato agradable.

-Y pasear, jugar video juegos, tomar un helado...- Adrien se giró a su kwami con una sonrisa torcida

-Plagg, ya sé lo que insinúas y por centésima vez te digo que Marinette y yo somos amigos. Muy buenos amigos.

-Ajá. Dile eso a tu consciencia, galán. Que no creas que no vi como estabas en esa fiesta con ella.- Adrien desvió la mirada avergonzado.

-No sé de qué hablas Plagg.

-Lo sabes, pillo. Quizás pensabas en tener una amistad verdadera con esa chiquilla, cosa que no tenían antes. Pero la has conocido mejor desde entonces y no puedes evitar sentir esa atracción fatal. Admítelo, te gusta demasiado para que sea solo tu amiga.- Adrien se sonrojó desviando su vista hacia algún punto de su habitación rascándose tras la nuca.

-Yo... Marinette es una chica genial. Pe-Pero no puedo pensar así de ella. Es mi amiga, y yo amo a Ladybug. No traicionaría mis sentimientos hacia Ladybug. Y que te quede claro Plagg, no me gusta Marinette de esa forma. Y se acabó. Vamos a dormir.- Adrien apagó las luces y Plagg en un suspiro va a su cojín.

-Solo digo, que a veces debes ver más allá. No digo que no quieras a Ladybug, pero necesitas ver más allá de una máscara o un título, chico. Sino puede que te estés perdiendo de algo muy importante.

Adrien miró en la oscuridad los brillantes ojos verdes de Plagg desaparecer al cerrarse. Su cabeza tocó la almohada pero no cerró los ojos, pensando en las palabras de su kwami hasta que el cansancio lo venció.

Un nuevo día en la ciudad. Marinette no había tenido problemas desde hace días, incluso Lila no se le acercaba, ni mucho menos a Adrien. Eso le había traído la paz que necesitaba para seguir con su vida normal sin mirarse las espaldas todo el tiempo. Pero aun así no bajaba la guardia. Ya que, si bien no le habían hecho nada, todavía notaba algunas miradas hostiles y cuchicheos por lo bajo cuando ella caminaba por el instituto.

Lo bueno que era sábado, Marinette había aprovechado para hacer nuevos diseños en su nueva libreta. El kwagatami rojo estaba en el escritorio, listo para dárselo la próxima vez a cierto gato. Pero mientras dibujaba Tikki veía las noticias por su computador y el comentarista Alec estaba hablando de uno de los conciertos más esperado de la temporada.

 _ **-Esta noche la bella Laura Nightingale nos deleitara con su hermosa voz en el concierto. ¡Así que esperemos el espectáculo del año!**_

Tikki mira a Marinette que prefería estar concentrada en sus bocetos que en pensar en el concierto. Tikki notó enseguida su disgusto.

-Es una lástima que no hayas conseguido boleto.

-Lo sé, con todo lo que ocurrió fue imposible. Pero las chicas me dijeron que me conseguirían una camiseta. Aunque lo siento más por ti, Tikki. Porque te gusta tanto como a mí.

-No pasa nada. Ya será en otra ocasión.- Marinette sonríe a su animada amiga hasta que su teléfono suena.

-¿Alló?

-¿Marinette?...- sonó una voz gangosa y pesarosa.

-¿Rose? ¿Eres tú?

-Si...- respondió con la garganta adolorida.- Estoy resfriada.

-Oh, cielos, ¿necesitas algo? ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

-L-Lo que pasa es que te llamaba porque no puedo ir al concierto de hoy con Juleka. ¿Crees que podrías ir en mi lugar?

-¿Yo? ¿I-Ir al concierto?

-Ajá. No quiero dejarla sola y el boleto sería un desperdicio. Por favor Marinette. ¿Puedes?

-Claro Rose. Iré con Juleka al concierto y te traeremos recuerdos.

-Muchas gracias, eres la mejor ¡Achoo! Lo siento... ¿puedes venir a mi casa a por el boleto?

-Iré enseguida. Nos vemos Rose.

-Aquí te espero.- al colgar miro a Tikki.

-No me lo puedo creer. Me siento mal por Rose. Pero ya le compraremos algo allá. Quien sabe que encontremos.

-Eso sería muy bueno de su parte.

-Bien, Tikki. Vamos a ir a casa de Rose.- tomó su bolso y la kwami se ocultó en este antes de salir de la habitación.

Adrien intentaba concentrarse en sus lecciones de piano, pero Plagg se lo hacía muy difícil.

-Vamos hombre, solo tienes que decirlo no es tan difícil.

-Plagg, por última vez, no me gusta Marinette de esa forma.

-Estas en una clara fase de negación.- Adrien se alejó del piano frustrado.

-Plagg dime, ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí?

-Que al fin los ojos y digas que te gusta la chica que se trababa al hablarte.

-Eso es imposible porque ya me gusta alguien. Y quiero que Marinette sea feliz con Luka. Harían buena pareja y Luka se ve interesado en ella.

-¿Y quién no? Fea no es. Y sabe cocinar muy bien. Además de que es muy gentil con todo mundo. Y tiene un rico aroma a camembert.- Adrien suspiró.

-Debes de tener la nariz atrofiada, Marinette huele a fresas y a pan. Muy diferente a tu apestoso queso.

-A fresas y a pan.

-Y un ligero toque a lavanda en el cabello...- Adrien miro a Plagg que le sonreía ampliamente.- Plagg, en serio...- Plagg se rió de Adrien.

-Dime algo. Es tu amiga, eso quiere decir que ¿le tienes el mismo aprecio que esa niña mimada hija del alcalde?- Adrien se movió un poco incómodo.

-Bueno, no… Chloe es mi amiga de la infancia y la veo como una hermana.

-Entonces como tu amigo de la gorra.

-Plagg, Nino es mi mejor amigo, y es diferente la amistad de chicos que las de chicas.

-¿Y cómo la chica dueña del Ladyblog?

-Tampoco, Alya es buena amiga, pero lo que tengo con Marinette es…- Adrien pareció darse cuenta de algo que hasta el momento ignoraba.- Es… Es…

-¿Sí?- Plagg lo miraba atento esperando que confesara, pero entonces su teléfono suena desde el escritorio y Adrien después de darle una mirada de advertencia a su kwami va a contestar ignorando al pobre kwami que se dio de frente contra el piano.

-¡Estoy hasta los bigotes!

-Shhh. ¿Alló?

-Hola Adrien, habla Luka.

-Hola Luka. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien. Te llamo porque necesito un consejo.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué clase de consejo?

-Quiero invitar a Marinette a salir.- Adrien tuvo una mezcla de sentimientos, desde el asombro y felicidad hasta miedo y algo más que no definir y que arrojó hasta muy en el fondo de sí mismo.

-¡Eso es fantástico! Seguro Marinette acepta.

-¿De veras lo crees? No quiero ponerla nerviosa.

-¡Por supuesto! Marinette seguro acepta y si te preocupa algo ella es alguien con quien puedes hablar fácilmente.

-Tienes razón. Aunque es tierno verla tartamudear.- de nuevo ese sentimiento en Adrien pareció querer hostigarlo pero de nuevo lo ignoró.

-Marinette es muy linda. No te preocupes, estoy seguro que todo les saldrá bien.

-Gracias Adrien. Y a ver cuándo te pasas para poder ensayar. Nos vemos.

-Estaré encantado. Adiós.- Plagg lo mirando sentado en su escritorio con una ceja alzada y la boca torcida.- ¿Y esa cara, Plagg?

-Sabes algo chico, cuando menos te lo esperes te vas a llevar una desagradable sorpresa por culpa de tu ceguera.- y sin decir más fue al sofá a ver televisión, no quería arrancarse los bigotes de un coraje. Adrien suspira.

-Mejor descansa Plagg, porque daremos una visita temprana hoy.

Marinette estaba a punto de cruzar la calle para poder llegar a casa. Tarareaba la última canción de la cantante, por supuesto que lo sentía por Rosse que era tan fanática como ella, pero deseaba tanto ir al concierto. Estaba tan feliz que casi dio un brinco de la sorpresa cuando suena su móvil y lo saca de su bolso para contestar.

-¿Hola?

-Hola Marinette.

-¡Luka! ¿C-Como estas?

-Yo estoy bien. ¿Y tú?

-¡Bien! Bien, na-nada de qué preocuparse.- la suave risa de Luka se escuchó desde el otro lado.

-Me alegro. Pues te llamaba para invitarte al concierto de esta noche.

-¿Te refieres al concierto de Laura Nightingale?

-El mismo. Juleka se enfermó y me dijo que Rose te iba a dar su boleto.

-Sí. Vengo de ir a su casa ahora mismo. Pobre Juleka. ¿Está bien?

-Solo un resfriado como Rose, nada que no se pueda arreglar con un día en cama y tomando líquidos. Pero por eso me preguntaba si pudiéramos ir juntos al concierto.- Marinette permaneció estática tratando de asimilar las palabras.

-Juntos... O-O sea como tú y yo.

-Exacto. ¿Quieres ir conmigo?- las mejillas de Marinette se sonrojaron.

-¡Estaría encantada! Digo, sí, claro.

-Perfecto. Te recojo a las seis. Nos vemos Marinette.

-Hasta luego.- al colgar gritó de felicidad abrazando su teléfono, dando una vuelta sobre sus pies y saltando por la calle no importándole si los peatones la miraban como si estuviese loca.- ¡Tikki! Tengo una cita con Luka. ¿Seguiré en cama soñando? Pellízcame por favor.

-Como digas.- la kwami se rió de su portadora y obedeció. El grito de dolor de Marinette fue lo siguiente que se escuchó.

-¡AAAAAY, TIKKI!

Ya estaba haciéndose tarde en Paris y Chat Noir decidió hacerle una visita sorpresa a Marinette. Tocó la ventana y antes de pronunciar palabra Marinette lo jaló del cascabel al interior.

-Miau, ¿tan desesperada por verme princess?

-Chat. Me alegra que vinieras, necesito tu consejo. - le dijo con voz suplicante juntando sus manos.

-¿Y para que soy bueno?

-Pues... es que Luka, ¿recuerdas a Luka?

-El chico que te gusta.

-Sí. Pues... me invitó al concierto de hoy en la noche y tengo menos de una hora para elegir un conjunto. ¡Eres un chico! ¿Cómo te gustaría ver a la chica con la que sales en una primera cita?

-Con un bonito vestido rojo de puntos negros.- Marinette frunció el ceño.

-Chat, hablo en serio. ¿Qué te parece este?- le mostró un sencillo pero bonito vestido color melocotón de manga tres cuartos y con un corte de falda en A.- ¿O este?- el siguiente era un conjunto de camiseta sin manga negra y un short de mezclilla.

Chat los estudió, ambos conjuntos eran buenos, y seguro con cualquiera se vería hermosa para su cita. Algo que no le gustó.

-Ammm, sabes, ambos son lindos pero ¿no crees que debes ir con calma en la primera cita?

-¿T-Tú crees?

-Confía en mí. Tu conjunto habitual es más que perfecto. No deberías preocuparte por ello. Ya eres bellísima.- el sonrojo de Marinette y su sonrisa encantadora no pasó desapercibido.

-Muchas gracias.- de repente se sentía incomodo, algo no le gustaba y no sabía qué.

-Bueno, como tu cita llegará en cualquier momento debo marcharme.

-¡Espera!- exclamó al verlo ir a la ventana.- Hay algo que quiero darte.- fue a su escritorio y para sorpresa de Chat le puso un colgante con el mismo dije rojo que vio en la gala acompañando a su kwagatami.

-Para que sepas que estoy también contigo.- Chat sonrió y en un impulso sus labios fueron a la mejilla de Marinette.

-Ahora siempre te tendré cerca de mi corazón, Marinette.- le dijo en voz ronca y al ver el rostro de su amiga esta lo miraba con grandes ojos y un ligero sonrojo. Chat al fin cayó en cuenta de sus palabras y saltó a la ventana.- Yo, ammm... gracias y suerte con tu cita.- y sin decir más se fue. Dejando a una Marinette con el rostro ardiendo que tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!

Adrien no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro en su cuarto, mirando el dije que ahora colgaba de su cuello.

-No sé lo que me pasa Plagg. No es normal esto.- el kwami que estaba en el escritorio enfrente del computador rodó los ojos.

-Pues bueno, como se complican los humanos la vida. Admite que te gusta la chica y punto.

-¡Pero no es así! Yo amo a Ladybug. Y Mari es y debe ser solo mi amiga tanto como Adrien como Chat Noir, no hay otra opción.

-Vale Romeo, entonces ¿por qué no preguntas a tus amigos lo que te pasa? Justo ahora tu amigo Nino y esa chica Kagami están en línea.

-Buena idea.- dijo acercándose al computador y abriendo un video chat para los tres. Nino fue el primero en conectarse.

-Hola viejo, ¿qué cuentas?

-Hola Nino.- Kagami fue la siguiente. Con una camiseta blanca en vez de su uniforme de esgrima, era raro verla así.

-Buenas noches Adrien. ¿Cómo estas?

-Hola Kagami. Yo... necesito su consejo. Es urgente.- Nino lo miró curioso.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Bueno... tengo un problema con Marinette. No, no es con ella es... yo tengo un problema acerca de Marinette.

-¿Qué tipo de problema?- preguntó esta vez Kagami.

-Pues yo... empiezo a sentirme raro con ella. No es lo mismo de antes.

-¿Qué quieres decir Adrien?- preguntó Nino y Adrien suspiró pesaroso.

-Me siento... feliz con ella. Mucho ahora que nos conocemos mejor. Pero hay algo que me molesta de mí mismo, y es que cuando la veo sonreírme o haciendo algo como dar la cara por otros, o algún gesto amable, siento que no soy yo mismo. Me descoloca y a veces tengo actitudes que un amigo no debería tener. ¿Me explico?

-Creo que entiendo un poco.- dijo Kagami algo pensativa.- Y esas actitudes, ¿son malas? ¿La has lastimado?- Adrien enseguida pareció ofendido.

-¡No! Nunca la lastimaría. Es solo que... siento que no me comporto como debería hacerlo con un amigo.

-Ajá. ¿Es que la has besado, tío?- preguntó Nino tan serio como Kagami y Adrien se sonrojó.

-En la... En la mejilla. Solo fue un beso de despedida.

-Oh, cielos...- Nino claramente entendió lo que pasaba.- Adrien, amigo, lo que pasa es que te gusta Marinette.

-Nino, eso es imposible.- pero esta vez Kagami habló antes que Nino.

-No sé muchas cosas sobre el amor, pero dime algo Adrien. ¿Te preocupas por ella?

-Sí.

-¿Quieres pasar tiempo con ella?

-Sí, como amigos.

-Muy bien, hazte esta pregunta. ¿En quien piensas al despertar y antes de ir a dormir?

-Yo... bueno, con lo ocurrido de los ataques a Marinette...

-Adrien. ¿Tiene en serio que ver los ataques?

-Pues…

-Define con una palabra a Marinette.

-¿Solo una?

-Ya la oíste, viejo.- dijo Nino que con los brazos cruzados observaba a su amigo.

Adrien suspiró pensando en Marinette. Marinette la que ayudaba a sus amigos, la talentosa diseñadora, la que siempre apoyaba a todos, la sencilla chica que sonreía ante el más sencillo gesto como un brazalete hecho a mano en su cumpleaños, la chica de torpes movimientos, la que tenía el valor al enfrentarse ante cualquier injusticia, la siempre dulce Marinette, y no solo en la cocina, sus ojos azules, su sonrisa pura y cuando decía su nombre como Chat con cariño...

Única.

Ella era única.

Su sonrojo les dio a sus amigos la respuesta que él no se atrevió a decir.

-Yo... debo irme. Los veré otro día, adiós.- cerró la video llamada y cubrió su rostro con su mano.

-Esto no puede estar pasando.

-Créelo chico. Lo sabes y negarlo ya es inútil.- le dijo Plagg antes de zamparse un buen trozo de queso.

-No, no y no. Es imposible.

-Chico, ya va. Esa fase de negación debe acabar ahora.

-¡No estoy en negación! Y te lo voy a probar. Esta noche. Chat Noir va a esperar a Marinette esta noche y demostrará que solo la quiere como amiga.

El concierto era toda una sensación. Marinette y Luka estaban de pie como todo mundo que ovacionaba a la cantante que bailaba y cantaba sobre el escenario con toda el alma. Marinette gritó eufórica y miró a Luka aplaudir ante el término de la canción.

-¡Es genial! ¿Qué opinas?- dijo con voz fuerte para que Luka la escuchara.

-¡Es buena! ¡Mucho! ¡Pero Jagged Stone seguirá primero en mi lista de favoritos!

-¡Eso es cierto!- los dos sonrieron y Luka se inclina un poco.

-¡No le digas a Juleka pero estoy feliz de que enfermaran las dos!

-¿Por qué?- preguntó un poco desconcertada y otra canción comenzó.

-¡Por que puedo estar contigo y conocerte más!- gritó y Marinette se sonrojó. De repente frente a ella un chico enorme puso sobre sus hombros a una chica que Marinette reconoció y tocó la camiseta del chico que se giró y Marinette sonrió al ver a Iván y Mylene.

-¡Marinette!- Mylenne la llamó desde arriba de Iván que sin problemas la cargaba.

-¡Mylene es bueno verlos!

-¡Lo siento! ¿No te dejamos ver?

-¡No me molesta! ¡Es bueno verlos!

-¿Qué?- Mylene no pudo escucharla.

-¡Que me alegra verlos!- la cara de Mylene decía que no podía escucharla, Marinette iba a gritar más fuerte pero no puede al sentir como de repente sus pies se despegan del suelo y se sujeta de Luka que la había alzado sobre sus hombros con gran facilidad.

-¡Así estará bien para las dos!- gritó Luka guiñándole el ojo, el corazón de Marinette se hinchó por esa acción, y su amor por él creció un poco más.

Chat Noir estaba sobre la azotea de la panadería. Estaba recostado sobre la silla de jardín que estaba allí, admirando el cielo nocturno y las pocas estrellas que la ciudad permitía ver. Fue cuando sus orejas felinas se movieron al escuchar la risa de Marinette y se levantó como resorte, cosa que lo hizo gruñir al verse como un desesperado.

-Genial, Plagg ahora mismo se burlaría de mi.- se asomó en el barandal para ver a Marinette que reía con Luka.

-No puedo creer que casi me caigo sobre tus hombros. ¡Qué vergüenza! No sabes cómo lo siento.

-Me pareció divertido. Vi un ángulo que nunca pensé ver en ti cuando te atrapé por las piernas.

-¡B-Basta! Es vergonzoso.- se cubrió su rostro con las manos. Y al llegar al frente de la panadería, Marinette bajó la mirada.

-Siento mucho que casi te rompiera el cuello esta noche. Pero todo lo demás fue muy divertido. Gracias.

-Te agradezco a ti por aceptar venir conmigo y ayudarme a comprar cosas para mi hermana y su amiga. Me he divertido mucho contigo Marinette.

-Se lo merecen. Aunque me siento mal porque ellas no pudieron venir.

-Ya será para la próxima, o quizás solo seamos los dos…

Marinette lo miró fijamente con un leve sonrojo por sus palabras. Sin más, Luka se inclinó para verla a los ojos. Marinette no pudo decir nada. Desde arriba Chat veía atento la escena y con las manos apretando el barandal. Luka tras dedicarle una dulce sonrisa que la derritió le besó la mejilla. Arriba las pupilas de Chat se empequeñecieron y sus manos apretaron con más fuerza el barandal dejando las marcas de sus garras. Luka se separó quedando a pocos centímetros del rostro sonrojado de Marinette.

-Buenas noches, Marinette.

Luka se dio la vuelta y fue despidiéndose de una Marinette que apenas y pudo reaccionar moviendo lentamente su mano. Marinette entró a la panadería donde sus padres estaban limpiando. Su madre fue la primera en verla.

-Marinette, ¿cómo te fue hija?

-Maravillosamente...- respondió con una boba sonrisa que hizo a sus padres reír cuando la vieron subir. Marinette tarareaba su canción favorita, subió y al abrir la trampilla encendió las luces y se pegó a la pared del susto, emitiendo un pequeño grito al ver a Chat Noir en la silla de su escritorio.

-¡Chat! Me asustaste.

-Lo siento. Te estaba esperando. Parece que te fue bien.- comentó en un poco irónico, pero Marinette estaba demasiado contenta para notarlo.

-Luka fue tan dulce y simpático. A veces no dice mucho porque no es bueno con las palabras, pero Luka es la clase de persona que deja que sus acciones hablen por él y fue tan... lindo y divertido.- se giró sobre sus propios talones extendiendo sus manos para luego apretar sus manos en su pecho mirando hacia un punto invisible de su habitación.- Creo que no tardaré mucho en enamorarme completamente de él.- Chat hizo una leve mueca de desagrado y apoyando su brazo en el respaldo cruzó su pierna.

-Ya, pues aun así deberías tener cuidado.- dijo con cierta molestia en su voz.- No lo conoces del todo y Luka parece la clase de chico que no debes cogerle tanta confianza, las chicas deben tener cuidado sobre con qué clase de chicos se relacionan.- Marinette vio a Chat Noir como si este no fuera quien la hubiese animado a intentar algo con Luka, totalmente incrédula.

-¿Pero cómo dices eso? Luka es un chico dulce y gentil.

-Pues un verdadero caballero no besa a una chica de esa forma, y menos en la primera cita.- dijo con cierta acidez en su voz.- Es una falta de respeto.

-Fue un beso de mejilla y tú también lo has hecho justo hoy. ¿Pero qué te pasa?- preguntó claramente irritada por esa actitud y tono de voz.

-¿Y tú qué? Estabas antes enamorada de Adrien, no puedes cambiar tus sentimientos de la noche a la mañana tan fácil.

-A ver, en primera te había dicho que sentía algo por Luka y segunda, lo de Adrien ya es pasado. Adrien y yo ahora somos amigos. No puedes cuestionarme por lo que sentía antes.

-Pues deberías tomarte tu tiempo. Solo por un incidente dejaste de lado tus sentimientos por él. Cambias muy rápido tus sentimientos por otros.- aquello fue un golpe bajo y lo supo cuando vio el profundo ceño fruncido de Marinette.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que Marinette lo empujó hasta la ventana.

-No sé qué tienes para querer meterte de lleno en mi vida amorosa pero no te quiero ver esta noche.

-¡Bien! Como quieras.

-¡Bien!- cerró la ventana y corrió las cortinas. Marinette apretó los puños y se alejó de la ventana cuando la trampilla de arriba de su cama se abrió y se asomó Chat Noir con expresión ofendida.

-Que quede claro que voy porque quiero no porque me corres.- y cerró la trampilla antes de que un cojín lo golpeara en la cara.

Chat Noir regresó a casa y se destransformó casi de inmediato. Plagg en vez de ir por su queso voló frente a su portador que se dejó caer en su cama enterrando la cara en la almohada.

-Vamos chico. Como dirías, no fue una noche tan gatastrófica.- Adrien no se movió.- Adrien... Oye, chico, reacciona.

-No puedo creer que esto suceda…- se quejó Adrien a lo bajo.

-¿Qué cosa?- Adrien se sentó y miró a su kwami.

-Plagg... creo que me puse celoso. Yo… me puse celoso de ver a Luka con Marinette. Creo que… en serio me gusta Marinette.

Plagg abrió grande los ojos y aguantó las ganas de gritar, pero esta vez de felicidad, porque al fin su portador estaba dando un gran paso que llevaría a la verdadera prueba de lo que se avecinaba para su corazón… Vale, mentira, solo duró unos segundos antes de ponerse la bailar la conga y lanzar el grito máximo de un ¡TE LO DIJE!

….

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos de leer de corazón, y gracias por sus reviews XD Son mil amores. También me siento feliz de ver que hay mucha gente que le gusta esta historia. Como a Rebeca, que debo decir… Eu não sei Português, mas obrigado por ler a minha história e desejo-lhe um grande abraço, menina.**

 **Ni idea si lo escribí bien, fue cosa del traductor.**

 **Dejen review XD Nada de tomatazos y ya sin nada más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	11. Confundidos

**Hola a todos! Agradezco mucho de corazón a todos los que han estado leyendo esta historia, y de verdad, gracias. También a los que me han hecho reír con sus reviews XD. Y bueno, espero tener el próximo capítulo pronto XD ¿Y ya han visto el nuevo diseño de Queen Bee? Qué pasada! Me encanta el cabello de Chloe XD Pero bueno, ya sin más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Capítulo 11.

Confundidos.

Marinette no recordaba haber estado tan enojada con Chat Noir. Y mientras despotricaba contra el héroe y se cambiaba al pijama, Tikki la veía atentamente moverse de un lugar a otro en su habitación.

-¿Te lo puedes creer, Tikki? ¿Quién se cree ese gato para decirme eso? Era él quien me decía que me lanzara a Luka y ahora se atreve a hablar mal de él y a poner a duda mis sentimientos. ¡Vaya gato cara dura!- exclamó abriendo la puerta de su baño para lavarse la cara y los dientes. Tikki la siguió posándose sobre el lavamanos y escuchando a su portadora rumiar sobre Chat.- Ese gato... ni crea que esto lo olvidaré...- terminó de lavarse la cara y tomó su cepillo de dientes.- Que se despida de los bocadillos porque ha saboreado su ultimo croissant en esta casa.- aprovechando que Marinette e lavaba los dientes, Tikki habló.

-Tal vez Chat tenga sus razones, aunque en mi opinión creo que dijo esas cosas porque estaba celoso.

Marinette casi se atraganta con la espuma de la pasta de dientes y escupió cuanto pudo.

-¡Tikki! No digas esas cosas, eso es total e inequívocamente...

-Imposible.- completó Adrien terminando de lavarse los dientes.- Esto no puede estar pasando Plagg. Marinette es mi amiga, no debería siquiera gustarme un poco.- Plagg sonrió burlón.

-Pero te gusta y ya no lo puedes negar. Ardes de celos de solo ver a tu adorada "amiga" tomada de la mano de ese chico.- Adrien torció la boca y Plagg voló a su lado.- Y si por un simple beso en su mejilla te pusiste así, ¿cómo sería un beso en los labios?

-¡Eso no!- exclamó Adrien notando la sonrisa maliciosa de Plagg.- Y-Yo.. Plagg ya basta. Solo me molestó que Luka fuese tan aprovechado para darle un beso a Marinette. Fue... Fue inapropiado.

-¿Inapropiado como Chat Noir cuando le besa en la mejilla? ¿O como Adrien después de la gala?- Adrien abrió la boca pero no pudo decir nada en su defensa.

-¡Eso fue diferente!- lanzó un bufido y caminó a su cama.- Ya vamos a dormir, mañana hay instituto y no quiero que babees mis cosas por quedarte dormido.- Plagg se rió entre dientes y lo siguió, dejando a Adrien quebrarse un poco la cabeza por sus dos amores esa noche.

Marinette salió de su casa corriendo, se le había hecho tan tarde que al abrir la puerta del salón, la señorita Bustier suspiró negando con la cabeza.

-Y-Yo... lo siento es que...

-Y yo que pensaba que había terminado tu racha de llegar tarde.- dijo la señorita Bustier y Marinette sonrió apenada.- A tu lugar Marinette.- la joven fue a su lugar, saludó a Adrien y a Nino con la mano, siendo el moreno que solo movió su gorra y Adrien saludó igual que ella con la mano pero sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Alya notó enseguida lo cansada que se veía su amiga.

-¿Qué paso?

-Luego te cuento.- respondió cansada y soltando un bufido todavía un poco molesta ante lo que pasó anoche.

En la hora del receso, algunos salieron de inmediato para poder tomar aire fuera del aula, como el cuarteto de amigos que se fueron a comer por las escaleras. Lila pareció querer acercarse a Adrien, pero entonces notó la presencia de Chloe que estaba a un metro de ella, con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa Rossi? Parece que algo te molesta.

-¿Qué? Para nada. Solo pienso qué conjuntos de los presentados de la gala debo comprar.- sonrió de forma arrogante a Chloe.

-Ah, sí. La gala. Hubo de todo. Aunque querida, es una lástima que la noche no te favoreciera.

-Si te refieres a lo de Adrien todo fue un lamentable malentendido.

-Oh, sí. Malentendido.- Chloe pidió con una señal a Sabrina que con celular en mano mostró un video.

 _ **-Es cierto. Escuché de buena fuente que Chloe habló con algunas personas sobre que no aguantaba a Marinette y que la detestaba. Y ya sabes cómo es, con solo tronar sus dedos consigue que hagan lo que quiera**_

Los ojos de Lila se abrieron como platos, y enseguida su brazo se estiró para tomar el celular, pero Sabrina lo ocultó y Chloe la miró altiva.

-Ni se te ocurra.- ahora quien sonreía arrogante era Chloe.- Sabes, podrás engañar a cualquiera con esa cara de no romper un plato. Pero debajo de eso se esconde una serpiente rastrera y venenosa.- Lila la miró furiosa, pero igual sonrió fingiendo indiferencia.

-No somos tan diferentes Chloe, hacemos lo que sea para lograr nuestros deseos.

-Tal vez. Pero lo que nos diferencia es que no soy tan mala como hacer un posible daño irreparable a otros.

-No sé de qué me hablas.- Chloe borró su sonrisa y dio un paso al frente quedando cara a cara.

-Lo sabes muy bien. Y si no dejas en paz a Adrien vamos a tener muchos problemas y este video ira a parar a manos de tu adorado padre.- esta vez Lila no pudo seguir fingiendo.

-No te atreverías.- le espetó con los dientes apretados.

-Pruébame.- escupió con claro desprecio y sin decir más se fue con Sabrina, dejando a una molesta Lila.

-Bien, tú lo has querido…

Marinette reía con sus amigos. Hablaba de la gala mientras Adrien la escuchaba, hasta que Alya rodeó los hombros de su amiga con su brazo.

-Muy bien chica, basta de la aburrida gala, ahora dinos, ¿qué te hizo llegar tarde y de mal humor?- Marinette lanzó un largo suspiro.

-Digamos que anoche tuve problemas con... cierto gato.

-¿Un gato?- Adrien se enderezó algo tieso.

-Bueno, no exactamente un gato. Es... un amigo. Anoche discutimos.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Le conozco? ¿De qué discutieron?- Nino se ríe ante el interrogatorio de su novia.

-Alya, déjale hablar.

-Gracias, Nino. Pues ayer que fui al concierto con Luka...

-¡¿Saliste con Luka y no me dijiste nada?!- exclamó Alya indignada por esa información que no tenía.

-¡Alya!- le regañó Marinette.

-Está bien, está bien. Pero no te salvaras de mi.- Marinette suspiró resignada.

-Bien. Como iba diciendo. Después de salir con Luka, mi amigo, que me ha estado apoyando últimamente y aconsejado, me estaba esperando. Pero de repente empezó a hablar mal de Luka, diciendo que no era de confianza y que tal vez no me gustaba tanto. Me enojé tanto con él que lo eché de mi casa y no pude conciliar el sueño hasta tarde por su culpa.- Adrien se sintió culpable pero también un poco molesto por lo sucedido.

-Tal vez intentaba protegerte. Luka es un buen chico pero... no lo conocemos del todo.- Marinette frunció el ceño y giró la cabeza molesta. Era como escuchar de nuevo a Chat.

-Pues porque Luka es un buen chico confío en él. Y sé lo que siento por él.- Adrien sintió un pinchazo y torció la boca molesto.

-Pues tal vez debas plantearte mejor tus sentimientos y pensar si de verdad te gusta.- Marinette lo miró ofendida.

-¡Por supuesto que sé lo que siento! No sé porque dudan.

-¿Porque no hace mucho estabas enamorada de mí?

-Eso fue diferente.- Alya y Nino los miraban como en un partido de tenis.

-¿En qué sentido es diferente?

-¡¿Por qué todo el mundo quiere saber lo que siento?!

-¡Para que quizás no cometas un error!

-¡No estoy cometiendo un error!- al estar frente a frente Nino y Alya los separan.- Nino podía sentir la tensión entre ambos.

-¡Woooow! Dejemos el tema por hoy, ¿quieren?- Marinette asintió a desgana. Adrien al verla tan decaída se sintió mal y con calma se aclaró la garganta.

-Lo siento. Pero creo que no deberías enfadarte con tu amigo. Se nota que se preocupa mucho por ti. Yo lo estaría. Deberías hablar con él.- Marinette suavizó su expresión.

-Tienes razón. Creo que me precipité con él. Pero se puso tan grosero...

-Aun así habla con él. Todo se arregla si se habla y estoy más que seguro que tu amigo también se ha de estar arrepintiendo de lo que dijo.- sonrió Adrien. Entonces Marinette recordó cuando Chat le daba consejos para con Adrien, sonrió ampliamente, ¿quién diría que ahora Adrien le daría consejos para contentarse con Chat?

-Gracias Adrien.

Alya suspiró y Nino sonrió viendo de reojo a su amigo.

-Chica, ¿en que estas metida?

-Luego te cuento Alya.

-En fin, chicos.- intervino Adrien antes de que Alya comenzara con su interrogatorio.- Pasado mañana tendré una sesión de fotos en Notre Dame y tras preguntarle a mi padre me dijo que podía invitar a mis amigos.

-Oh, lo siento.- se disculpó Alya rápidamente.- Pero mis padres me arrastrarán a un evento con mis hermanitas.- Nino movió la cabeza pensativo.

-Necesito pedir permiso, pero no hay problemas. ¿Pero estará tu viejo allí todo el tiempo?

-No, hoy salió a un viaje de negocios y volverá el mismo día en la tarde.

-Qué suerte tienes.- Nino chocó puños con su amigo.

-¿Y tú Marinette?

-Debo pedir permiso pero no creo que haya problema.

-Perfecto. He invitado también a Kagami y a Chloe. Estoy seguro que será divertido, me aburro a como no tienen idea en esas sesiones.

-Con gusto te acompañaremos.- la mano de Marinette tocó su hombro, y Adrien se sonrojó levemente al verla. Era tan bonita y radiante.

-¡Hola Adrien!- el rubio se giró y vio a Kim con una gran sonrisa que le dio escalofríos.- Necesitamos hablar. Tú también Nino.- tomó a Adrien sin mucho delicadeza y Nino solo les siguió dejando a las chicas solas.

Entraron al salón donde estaban el resto de chicos y Adrien los miró confundido.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- Kim se acercó a Adrien.

-Adrien, recuerdas que dijiste que nos compensarías por lo ocurrido.

-Sí. Lo recuerdo bien...- Max se acercó a Adrien acomodando sus gafas.

-Veras Adrien, tras discutirlo con calma hemos llegado a una votación unánime de que queremos ir a tu casa en una pijamada.

-¡¿Qué?!- Adrien los miró como si hubiesen enloquecido.- Pe-Pero eso es...

-Vaya, no es mala idea.- dijo Nino convencido por la idea.

-¡Nino!- Adrien intentó controlarse.- Miren chicos. Lo que pasa es que no creo que a mi padre le guste...

-Adrien, Adrien...- Nino rodeó su cuello.- ¿No dijiste que tu padre no está? Entonces no deberías tener ni un problema. Esta será una pijamada que no olvidaras en tu vida.

-Pero...- Adrien rendido suspiró.- Vale, pero debo preguntar a Natalie.- todos celebraron en vítores por poder ir a la casa de Adrien que rogaba por un milagro.

Marinette suspiró al notar que los chicos no regresaban y Alya no tardó en ir al ataque.

-A ver Marinette, explícame sobre ese amigo tuyo. ¿Quién es? Y ¿por qué no lo conozco?

-E-Es un cliente habitual de la panadería y además... es mayor. Un par de años.- se inventó Marinette, ya que la verdad es que Chat parecía mayor que ella, suponía que debía tener la edad de Luka.- E-Él y yo teníamos cierta amistad pero cuando pasó lo del collar él y yo nos volvimos cercanos y nos volvimos muy buenos amigos.

-¿Y cómo se llama?

-Ammm... Cha-Charles Noiret.- Alya la miró inquisitiva.

-Me escondes algo Marinette.

-¡No! ¿Cómo crees?- Marinette retrocedía su cuerpo al tiempo que Alya se inclinaba perforándola con la mirada hasta que se escuchó la voz de Chloe.

-Hasta que al fin te encuentro, Cesaire.- Marinette respiró aliviada aunque Chloe parecía fastidiada.

-¿Que ocurre Chloe?- preguntó Alya.

-Te voy a enviar algo más tarde. ¿Has encontrado algo o te la has pasado con la tontería de tu blog?

-¡No es ninguna tontería! Y por supuesto que he encontrado algo. Te lo mandé por correo hoy en la mañana antes de venir a la escuela.

-Espero que sea algo útil.

-Lo es. Esto es muy bueno.- Marinette miraba a las dos chicas.

-Eh... ¿de qué hablan?

-Nada que te interese Dupain-Cheng. Al menos por el momento.- y con la barbilla en alto, Chloe se dio la vuelta y Marinette se giró a Alya que levantó las manos.

-Juro que te diré todo llegado el momento. Por ahora confía en tu súper amiga.- Marinette la miró de mala gana y suspiró. Alya era buena sacando información pero que se la quitaran a ella era muy diferente.

-De acuerdo. Pero espero que sea pronto.- Alya tomó sus manos.

-Te lo juro.- el tono de mensaje de Alya suena y la morena mira su celular.- Vaya, al parecer los chicos tendrán una pijamada en casa de Adrien. ¡Eso me da una idea! ¿Por qué no hacemos también una pijamada en tu casa Marinette?

-¿Mi casa?

-Claro. Mañana hay hay escuela. Y tu casa prácticamente está cruzando la calle. Seriamos las chicas y tú.

-Debo pedir permiso. No les puedo decir a mis padres que se van a quedar así como así.

-No creo que haya problema. Somos demasiado lindas para que nos digan que no y llevaremos la comida.- Marinette rió y tomó su teléfono.

-Vale. Deja les pregunto y luego hablamos con las demás.

-¡Así se habla!

Las clases terminaron y todos regresaron a sus casas, y en la mansión Agreste, Adrien veía oculto desde una esquina a Natalie trabajar en su lugar de trabajo. Tomó aire y salió de su escondite.

-Hola, Natalie. ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-Prácticamente estamos hablando. ¿Qué sucede?

-Lo que pasa es que... en la escuela nos dieron un trabajo especial y pensé que mis compañeros podrían venir hoy para poder adelantar tarea.

-Para hacer tu tarea no es necesario que vengan otros.

-Sí, pero tengo algunas tareas que son en equipo.

-Tu padre no lo permitiría.

-Lo sé. Pero no quiero que el retrasarme con mis trabajos arruine mi horario de cierta forma.- Natalie arqueó la ceja pero lo pensó bien y terminó por asentir.

-Está bien. Si es cosa de la escuela no hay ningún problema.

-Y... ¿pueden quedarse a dormir? Tal vez terminemos tarde.

-De acuerdo. Pero no puedes desvelarte mucho. Recuerda que tienes una sesión en pocos días.

-Gracias Natalie. Y no te preocupes, así será.- Adrien se dio la vuelta contento de haber convencido a Natalie. Claro, que no vio la leve sonrisa de Natalie cuando este se fue.

Marinette terminó de ordenar su cuarto. Fue un duro trabajo pero lo consiguió con ayuda de Tikki.

-Ya quedó todo. Espero no te moleste quedarte escondida, Tikki.

-No te preocupes. La verdad me alegra mucho que estés con tus amigas. Necesitas relajarte y pasarlo bien.

-Y no pensar en cierto gato grosero. Aun no sé qué mosca le habrá picado a ese gato. Pero lo hablaré con él la próxima vez que le vea.

-Me alegro que decidas hablar con él.

-No puedo estar eternamente molesta con Chat. Y mucho menos con todo lo que ha hecho por mí. Chat se ha vuelto muy importante, tanto para Ladybug como para Marinette.- Tikki sonrió a su portadora.

-Estoy segura que Chat piensa lo mismo. Y esto lo demuestra.- dijo señalando el kwagatami y Marinette sonrió tomando el dije, tocando el objeto con cierta ternura.

-Sí. Creo que no sabría que hacer sin Chat.- Tikki estaba feliz por su portadora, y estaba segura que se daría cuenta de sus sentimientos.

-¡Marinette!- llamó la señora Cheng desde abajo.- ¡Tus amigas ya suben!

-¡Gracias mamá!

-Disfruta tu noche Marinette. Yo tengo suficientes macarrones para poder pasar el rato.- Marinette se rió y la pijamada empezó.

Adrien nunca había estado en una pijamada y mucho menos tenido una. Ahora se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho antes. Al ver a Kim atragantarse con una malteada y ver a Ivan con el cerebro congelado fue genial, junto con el hecho de que Max no era para malo en el futbolito venciendo a Nino de forma aplastante con ayuda de Markov. Nathaniel había invitado a su amigo Marc que aunque tímido era un chico muy amable. Y al fin llegado el momento de comer pizza de contrabando, gracias a Nino y al gran cuerpo de Ivan, aunque Kim se quejó cuando de repente alguien hizo desaparecer dos buenas rebanadas de pizzas, Adrien intentó disimular sabiendo que cierto kwami estaba detrás de eso. Y entre risas y bromas llegaron a un tema en común.

-Muy bien. ¿Quién es, en su opinión, la chica más linda del instituto?- preguntó Kim y Nino resopló.

-Tío, ni de broma voy a contestar. Los que tenemos novia nos quedamos callados.

-Cierto.- anunció Iván levantando su lata de refresco.

-¡Oh, vamos! No sean aguafiestas. Aquí entre nosotros no saldrá palabra alguna.- Max que bebía de su lata apenas se separó de está mirando de reojo a Kim.

-Solo lo dices porque la chica con la que sales no es del instituto.- Kim casi se atraganta con la pizza.

-¡Max! No metas a Ondine. Solo es una pregunta inocente para nuestros solteros.

-Sí, claro.- murmuró Nathaniel y Kim sonríe de lado.

-Como Nathaniel que parece que le gusta Alix.- Nathaniel le lanzó a la cabeza una lata vacía.

-Ni de broma. Alix es mi amiga y la veo más como una hermana.- al lado suyo, Marc escondió su alivio.

-Vale, vale.- intervino Adrien.- Solo tomémoslo como una pregunta normal. ¿Quién es la chica en su opinión más linda? - todos se miraron y comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo.

Mientras tanto en la panadería Dupain-Cheng.

-¿De qué creen que estén hablando los chicos?- preguntó Rose mientras tomaba una tomaba una patata frita. Alix rió ante la pregunta.

-Son chicos, seguro que están hablando de chicas y cosas que solo ellos entienden.- Alya ríe también.

-Conociéndolos seguro.- todas las chicas estaban en pijama, Alya, Rose, Mylene, Alix y Juleka estaban felices de pasar un buen rato con Marinette acordando no hablar sobre los anteriores acosos.

-Creo que me da algo de pena Adrien.- murmuró Juleka bebiendo de su zumo.

-Lo dudo.- dijo Alya.- Seguro la está pasando a lo grande.

-De eso no hay duda.- dijo Marinette tomando un macarrón.

Más algo captó la atención de Mylene sobre la mesa de trabajo de Marinette, una libreta chueca y con una portada de gatos.

-¿Y esta libreta?

-Oh, es mi nueva libreta de bocetos. Adrien la hizo para mí.

-¿Adrien hizo eso?- preguntó Rose al recordar lo ocurrido con su libreta.

-Ajá. Adrien recuperó parte de mis diseños y los juntó en una nueva libreta.

-Awww, qué lindo.- Rose parecía conmovida y Mylene suspiró como enamorada.

-Eso es tan romántico.

-Y se nota que lo hizo a mano.- dijo Juleka al ver la libreta.

-Vaya...- Alix sonrió de lado.- Antes hubieses saltado de felicidad con semejante detalle.

-Chicas...- Alya quiso intervenir pero Marinette respondió.

-Bueno, antes hubiese brincado de felicidad, pero tras lo ocurrido dejó de interesarme Adrien. Yo... me di cuenta que no nos conocíamos del todo. Y ahora que somos amigos tenemos mejor relación.- las chicas se miraron entre sí.

-¿En serio ya no sientes nada por Adrien?- preguntó Mylene y Marinette bajó la mirada.

-Tal vez... aun sienta algo. Después de todo Adrien fue el primer chico que me ha gustado. El primer amor. Pero al final estamos bien como amigos y estamos felices por ello.- las chicas sonrieron a su amiga, Marinette era increíble. Cualquier otra hubiese maldecido al chico hasta el final de sus días pero Marinette no.

-Estamos felices por ti Marinette.- le abrazó Rose que estaba a su lado y Marinette sonrió.

-Gracias Chicas.

-¡Bueno! ¡Bueno!- Alya aplaudió para llamar la atención.- Yo lo que quiero saber es sobre tu amigo misterioso del que no nos has hablado.- el iris de Marinette se empequeñeció.

-Ammm... bueno, e-es un buen amigo.

-Aja, cuéntame más.- Marinette tragó duro, aquello iba a ser un interrogatorio duro.

Entre tanto los chicos ya estaban hablando de las chicas de su salón mientras estaban sentados en el suelo comiendo cuanto podían de la comida de contrabando..

-Muy bien.- declaró Nino.- Entre las candidatas tenemos a Chloe, Sabrina, Lila, Rose, Juleka, Alix y Marinette.- Markov puso imágenes de ellas conectado desde la computadora de Adrien.- Las chicas con novio quedan fueran de esto.- Iván asintió satisfecho, en cambio Nathaniel levantó la mano.

-Mejor quitamos a Alix por nuestro bien. No quiero que se moleste conmigo si se entera de esto. Y como dije sería como hablar con mi hermana.- Kim rodó los ojos.

-No, tío. Solo las que tienen novio no serán mencionadas. Eso no es justo, sino también quitaríamos a Chloe.

-Vale chicos.- llamó la atención Nino.- Esto es para nominar a la mejor chica, sin contar a mi Alya ni a Mylene. Muy bien. Comencemos con Chloe.- Kim volvió a responder.

-Es guapa pero su actitud deja mucho que desear.

-¿Y que esconde en todo ese maquillaje?- preguntó Nino mirando a Adrien.

-No me vean, Chloe comenzó a maquillarse desde antes de entrar al instituto.

-Entonces, Chloe queda fuera.- declaró Max y Markov asintió.

-¿Sabrina?

-No es tan guapa pero tiene bonitos ojos.- declaró Max como si nada.

-Y también es esclava de Chloe.- reiteró Ivan y los chicos asintieron quitando a Sabrina.

-Rose es muy bonita.- comentó Adrien ignorando el leve codazo que le dio Nino.

-En mi opinión huele mucho a perfume.- habló Marc por primera vez.- Y puede ser algo... entusiasta.- Nino asintió.

-Vale, no sale de la lista pero no queda como la primera. ¿Sigue Alix?

-Alix es buena amiga.- dijo Nathaniel.- Pero es capaz de rompernos los huesos a todos los presentes.- tragaron duro y Max le hizo una seña a Markov para que la sacara de la lista y se acomodó los lentes.

-Bu-Bueno, sigue Juleka.

-A Juleka nunca le he visto la cara completa.- declaró Kim y Adrien levantó la mano.

-Yo sí, cuando fue akumatizada, pero tenía mucho maquillaje...

-Yo si la he visto.- dijo Marc.- Fue solo una vez pero creo que es muy bonita. Además de serena.

-Y algo tétrica.- dijo Nino.- La siguiente es Lila.

-A mí no me gusta.- dijo Ivan cruzándose de brazos.- Podran decir que es guapa pero pienso que es tan mala como Chloe.

-Ah, cierto.- dijo Kim con clara desilusión.- Y pensar que me dijo que me presentaría al campeón de atletismo de Francia. Pero no quiero ser amigo de alguien que hizo lo que hizo.

-A mí me dijo sobre un artista que yo admiro mucho.- dijo Nathaniel.

-Y a mí sobre conocer un famoso director de cine.- declaró Nino y todos se quedaron pensando a excepción de Adrien que ya suponía que todas esas promesas eran mentira como con lo de Aurore.

-Saben. ¿No creen que es raro que Lila diga que conoce a todas esas personas pero nadie ha visto un artículo o una fotografía de ello?- todos miraron a Adrien y Max asiente.

-Eso es verdad. Markov, ¿podrías buscar una imagen de Lila?

-Lo he estado haciendo desde que empezaron a hablar de ella. Y... información completa.- Markov puso en la pantalla del computador algunas imágenes de Lila, pero apenas y eran unas cuantas.- Lila Rossi, hija del diplomático italiano. Tiene fotografías en eventos sociales, pero no aparece imagen alguna de las personas que ustedes han mencionado.

-¿O sea que lo que dijo es mentira?- preguntó Kim al pequeño robot.

-Hay un 83% de posibilidad de que así sea.- Kim dejó salir una exclamación.

-¡Tío! Me han visto la cara.

-No eres el único Kim.- le calmó Adrien.- Lila es una chica algo retorcida. Ni yo entiendo su actitud. Max, ¿podrían tú y Markov enviarle a Alya esta información? Creo que ella podría sacarle un buen uso.

-Por supuesto.

-¡Bueno! ¡Ya!- Nino alzó las manos.- Nos hemos salido del tema principal. Y la siguiente en la lista de chicas es Marinette.- Adrien se tensó como una cuerda.

-Ah... yo creo…

-Marinette es una chica genial.- interrumpió Kim con mejor humor.- Pero algo patosa.

-Es muy gentil y se puede contar con ella.- asintió Iván cruzándose de brazos.

-Y siempre intenta ayudarnos o hacernos sentir bien.- dijo Marc y Nathaniel asintió.

-Y excelente cocinera.- declaró Nino.

-Muy inteligente también.- dijo Max y todos parecieron comenzar a hablar de Marinette. Adrien cada vez se sentía más molesto, algo deseaba salir de él hasta que no aguantó más.

-¡Bueno ya está bien! Dejen de hablar así de Marinette.

-Wow, Adrien. Cálmate. Pareciera como si te gustara Marinette.- sonrió Nino a su amigo que se quedó en silencio y un leve sonrojo adornó sus mejillas.

-No, bueno. Es que Marinette es mi amiga y... ella es...

-¿La chica que te gusta?

-Sí, ¡NO!- rectificó de inmediato pero ya era inútil. Nino lo había atrapado en la jugada.- Yo... creo que si me gusta, un poco.- declaró con la mirada al suelo.

-Adrien, eso no tiene nada de malo.- le apoyó Nino y todos asintieron.

-Marinette es buena chica.- dijo Iván y todos asintieron.

-Y creo que a todos nos llegó a gustar alguna vez.- dijo Max llamando la atención de Adrien.

-¿En serio?- Iban levantó la mano.

-A mí me gustaba en el jardín de infancia.- Max y Kim le siguieron.

-En la escuela primaria nos gustaba un montón.- dijo Kim recordando sus años en la primaria.

-Y en instituto a mí y a Nathaniel nos llegó a gustar.- dijo Nino.- Por eso si te gusta no tiene nada de malo.

-¡Claro que sí!- Adrien se levantó sintiendo cierta frustración.- Marinette estuvo enamorada de mi antes de que le rompiera el corazón, y ahora que estamos bien como amigos me gusta. Ella... yo...- soltó un largo suspiro.- La he decepcionado tanto que estoy seguro que ya no espera gran cosa de mí...

-Hombre, pero si es así aun estas a tiempo.- le animó Nino levantándose también.- Marinette es una gran chica. Y estoy casi seguro que todavía siente algo por ti.

-¿Tú crees eso?

-¡Por supuesto! Marinette no es de las que olvidan un amor tan loco como el que te tuvo de la noche a la mañana.

-Eso es cierto. Ella no es de las que olvidan sus sentimientos así como así.- dijo Nathaniel y todos asintieron. Y Kim se levantó para darle una palmada fuerte en la espalda.

-Así que intenta lanzarte, tigre.

-Pero hay un problema...- Adrien les miró avergonzado por lo que iba a decir.- También… me gusta otra chica.- todos se quedaron en silencio y Nino se dio una fuerte palmada en la frente.

-¡En serio!

-Lo siento. Es solo que... ella me gusta desde hace mucho tiempo y ahora con lo que siento por Marinette...

-¿Y te has declarado a esta chica?

-Pues… lo he intentado aunque ella parece gustar de otro. Pero aun así la amo.

-Esto es una telenovela.- murmuró Nathaniel antes de morder una patata y Marc asintió.

-¡Pues espabila!- exclamó Nino.- Necesitas pensarlo bien y decidir a quién quieres más o qué chica es con la que crees que no podrías seguir adelante.

-¿Cómo?- Kim intervino antes de que Adrien siguiera hablando.

-Esa es buena, la chica que crees que estará a tu lado. Debes pensar que esta chica debe ser como tu mano derecha apoyándote en todo.- Iván asintió.

-Alguien que te haga feliz con su presencia y sonrisa.

-Con quien puedas vivir experiencias.- dijo Max.

\- Y... que te acepte como eres.- dijo Marc algo tímido. Adrien se tomó la cabeza y se sentó.

-Esto es tan confuso.

-Ya verás que todo saldrá bien.- animó Nino.- Y aquí estamos para ayudarte en lo que sea hermano.

-Gracias chicos. En verdad me hará bien tenerlos de mi lado.- Adrien tenía muchas cosas que pensar. ¿Así se sentía Marinette cuando pensaba en él y Luka? Luka... tendría que hablar con el joven músico sobre sus posibles sentimientos sobre su amiga y rezar que su nueva amistad no terminara. Ahora tenía que dar su mejor esfuerzo, tanto como Adrien como Chat Noir de resolver el dilema de su tonto corazón.

En la casa de los Dupain-Cheng, Marinette había terminado de contar lo sucedido a sus amigas, con cuidado de no decir el nombre de Luka aunque Rose y Juleka lo sabían por los boletos, y se dispuso a llenarse de comida y bebida recordando la molestia de esa mañana.

-Y eso pasó. Me molesté tanto que le dije que se fuera.

-Bien hecho.- comentó Alix orgullosa.- Después de todo ¿quién se cree?

-Alix.- le reprendió Mylene, en cambio Rose parecía demasiado pensativa mirando al techo.

-Mmmm, bueno, tal como lo pones... tal vez estaba celoso.- Marinette casi escupe el zumo que bebía y tosió un poco antes de responder.

-E-Eso es... ¡Imposible!- exclamó la joven moviendo las manos de forma nerviosa.- Cha-Charles no piensa así de mí. Y está loco por otra chica. Es imposible que yo le guste aunque sea un poco.

-¿Y a tu qué piensas de él?- preguntó Juleka y Marinette se quedó en silencio antes de reír.

-Que en definitiva no es mi tipo. Cha-Charles es un chico con un pésimo sentido del humor y a veces se pasa de coqueto.

-¿Entonces es un casanova?- preguntó Alya y Marinette pareció pensarlo.

-Puede dar esa impresión. Pero admito que no lo es. Es alguien confiable, muy amable, valiente y admito que es un chico increíble. Algunas cosas que he hecho no las podría haber hecho sin su apoyo.- dijo recordando cuando la miró a los ojos y le infundió esa confianza como Ladybug.- Sé que... puedo confiar ciegamente en él no importando la situación en la esté.- Alya sonríe y se cruza de brazos.

-Menudo amigo que me escondes. Ya quisiera conocerlo.

-Quizás... algún día.- se rió Marinette.

-Suena como si te gustara.- soltó Alix y Mylene asintió.

-Es cierto. Te desvives en halagos hacia él. Debe ser un chico muy especial.

-¡Hey! E-Esperen. Él es un gran amigo y como dije lo que dicen es imposible.

-Yo no lo creo.- dijo Rose.- Y no sería difícil que alguien gustase de ti Marinette y ese chico suena como si te gustara.

-Que no me gusta. Solo es un amigo.- intentó recalcar las palabras.

-Uno muy querido como lo veo.- sonrió Alyx y Alya le picó un poco las costillas.

-¡Vaya! Quien diría que tienes a tantos galanes tras de ti. Porque de seguro ese chico Charles debe ser un chico guapo.

-¡Chicas por favor! Están sacando todo de contexto.

-¿Y en serio no te gusta ese chico?- preguntó Mylene.- Si tienes dudas solo tienes que pensar si podrías de él.

-Ahora mismo estoy molesta con él. Le conviene no acercarse.- Alya se rió.

-Sí, pero ¿después? ¿Podrías seguir adelante sin ese chico de pésimo humor y gran corazón que tanto alabas?

Marinette abrió grande los ojos. Sabía la respuesta de inmediato. No. Porque ese chico tras la máscara la había ayudado en más de una forma, no solo en las peleas contra los akumas. Esos pésimos chistes, esas insinuaciones e incluso cuando se había molestado con ella. No. Y su corazón dolía de solo pensar seguir sin Chat, y no solo como Ladybug.

Presa de sus pensamientos se sacudió la cabeza.

-Mejor vamos a dormir. Mañana hay clases y les prometimos a mis padres no desvelarnos.

Las chicas se quejaron pero era cierto que ya era tarde. Todas se acostaron y Alya entre la oscuridad susurró a Marinette que prefirió dormir en una bolsa de dormir como sus amigas que en su cómoda cama.

-Marinette.

-¿Que pasa Alya?

-Solo quiero que sepas que no tiene nada de malo que te guste otro chico.

-Alya...

-Solo digo, que el correcto debe estar por allí. Y que sea quien sea a quien tendrás mi apoyo. No te cierres por una mala experiencia. ¿De acuerdo?- Marinette suspiró.

-De acuerdo. Buenas noches Alya.

-Descansa.

Pero Marinette no pudo cerrar los ojos. Su cerebro pareció procesar las palabras de sus amigas moviéndose incomoda en el suelo. Tikki que la miraba desde su posición suspiró. Marinette tenía mucho que pensar y había tanto que entender. Solo esperaba que no fuese tarde.

…

 **Este hasta ahora ha sido el capítulo más largo… y me muero de calor. DX**

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer! Y si creen que Lila se quedará de brazos cruzados, ni de broma, a esa chica le falta unas cuantas maldades más. Y bueno, dejen review! Un café helado o zumo bien frío para la escritora! Y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	12. Obstáculos

**Hola a todos! He aquí con un nuevo capítulo, no saben lo feliz que me siento al ver que muchos disfrutan de esta historia, pues bien, estamos cerca del final. Y espero que me sigan con esta aventura hasta el final. XD Pues bien, vamos a por ello, gracias en verdad por los reviews y veremos ya pronto veremos algo de Adrinette, Lukanette y obviamente MariChat XD ¿por cuál se decidirá Marinette? ¡Hagan sus apuestas! Agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc por tan genial serie y sin más qué decir aparte de gracias por las bebidas y no tanto por los quesos…**

 _Plagg: Hey!_

 **COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Capítulo 12.

Obstáculos.

Las noches de Paris no siempre eran tan tranquilas. Por supuesto que como otras ciudades tenían delincuencia, ataques, pero los héroes de Paris junto con la policía siempre buscaban salvaguardar su hermosa ciudad.

Y esa noche, en el famoso museo de Louvre, Ladybug bostezó grande, cosa que hizo que Chat Noir la mirara riendo a lo bajo por aquel enorme bostezo.

-Cielos mi lady. Parece ser que te falta descanso.

-Solo una mala noche. Digamos que he tenido cosas que pensar.

-¿Ah, sí?- Chat Noir se inclinó un poco hacia ella con una sonrisa traviesa.- ¿Que clases de cosas aquejan la cabeza de mi bichito?- con una sonrisa ella lo apartó apoyando un dedo en su frente.

-Nada que te incumba chaton.

-Bueno, ya sabes, este gato está para escucharte si necesitas algo...

-Y tus orejas no son de adorno.

-¡Exacto!- exclamó Chat Noir.- Me quitaste las palabras de la boca. ¿Cómo lo supiste?- Ladybug se golpeó mentalmente. Aquello solo se lo había dicho a Marinette y dudó un momento antes de adoptar la confianza de costumbre.

-P-Pues vaya, creo que algo de tu pésimo sentido del humor se me ha pegado.

-¡Miauch!- Chat se llevó las manos al pecho de forma dramática, pero no quito su sonrisa.- Eso dolió. Pero está bien. Conozco a otros que aprecian mi gatuno sentido del humor.

-Me lo imagino. Bueno Chat, ya es tarde y necesito descansar. ¿Te parece bien que dejemos hasta aquí la patrulla?

-Pienso lo mismo. Y sabes, si algo te molesta hablo en serio, soy buen escucha, eso sí, solo omite nombres. No queremos que nuestras identidades se descubran.- finalizó con un guiño.

Ella sonrió, Chat Noir siempre la hacía sonreír. De una forma u otra.

-Lo hare, Chat. Buenas noches.- antes de que se fuera Chat Noir le lanzó un beso al aire.

-Descansa y sueña conmigo bichito.- vio a Ladybug irse y suspiró para ver solo un poco más el paisaje que Paris ofrecía en la noche antes de suspirar y apoyarse en una columna con gesto pensativo y después revolver su cabello desesperado.

-¿En qué estoy pensando?- suspiró cabizbajo.- Lo siento Ladybug. Pero mi corazón es un tonto romántico.

Ladybug agradeció llegar a tiempo a su habitación antes que la transformación desapareciera. Tikki vio a su portadora ir a su escritorio a trabajar en algo pero parecía un poco distraída.

-¿Marinette? ¡Marinette!- la joven dio un pequeño respingo que casi hace que se clavara la aguja en el dedo.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre Tikki?

-Marinette, estás muy distraída. Desde ayer en la pijamada pareces algo pensativa.

-¿Yo? No, para nada, solo es que estoy cansada. Y necesito adelantar esto un poco antes de dormir.

-¿Qué es?- Marinette con una sonrisa muestra a Tikki la cinta negra con una impresión de llamas que tenía algo pegado que Tikki no pudo identificar.

-Es una nueva cinta de guitarra para Luka. Lo he hecho personalizado solo para él y además le he agregado un elemento único.- Tikki pudo ver bien de lo que se trataba y abrió grande los ojos al descubrirlo.

-¿Son colmillos?

-Ajá. Colmillos de cocodrilo para ser exactos. Vi por internet que los cocodrilos mudan de dientes suficientes veces como para llenar una bolsa grande, y me pareció un buen complemento. ¿Recuerdas cuando fui a ver a Jagged Stone?

-¡Ah! Cierto, y a cambio le prometiste otro accesorio.

-Exacto. Un pequeño precio a pagar por unos dientes.

-Luka terminará por agradecértelo de rodillas.- Marinette se sonrojó con la idea y formó una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Ay no! Bueno, ¿tú crees?- Tikki se rió de su portadora pero sabía que debía tocar el tema de cierto gato.

-¿Y qué pasará con Chat Noir? ¿Ya pensaste qué le dirás cuando lo veas como Marinette?

-¿Cómo? Oh, bueno, pues voy a perdonarlo por su metida de pata. Aunque se merezca que lo castigue.

-No...- Tikki dudaba un poco antes de seguir.- ¿No sientes algo por Chat Noir?- los ojos de Marinette se abrieron como platos.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Claro que no. Chat Noir es solo un buen amigo y nada más.

-Pero ayer cuando hablaste de Chat Noir parecía que había algo más.- Marinette la miró con grandes ojos un momento sin poder parpadear y luego tomarse la cabeza desesperada.

-¡¿Es en serio?! ¡Tikki no digas esas cosas!- apoyó los codos en su escritorio no pudiendo mirar a su kwami pero Tikki voló frente a ella.

-Marinette, no tiene nada de malo que te guste aunque sea un poquito Chat Noir.

-¡Es que no puede ser Tikki!- Marinette se levantó y le dio la espalda a su kwami abrazándose a si misma.- Chat es un gran compañero y amigo. Y no quiero hacer algo que arruine lo que tenemos, tanto como si soy Marinette o Ladybug. Ya pasé por lo de Adrien y no quiero repetir la experiencia.

-Entonces sí te gusta.- Marinette se giró pero no miró a Tikki, sino que tenía la vista en el suelo.

-Tal vez… solo un poco. ¡Pero no es justo!- exclamó ahora mirando a Tikki.- Me la estoy pasando bien con Luka, es un chico amable, caballeroso y cree que soy genial, Marinette, no Ladybug. Todavía recuerdo que cuando pasó lo de Capitán Hardrock todos se concentraron en Ladybug, pero Luka se concentró en Marinette, ¡solo en mí Tikki!- volvió la vista al suelo y suspiró.

-Me gusta sentir que le gusto a alguien de verdad, no solo como amiga, sino sentirme en verdad querida y única.

-Entiendo Marinette.- Tikki le sonríe condescendiente.- Entiendo que sientas eso después de todo lo pasado con Adrien. Pero si tienes dudas solo confía en tu corazón, nunca se equivoca y te guiará a la persona que de verdad amas.

-¿Y si… elijo mal y salgo lastimada?

-Eso es un riesgo que todos tomamos. Eso es parte de la vida y madurar.- Marinette sonrió un poco.

-Tienes razón. Me alegro tenerte conmigo Tikki.

-Ni lo digas Marinette. Ahora a la cama, necesitas dormir.

-¡Oh! Pero necesito adelantar el regalo de Luka.

-De eso nada. A la cama o te quedarás dormida en clases.- Marinette ríe a lo bajo.

-Sí, mamá. Ya me preparo para dormir.

-Y lávate bien los dientes.- Marinette se rió más fuerte pero fue al baño para prepararse para dormir sabiendo que Tikki disfrutaba de todo eso.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Agreste, Adrien masticaba el borrador de su lápiz mientras veía una hoja de papel y suspiró frustrado. Plagg que intentaba dormir abrió uno de sus ojos un tanto irritado por los molestos sonidos de su portador.

-Odiaré preguntar esto, pero ¿qué te pasa?

-Estoy loco Plagg, completamente loco por dos chicas.- Plagg voló y miró la hoja que estaba en el escritorio.

-¿Y qué es esto?

-Un mapa conceptual. He dividido a Marinette y a Ladybug para detallar sus talentos y defectos y así poder decidirme por alguna.

-¿Y no has pensado mejor en quedarte con ambas?- Adrien se sonrojó escandalizado.

-¡Plagg! ¿De dónde sacas esas cosas? Yo quiero amar solo a una chica, pero como me gustan las dos… es injusto, ya que ellas merecen que alguien les ame por completo, no por la mitad.

-Bueno, ese es un dilema…- Adrien se quejó apoyando su cabeza en su mano.

-Lo sé, ¿qué clase de persona soy?

-Alguien muy parecido a tu amiguita Marinette, pero tengo la solución.

-Plagg, no creo que ahora tengas…- y al alzar la vista un penetrante olor a queso lo privó del sentido del olfato al ver de nuevo ese frasco enorme con tapa donde estaba ese queso infernal al que se le veía el olor.

-Un pedacito de mi Plagg-O y seguro que tu mente se despejará y tu estómago me lo agradecerá.

-¡Plagg! ¡Aleja esa cosa de mí!

-Solo un bocadito…

-¡Plagg!- Adrien prefirió irse a dormir a que Plagg le siguiera poniendo ese queso enfrente. ¿Cómo podía un queso sellado en una botella de cristal tener un olor tan penetrante? Solo Plagg, el curador de quesos, podía hacerlo. Debía buscarle otro hobbie a su kwami…

Otro día pasaba en el instituto, aunque esta vez era un poco diferente. Adrien no podía dejar de mirar disimuladamente a Marinette cada vez que podía. Como ahora, en la clase de química con la señorita Mendeleiev. Su sonrisa, sus claros ojos azules, incluso la forma en que tomaba el lápiz le gustaba. Había admitido que era preciosa, ahora le parecía ver alrededor de ella un aura cálida que no había notado antes y que lo dejaba sonriendo como un tonto. Nino rodó los ojos, y estaba a punto de darle un codazo para que reaccionara pero la maestra se le adelantó golpeando el escritorio con su mano.

-¡Adrien! ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan distraído para no poner atención en mi clase?- Adrien tragó duro intentando mantenerse sereno.

-Ah, yo... estaba poniendo atención, maestra. Hablaba sobre...- un rápido reojo al pizarrón le dio la respuesta que buscaba.- Los alcalinos.- la maestra suavizó su expresión y se dio la vuelta.

-Exacto. Bien, prosigamos con...- la campana sonó dando anuncio al receso y la maestra llamó a sus alumnos.- Seguiremos el tema en la próxima clase, pero repasen la lección. Pueden salir.- muchos salieron de inmediato y Adrien y Nino esperaron a que las chicas tomaran sus cosas, Alya parecía un tanto molesta.

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó en voz baja Adrien a Marinette y esta susurró.

-Lo que pasa es que uno de los administradores de los blogs a favor de Chat Noir y Ladybug perdió su blog por culpa de los "anti-héroes", como se hacen llamar.

-Oh, debe estar muy molesta.- vieron a Alya meter su lapicero con fuerza a la mochila.

-Ni te lo imaginas.- Alya emitió un gruñido hasta que Nino rodeo sus hombros para abrazarla y se calmó.

-Tranquila nena, ya les patearas el trasero a esos tontos.

-Aww, Nino.

-No te desanimes Alya, eres la mejor en esta tarea.- animó Adrien y Alya sonrió.

-Adrien y Nino tienen razón. Y quien sabe, desde algún lugar todos los héroes esperan lo mismo.

-¡Eso es verdad!- Alya parecía haber recuperado su ánimo.- Y no dejare que eso me desanime. No sabrán con quien se metieron.

-Bien, ahora a comer.- anunció Nino adelantándose un poco con Alya. Todos salieron del salón, listos para almorzar. Y al bajar las escaleras Adrien habló.

-Por cierto Marinette. Sobre la sesión de fotos de hoy...

-¡Oh! Claro que iré. No me lo perdería.

-¡Genial! E-Es perfecto que vengas.

-¿Y va a venir Nino también?- preguntó Marinette mirando al moreno que por un segundo vio a su amigo.

-Oh, no puedo. Lo siento viejo pero prometí a mi madre ayudar a hacer unas cosas. Disfruten de la sesión de fotos. Estoy seguro que se la pasaran bien.- Nino le guiñó de forma disimulada a Adrien que agradeció a su amigo la oportunidad que le daba. Alya le pareció ver algo pero se centró en su amiga.

-Marinette, vamos a comprar algo en las maquinas.

-Claro, los buscamos luego chicos.- las chicas bajaron las escaleras primero y Adrien y Nino se quedaron al pie de la escalera.

-Gracias Nino.

-No hay de qué, solo aprovecha la oportunidad para estar con tu "amiga" y puedas decidirte.

-Espero que así sea. Aunque también invité a Kagami y a Chloe, así que...

-¿Invitaste a Chloe? ¿Es en serio?

-Digamos que se lo debía.

-Eso es...

-¡Inadmisible!- gritó alguien desde la parte de arriba de la escalera y al girar vieron a Lila que bajó las escaleras para encarar a Adrien, ignorando a Nino.- ¿Cómo es posible que invites a Chloe y no a mí?- Adrien frunció levemente el ceño.

-Te recuerdo Lila que nuestros padres acordaron que no nos acercáramos el uno del otro. Y tu padre fue muy enfático en eso.

-¡No me importa!- la italiana lo miró indignada.- ¿Cómo puede ser que no me hayas creído y encima invitas a Chloe a tu sesión?

-Como te dije y tú misma presenciaste, tu padre y mi padre acordaron que no debemos tratarnos y también está el hecho de que intentaste hacer quedar mal a Chloe, mi amiga.

-¡Es cierto! ¡También soy tu amiga! ¿Por qué no me crees?

- _"Porque te escuche como Chat Noir amenazar a una chica y esta nos confesó tus planes_ ".- pensó, pero no lo dijo. Adrien suspiró cansado de aquella disputa inútil.- Mejor déjalo así Lila. No quiero problemas con mi padre y por favor no hables mal de mis amigos.- los labios de Lila se apretaron en una mueca de desprecio.

-Ya veo como tratas a tus "amigos". Te arrepentirás de no haberme creído. Ya verás.- y dicho eso se fue ante las miradas molestas de Adrien y Nino.

Marinette tenía los brazos llenos de zumos y bolsas de botanas. Apenas y podía maniobrar con todo y vio a Alya meter más monedas.

-Alya, ¿no crees que ya es suficiente?

-Marinette no desayuné nada esta mañana por culpa de mis hermanitas. Me muero de hambre.- Marinette se rió sintiendo algo de pena por su amiga.

-Alya, la comida chatarra no es un buen sustituto. Te daré algo de mi almuerzo, ¿qué dices?- Alya sonrió y casi quiso abrazar a su amiga pero eso arriesgaría las papas fritas y bollitos de dulce.

-¡Marinette me salvas la vida!

Alya estaba agradeciendo tener a una gran amiga como Marinette, hasta que no muy lejos vio a los dos chicos que molestaron a Marinette la primera vez con Aurore. La chica y chico al ver a Marinette de espaldas se dieron la vuelta buscando esquivarla, pero no lograron escapar del crítico ojo de Alya.

-Ammm, Marinette adelántate con los chicos, acabo de recordar que... ¡necesito ir al baño! Enseguida vuelvo.- Alya le dio una lata de zumo que sacó de la máquina.

La pareja caminó una gran distancia pero se congelaron al ver a Alya plantarse frente a ellos con los brazos en jarra.

-Y bien. ¿Planean hacerle algo a mi amiga Marinette?- la pareja se miró entre sí desconcertada y luego volvieron a ver a Alya.

-Oye no queremos problemas.- dijo el chico que parecía en verdad incómodo.

-Fue tonto lo que hicimos. Pero no hemos vuelto a molestar a esa chica.

-¿Como su amiga Aurore?- los dos se estremecieron al mismo tiempo.- Como sea, ¿por qué molestaron a Marinette? O mejor, ¿quién se los pidió?- los dos se miraron como si tuviesen miedo a algo hasta que el chico toma la mano de su compañera.

-Escucha, lamentamos lo ocurrido, pero no queremos vernos involucrados en esto y mucho menos con lo ocurrido a Aurore y los demás. No queremos problemas.

-No me digan que Lila los ha amenazado.- la chica pareció esconderse tras el chico nada másal escuchar el nombre, y pensar que era un grado mayor que ella, y Alya notó vio que el chico se molestó.

-¡Ya basta! Deja de meter tu nariz en esto y déjanos en paz.- este jaló a su amiga haciendo a un lado a Alya tan bruscamente que se frotó el hombro y vio a ese par alejarse.

El día pasó sin mayores incidentes. Y en la salida Adrien llevó a Marinette a Notre Dame en su auto, donde apenas bajaron, vieron como el fotógrafo y una asistente estaban preparando todo para la sesión.

-Cielos, creo que no recuerdo haber visto tanta preparación en tus sesiones anteriores.- Adrien sintió un poco de emoción al escuchar eso.

-Es cierto, aún recuerdo lo de Manon.

-Y también esta esa vez en el Trocadero.

-¿Cómo?- Marinette sonrió apenada y bajó los hombros.

-Bueno, digamos que junto con las chicas hice un loco plan para invitarte a dar una vuelta conmigo y comer un helado.- soltó como algo casual, sorprendiendo a Adrien.

-¿En serio?- preguntó incrédulo, Marinette se rió cubriendo un poco su rostro avergonzado pero encontrando ahora el lado divertido a lo ocurrido.

-Sí. Desde hacer que tu mayordomo se fuera con una señal real de no estacionarse movible hasta el paseo en bicicleta y pétalos de flores, aunque estuve a punto de descubrirme con la madre y el bebé pero al final, ¿quién pensaría en que aparecería un bebé gigante?- al ver la cara de Adrien se rió, su boca y sus grandes ojos le decían que le parecía increíble lo que relataba.- Sé lo que piensas, demasiado loco ¿no? Fue algo que no olvidare en toda mi vida y no sabes lo abochornada que estoy ahora.- Adrien pareció reaccionar al fin pero tardó unos segundos en decir algo.

-¿Y por qué no me invitaste a salir esa vez?

-Pues... siempre se me trataba la lengua y me ponías tan nerviosa que me era imposible pensar coherentemente. Debías pensar que era muy tonta.

Adrien quería decirle que no, tal vez un poco rara pero jamás tonta. Recordaba perfectamente ese día, ¿cómo olvidar a un bebé gigante después de todo? Pero al darse cuenta de todo lo que hizo Marinette por él, recordando como ella exclamó sus intentos fallidos a Chat Noir en su primera visita, la carta, la bufanda, todos esos detalles que ignoró. Él había hecho lo mismo con Ladybug pero Marinette había dado más por él de lo que pudo siquiera imaginar y no recibió nada a cambio. Sintió que ese sentimiento hacia Marinette creció pero también se sintió como un gusano. No la merecía. Pero... la amaba, o al menos la mitad de su corazón, ¿o más? Se obligó a cortar con su histrionismo mental a notar que ella esperaba su respuesta.

-Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza pensar eso de ti Marinette. Y siento todo lo pasado.

-Ya no importa. Ahora soy feliz de que seamos tan buenos amigos.

¡Ouch! Quizás alguna fuerza del universo se estaba desquitando con Adrien en ese momento pero le dolió ser solo considerado su amigo. ¿Marinette sufría así cuando él lo decía? Debía salir de ese atolladero o podría terminar por decir alguna tontería.

-¿Y cómo van las cosas con tu amigo? ¿Ya se disculparon?- el humor de Marinette cambió rápidamente. Ella suspiró y bajó la mirada.

-No ha ido a verme en estos días. Supongo que debe estar muy enojado conmigo.- le dolía que hubiese sido tan amable con Ladybug pero que no la haya ido a visitar como Marinette. Por supuesto, era obvio que prefería la compañía de Ladybug que de su forma civil, después de todo estaba locamente enamorado de la máscara.- Creo que prefiere otro tipo de compañías más agradables que la mía.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Pues... trabaja con alguien, o bueno, es amigo de una chica que es... le dice todo el tiempo que es genial y supongo que por eso prefiere estar con su lady, digo, amiga que conmigo. Tal vez no debería esperarle de nuevo...

-¡No digas eso!- exclamó haciendo brincar a Marinette en su sitio.- Eres una chica increíble Marinette y estoy seguro que tu amigo solo espera que todo se calme para pedirte disculpas.- para sorpresa de Marinette, Adrien colocó su mano sobre la suya mirándola de una forma que no supo interpretar más como cariño.- Así como yo me equivoqué, tu amigo te dirá cuanto lo siente.

Marinette se quedó mirando esos orbes verdes que la miraban fijamente. Había olvidado lo intensos que podían ser, casi como los ojos de Chat que la miraban con ternura y cariño, y al recordar eso provocó que sus pálidas mejillas se sonrojaran remarcando sus pecas.

Y luego algo cambio en la mirada de Adrien, mirándola con una intensidad que la sobrecogía y exhaló quedamente al sentir las yemas de sus dedos acariciar su mano. Su rostro se acercó al de ella y Marinette sintió la boca seca.

-Marinette, yo... yo quería decirte...

-Hola Adrien.- la voz de Kagami provocó que los dos se separaran de golpe.- Lo siento por interrumpir. No fue mi intensión.- dijo acomodando en su hombro el gran bolso con su equipo de esgrima. Marinette fue la primera en responder.

-¿Interrumpir? ¡No interrumpiste nada! ¡En serio!

-E-Es verdad.- repuso Adrien un poco decepcionado.- Me alegra que llegaras Kagami.

-Es de mala educación llegar con retraso. ¿Y cuándo te veremos trabajar?

-¡Adrien!- llamó el fotógrafo al joven modelo.- Tu compañera de trabajo ha llegado.

Aquello extrañó a Marinette que no recordaba haberlo visto con alguna pareja en sus revistas, bueno, con excepción de Manon pero eso no contaba. Pero casi se cae de bruces al ver a quien se tomaría las fotos con Adrien. Era una chica preciosa de ascendencia asiática, de largos cabellos negros con mechones azules con una boina negra, vistiendo una blusa color azul cielo de tirantes, con una falda de tablones blanca que llegaba muy por encima de las rodillas, un grueso cinturón negro cruzando por su estrecha cintura y unas plataformas de cinco centímetros que le daban la altura deseada. La había visto en revistas, se llamaba Sakura y era una de las modelos juveniles más cotizadas debido a que no había muchas modelos asiáticas.

Pero lejos de una presentación cordial, la chica miraba su teléfono con cierto fastidio antes de ver a Adrien.

-Así que tú eres Adrien Agreste. Nada mal.- su voz sonó como un ronroneo para dejar paso a una arrogancia arrolladora.- Espero que estés a la altura que se requiere para modelar conmigo.

Adrien se sintió incomodo ante la mirada escrutadora de la chica, su padre le había contado que la chica era un poco difícil pero que podría manejarla, qué equivocado estaba. Y al girarse vio que ni a Kagami ni a Marinette les hicieron gracia las acciones de la chica. El fotógrafo aplaudió para llamar su atención.

-Muy bien, muy bien. ¡A prepararte Adrien! No hay que dejar esperando a una preciosa jovencita.

-C-Claro, enseguida me cambio.

-Ustedes serán una buena pareja.- anunció el fotógrafo y la modelo rió al ver la cara de Adrien.

-Para ti será un placer.- Adrien se movió incómodo. Tal vez la sesión no iba a ser como esperaba.

Chloe claramente estaba disgustada con Alya. La morena le dijo que le tenía algo y por ello tenían que verse, pero no en el hotel, sino en una cafetería cercana donde los comensales tenían cierta privacidad por las jardineras que rodeaban las mesas. Chloe había pedido un chai latte con crema deslactosada. Dio un sorbo a su bebida hasta que vio a la reportera acercarse.

-¡Hasta que al fin apareces! ¿Sabes el incordio al que me has sometido? Me estoy perdiendo la sesión de Adrien por tu culpa. Más te vale que lo que tengas sea bueno.

-Pues tengo cosas buenas y no tan buenas.- contestó sentándose frente a Chloe y pidiendo una malteada.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que al parecer Lila si hizo algunos viajes que comenta y existe la posibilidad de que algunas de sus mentiras sean reales.

-¡Imposible! Jean me aseguro que todo se había revisado correctamente.

-Oh, y lo es. Pero no para apoyarnos.- sacó algunas hojas de su mochila.- Es cierto que Lila ha viajado. Oh bueno, su padre. Y al entrar en sus cuentas encontré con infinidad de fotografías que ha sido cansado ver.

-Pero eso no asegura que de verdad conozca a la gente que dice conocer.

-Pues tiene una foto de Jagged Stone. Aunque no aparezca en ella.

-¡Yo también y no digo que es uno de mis contactos! Y eso que se la vive en el hotel.

-Exacto. Y gracias a Markov y Max pude verificar que no hay ni una sola fotografía de ella con alguno de sus "contactos"

-Al menos algo bueno. ¿Y que hay sobre conocer a directores famosos, deportistas y demás?

-Como hija de un diplomático ha ido a eventos importantes relacionados con su país de origen. Sería muy difícil comprobar si de verdad la conocen o no.

-O sea que esto ha sido una pérdida de tiempo.

-No del todo.- le mostró una de las fotos a Chloe.- Aquí hay una foto que supuestamente es de una famosa revista de Italia que aún no he podido encontrar.

-¿Y esto de qué sirve? Solo es una insignificante foto.

-Exacto. ¿No crees que para ser una foto de revista se ve diferente?- los ojos de Chloe se abrieron al ver la foto.

-Tiene ciertos retoques. ¡Bah! Una de tantas mentiras descubiertas. Pero eso no quita que Lila sea una mitómana compulsiva que ahora la está tomando conmigo.- Alyaa arqueó la ceja confundida.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Chloe sonrió al ver el interés de Alya.

-Resulta que la víbora de Lila quiso hacerle creer a Adrien que YO estaba tras los ataques a Dupain-Cheng. Obvio mi Adrichoo no le creyó y la mandó a paseo. Y tengo el video que lo demuestra.

-¿En serio? ¿Me lo muestras?

-Lo tiene Sabrina. Como sea debes hacer algo. No me gusta que te portes como una reportera mediocre con ese aire derrotista. ¿Se trata sobre lo de tu blog?

-Se podría decir. Otros blogueros y yo estamos trabajando en algo. Es normal que esté cansada.

-Como sea.- rodó los ojos Chloe.- Es obvio que necesitas ayuda.

-¿Y tú quieres ayudarme con esto?

-¿Yo? Ni hablar. Pero te daré mi apoyo como mayor admiradora de Ladybug.- Alya rodó los ojos, era preferible no discutir quién era la mayor admiradora.

-Como digas…

Las dos chicas siguieron hablando, sin notar que tras la jardinera que las dividía, estaba una molesta Lila que marcó un número.

-¿Ya está todo listo?... Bien, es hora de terminar con esto.- se levantó y sin que la vieran se fue del lugar con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Adrien se había cambiado a un atuendo más formal pero no menos moderno. Marinette estaba encantada con su ropa, pantalones y camisa azul blanca con una chaqueta negra con un pañuelo verde en el bolsillo superior. Se veía genial y de haber sido la Marinette de antes, hubiese babeado nada más al verlo. El fotógrafo sacaba las fotografías de los ángulos más favorecedores, Adrien era perfecto, quizás por tener a sus amigas apoyándolo, y Sakura, hacía un curioso pero increíble contraste a Adrien.

-¡Alto! Este ángulo no me favorece. Y él me está quitando protagonismo.- todo se detuvo… de nuevo.

Adrien había conocido modelos ególatras a lo largo de los años, pero esa chica estaba poniendo a prueba la paciencia del profesional.

-Señorita. Esta es la tercera vez que interrumpe la sesión. ¿Que está mal?

-¿Esta sordo? Este chico me está quitando protagonismo en las fotografías. Pareceré una segundona a su lado.

-Eso no es verdad. Los dos se complementan en apariencia y poses. Son la combinación de elegancia y belleza.- Kagami aprovechó la discusión para susurrar a Marinette.

-No creo que ninguno de los dos adjetivos le queden.- Marinette aguantó la risa y entre gritos la chica de mechas de colores gritó exasperada.

-¡Suficiente! ¿Y qué con esas dos? Se la han pasado hablando todo el tiempo.- Adrien fue quien contestó.

-Son mis amigas. Y las he invitado a para verme.

-Me molestan, quiero que se vayan. Shuuu.

-Somos invitadas de Adrien no tuyas.- replicó Kagami.

-Y el señor Agreste le dio permiso a Adrien de invitarnos.- dijo Marinette cruzando sus brazos sin ceder.

-Señorita, sigamos con la sesión por favor.- sugirió el fotógrafo pero la chica giró su cabeza de forma despectiva.

-Me niego. Me han hecho enfadar, por lo que no voy a modelar por el día de hoy. Llámenme después.- la modelo tomó sus cosas y se fue de allí pasando entre Marinette y Kagami golpeando sus hombros.

-Y yo que creía que Chloe es detestable.

-Hay personas que no sienten el mínimo de respeto por los otros ni por ellos mismos.- Adrien se acercó a las chicas con una expresión de disculpas mientras su fotógrafo hacia una llamada.

-Lo siento mucho. Se suponía que esto debía ser divertido.

-No fue tu culpa.- justificó Marinette.- Esa chica no te la ha puesto fácil. No entiendo su actitud.- Adrien suspiró.

-Ella es una modelo muy cotizada y eso lo sabe. A algunos se les sube la fama a la cabeza.- luego suspiró con expresión derrotista.- Pero ahora que se fue quien sabe qué hará mi padre.- Kagami arqueó una ceja.

-¿Tan malo es?- Adrien no pudo responder al ver un auto oscuro detenerse en el parque y Natalie salió de este con ceño fruncido y la tableta en mano.

-Es malo.

Cinco minutos después de explicar todo Gabriel Agreste tenía un profundo ceño fruncido en la pantalla.

-Déjeme ver si entendí. La modelo que contratamos se fue en media sesión.

-¡Y es un desastre!- exclamó dramático el fotógrafo haciendo movimientos con sus manos.- Vamos a perder un buen día y todo por una niña con la cabeza llena de aire.- el hombre en la pantalla pensó un momento y vio a las amigas de su hijo.

-Podríamos usar una sustituta. Señorita...- Adrien miró a Marinette previendo a quien nombraría su padre.- Tsurugi.- vale, cualquiera se equivoca.- ¿Qué dice?

-Estaría honrada de poder ayudar a mi amigo.

-Bien. Adrien ayuda a tu amiga. Estoy seguro que podrás con ello.

-Si padre. Ven Kagami, déjame decirte que hacer.

Marinette se sentó en una silla que colocaron a lado de la de Natalie que seguía sosteniendo la tableta. Después de unos momentos, el fotógrafo comenzó a usar su cámara para intentar hacer su magia.

-¡Vamos! Una sonrisa. Piensen en mamá sirviéndoles sus espaguetis favoritos.- pero tras unas tomas el fotógrafo hizo una mueca.- Esto no funciona. ¡No veo esa chispa! ¡Esa conexión! Algo falta.

-Podría cambiar mi lugar con Marinette.- propuso Kagami un poco incomoda.

-Necesitamos a una chica de ascendencia asiática.- dijo Natalie con expresión pensativa y Adrien intervino.

-Marinette tiene ascendencia china por parte de su madre.- Marinette se enderezó en su lugar y luego se encogió.

-Ah, no creo que sirva para eso...- Marinette parecía buscar alguna excusa viable, cuando vio la maleta de Kagami y una idea surgió.- Disculpen. ¿Puedo hacer una sugerencia?- se levantó tan rápido como pudo caminando hacia ellos.- Si quiere ver como se complementan necesita verlos en combate. Son geniales en esgrima, podrían hacer los mismos movimientos.- el señor Agreste entrecerró un poco los ojos.

-¿Imitar movimientos de esgrima? Podríamos intentar.- Adrien y Kagami se miraron fijamente y con una sonrisa de parte de Adrien, Kagami aceptó la idea.

-Muy bien. Cuando estén listos.

Adrien y Kagami comenzaron a moverse, parecían más que bailaban que una pelea pero se estaban complementando en cada movimiento y Marinette sonrió al verlos tan compenetrados. Eran formidables. Incluso el chofer de Adrien parecía fijar su vista en aquel espectáculo. Y toda esa acción emocionó al fotógrafo que no dejaba de tomarles fotos desde diferentes ángulos.

-¡Bravísimo! ¡Eso es lo que buscaba! ¡Qué emoción! ¡Que intensidad! ¡Son perfectos!

Marinette sabía a lo que se refería, ¿cómo olvidar ese combate tan feroz en su primer encuentro? Pero ambos tenían la disciplina en sus movimientos para ser fotografiados. Aun así sentía unos claros deseos de poder plasmar esa emoción en su libreta de bocetos, y no dudó en sacarla y ponerse a dibujar lo que parecía ser un atuendo de hombre con un atuendo estilo break dance, ya que si bien la campaña había querido imprimir la belleza de los modelos, ahora transmitía energía, elegancia y fuerza. Natalie que notó lo que hacía, sonrió de forma imperceptible.

-¡Hemos terminado!- exclamó el fotógrafo.- Tenemos una mina de oro justo aquí.- casi parecía que iba a abrazar su cámara pero se contuvo.

Adrien se acercó a Natalie que aun sostenía la pantalla.

-¿Y bien? ¿Estuvo bien?

-Veremos los resultados finales mañana. Espero que no haya necesidad de otra sesión.

-Entiendo...

-Y me complace ver tus habilidades en esgrima. Estoy orgulloso de ti.- esas palabras fueron como un bálsamo para Adrien que sonrió ampliamente.

-Gracias padre.- Adrien entonces se dirigió a Marinette que había ido con Kagami para darle una botella de agua. Al acercarse, Marinette lo vio y le dio otra botella.

-Han estado increíble. Felicidades.

-Bueno, fue tu idea Marinette. Gracias a ti la sesión se salvó.- Kagami que notó como Adrien miraba a Marinette sonrió de lado.

-Con permiso, debo hacer una llamada.- se alejó y guiñó a Adrien antes de irse.

-Claro, Kagami.- Adrien agradeció en silencio a Kagami que los dejara solos. Y Marinette sonrió a Adrien.

-Sabes, creo que lo que dijo tu fotógrafo tiene algo de razón.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Que soy feliz con espagueti?- Marinette se rió con el chiste.

-¡No! Que Kagami y tú son perfectos juntos. Yo diría que se ven bien.- Adrien sintió un escalofrió evitando hacer una mueca.

-Yo... Kagami es linda, pero solo es mi amiga y compañera de práctica. Y la verdad es que prefiero a otra clase de chicas.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo cuáles?- Adrien se rascó la cabeza algo nervioso.

-Sí, yo... me he dado cuenta en este tiempo que me gusta mucho tipo de chicas.- tomando aire, Adrien dio un paso adelante disminuyendo la distancia entre los dos, Marinette se sintió pequeña junto a él.

-¿Y-Y qué tipo es?- Adrien le sonrió tiernamente y su mano se levantó para intentar buscar la mano de Marinette.

-Pues... me gusta el tipo de chica... el tipo de chica que es...- y ese momento se vio interrumpido por el teléfono de ambos que sonó al mismo tiempo, la mano de Adrien no logró su objetivo. Marinette tomó su móvil.

-Es un mensaje del blog de la escuela, ¿qué será?

-Ni idea, pero es raro.- Adrien frustrado miró su teléfono pero sus ojos se abrieron grandes al ver lo que ponía. Un mensaje global a todo el instituto.- ¿Pero qué rayos?- Marinette tenía la boca abierta y miró a Adrien cuyas miradas se toparon a la vez.

-Adrien...

Adrien la observó, incrédula y temerosa ante ese mensaje que solo pronosticaba problemas con solo leer el encabezado.

 **Descubierta la verdadera identidad de la bloguera y mayor líder de los anti-héroes: Marinette Dupain-Cheng, la segunda enemiga de los héroes de Paris después de Hawk Moth.**

Entre tanto en otro lugar, Sabrina regresaba al hotel con un encargo de Chloe, sonriendo y tarareando una de sus melodías favoritas hasta que un chico se atraviesa en su camino.

-Hola.- le saludó algo tímido.

-¿Hola?

-Sabrina, ¿no? Mira, tú no me conoces pero... te he estado observando durante un tiempo y tu... me gustas. Me gustas mucho. Y por eso, me gustaría invitarte a salir.- las mejillas de Sabrina se sonrojaron, sin notar que el chico veía su bolso donde traía su celular.

Al mismo tiempo al regresar a su casa, Alya revisaba fue a su cuarto a revisar el Ladyblog, y todavía no abría la página, se vio asediada por mensajes desesperados de los blogueros y miembros del Ladyblog.

-¿Qué pasa?- y grande fue la sorpresa cuando al entrar al Ladyblog, la página tenía múltiples errores y toda la información recolectada por tanto tiempo estaba perdida.

-¡Mi Ladyblog! No, no, no, no, ¡no!

Al parecer las cosas iban a ponerse peor.

…

 **Y... espero que les haya gustado! Y un par de spoilers, alguien será herido y un nuevo akuma surge! Y prometo que será tan poderoso que será difícil pelear con este. ¿Y quién será akumatizado? Adivinen. Y bueno, disculpen si encuentran alguna falta de ortografía, gracias a todos por leer XD Dejen review, una bebida fría a la escritora, nada de tomatazos y sin nada más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	13. Protector

**Hola a todos! He aquí con otro capítulo de esta historia que no esperaba que tuviese tanto auge de respuesta. Pero me he quedado con la boca abierta. También quisiera decir que agradezco su tiempo por pasar a leer y en serio de corazón, apoyemos este maravilloso trabajo hecho por tantas personas con la dirección y creación de Thomas Astruc. Y sin más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Capítulo 13

Protector.

-¡Esto no me puede estar pasando Tikki!- se jaló su cabello como si tuviese sus dos coletas.- ¿Quién pudo hacer esto?- se preguntó caminando hacia la ventana de su cuarto viendo el ya oscuro cielo de Paris.

-Necesitas mantener la cabeza fría, Marinette. Lo más seguro es que alguien relacionado a esa Reine Sombré, o ella misma te esté inculpando.

-Y pensar que ya no tendría problemas. Ahora seguro que todos me van a odiar. ¡Y Alya seguro será la primera en querer hacerme picadillo!

-Pues... si le contestaras sus llamadas lo sabrías.- señaló el teléfono que estaba en el escritorio. Marinette lo vio como si fuese un instrumento de tortura.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Estoy segura que amenazará mi vida. ¿Ya viste lo que le pasó al Ladyblog? Dijo que no tendría piedad de esa Reine Sombré y estoy segura que mañana Alya estará tan furiosa que querrá hacerme picadillo.- escondió su rostro en sus manos.

-Alya no es así, bueno... estoy segura que te dejará explicarte. Pero debes averiguar quién hizo esto.

-Puede que suene raro pero desde hace tiempo que sospecho de Lila.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

-¿Recuerdas cuando fue secuestrada por Aurore? Después de eso apareció en el blog de los anti-héroes sobre la confesión del rehén, pero nadie estuvo presente y mucho menos con aquel clima tan devastador, no había nadie más que los involucrados.

-Ya veo. Lila es la única que pudo escribir eso.

-Exacto. Y también se la pasa también mucho en el teléfono. Estoy segura que si consiguiéramos su teléfono podría probarlo.

-¿Estas segura, Marinette? Recuerda que hay cámaras en la escuela, no puedes tomar el teléfono de Lila.

-Es verdad. Ni siquiera puedo transformarme en la escuela por miedo a ser vista.

-Por eso debes tener cuidado. Si un akuma ataca en horas de clase no puedes transformarte donde sea.

-Lo sé, Tikki. No sé qué gana Lila haciendo todo esto pero no la dejaré salirse con la suya.

-Bien dicho, pero por favor ten cuidado, no sabemos lo que Lila en realidad es capaz de hacer si ha llegado así de lejos.- Marinette asintió seria, era verdad que hasta ahora Lila había mostrado máscaras de su personalidad, una peor que la otra, por ello no podía irse por las ramas con ella. El celular del escritorio vibra ante la llegada de un mensaje, suspiró resignada pero se arrepintió casi enseguida, nada más al ver el remitente sus pupilas empequeñecieron.

-Es de Alya...- dijo con un hilo de voz y abrió el mensaje.

 _ **Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, amiga. Demasiado…**_

Marinette chilló asustada al ver el mensaje, pronosticando una muerte segura a manos de la morena. Mientras que Alya en su casa dejó a un lado su celular mientras trabajaba en su computadora, limpiando el resto de lágrimas que aún quedaban en sus ojos.

El día llegó y Marinette no quería ir a la escuela, pero se obligó a salir de su hogar y cruzar la calle. Apenas puso un pie en la otra acera pudo sentir las miradas hostiles sobre ella que la intimidaron. Pero siguió caminando. Era inocente y no iba a dejar que eso la afectara. Comenzó a subir la escalera cuando sintió a alguien golpearla en el hombro al pasar y casi pierde el equilibrio de no ser por unos brazos que la sujetaron.

-¿Estas bien, Marinette?

-¿A-Adrien?- Adrien la ayudó a pararse y miró con malos ojos a cualquiera que les estaba mirando mal. Las miradas se alejaron y luego volvió a ver a Marinette.

-Marinette, ¿estás bien?- repitió y Marinette asintió lentamente.

-Sí. Estoy bien.

-Me alegro.

-Me sorprende que me estés hablando.

-¿Por qué no lo haría? ¿Por ese tonto rumor?

-¿N-No lo crees?

-No. Porque sé que eres una persona que no habla mal de otros y mucho menos en un tonto blog. Quise decírtelo ayer pero te fuiste tan rápido que no pudimos hablar.- su mano se posó en su hombro para tranquilizarla.- Eres la chica más dulce y amable que conozco. Y prometo ayudarte en resolver este malentendido.- Marinette sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse un poco ante la mirada cariñosa que Adrien tenía con ella.

-Adrien, yo no sé qué…

-¡MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG!

Los dos saltaron al escuchar el grito de Alya. La morena desde debajo de las escaleras bufaba como si fuese un toro y comenzó a subir los escalones con paso duro.

-¡Ay no! ¡Ay no! ¡Adrien sálvame!- se ocultó tras Adrien usándolo como escudo humano y Adrien al ver a la morena furiosa también temió por su vida. Y al estar cara a cara Adrien sonrió nervioso.

-Ho-Hola Alya, bonito día.

-¡Grrrrr!- hizo a un lado a Adrien sin delicadeza alguna y Marinette quedó desprotegida.- ¡GRRRR! ¡Marinette!

-A-Alya, te juro que yo no soy Reine Sombré, ¡te juro que no destruí tu blog! ¡Y te juro que tampoco soy alguna de esos locos que hablan mal! ¡Ni mucho menos como más patatas fritas cuando estoy en tu casa! ¡SOLO NO ME MATES POR FAVOR!- se encogió aterrada esperando la ira de Alya caer sobre ella pero en vez de eso una reverberante risa llegó y abrió poco a poco los ojos viendo a Alya doblarse de la risa.

-¡Por supuesto que sé que no eres Reine Sombré! ¿Por qué creería algo como eso?- Marinette la observó confundida.

-Eh... ¿por ese mensaje a toda la escuela?

-¡Pfft! Chica, te conozco mejor que nadie y sin ofender pero tus conocimientos en una computadora son demasiado pobres.

-¿Entonces por qué llegaste como si me fueras a enterrar?- Alya entonces se puso seria.

-Porque estoy furiosa que esa bruja se atreviese a no solo destruir mi blog, sino también a culparte a ti, ¡mi mejor amiga! Pero eso te lo hubiese dicho ayer si hubieses contestado el teléfono.- Adrien se puso de lado de Marinette y ella rió sintiéndose una tonta.

-C-Creo que esperaba lo peor.

-Tranquila. Ya haremos un plan contra esos tipos y limpiaremos tu nombre sea como sea.

-Yo también ayudaré en lo que sea.- apoyó Adrien.- No voy a dejar que esto siga así y lastimen nuevamente a Marinette.- dijo con una determinación que conmovió a Marinette coloreando sus mejillas y haciéndola sonreír.

-Gracias Adrien, Alya, estoy feliz de saber que cuento con ustedes.

-Siempre.- dijo Adrien.- Nunca lo dudes.- aseguró tomando su mano delicadamente. Alya notó enseguida ese gesto que se pasaba de caballeroso en Adrien y decidió interrumpir.

-Bueno chicos, vamos a clases. Y no te preocupes Marinette. Aquí tienes a dos buenos guardaespaldas para cuidarte de camino al salón.- con una sonrisa y más tranquila, Marinette entró al instituto caminando con Alya hacia su izquierda y Adrien a su derecha hacia el salón de clases donde apenas entraron llamaron la atención de todos los presentes.

-¡Ajá! ¡Allí está esa doble cara hipócrita!- señaló Chloe a Marinette y Adrien de inmediato se puso enfrente encarando a Chloe.

-¡Chloe! Marinette es incapaz de hacer lo que dicen.

-No la defiendas Adrichoo, no te dejes engañar por su cara de niña buena.

-Chloe, ya basta. Porque conozco a Marinette sé que ella no hizo ese blog.

-¿Así tan seguro como cuando pasó lo del collar?- eso fue un golpe bajo, incluso para Chloe, pero Adrien no dudó y con ceño fruncido se puso de lado de Marinette y la abrazó.

-Fue el mayor error de mi vida y que no volveré a cometer. Marinette es incapaz de hacer lo que dicen y creo en ella ciegamente.

-Ya basta Chloe.- defendió Alya.- Hasta yo sé que Marinette no es esa loca bloguera.

-Eso es verdad.- apoyó Nino que ya estaba en el salón y se puso de lado de su novia.

-Marinette nunca haría algo así como hablar mal de otros. ¡Esto es demasiado bajo!- exclamó Alix segura y Max asintió.

-Hasta yo puedo comprobarlo ya que Marinette no tiene suficientes conocimientos como para hacer lo que ha hecho esa bloguera.- Alya asintió.

-Exacto. Max, ¿tú puedes probar la inocencia de Marinette con ayuda de Markov?

-Ah, en realidad me gustaría pero no puedo. Markov sufrió esta mañana un virus por correo y estará inactivo un tiempo. No sé cuánto tarde su antivirus en trabajar.

-¿Es en serio?- Alya no podía creer tantas coincidencias. En ese momento Rose y Juleka entraban al salón.

-¡Marinette!- Rose abrazó a la chica.- Oh, Marinette, yo sé que no eres esa tan Reine. Eres incapaz de hacer o decir cosas tan horribles.

-¡Ay por favor!- se quejó Chloe y Juleka se cruzó de brazos.

-Hay otro rumor que empieza a correr, en que dice que alguien inculpó a Marinette.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y quién podría ser?- Chloe miraba sus uñas.

-Pues tú.- Chloe abrió grande los ojos indignada.

-¡Eso es ridículo! ¡Ridículo!

-Eso dicen los rumores que rindan por el instituto.- confirmó Kim al entrar al salón.- Varios los creen, y se está esparciendo.

-¡Eso ridículo! ¿Qué ganaría de todos modos?

-Te cae mal Marinette.- respondió Alix arqueando la ceja.- Eso no es ningún secreto.- algunos asintieron en silencio y entonces otra persona responde.

-Y todo el mundo sabe que te encanta hacer sufrir a otros solo por tus intereses.- sonrió Lila desde su lugar juntando sus manos.- Un rumor como ese no pudo iniciarlo cualquiera.- Chloe observó a Lila que tenía en la cara una sonrisa y pose de absoluta superioridad. Y eso le hacía rabiar al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-Rossi, creo que te olvidas de algo importante.- dijo para con un chasquido de dedos Sabrina le dé su celular. Pero esta vez Lila no borró su sonrisa, sino que esta pareció crecer y se levantó de su asiento.

-No tengo idea de que hablas Chloe.

-¿En serio? Bueno, ya veremos qué pasa cuando tu padre vea esto... ¿Ah?- revisaba el teléfono buscando el video pero parecía que no estaba. Y abrió la boca al darse cuenta de la trampa. Se giró a ver a Sabrina furiosa.- Sabrina...

-T-Te juro que no lo entiendo. Tuve mi teléfono conmigo todo el tiempo. Hasta cuando...- ahoga una exclamación y Chloe se vuelve hacia Lila al imaginarse quién estuvo detrás de lo que hubiese pasado con Sabrina.

-Eres una...

-Chloe, en serio. No te entiendo. ¿Ahora piensas hacer un rumor sobre mí?- Chloe quiso írsele encima pero la maestra Bustier entró al salón.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? La campana ha sonado. Todos a sus lugares.

Chloe le envió una mirada envenenada a Lila antes de ir a su sitio y Alya que observaba todo con su instinto de periodista, también se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido. Sabrina se veía tan triste que le dio pena. Y no era la única, Marinette la veía con lástima.

-Alya, me tienes que decir que te tienes con Chloe.- susurró para que solo la morena le escuchase. Alya sabía que ya no podía escondérselo a su amiga.

-Está bien. Te prometo decirte todo. Lo prometo.- Marinette asintió porque ella también debía decirle quien estaba detrás de Reine Sombré. Adrien miró a Marinette un segundo sin que esta se diese cuenta, pero también vio de reojo a Lila, afilando un momento la mirada antes de volver la vista a clases.

La campana sonó pero Marinette no quería salir del salón de clases. Suspiró con pesar y se apoyó en su mesa. Alya la comprendió enseguida y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Vamos, Marinette. No dejes que esto te desanime.

-No es eso. Es solo que esto me molesta. No le he hecho nada a nadie y todos creen que soy de lo peor. Primero con los admiradores de Lila y ahora esto de Reine Sombré. Alya, mis padres hablaron de la posibilidad de sacarme de la escuela.

-¡¿Cómo?! No pueden hacer eso.

-Solo lo hablaron pero si esto no se arregla no sé qué vayan a decidir.

-Tú tranquila amiga. Que me encargaré de limpiar tu nombre y abrirles los ojos a esos tontos.

-Y tienes nuestro apoyo.- dijo Nino que con Adrien se ponían a la altura de las chicas.

-Es verdad. No te dejaremos sola Marinette.- Adrien se puso a su lado mostrando su apoyo incondicional y luego colocando su mano en su hombro.- Ya sé. ¿Qué tal si almorzamos aquí? Así estarías más cómoda, Marinette.

Marinette sonrió agradecida al rubio pero Alya arqueó la ceja ante esa cercanía que Adrien tenía con su amiga. Así que se levantó de su lugar.

-Bueno, puesto que vamos a almorzar aquí necesitamos ir por las bebidas. Adrien, ¿por qué no me acompañas?

-¿Yo? Bueno, es que pensaba que Nino…

-Vamos, no tardamos. En un momento regresamos.- se despidió de su novio y amiga jalando a Adrien. Nino ya sabía lo que Alya le diría a Adrien así que disimuló su sonrisa y dejó a su amigo ir con su aterradora novia.

Adrien fue acorralado en una esquina mirando la expresión severa de Alya temió lo peor.

-A ver Adrien, ¿qué te traes con Marinette?

-Y-Yo no sé a qué te refieres. Solo soy amigable con ella, como todo buen amigo.

-Ajá, y Chloe es una buena samaritana. Esos ojos tuyos me dicen muchas cosas así que habla si sabes lo que te conviene.- Adrien tragó de forma audible y suspiró resignado.

-Yo... me gusta Marinette.

-Te gusta... ¿cómo una amiga?- Adrien cerró los ojos e hizo una expresión como si esa palabra le provocase dolor.

-No. Marinette me gusta más allá de una amiga.- Alya afiló su mirada y negó con la cabeza.

-Sabes que a Marinette ahora le gusta Luka.

-Lo sé. Incluso yo he ayudado un poco a Luka, pero ya no más. Quiero en serio algo con Marinette.- Alya entonces lo miró con pena.

-Ella te quería mucho Adrien. Incluso hizo de todo para llamar tu atención.

-Lo sé.

-Es decir, te mandó una carta en San Valentín, te hizo ese pañuelo azul en tu cumpleaños, quiso estar en esgrima para estar cerca de ti, hicimos incluso un plan súper loco...

-¡Eso ya lo sé!- exclamó frustrado asustando un poco a Alya.- Lo sé. Y sé que fui, o mejor dicho, soy un tonto y ciego. Pero quisiera tener una oportunidad con Marinette. Estoy seguro que no es demasiado tarde y puedo volver a conquistar su corazón.

-A ver Adrien. ¿Estás seguro que te gusta Marinette? Porque esto podría ser solo para aplacar tu consciencia.

Adrien se tomó su tiempo, pensando en Marinette y Ladybug, tal vez se estaba arriesgando demasiado y arriesgando el corazón de Marinette, pero no podía dejar las cosas así. Quizas la amara tanto como a Ladybug, y fuera egoísta, pero en esos momentos quería que estar de nuevo en el corazón de Marinette.

-La quiero más de lo que pude haber creído.- Alya frunció el ceño hasta que suspiró y miró a Adrien con cierta compasión.

-Bueno, Marinette también metió la pata en esos intentos, no la excusó.- Adrien sintió que podía respirar hasta que Alya le dio unas fuertes palmadas en el hombro.- Pues entonces te deseo suerte, Adrien. Porque tendrás que hacer méritos para recuperar el corazón de mi amiga.

-Lo sé. Pero no me daré por vencido.- la determinación de Adrien la hizo sonreír un poco y bajó los hombros.

-Bueno, mejor vamos por esos zumos. Nino y Marinette se preguntaran donde hemos estado.- con una sonrisa Adrien la siguió.

Habían tardado un poco, Marinette ya había sacado su almuero al igual que Nino que prefirió no esperar a engullirse un pan de parte de Marinette.

-Mmmm, como siempre los panes de tu casa son deliciosas. Ya me gustaría que me adoptaran.-Marinette se rió pero vio hacia la puerta que aún no llegaban sus amigos.

-Están tardando.

-Tal vez se toparon con Kim en la máquina. Siempre es demasiado indeciso al momento de elegir cuando al final solo escoge agua.- Marinette se rió pero decidió levantarse y asomarse para verlos llegar. Y fue que un par de chicos y una chica vieron a Marinette con malos ojos.

-¡Oye tú!- le gritó un chico llamando la atención de Marinette y otros alumnos.- ¿No te da vergüenza escribir mal de Ladybug y Chat Noir?

-¡Ellos nos han salvado de los akumas y han ayudado a esas personas!- exclamó el otro choco y la chica la miró con severidad.

-Debería de darte vergüenza siquiera de mostrar tu cara.- Nino se puso frente a Marinette para defenderla.

-Hey, calma. Para que se sepa, Marinette no ha hecho nada malo. Así que déjenla en paz.

-¡No la defiendas!

-¡Ya basta!- Marinette se puso al frente de Nino con la frente en alto.

-En primera yo no he hecho nada. No soy Reine Sombré y no sé porque se creen algo así. Los que me conocen saben que soy incapaz de escribir o hacer esas cosas que ha hecho esa persona que también ha perjudicado el blog de mi amiga. Es decepcionante ver que se creen lo que cualquiera puede escribir. ¿Qué sigue? ¿Dirán luego que soy Ladybug?

Sus compañeros cercanos le aplaudieron, incluida Chloe que hizo que Sabrina aplaudiera el doble por ella, algunos alumnos se avergonzaron y bajaron la mirada y otros decidieron irse. Alya y Adrien que regresaban con los zumos, estaban orgullosos de ella, y Marinette sonrió a Adrien que asintió con la cabeza. Pero Lila que estaba entre la multitud torció la boca molesta por la respuesta de Marinette, así que se acercó a un par de chicos para susurrarles. Y luego un claro abucheo se escuchó.

-¡Eres una mentirosa! ¡Solo te haces la victima que bien sabemos no lo eres!

-¡Sí! ¡Diles tus mentiras a otros! – sin que nadie se diese cuenta, algo fue arrojado a Marinette, ésta se cubrió, pero el objeto golpeó a otra persona, cayendo siendo solo una lata.

-Auch...

-¡Adrien!- gritó Nino y Marinette sintió su corazón encogerse al abrir los ojos y ver la mano de Adrien cubrir su frente.

Después en la enfermería…

-¡Auch!- Adrien se quejó cuando Marinette le puso una bolsa de gel frio en el chichón de su frente. El golpe se veía rojo e hinchado.

-Adrien, lo siento. E-Esto es mi culpa.

-No digas eso Marinette. No es culpa tuya sino de esa persona que te perjudicó con esa falsa noticia.

-Pero es que... ¡mírate! Eres modelo Adrien y tienes un chichón del tamaño de una pelota de golf.

-No es tan malo. Al menos así me salvo de las sesiones de fotos una temporada.- intentó hacerla sonreír pero esta vez no pudo lograrlo.

-Tu padre se molestará mucho, seguro.- Adrien lo sabía, pero no quería que Marinette se sintiese mal por ello. Por lo que puso su mano sobre la que sostenía la bolsa de gel y la bajó besando sus nudillos en un gesto más al estilo de Chat Noir.

-No te preocupes por eso. Lo importante es que no te pasó nada Marinette.

-Pe-Pero Adrien.

-Marinette. Si algo te hubiese pasado yo mismo me hubiese encargado de hacer pagar a quien arrojó esa lata y ahí sí hubiese tenido problemas con mi padre.- lo dijo con una seriedad que sorprendió a Marinette.- Porque aquel que se atreva a hacerte daño lo pagará caro. Te lo prometo.

-A-Adrien... yo no...- la intensa mirada de Adrien estaba provocando estragos en ella, coloreando sus levemente mejillas.

-Marinette...- su rostro se acercó al de ella.- No sabes lo importante que eres para mí.

-¿C-Como tu mejor amiga?

-No. Mucho más.- su declaración provocó que el corazón de Marinette comenzara a bombear de forma errática.

Sus mejillas estaban coloreadas de carmín y al ver a Adrien acercarse cada vez más, cerró los ojos con un deseo primario sin darse cuenta que esta se adelantó y golpeó el chichón de Adrien.

-¡Auch! Auch...- Adrien retrocede y eso despierta a Marinette de su ensueño para darse cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer se levantó alejándose unos pasos.

-¡Lo siento! Y-Yo... creo que debo ir a casa. Solo por hoy hasta que las cosas se calmen y... cuídate. Te veré mañana, espero...

-Espera, ¡Marinette!- la llamó pero ella ya se había ido. Soltando un gemido frustrado se dejó caer en la cama dela enfermería y miró su anillo.- Por supuesto que no voy a dejar esto así. Plagg...- el kwami se asomó con el queso en la boca, incapaz de hablar o de quejarse.

La campana acababa de sonar, pero eso no significaba que algunos alumnos no estuvieran todavía en el patio. Marinette tenía sus cosas y había explicado a la maestra que debía irse, pero mientras atravesaba el patio podía sentir como los pocos alumnos la miraban con reproche o desdén. Logró ver a Lila algo retirada pero desde su punto de vista puede ver la sonrisa que ella tenía en su rostro. Si tenía duda alguna ya no la tenía. Ella lo había orquestado todo desde las sombras, tal y como su apodo lo decía. Quiso fulminarla con la mirada pero de inmediato se escucharon algunos abucheos y aceleró el paso. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que algunos la siguieron hasta afuera, abucheándola sin parar y al cruzar la calle se puso pálida al ver a sus padres salir.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre aquí?- preguntó Sabine abrazando a su hija y su marido vio con malos a esos chicos que ahora se burlaban de su hija.

-¿Por qué molestan a mi hija? ¡Ya hablaré con sus padres!- los estudiantes se siguieron burlando de Marinette al ver que sus padres daban la cara por ella.

-Papá, no valen la pena, ya arreglaré esto y…- una voz suave y jocosa no la dejó terminar.

-No, no, princesa, no debes frenar los intentos de tu padre al defender tu honor.

Para todos fue una sorpresa ver a Chat Noir encima del semáforo de la calle, los chicos que la abucheaban callaron de inmediato y Chat Noir con paso elegante, caminó sobre el semáforo hasta caer frente a esos estudiantes.

-Muy bien, veamos, ¿quiénes se creen ustedes para molestar así a mi princesa?- todos se callaron de inmediato pero un chico de grado superior habló con la mirada en el suelo.

-Ella… ella habla mal de ti y Ladybug en un blog y… no nos gusta que hablen mal de ustedes que protegen Paris.

-Ya, agradezco mucho su preocupación pero creo que hay un gran malentendido en todo esto.- señaló a Marinette con su pulgar.- Esa chica a la que estaban molestando nos ha ayudado a Ladybug y a mí con unos cuantos akumas y situaciones en el pasado. Así que estoy seguro que sea donde sea que ustedes hayan escuchado o leído esa información es completamente falsa.

Todos se miraron apenados y nadie abrió la boca. O al menos por un momento.

-¿Y cómo sabemos que en verdad ella es inocente?

Lila se presentó con una arrogancia que hizo fruncir el ceño a Chat Noir pero lo disimuló lo mejor posible. La vio bajar las escaleras y algunos se hicieron a un lado como si de la realeza se tratara.

-¿Y purr qué duda de eso?

-Bueno, no hay que hacer oídos sordos de lo que dice la gente. Además lo publicaron en el blog de la escuela.- Chat Noir se tomó un momento y comenzó a reírse, Lila lo miró como si hubiese enloquecido pero Chat Noir controló su risa.

-Lo siento, es que esto es tan gracioso.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Creo que debería desechar ese consejo suyo, señorita. Ya que bien hay lenguas que no son de confianza. Y si bien cualquiera pudo igualmente publicar eso en el blog de su instituto, lo haría igual alguien que dice que los gatos podemos volar.- Chat Noir movió sus manos de forma cómica como si volara para hacer valer su punto y luego miró a Marinette con una expresión llena de cariño.- La señorita Dupain-Cheng es una chica honorable y dulce que no duda ayudar a sus amigos y seres queridos. Y estos le devuelven el mismo cariño que ella da, he sido testigo de ello. Por ello puedo meter mis garras al fuego y decir que Marinette no es la persona maliciosa que ustedes creen. Y si no me creen pregunten a sus compañeros de clases, ellos sabrán decirles quién es la verdadera Marinette. Y si quieren puedo hasta llamar a Ladybug para que les diga lo mismo que yo. Así que dejen de creer en tontos rumores y primero infórmense bien con los hechos reales. Mi lady y yo no nos gusta proteger ciudadanos que maltratan a otros.- todos bajaron la vista y en bajas disculpas se retiraron al interior del edificio. Lila también se dio la vuelta con claro ceño fruncido.

-Espere señorita. Un consejo.- Chat había esperado hasta que Lila se quedase sola.- No es bueno decir mentiras, y mucho menos lastimar a la gente.

-¿Me acusas de algo?

-Oh, no. Pero ¿no habíamos tenido un problema antes con el tema de las mentiras?- Chat bajó la voz en un murmullo audible solo para Lila.- Pregúntese si su consciencia no le dice algo.- Lila bufó por lo bajo y entró en el instituto. Chat Noir sonrió y de un salto cruzó la calle hacia la panadería sin ver que Alya había salido al mismo tiempo que Lila entraba.- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó a una Marinette que se había quedado embobada al verlo defenderla y un ligero sonrojo se disparó en sus mejillas y orejas.

-S-Sí, muchas gracias Chat Noir.

-Para está este gato, para poder proteger a lindas princesas.- un carraspeo de parte del señor Dupain le hizo enderezarse como una vara.- Digo, con todo el respeto que se merece su hija.

-Muchas gracias Chat Noir.- la señora Cheng tomó la mano del héroe.- Si hay una forma de pagarte por esto.

-No es nada señora, en serio.

-¡Lo tengo!- exclamó el señor Dupain.- Chat Noir, si bien te parece, de ahora en adelante eres cliente especial de la panadería. Pásate cuando quieras y te daremos algo de nuestra selección gratis.

-Oh, no podría.

-Insisto muchacho. Has defendido a mi hija como todo un caballero. Incluso creo que haré un pan a tu honor.- los ojos de Chat se abrieron grandes.

-¿Es en serio? Cielos, eso sería un gran…- el sonido de un motor le obligó a girarse y ve con horror el auto de la mansión y a Natalie bajarse del vehículo a paso apresurado.- ¡Honor! Pero ya me debo de ir, les tomaré la palabra. Adiós.- de forma atropellada se despidió y alzó su bastón para perderse por sobre la escuela. Como pudo bajó y entró por la ventana de la enfermería donde apenas se vio al espejo se quitó la transformación, lástima que no se podía quedar con el cabello arreglado como Chat, eso le había cubierto el chichón que tenía y que al abrirse la puerta, Natalie miró con horror.

-Ho-Hola…

Alya cruzó la calle con su mochila en mano, también dispuesta a perder las clases ese día.

-Alya, ¿puedes explicarnos que ha pasado?- preguntó la señora Cheng y Alya tomó aire.

-Tal vez deberíamos entrar para que les cuente todo.

-Alya.- Marinette la vio con reproche pero sabía que sus padres preguntarían. Suspiró´resignada antes de poder entrar.

Apenas Adrien cruzó las puertas de la mansión cuando vio a su padre esperarlo con expresión severa en medio de la estancia. Por primera vez su padre le era tan intimidante que de no ser por Natalie no hubiese avanzado más.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió Adrien?

-E-Eh, solo fue un golpe, padre. Nada grave.

-¿Nada grave? ¡Te has hecho un chichón enorme! Sabes que debes tener en cuenta tu imagen para el nombre de la compañía.- Adrien bajó la mirada desilusionado, claro, la compañía era lo más importante.- Y antes que nada tu seguridad.- Adrien lo volvió a ver asombrado.- Cuando te permití asistir a la escuela me dijiste que no te meterías en problemas. Y me voy enterando que mi hijo recibió un golpe y fue con un objeto contundente.

-Solo fue una lata…

-Adrien, ve a tu habitación, necesito pensar qué solución dar a esto.

-Pero padre…

-¡Ve a tu cuarto he dicho!- Adrien se fue cabizbajo a su cuarto, sabía que su padre podría sacarlo de la escuela en cualquier momento que le pareciese pertinente pero no quería eso, quería estar junto a sus amigos, Nino, Alya, Chloe, Marinette… mayormente Marinette.

Fue a su armario donde buscó y tomó esa bufanda azul que había pensado que su padre se lo había regalado, no le importaba el hecho de que su padre no le hubiese regalado nada, solo esa bufanda era importante, porque había sentido la calidez y el amor que la persona que la hizo quiso trasmitir. Suspiró y miró a la ventana con la bufanda en su mano pensando en cómo estaría Marinette.

-Ya deja de suspirar Romeo, que tu Julieta debe de estar bien.- Plagg salió de su chaqueta y voló alrededor.

-Eso espero Plagg, porque esto ya me tiene harto. Lila no se va a salir con la suya. Eso te lo puedo asegurar.

Sabine Cheng no era una mujer que se dejase llevar por sus emociones, pero al tomar su bolso, su marido notó lo molesta que estaba su mujer y más cuando de forma brusca se puso su broche de flor de loto.

-Sabine, ¿a dónde vas?

-A la escuela, voy a hablar con el director para que le ponga fin a esto. No dejaré que sigan lastimando a Marinette.

-Voy contigo entonces.

-Voy a ir sola Tom. Necesitas quedarte por si hay más clientes y por si Marinette necesita algo.

-Alya está con ella.

-Tom…- la pequeña mujer se paró de puntitas y besó la mejilla de su marido.- Volveré pronto. Cuida a nuestra niña.- su marido la vio salir hacia la escuela, suspiró y miró escaleras arriba donde seguramente su hija con su amiga estaban hablando en su habitación.

Alya volvía a su estado de furia desde lo de esa mañana. Estaba tan furiosa que su cara se había puesto roja que parecía un volcán a punto de explotar.

-¡Esa... Esa... Esa bruja! Lila Rossi pagará por todo esto con creces.

-Alya, tranquila. No te dije esto para que te molestaras así. Sino para pensar qué hacer.

-Tienes razón. Ya es hora de ponernos en acción. Aunque dime, ¿cómo sabias que Lila es Reine Sombré?

-No lo sabía del todo hasta esta mañana. Pero cuando pasó lo del akuma del clima, estaba cerca y escuché claramente a Aurore y Lila hablar. Es imposible que esa tal Reine supiera lo ocurrido de no ser que estuviera también en la escena. También cuando fui acusada de ser Reine Sombré, Lila era la única tranquila. Y cuando me molestaban ella estaba detrás de todos los que me molestaba con una sonrisa.

-El nombre de la reina de las sombras le calza perfecto aunque yo le pondría la reina cobarde.

-Creo que tengo un plan, pero necesitaremos ayuda. ¿Y cómo esta Chloe con esto?

-Sabes que todo lo que le digan a Chloe se le resbala. Pero estaba furiosa cuando lastimaron a Adrien. Creo que le cortará la cabeza a quien lo haya hecho.- Marinette bajó la mirada.

-Cierto. Fue mi culpa que Adrien...

-Espera. ¡Para el carro amiga porque sé a qué rumbo va esa cabecita tuya! No fue tu culpa. Todo este desastre ha sido culpa de Lila que solo intenta volverlo peor.- Marinette tomó aire y lo soltó asintiendo.

-Tienes razón. Y hay que terminar con esto antes de que alguien más salga herido.- Marinette agradecía que Alya fuese un poco como Tikki cuando se trataba de consejos. Pero Alya tenía esa curiosidad innata que podía dejarla en jaque.

-¿Y qué pasa contigo y Adrien?

-¿A-A qué te refieres?

-No lo sé. Cuando regresaste al salón por tus cosas te veías mal. ¿Acaso Adrien te hizo algo?- Marinette se sonrojó. Quiso decir algo pero sabía que sería inútil y se encogió en su lugar.

-Creo que Adrien intentó besarme, o yo intente besarlo.- Alya tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿Y-Y qué hiciste? ¡¿Lo besaste?!

-No...- respondió con un hilo de voz.- Pero estuve a punto...- Alya se dio cuenta de su humor alicaído.

-Eso... ¿quiere decir que aun te gusta Adrien?- se sentó junto a ella en el diván pero Marinette giró la cabeza al lado contrario.

-No lo sé. Quizás solo sea cariño o quizás aún me gusta un poco pero... me confunde. Hay momentos en que Adrien me recuerda a... alguien.

-¿No será tu amigo Charles?- Marinette la mira y Alya mira preocupada a su amiga que parecía a punto de llorar.

-Oh, Alya. Soy un desastre. ¡Mi corazón es un desastre!- Alya abraza a Marinette para consolarla.

-Tranquila Marinette. Estoy seguro que tus sentimientos se aclararan por alguno.

-P-Pero terminaré por lastimar a alguien.

-Tal vez, pero si esa persona te quiere te dejará ser feliz con quien tu elegiste. No sufras Marinette, deja a tu cabeza descansar y deja que tu corazón te guie.- Marinette se limpió una lagrima rebelde y abraza a Alya.

-Eres la mejor amiga del mundo.

-Hazme una placa con eso escrito y afloja el abrazo, quiero respirar.- rieron más relajadas, sintiéndose mejor después de una buena charla.

Sabine Cheng miraba con expresión seria al director Damocles que se encontraba tan serio como ella. Este se aclaró la garganta antes de poder hablar.

-Entiendo su preocupación señora Dupain-Cheng, y estamos investigando quien es el estudiante detrás de esto.

-Quiero que mi hija asista a la escuela sin sentirse blanco de burlas o agresiones.

-Igual que yo madame, y le aseguro que los culpables serán castigados con todo el peso del sistema escolar.- reforzó azotando el puño en su escritorio.- No dejaré que un solo estudiante sufra lo que su hija. Le prometo que llegaremos al fondo de esto.

-Muy bien. Espero que así sea director. Marinette regresará mañana a clases. Con permiso.

-Permítame.- el director abrió la puerta para despedirla y la señora Cheng comenzó a salir cuando vio a unos compañeros de su hija pasar hacia los casilleros.

Kim y Max estaban en los casilleros. Max revisaba a Markov cuya pantalla de ojos estaba en blanco.

-¿Cómo va Markov?

-Aún falta que el antivirus termine. Ojala sea pronto para saber quién me envió ese correo.

-Que mal. Este día ha ido de mal en peor, ¿no? Primero lo de Markov, luego lo Marinette y después lo de Adrien. Hace tiempo que Chloe no hacía algo así.

-¿En verdad crees que sea ella? Digo, hay un 69% de que sea así, pero no creo que debamos hacer caso de esos rumores.

-Oh, vamos. Chloe siempre ha sentido una clara antipatía hacia Marinette. No me extrañaría que ella fuese la culpable de esos rumores. Y como siempre no le harán nada, solo por ser la hija del alcalde.

-Todavía hay que ver los hechos Kim...- regañó Max mientras salían sin notar que la señora Cheng había escuchado todo.

-Chloe Bourgeois. Siempre molestando a mi hija. ¿Cómo puede haber una joven tan cruel como para hacer tales cosas? Esa chica no puede salirse con la suya.

Una figura oscura se encontraba en el centro de esa habitación iluminada por la enorme ventana circular. Y una sonrisa se formó en su cruel rostro.

-No hay nada más poderoso que el amor de una madre defendiendo a sus hijos.- una mariposa blanca se oscureció en su mano y el akuma salió volando.- ¡Vuela mi pequeño akuma y demonízala!

El akuma voló sin que Sabine se diera cuenta hacia su broche de cabello en donde desapareció y una marca de mariposa apareció en su rostro.

-Impériale, te habla Hawk Moth. ¿Quieres proteger a tu hija de todos esos que la han lastimado? Te daré el poder para hacerlo. Pero a cambio necesito que me consigas los aretes y el anillo de Ladybug y Chat Noir. ¿Podrás hacerme ese favor?

-Voy a proteger a mi hija de todos con mis propias manos.- el miasma oscuro la cubrió por completo hasta que la akuma sonrió lista para ejercer justicia por su mano.

Marinette y Alya se encontraban todavía en el cuarto cuando el señor Dupain abrió la trampilla con una bandeja de galletas.

-Pensé que tendrían hambre así que les traje esto.

-Gracias papá. ¿Y mamá?

-Tu madre fue a tu escuela a hablar con el director.

-Oh. Espero que no pase nada.

-Tranquila hija, tu madre solo fue a hablar, aunque cuando se enfada da algo de miedo.- se estremeció en falsos escalofríos haciendo reír a las chicas, risa que desapareció ante los gritos y el fuerte impacto de algo destruirse en la escuela.

-¿Es un akuma?- preguntó Alya absorta pero Marinette y su padre solo pensaron en una cosa. Que su esposa y madre estaba en la escuela.

-¡Mamá!

-Marinette quédate aquí.

-Pero...

-No discutas, iré por tu madre.- el señor Dupain se fue rápidamente y Marinette miró a Alya suplicante.

-Alya...

-Tranquila chica. Iré a ver. Ladybug llegará pronto, estoy segura.

-P-Por favor...- Alya se fue y Tikki no tardó en aparecer.

-Tikki Transfórmame, ahora.- suplicó a la kwami que asintiendo fue absorbida por los aretes para que Ladybug pronto entrara en escena.

El señor Dupain tomó su mejor rodillo apenas dándose cuenta que Alya le seguía al estar ya frente al instituto.

-¡Alya! Retrocede. Esto es peligroso.

-Pero señor Dupain, es que... ¡Ladybug!- Ladybug cayó frente a ellos escondiendo su profunda preocupación.

-Por favor quédense aquí, esto puede ser peligroso.

-Ladybug, mi esposa está allí, por favor sálvala.

-No se preocupe. La traeré sana y salva, señor.

Ladybug entró sin dudar, sorprendida vio que parte del techo y algunas paredes estaban destrozadas. Buscó con la mirada al akuma, con cuidado de no caer en una trampa, hasta que una risa suave la hace mirar al último piso.

-Ladybug, la protectora de Paris.- la akuma de un salto llegó hasta caer en un montículo de escombros y Ladybug no podía creer lo que veía.

La akuma tenía la cara maquillada, con los labios rojos y una gran sombra de ojos azul oscuro que rodeaba sus ojos. Su cabello estaba hacia atrás y vestía con un hanfu tradicional. La parte de arriba era color blanco, con una línea azul delineando el cuello y las anchas mangas tenían grabados dos dragones chinos azules con el estómago dorado, el cinturón grueso negro delineaba su figura y los pantalones anchos y zapatillas negras terminaban el conjunto. Eso sin contar los enormes chúi de color rojo con grabados de flores doradas.

-Un honor el poder estar en tu presencia Ladybug. Y también...- la apuntó con un chúi.- Poder enfrentarte por tu miraculous.- la amenaza quedó en el aire ya que Ladybug estaba en completo shock al reconocer a la persona akumatizada y murmurar solo para ella la identidad de esta.

-Mamá...

…..

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado! En serio, nadie le atinó o siquiera intentó adivinar quién sería akumatizado. Pero ni modo… -3- Bueno, gracias a todos por su paciencia, el próximo veremos una pelea y las cartas sobre la mesa entre Adrien y Luka. Ya nos acercamos al final. Así que… dejen review! Nada de tomatazos! Y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	14. Te quiero a ti

**Hola a todos! He aquí este nuevo capítulo que debo decir me costó horrores hacerlo ya que estos días mi tiempo había sido limitado y quería que fuera de mi agrado para publicarlo. Y al fin! Y por cierto, estamos emocionados por Sandboy? TODOS ALCEN SUS PALMAS Y GRITEN SIIIII! Y bueno chicos, agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc y personal y sin más que decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Capítulo 14.

Te quiero a ti.

Adrien se había puesto una bolsa de hielo en la frente, la hinchazón parecía apenas haber bajado pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba. Miró su teléfono indeciso y al fin marcó un número ante la mirada de Plagg que se intercalaba entre él y su programa.

-Hola Luka... Sí, estoy bien. Vaya que las noticias vuelan rápido... Verás, te llamaba porque... porque hay algo que quisiera hablar contigo, en persona si es posible esta tarde... Perfecto. Yo te llamo. Nos vemos.- colgó y Plagg arqueó su ceja.

-¿Qué haces queriendo hablar con ese chico? Recuerda que es tu rival de amores.

-Lo sé. A Luka le gusta mucho Marinette y por eso quiero hablar con él y decirle lo que siento por ella. No sería justo que no le dijese nada. Y quiero que esto sea lo más justo para ambos.

-Ooooh, ya veo. Entonces vas a declararle la guerra. Pero creo que te olvidas de cierta heroína de motas. ¿O es que ya no la amas?- Adrien se rascó la nuca en claro nerviosismo.

-No, yo... aun la amo. Es mi lady, pero también...- por la ventana ve una columna de humo.- Algo pasa. Plagg, Transfórmame.- en poco, Chat Noir salió por la ventana de su habitación hacia el lugar del siniestro.

Ladybug esquivaba los poderosos ataques de Impériale sin saber cómo reaccionar. La atrapó con su yoyo por la cintura pero cuando iba a atacar, dudó, por un momento no vio a la akuma, sino a su madre, cosa que la akuma aprovechó. Con una agilidad envidiada por cualquier acróbata, le dio una poderosa patada a Ladybug enviándola al otro lado del lugar.

Ladybug apenas recuperó aire para esquivar un golpe de ambas armas que destrozaron el suelo y gran parte del muro.

-¡Pelea Ladybug! Pelea si crees que valen la pena, porque te diré que proteges a gente que no se lo merece. ¡Que no les ha importado pisotear el dulce corazón de una jovencita!

-Ma... Madame Cheng, por favor, esto no es lo que su esposo e hija quisieran que hiciera. Nadie merece lo que le ha pasado a su hija, pero esto no es la solución.

-Tú no la has escuchado llorar Ladybug ni visto lo que le han hecho esos cobardes. Y por mi hija, haré lo que sea. ¡Haa!- en un grito de batalla extendió las manos a sus costados y los dragones impresos azules en sus mangas salieron de estas como enormes bestias largas que volaron alrededor de Ladybug destrozando los muros de la escuela y haciendo que todos los alumnos y maestros gritaran del pánico dentro de los salones o donde estuviesen escondidos.

Ladybug saltó y su yoyo enredó a uno de los dragones para bajarlo unos metros, al mismo tiempo que el otro la atacaba lo esquivó golpeando su cabeza con los pies y corriendo como pudo todo el largo hasta llegar al final y lanzar al dragón enredado hacia un muro donde chocó. Pero no vio venir al otro que la golpeó dejándola como una mosca en la pared.

Entre tanto Impériale dejó a sus mascotas pelear, tenía algo que hacer. Llegó frente al salón del salón de clases de su hija y la golpeó destrozándola y entrando al aula. Varios de los alumnos estaban escondidos bajo sus mesas o en la esquina. Chloe estaba oculta a un costado del escritorio de la maestra, abrió su bolso un poco pero el ser dentro del bolso negó con la cabeza y los cerró de nuevo al recordar las cámaras de seguridad de la escuela. La akuma miró alrededor y sonrió cordial a los presentes.

-Hola chicos. No teman que no les haré daño. Solo quiero HABLAR con la señorita Chloe Bourgeois.- la maestra que estaba detrás de su escritorio salió con lentitud haciendo una seña a Chloe de que se mantuviera oculta.

-¿Se-Señora Cheng? Chloe no vino a clases hoy. Pero... ¿por qué ella?- la sonrisa que le dio con la respuesta le provocó escalofríos.

-Solo quiero hablar con esa jovencita de que no puede ir por ahí lastimando a las personas.- y con una furia que no denotaba su voz, golpeó el escritorio de Nino y Adrien haciendo que el moreno saliera en trompicones y fuera atrapado por la maestra antes de caer.- Esa niña ha hecho demasiado daño a mi hija y voy a ponerle un alto ¡AHORA!- el grito de la mujer provocó que todos retrocedieran y esta golpeó con uno de sus chúi parte de la pared como si esta fuese de cartón. Varios alumnos gritaron asustados y Lila se levantó de debajo de su asiento aterrada.

-¡Si la quiere está allí! ¡Pero no nos haga daño!- señaló a Chloe que por un par de segundos quiso írsele encima, pero el ver su única protección ser echada hacia la pared de un golpe la hizo gritar y retroceder temerosa.

-Señorita Bourgeois. Es de mala educación esconderse así. Oh, pero al parecer usted no conoce bien los buenos valores. Creo que voy a tener que enseñárselos de un modo u otro- Chloe se quedó en la esquina del salón y cerró los ojos ante el inminente golpe del chúi que se alzaba, pero Nino no lo permitió. Usando el borrador del pizarrón lleno de tiza, lo lanzó a la cara de la akuma y eso la hizo toser.

-¡Corre Chloe!

La maestra aprovechó para tomar a Chloe y a punto de salir del salón la akuma se giró.

-¡No lo permitiré!- fue contra ellas, pero Ladybug entró deslizándose por debajo de entre Chloe y la señorita Bustier y con un salto hacia atrás desvió el golpe del chúi hacia la pared.

-No va a lastimar a ningún estudiante. ¡Corran, vamos!- instó Ladybug a Chloe y a su maestra que salieron a esconderse.

-Ladybug, ¿cómo te has deshecho de mis mascotas?- Ladybug abrió grande los ojos.

-Ah... bueno... sobre eso…- apenas balbuceó uno de los dragones apareció detrás de ella girando al alrededor de Ladybug enredándose como una anaconda y sacándola del salón hasta el patio. La apretaba con tanta fuerza que apenas y podía respirar. Impériale sonrió complacida.

-Pero mira nada más. Buen trabajo mi pequeño dragón, es hora de quitarte tu miraculous.- la marca de mariposa apareció en su rostro.

-Eso es Impériale. Quítale su miraculous.- ordenó Hawk Moth saboreando la victoria al ver que los dedos de la akuma rozaron los aretes. O así fue hasta que dos bastones golpearon al dragón en la cabeza y Ladybug se escabulló al sentirse libre, para girar y sujetándolo de la cabeza lo lanzó contra la akuma que cayó al suelo. El otro dragón fue contra Ladybug pero Chat Noir apareció y con su uniendo su bastón en el aire le golpeó bajándolo al suelo.

-¡Esta mal destruir propiedad escolar! Y peor tocarle un solo cabello a mi lady.- sonrió a Ladybug que esta vez dejó pasar el claro coqueteo.

-Gracias por venir Chat. Un segundo más y este akuma me hubiese quitado los pendientes.

-¿Y ahora por qué es? ¿Alguien sacó mala nota? ¿O se quejaron de la comida de la cafetería?- pero toda burla desapareció al reconocer a la akuma que se levantó en un ágil salto.- No... No puede ser.

Los dragones regresaron a las mangas de la akuma que con sus armas en mano señaló a ambos héroes y luego adoptó la pose de la grulla y luego otra pose de ataque. La akuma fue contra los héroes que saltaron hacia tras, provocando que uno de los chui golpeara el suelo que se agrietó por el poderoso golpe.

-Bienvenido Chat Noir. Únete a la pelea si quieres, pero ni siquiera juntos serán capaces de vencerme. ¡Haaa!- alzó una de sus manos y uno de los dragones salió de la manga destruyendo el techo de la escuela, provocando que un gran pedazo de la construcción estuviese a punto de caer y dañar a los pocos estudiantes que se habían atrevido a intentar salir.

-¡No!- gritó Ladybug y Chat Noir corrió sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¡Cataclysm!- el enorme pedazo de concreto y metal se oscureció, pero fue grande su sorpresa cuando quien lo terminó de destruir al toque fue la akuma que había saltado y con fuerza golpeó a Chat Noir.

-¡Chat Noir!- Ladybug corrió y le atrapó en el aire, pero fue tan grande el impacto que ella también fue expulsada contra la pared, pero sabiendo que había servido para que Chat no se hubiese lastimado más.

-Ladybug, ¿estás bien?

-Tranquilo, chaton. ¿Y tú?

-Por un momento vi toda mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos. Bueno, no toda, solo las partes donde tú aparecías.

-Los coqueteos para después, tenemos que salir de aquí y acabar con esto antes de que te destransfórmes.

-Te sigo mi lady.- los dos héroes salieron por la puerta principal y la akuma al ver aquello afiló su mirada y la mariposa apareció en su rostro.

-Síguelos, no dejes que escapen.- ordenó Hawk Moth y la akuma así lo hizo.

Afuera del instituto, Ladybug y Chat Noir se toparon con Alya y el señor Dupain que estaba claramente preocupado.

-Ladybug, Chat Noir, ¿encontraron a mi Sabine? ¿La salvaron?

-Eh... en realidad nosotros somos quienes necesitamos ser salvados de ella.- sonrió nervioso Chat Noir y un estruendo hace que volteen y vean las puertas de la escuela en el suelo. Impériale salió rodeada de una pequeña nube de polvo que se había levantado.

-La pelea no ha terminado. Entréguenme sus miraculous o sufran por ellos.

-¿Señora Cheng?- Alya no lo podía creer ni mucho menos el marido de esta.

-¿Sabine? ¿Eres tú, mi flor de loto?- Ladybug cerró sus ojos un momento para concentrarse.

-Ella no es su esposa ahora. Esta poseída por un akuma.

-Por favor, se los pido. Oh, pastelito, ¿qué es lo que te ha pasado?

-Esto que hago es por nuestra hija. Y como su madre no dejaré que la lastimen.

-Señora Cheng.- llamó Chat Noir.- Marinette no desearía esto, ella nunca dañaría a nadie. Y en estos momentos debe estar muy preocupada por usted. Por favor, piense en Marinette.- Impériale pareció dudar un momento pero su ceño vuelve a fruncirse.

-Marinette no puede llevar sus batallas sola. Para eso tiene a su madre que se preocupa por ella. ¡Ha!- extendió sus brazos y los dos dragones fueron contra Chat Noir que sujetaron y elevaron para llevárselo de allí.

-¡Chat Noir!- Ladybug lanzó su yoyo para atraparlo pero la akuma se abalanzó sobre de ella y tuvo que esquivarla.

-Deberías preocuparte por ti misma, Ladybug. Deja que nuestras mascotas jueguen entre sí.- Ladybug comenzó hacer girar su yoyo y se puso en posición. Si bien era su madre con quien peleaba, iba a salvarla de las garras de Hawk Moth pasara lo que pasara.

En el aire Chat Noir estaba sobre la cabeza de uno de los dragones, sujetándose con todo y garras.

-Me gusta viajar más en primera clase.- vio al otro dragón y adivinó con verle sus claras intenciones antes de que este lo atacara. Chat gritó pero saltó y rodó sobre el cuerpo del dragón en el que estaba hasta que el otro lastimó a este y la cola de su dragón secuestrador lo elevó a mayor altitud y comenzó a descender. Los dos dragones se lanzaron en picada a por él.

-¡Malo que los gatos no vuelan!- vio a los dragones más cerca de él con las bocas abiertas ansiosos por un bocado de gato. Chat extendió su bastón y su mano fue a su cola al tiempo que se perdieron en los edificios.

Y tras unos agónicos segundos los dragones salieron con Chat Noir sobre de ellos.

-¡Wooow! Para su información ya tengo experiencia con lagartijas como ustedes. ¡Waaah...!- tomó la rienda improvisada de su cola con ambas manos para controlarlos.- Hora de regresar. ¡Arreeee!-ordenó a los dragones que aunque inquietos siguieron su vuelo de regreso.

Ladybug bloqueaba los ataques de su madre como podía, pero claramente estaba en desventaja ante los precisos y poderosos ataques.

Impériale hizo un barrido pero Ladybug saltó y lanzó su yoyo para atrapar su brazo, pero lejos de detenerla, la akuma corrió hacia ella y Ladybug se obligó esquivarla en un salto hacia atrás viendo pasar muy cerca de su cabeza el chúi que apenas y le rozó el cabello; viendo el broche de su madre por un segundo entendiendo donde estaba el akuma. Reiniciando la pelea sin soltar el agarre del yoyo en ningún momento.

-¡Por favor señora Cheng! ¡Ah!- esquivó otro poderoso golpe.

Y como espectadores, Alya y el señor Dupain estaban ocultos a un lado de la escalera del instituto.

-Es cierto que la señora Cheng da mucho miedo enojada.

-Mi Sabine tiene ese efecto siempre.

Impériale intentó golpear a Ladybug pero esta jaló el hilo del yoyo y la desequilibró, Ladybug aprovechó para dar una patada alta y golpear un chúi que cayó clavándose pesado al suelo. Harta, la akuma tomó el hilo y Ladybug sin creérselo fue elevada hacia arriba y tumbada de espalda contra el suelo.

-¡Ladybug!- Alya vio como la akuma hacia girar su arma entre sus manos, al fin libre del yoyo de Ladybug que apenas y empezaba a reaccionar.

-Esto es todo Ladybug, ¡tu miraculous es mío!- fue contra Ladybug, saltando en un ataque directo que sabía que no iba a poder esquivar a tiempo. Se cubrió con los brazos y sintió como alguien la sujetó y elevó ya sin tocar el suelo.

-Abre tus ojos bichito.

Lo hizo, y vio a Chat Noir que la sujetaba de la cintura. Un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro al ver a Chat Noir con el viento jugando con su cabello y esa sonrisa en su rostro llena de confianza. Su corazón se puso como loco.

-¿Estás bien?- no contestó se sintió perdida en sus ojos verdes. Hasta que Chat vio al frente.- ¡Salta!- Ladybug reaccionó y vio que se dirigían al edificio de la panadería. Estos saltaron provocando que los dragones se golpearan la cabeza con el muro y ellos cayeron sobre la azotea de Marinette.

-¿Esto no te trae recuerdos?- bromeó Chat de cabeza y Ladybug se levantó de su silla de jardín.

-Y creo que recuerdo que no quería repetir la experiencia.

-¡No escaparan! ¡Voy a por sus miraculous!- exclamó la akuma que no le importó destrozar la puerta de la panadería para entrar, para infarto del señor Dupain. Ladybug supo que no tenían demasiado tiempo y mucho menos al escuchar el anillo de Chat que tenía tres huellas.

-Tenemos que pensar en algo rápido. ¡Lucky Charm!- al lanzar el yoyo al aire su poder le dio una batidora manual. Ladybug miró el objeto.- Vale, ¿qué puedo hacer con esto?- miró alrededor y vio la silla, los cables de luces, y su yoyo. Necesitaba algo más.

-Espera aquí.- bajó a su habitación por la trampilla, vio su celular y un busto que usaba para trabajar en sus vestidos.- ¡Lo tengo!- Chat Noir se asomó viendo a Ladybug cerrar la puerta del baño.

-¿Dónde está Marinette?

-Ella está a salvo. No te preocupes.

-Pero es que ella...- no pudo decir más al escuchar un gran estruendo debajo y la trampilla que estaba en el suelo salió volando hasta clavarse en el techo. Hasta Chat Noir se asustó.- Menuda posible suegra.- susurró tragando duro y la akuma subió apuntándolos con su único chúi.

-Esta vez no escaparan.

-¿Quien dijo algo de escapar? En realidad, vinimos por alguien.- para Chat e Impériale, el sonido de un llanto los hicieron girarse al baño. Chat sintió el corazón encogerse.

-¿Marinette?- preguntó la akuma olvidando su rabia.

-Mamá... por favor, ya basta...- susurró desde el baño la voz de Marinette.

-Mi niña, yo... yo solo...- intentó acercarse pero es cubierta por una tela y empujada hacia una esquina cayendo sobre las múltiples telas y bolas de estambres.

-¡Nos llevaremos a su hija a un lugar seguro! ¡Lejos de usted!

-¡No!

Impériale de un salto llegó de nuevo arriba y subió por la trampilla. Al llegar arriba vio sobre el techo secundario una figura envuelta en una manta.

-Tranquila, Marinette, estarás bien.- dijo Ladybug a la figura envuelta.

-¡Regrésame a mi hija!- exclamó furiosa.

-¿La quiere? Venga por ella.- Ladybug empujó la figura y la akuma saltó sujetando a la figura, cuya parte de la manta cayó de lado mostrando vio el busto de costura de su hija.

-¡Ahora, Chat Noir!

Chat Noir apareció del otro lado, golpeando el busto que chocó con la akuma. Este estaba rodeado de las luces que recorrían hasta la silla de jardín que estaba del lado contrario y detrás Ladybug con la ayuda del hilo infinito de su yoyo le dio ese impulso extra haciendo que la akuma fuera atrapada rápidamente quedando atada sobre la silla con el busto sobre de ella e imposibilitándola por completo.

-Con permiso.- Ladybug tomó el broche de su cabello y lo partió entre sus dedos liberando al akuma.- Ya no harás más daño pequeño akuma.- abrió su yoyo y le dio vueltas antes de lanzarlo.- ¡Yo te libero del mal! ¡Te tengo!- exclamó al atraparlo y luego liberarlo.- Adiós pequeña mariposa. ¡Miraculous Ladybug!- lanzó la batidora y todo volvió a la normalidad, reconstruyendo la escuela y la panadería en su totalidad. Todos sintieron alivio al ver el poder de Ladybug, incluyendo a Chloe que no se había separado de su maestra.

Ladybug vio a su madre volver a la normalidad. Tuvo que contenerse para no abrazarla. Aló su puño y sonrió.

-¡Bien hecho!- pero no recibió el golpe de puño, sino que vio a Chat Noir dirigirse a la trampilla.- ¿Chat?

-¿Donde esta Marinette? ¿Está bien?- bajó al cuarto y fue al baño que encontró vacío, viendo sobre el lavabo el teléfono con un audio y reproduciéndolo.

 _ **Mamá... por favor, ya basta...**_

-Chat...- ella tocó su hombro y Chat se giró rápidamente.

-¿Donde esta Marinette? ¡¿Dónde está Ladybug?! ¡Dime!

Era la primera vez que le gritaba. Antes ya se había molestado pero esto era diferente. Chat Noir se dio cuenta ante la expresión de Ladybug y se sintió avergonzado.

-Lo siento, es que Marinette es...

-Está bien, Chat. Ella está a salvo.- el anillo dio otra alarma a punto de destransformárse.

-Debes correr. Yo me haré cargo.- Chat Noir resignado fue a la ventana.

-Yo… Lo siento. Te veré después.

-Vete, le diré a Marinette que te preocupaste por ella.- Chat asintió y tras ver por última vez el cuarto se fue. Ladybug perdió su transformación y Tikki voló al cajón donde tenía galletas. Tomando aire fue a la trampilla del techo.- ¡Mamá!

-¡Marinette!- las dos se abrazaron con fuerza.- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? Chat Noir y Ladybug estaban aquí. ¿Dónde están?

-Se acaban de ir. ¿Te parece si bajamos y te cuento todo con una taza de té?- Sabine sonrió con ternura a su hija y de golpe la trampilla se abre asomándose Tom Dupain sin aliento.

-¡Sa...bine! ¡Mari...nette! ¿Qué...? ¿Ya todo está…? ¡Aaaah!- las dos sonrieron y ayudaron al exhausto y preocupado hombre para así todos tomar ese té.

Adrien estaba hablando por video llamada mientras daba vueltas por su cuarto. Plagg lo veía desde el cómodo sofá con un queso en mano.

-Me alegro que todos estén bien.

-No te preocupes, viejo. Alya me dijo que Marinette está sana y salva.- se lo había dicho otras dos veces pero hasta ahora se sentía bien. Y también un poco mal por irse sin haber comprobado que estaba bien. ¿A quién quería engañar? ¡Quería verla como un loco!

-Quisiera ir a verla pero mi padre está como loco y no me atrevo a pedirle permiso.

-Te creo. Hasta yo estoy molesto con quien fuera el que ha provocado ese chichón. ¿Y cómo va?

-Mejor…

-En serio viejo, quién hubiese iniciado todo esto…

En esos momentos Gabriel Agreste se dirigía al cuarto de su hijo. Había tomado una decisión e iba a comunicársela a Adrien. Pero apenas abrió un poco la puerta escuchó la voz de su hijo.

-Nino, todo esto ha sido por culpa de Lila.

-¿Estás seguro? Bien que Alya y Chloe están juntas para intentar desenmascararla. Pero esto ya es otro nivel de maldad. Es retorcido. Ni Hawk Moth podría ser tan malo, o eso creo.

-Te lo digo, Nino. Ella es la única que ha podido hacer todo esto. No hay duda alguna. Primero Marinette, Alya con el Ladyblog y los rumores de Chloe. Lila es una chica que busca destruir a quien le estorba.

-Y contigo como premio mayor.

La puerta se cerró y Gabriel se dio vuelta con claro ceño fruncido claramente disgustado. Él admiraba a las personas ambiciosas, aquellas que peleaban y se abrían paso hacia sus objetivos. Pero claro, él no iba a permitir, por muy probablemente útil que fuera a ser a sus planes, que una pusilánime chiquilla con falsos aires de grandeza tuviese relación con su hijo. Si eso causaba a su edad, no quería saber cuándo fuese mayor. Y ese día su hijo había pagado un precio por las artimañas de esa jovencita y por supuesto que aquello no quedaría así. De eso se encargaría el personalmente.

Nino sonrió a su amigo que parecía mejor.

-Nos vemos mañana Adrien. Espero que tu viejo esté de mejor humor.

-Yo también. Nos vemos.- colgó y comenzó a marcar otro número.

-¿A quién llamas ahora?- preguntó Plagg.

-A Luka. No podré salir por hoy sin que mi padre me diga algo. Hubiera sido mejor hacerlo de frente pero esto ya no puede esperar.- en la video llamada apareció el rostro de Luka que estaba con guitarra en mano.

-Hola Adrien, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien, yo... estoy en mi casa y no puedo salir.

-Me acaban de contar lo ocurrido. Es increíble lo que hacen. Hoy no pude acompañar a Marinette pero mañana la acompañaré sin falta.

-Sí. Sobre eso... quiero hablar de algo muy importante.

En la panadería Dupain-Cheng, Marinette sirvió una taza a su madre que era abrazada por su padre. Ésta se sentía mal por lo ocurrido.

-Oh, cielos. Espero no haber lastimado a nadie.

-Bueno, le dio una buena pali…, digo pelea a Chat Noir y Ladybug, ¡auch!- Marinette le dio un codazo a su amiga.

-No te preocupes mamá. Y no fue tu culpa. Hawk Moth es el verdadero villano aquí.

-Y lo importante es que volviste a ser la dulce y tierna Sabine que conocemos.- le abrazó su marido feliz de tenerla con él. El timbre de entrada sonó y el señor Dupain se levantó de su sitio.- Yo iré. Por hoy hemos cerrado la panadería. Solo para consentirte a ti y a Marinette, por supuesto.- Alya se rió entre dientes cuando el señor Dupain se fue para abrir.

-Pues creo que después de esto, muchos se lo pensaran antes de meterse contigo amiga.

-Alya...- Marinette la miró con una clara advertencia.

-Vale, solo digo.- Marinette hace una mueca de desagrado pero luego ríe. La verdad tenía razón. La puerta y al girar ve a su padre que no entró directamente.

-Marinette, tienes visita.- se hizo a un lado revelando a Chloe que entró al espacio de la sala mirando a los presentes, parecía nerviosa.

-Hola. Yo... quería hablar con ustedes, los Dupain-Cheng.- dijo jugando con un mechón de su cabello.- Quisiera decir que... puede que su hija no sea mi persona favorita. Y que en todos los cursos en que hemos estado no nos llevemos bien.- Marinette se mordió la lengua para decir que eso era decir poco.- Pero...- dejó caer sus brazos con los puños apretados y la cabeza baja.- Yo no he hecho ni estoy detrás de los ataques a su hija. Quizás lo duden pero no soy una persona tan ruin o cruel. Solo... Solo quería dejar eso en claro. Ya si no me creen...- se quedó en silencio.

Sabine Cheng la estaba abrazando.

-Te creemos. Eres muy valiente en venir aquí. Y disculpa por lo ocurrido.- tras unos segundos Chloe sonrió de lado.

-Está bien. Ya estoy acostumbrada, señora Cheng.

Marinette sonrió a Chloe que empezaba a sentirse incomoda por el abrazo.

-¡Bien! ¿Quién quiere algo dulce?- preguntó el señor Dupain.- Hoy tenemos tartaletas de fresa.

-¡Genial!- exclamó Alya.- Y serán un perfecto combustible para todo el trabajo que tenemos que hacer. La operación "Quema de brujas", ¡comienza!

-Me gusta el titulo.- sonrió Chloe pensando al igual que Alya y Marinette en una bruja muy en específico...

Adrien sabía que esa debió ser conversación cara a cara primero. Pero era inevitable. Había tomado una decisión al momento en que supo que Marinette estaba en peligro, y por primera vez desde que estaban juntos había dudado de su propia compañera, Ladybug, su primer amor. Luka le miró desde la pantalla con una expresión que denotaba solo una ligera sorpresa.

-¿Hablas en serio?- Adrien tomó aire y asintió.

-Sí. Me gusta Marinette y quería decírtelo.- Luka sonrió del otro del otro lado de la pantalla.

-Ya veo. Es muy noble que me digas que serás mi rival. Gracias.- lo dijo sin ninguna pizca de burla, por lo que Adrien asintió.

-Espero… podamos seguir siendo amigos.

-Estoy seguro, Adrien. Sabes, no me sorprende que te terminara gustando Marinette. Lo que me sorprende es que no haya pasado antes.

-Entonces... suerte.

-Igualmente, nos vemos.- la comunicación terminó y Adrien suspiró con un peso menos. Plagg voló hasta el respaldo del sillón y sonrió ampliamente.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Al parecer al fin vas a sacar las garras como el gato que eres.

-Hoy me di cuenta Plagg. Que Marinette es la chica a la que quiero amar completamente.

-¿Y qué pasa con Ladybug? ¿No que la amabas más que a nada en este mundo?

-La quiero, pero no como quiero a Marinette.

-Pareces decidido.

-Y lo estoy. Y se lo voy a demostrar.- Plagg borró su sonrisa al verlo ver su anillo y el ya oscuro cielo de Paris.

-Espera, así no...

-Plagg, Transfórmame.- antes de salir Chat Noir puso almohadas en su cama por si alguien se le ocurría entrar a revisar. Y con una última mirada salió de su cuarto hacia un balcón en específico.

Esa noche había algo diferente. Se sentí más ágil y libre que otras veces. Tomó una rosa de un rosal en un balcón. Olió la flor un momento y siguió su camino hasta llegar al balcón donde desde la ventana vio el cuarto de Marinette vacío, o así fue unos segundos hasta que la trampilla se abre y Marinette entra deseando buenas noches a sus padres.

Marinette se dejó caer en la silla de su escritorio. Un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios y unos toques a la ventana llamaron su atención. Sabiendo quién era, con una sonrisa fue a abrir y Chat Noir asomó su cabeza.

-Un pajarillo me dijo que una princesa me estaba esperando.

-Espero que no te hayas comido a ese pajarillo.

-¡Jamas! Los pájaros son mis amigos.

-Me imagino.- se hizo a un lado dejando que Chat entrara y este no tardó en extender la flor.

-Toma. Lamento no haberme quedado esta tarde. Pero tenía que irme.- Marinette tomó la rosa y sonrió tocando sus suaves pétalos.

-Es hermosa. Y no te preocupes, Ladybug me dijo todo.

-¿Y cómo está tu mamá?

-Bien. Esta más tranquila y mi papá y yo nos hemos encargado de consentirla todo el día.

-Apuesto a que esos bravucones de la escuela se la pensaran antes de siquiera dirigirte la palabra.- pronunció las mismas palabras que Alya y aguantó la risa.

-Supongo que también sirvió que el gran Chat Noir me defendiera.

-Para eso están los caballeros, para proteger princesas.- ella rodó los ojos pero sonreía. Chat jugó un poco con su cascabel antes de hablar.

-Marinette yo quería...

-¿Si?

-Quería disculparme por lo de la última vez. No fue correcto haber dicho esas cosas.

-Está bien, Chat. Te perdono que dijeras esas sobre mí y Luka.

-Bueno, lo que dije de ti lo siento de verdad, pero lo de Luka no tanto...- la sonrisa de Marinette desapareció.

-Chat...

-Tranquila. No me malentiendas.- alzó sus manos para parar un posible ataque.- Luka es un gran chico, y no te culpo que te guste.- inhaló y exhaló con lentitud antes de seguir, ahora más serio.- Pero estoy seguro que él no es para ti. Nunca lo será.- tras unos segundos tratando de procesar todo Marinette lo observó indignada. Apretó los puños no sin antes dejar la flor en el escritorio y alzar su barbilla para ver directo a los preciosos ojos a Chat Noir. Espera, ¿preciosos? Sacudió la cabeza para recordar su enfado.

-¿Otra vez con esto? ¿Qué tienes contra que Luka me guste? ¡No te entiendo si antes estabas de acuerdo con eso!

-En esto no puedo mentir. Ya no, Luka no será el chico para ti.

-¡No te entiendo! ¿O es que lo estoy malinterpretando? ¿Soy yo la que no soy suficiente?

-¿Qué? ¡No! No es...- ella retrocedió un paso de él, dolida por esa idea en su cabeza.

-¿Es eso? No lo soy para Luka... así como no lo fui para Adrien.- dolida por la desilusión en un segundo Chat recortó la distancia que los separaba.

Marinette, a punto de sentir las lágrimas traicioneras de sus ojos, sintió los brazos de Chat rodearla por completo y pegarla a él en un fuerte abrazo. Correspondió a este rodeando sus brazos a su cuello. Estaba molesta pero no quería separarse de él, ya no quería pelear pero necesitaba entender su actitud.

-¿Por qué, Chat? ¿Por qué me dices esas cosas?- Chat cerró los ojos, molesto consigo mismo por no ser claro.

-Porque soy un idiota.- apenas y la separó unos centímetros para ver su rostro; ella sintió como sus ojos la taladraban con gran intensidad hasta el alma, haciéndola perderse en esos hermosos felinos ojos verdes, admitiéndolo esta vez.- Luka no es el chico para ti, no porque sea mala persona o tú seas el problema, sino que él no va a estar contigo porque no lo voy a permitir.

Aferró su agarre a su cuerpo, como si temiese que se alejara pero ella no hizo nada, su cuerpo había dejado de obedecerle y sus brazos yacían lánguidos sobre los hombros de Chat, convencida que aquello debía ser un sueño.

-¿C-Cómo?

-Lo que oíste. Y que te quede claro en este momento, Marinette. Voy a hacer todo lo posible para que te enamores de mí y olvides cada pedazo de ese amor que dices sentir por Luka.- acercó su rostro, mirándola directo a los ojos con su penetrante mirada de gato.- Porque los gatos somos posesivos y te quiero a ti, solo a ti.

No existió replica alguna o siquiera un intento burdo por decir algo. Porque aunque lo hubiese intentado hubiese sido imposible. Por culpa de los labios de Chat que estaban sobre los suyos.

…

 **Espero que Adrien o Luka sean buenos yernos o la señora Cheng se encargará de ellos…**

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer, disculpen las faltas de ortografía. Y espero no tardar con el siguiente capítulo XD Si es así, pido disculpas de antemano.**

 **Gracias de corazón por seguir esta historia que nació por una idea de RilaZou, UN APLAUSO A ESTA MUJER! Y estamos a cuatro capítulos del final. Dejen reviews, nada de tomatazos, y nos leemos hasta la siguiente, así sin más… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	15. Estocada

**Hola a todos! En serio, agradezco a todos los que han seguido la historia. Me impresiona ver que de verdad les gusta, y no miento. Como sea, gracias, y bueno, ¿quiénes se emocionaron con este capítulo de Sandboy? Descubrimos más cosas y vimos a varios kwamis, y a una Pollen que será seguro mucho más amable y reservada que su futura portadora. Y bueno, aparte de agradecer a Thomas Astruc y compañía por tan genial serie… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Capítulo 15.

Estocada.

Chat Noir había tenido sus labios sobre los suyos por ¿cuánto? ¿Segundos? ¿Minutos? ¿Horas? ¿Hasta el último suspiro? Y no sabía qué hacer. Su mente estaba casi en su totalidad en blanco, y era casi, porque solo podía pensar en sus suaves y firmes labios sobre los suyos encajar perfectamente como la zapatilla alguna vez calzó a la Cenicienta. Y se sentía tan bien... sus ojos se cerraron poco a poco, sintiendo su cuerpo al fin reaccionando a su instinto. Presionando sus labios contra los de él en una respuesta dulce, hasta por los menos cinco segundos que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y lo separó de ella, todavía ambos con la boca con la forma de su beso.

-¿Q-Qué hiciste, Chat?- Chat observó con gusto sus mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa ladina apareció en su rostro.

-Purrobarte un poco princess. ¿A que soy buen besador?- ella no iba a refutar sobre ello, pero tampoco a admitirlo, por lo que su boca se formó una línea recta.

-T-Tienes que irte.

-Miauuu, ¿estas segura? Purrefiero quedarme y seguir donde lo dejamos.

-No, no. Esto no puede ser.- Marinette comenzó a caminar por su habitación murmurando algo.- E-Esto no puede. Todo esto. Este beso... ¡Tú estás enamorado de Ladybug!- le acusó señalándole y Chat sintió que casi le hubiese golpeado la nariz.

-Sí. Pero yo estaba enamorado hasta que tú apareciste.

-¿Cómo?

-Marinette...- tomó su mano acusatoria entre sus garras.- Al principio no quise admitir lo que estaba sintiendo. Incluso confundiendo ese cariño que te tengo con algo más que una simple amistad. Pero la verdad es que tú, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, le has robado a este gato más que el corazón. Todo de mí ahora es tuyo.

-¿Y-Y qué hay de Ladybug?

-Ella siempre me ha dejado claro que solo puedo ser su amigo. Y sé de buena fuente que le gusta alguien. Es importante para mí, por ser mi compañera y amiga, pero tú, eres importante porque te quiero Mari, te quiero tanto que es imposible negarlo.-iba a darle un segundo beso pero las manos de Marinette atrapan su cabeza aplastando sus mejillas, y Chat queda en una graciosa expresión en la cara.

-No puede ser. Mi madre te pego duro, ¿no es verdad? ¿Te duele algo Chat? ¿Es la cabeza?- Chat lejos de ofenderse se rió y se liberó del agarre de Marinette.

-Con que no me crees. Muy bien, sino me crees deja te lo digo de otra forma para que no haya dudas.- Chat Noir subió al balcón en unos cuantos movimientos agiles ante la mirada confundida de Marinette.

-¡ESCUCHA BIEN ESTO PARIS!- Marinette al escucharlo lanzó un gritó mudo horrorizada.- ¡YO, CHAT NOIR, HEROE DE PARIS ESTOY ENAMORADO DE MA... AH!- cayó de sentón por culpa de Marinette que le jaló la cola.

-¿Estas demente? ¿Qué pretendías con eso?

-Nada. Sabía que me detendrías al final.- dijo alzando repetidas veces las cejas con una sonrisa burlona.

-Chat...- el héroe puso su índice en sus labios.

-No digas nada. Llegado el momento me dirás lo que sientes. Hoy has tenido un día agitado, pero no podía esperar para decirte todo esto.

-Chat Noir...- un beso rápido la tomó por sorpresa y Chat se subió al barandal de forma felina.

-Buenas noches, princesa. Sueña con guapos gatos y no rockeros peliteñidos.- un último guiño y se fue de allí dejando pasmada a Marinette. Tikki aprovechó la soledad para asomarse y ver desde el bolso a su portadora.

-Tikki, ¿qué acaba de pasar?

-Bueno, aparte de que ChatNoir se te declaró y te besó, creo que declarándole la guerra a Luka...- Marinette lanzó un chillido bajo y entró a su cuarto.

-¡¿Cómo ocurrió esto?!- preguntó rogando a cualquier fuerza misteriosa que pudiese contestarle por lo que Tikki no tardó en hacerlo.

-Amor. Nunca es fácil y a veces raro.

-¡Tikki!- Tikki se rió, su portadora tenía una expresión digna para la posteridad.

El día llegó demasiado rápido para Marinette. Se tomó una gran taza de café para sorpresa de su madre que le servía el desayuno.

-¿Que pasa Marinette? ¿No dormiste bien anoche?

-U-Un gato no me dejó dormir.

-¿En serio? Oh, y hablando de gatos, ¿escuchaste anoche esos gritos? No puedo creer que alguien gritara en nombre de Chat.

-N-Ni yo...

-Ojala venga.

-¿Quién?

-Chat Noir.- Marinette casi se atragantó con su café.

-¡¿Por qué?! Quiero decir... ¿por qué quisieras que viniera a-a nuestra casa?

-Tu padre está tan agradecido de que te defendiera ayer que de verdad hará una línea de postres en honor a él como agradecimiento. Tu padre está tan entusiasmado.

-Me imagino...- tomó de un trago el resto del café llenándose las mejillas como una ardilla y tragó como pudo esperando que esa cantidad de cafeína le ayudase a estar atenta en el día.- Ya me voy. ¡Nos vemos!

-Cuídate mucho.

-¡Lo haré!- bajó y encontró a su padre trabajando con más ahínco de lo habitual.

-¡Marinette! ¿Ya te vas a la escuela tan pronto?

-Alya me está esperando, papá. Y es bueno que no llegue tarde unos días a la escuela.- su padre rió sabiendo lo impuntual que siempre era su hija.

-Es verdad. Es bueno hacerlo un hábito. Por cierto, hice estos panes especiales para que te lleves algunos.- al ver la caja con seis panes sonrió al ver el buen trabajo de su padre. Panes con la forma de la cara de Chat Noir con todo y orejas, incluso el antifaz y sus ojos verdes se veían adorables.

-¡Son fabulosos! Te quiero papá.- le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre y al salir de la panadería tomó uno de los panes, pero casi tropieza con un transeúnte distraído pero dos fuertes manos la sujetaron.

-Atrapada.- Marinette, con el pan en la boca, se sonrojó al ver a Luka.- Esta es una extraña forma de dar los buenos días.

-Gra-Grashias Luka.- tragó como pudo el pedazo de pan.- Por poco y estos no la cuentan.- dijo golpeando con su dedo la caja.

-¿Qué son?

-Toma uno. Son lo más nuevo de la panadería.- abrió la caja y Luka rió entre dientes al ver el pan.

-No sé si sea una falta de respeto morder la cabeza del héroe de Paris pero se ve delicioso.- Marinette rió y los dos cruzaron la calle. Luka puso su mano en su espalda y sintió un escalofrió intentando no sonreír como una boba.

-Y listo. Sana y salva señorita. Pero si quieres puedo acompañarte hasta tu salón.

-¿Puedes hacer eso?

-Lo hacía con Juleka cuando estaba en la escuela primaria, no veo porque no podría hacerlo contigo.

-Pues lo siento Romeo pero esta Julieta ya tiene quien la cuide desde aquí.- dijo Alya que estaba tras de ellos.

-Entonces si eres tú me quedo tranquilo. Debo irme. Espero verte después, Ma-Marinette y gracias por el pan.

-Cla-Claro, sin problema.- Luka se despidió de Marinette y al irse ella suspiró. Alya tosió para llamar su atención, divertida por las expresiones de su amiga.

-Si lo sigues viendo así seguro que asustarás a Luka.

-¿Q-Qué? ¿Cómo lo veía?

-Como si esperaras que te llevara en su motocicleta hasta el atardecer.

-¡Alya! No bromees con eso.

-Vale, lo siento. ¿Y qué tienes ahí?

-Oh, son los nuevos panes que ha hecho mi padre en honor a Chat Noir.- Alya tomó uno y al darle una mordida saboreó gustosa el relleno de chocolate.

-¡Mmmm! Dile a mi padre que me separe una caja.

-Lo haré. Serás la primera en tener una por separado.

-Esto... disculpa.- la tímida voz de un chico se escuchó a su lado. Pero no estaba solo. Otros cuatro le acompañaban y ese chico era el mismo del otro día que le sorprendió e insultado fuera del salón.

-¿Sí?- preguntó con cautela sin notar que Adrien bajaba del auto y al ver a Marinette y Alya rodeadas, de inmediato fue hacia ellas dispuesto a defenderlas, pero se detuvo al escuchar hablar a esos chicos.

-Lamentamos mucho lo ocurrido.

-Fue tonto creer esos tontos rumores. No teníamos ni idea.

-¿Es cierto que has ayudado a Ladybug y Chat Noir?

-¿Conoces a Chat Noir en persona?

-Eh... gracias. Y bueno, solo hemos coincidido unas veces, n-no es para tanto.

-Tan humilde como siempre Marinette.- dijo Adrien que se puso a su lado.- Pero estoy seguro que Chat Noir y Ladybug no piensan así.- Marinette se dio cuenta que Adrien intentaba ayudarla. Ganándose las admiraciones de aquellos que la habían molestado.- ¿Vamos a clase?

-Claro.- Adrien rodeó a Marinette con su brazo y la llevó al interior del lugar.- Gracias por la ayuda.

-Por un momento pensé que estabas en problemas.

-Yo igual, pero me alegro que las cosas estén mejorando. ¿Cómo sigues de tu golpe?

-Mejor. Ya no hay hinchazón y el maquillaje esconde el moretón. Cosa de modelos.

-Aún me siento culpable.

-No lo sientas Marinette, siempre estaré allí para defenderte. Aunque según sé Chat Noir también te ayudó ayer.- vio a Marinette sonreír con ternura al recuerdo.

-Es cierto...- Adrien sintió su pecho hincharse.- Y también gracias a Alya.

-¿A Alya?- preguntó confundido por no llevarse todo el crédito.

-Sí. Anoche subió un video en el blog de la escuela.

-¿En serio? No he visto mis mensajes desde ayer.

-Pues mira esto.- se acercó Alya con su móvil en mano y mostró el video.

 _ **-Hola a todos los presentes. Algunos me conocen como la administradora del Ladybug. Y saben lo que le ha ocurrido a mi página.- Alya estaba en la habitación de Marinette, fue fácil reconocer el fondo.- Y muchos han culpado a Reine Sombré. De la cual es culpable, pero no quien ustedes cree que es.- Marinette apareció en pantalla sentándose a lado de Alya.- Esta chica a la que han crucificado diciendo que es Reine Sombré es mi mejor amiga Marinette. Y antes de que empiecen a decir algo les diré que es imposible que ella sea Reine por tres razones. Primero, Marinette no sabe nada de computadoras. Apenas y sabe entrar a su correo.**_

 _ **-Eso es cierto.**_

Rió Marinette apenada. Le pareció adorable.

 _ **-Segundo, ella es admiradora de Ladybug y Chat Noir.**_

 _ **-Pero no de una manera obsesiva como tú.- Marinette se ganó una mirada burlona de Alya.**_

 _ **-Ja, ja. Tienes sentido del humor. Y tercera y más importante, Marinette es mi amiga y una de lo más incondicional. Así que si se meten con ella se meterán conmigo. Y también quisiera decir que el rumor de que Chloe Bourgeois es quien creó ese rumor es totalmente falso.- al mover la cámara Chloe estaba del otro lado con los brazos cruzados.- Ya que ella también es admiradora de Ladybug como nosotras.- Chloe pareció de repente ofendida por la comparación.**_

 _ **-¿Admiradora? Por supuesto que no. No soy una simple admiradora. Somos súper amigas, de eso no te quepa duda.**_

Adrien aguantó la risa. Se vio a Alya rodar los ojos e intentar proseguir.

 _ **-Pues bien, eso es todo. Y recuerden no hacer caso de rumores sin fundamento y próximamente el Ladyblog volverá mejor que nunca. Alya Cesaire, fuera.**_

Adrien sonrió al ver que el video había ayudado también a Chloe. Notó como alrededor de ellos algunos alumnos veían el video y otros hablaban muy bajo a su alrededor sin dejar de mirarles.

-Es increíble, el efecto es inmediato.

-Ya ves. Y todavía no acabamos.- declaró Alya orgullosa.

-Lo veo. Sabes Alya, hay algo que quisiera hablar contigo, creo que puede haber una forma de terminar con todo este asunto.

-Soy toda oídos.

-Emmm, ¿yo debo escuchar?- preguntó Marinette ya que anteriormente la habían excluido de sus extraños planes. Adrien sonrió a Marinette.

-Esto te interesará, Marinette. Confía en mí.- le guiñó un ojo como haría con Chat, y tras esa pequeña comparación, Marinette bajó la mirada sintiendo un ligero calor en las mejillas.

-Oh, es verdad. ¿Quieres alguno Adrien?- cuando Adrien miró la caja casi quiso soltar una carcajada. Quería felicitar al padre de Marinette en persona, en verdad había captado su verdadera purrsonalidad.

Lila llegó al instituto y lo primero que notó fue que varios alumnos veían un video de Cesaire y otros hablaban de como el gran Chat Noir había defendido a esa panadera. Le hirvió la sangre al escucharles. Ella era la que debía ser el centro de atención, la que fuera admirada, no esa boba de horrible gusto por la moda y quita novios, porque ya estaba decidido que Adrien era su novio. Avanzó a paso rápido, cambiando su hosca expresión cuando algunos se acercaron a ella para hablarle. Bien Marinette había resistido como la cucaracha que era, pero al final la aplastaría. Solo debía idear la forma de hacerla caer...

Todos los alumnos habían sido llamados para ir al patio de la escuela. El director Damocles que estaba sobre el podio dio unos golpecitos al micrófono y todos cubrieron sus oídos ante el horrible sonido que produjo. Incluso Tikki y Plagg se quejaron desde sus escondites.

-Atención alumnos. Debido a los últimos sucesos producidos, la junta directiva ha decidido que los alumnos necesitan convivir entre si y cooperar entre los grupos. Y por ello se ha propuesto un festival cultural en la escuela.- todos gritaron de felicidad.- ¡Silencio!- todos se taparon los oídos ante el nuevo chirrido del micrófono.- Se ha decido que cada grupo ponga tenga un evento o puesto y lo recaudado servirá para futuros eventos de la escuela.- todos ovacionaron la iniciativa.

-¡Esto será muy divertido!- exclamó Rose.

-Debemos idear que hacer.- dijo Mylene y Adrien miró a Marinette que sonreía.

Sus miradas se encontraron y Adrien amplió su sonrisa y susurró.

-Esto es por ti Marinette.- dijo para que ella solo escuchara.

-No. Es para todos.- Adrien sonrió encantado con ella. Marinette se sintió un poco cohibida por la forma en que Adrien la miraba.

-Me pregunto si nos dejarían tocar.- la pregunta de Juleka llamó la atención de todos y esta al verse el centro de las miradas movió los hombros incomoda por la repentina atención.- Ammm... s-solo decía.

-¡Seria genial!- gritó Alix y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Seguro que podemos llamar a Luka.- dijo Iván para descontento de Adrien.

-¿Quién es Luka?- preguntó Kim.

-Es hermano de Juleka y toca genial la guitarra.- respondió Alya y todos parecían más entusiasmados. Nino puso su mano en el hombro de su amigo y Adrien le sonrió levemente. No iba a darle oportunidad a Luka de ganar un poco más de terreno en el corazón de Marinette.

Al dar las ideas de lo que querían hacer muchos terminaron por aceptar a que el grupo tocara, ya que habían tenido cierta fama en el festival de música y después de que Nino pusiera una canción de ellos la mayoría votó a favor. Kitten Section estaba en la lista de eventos, solo faltaba que el director diese su visto bueno.

El director vio con ceño fruncido la hoja de papel y después de unos agónicos momentos para Marinette y Alya como representantes, el director puso su sello.

-Aprobado.

Las dos salieron y Marinette miraba esa hoja sellada con una gran sonrisa.

-Esa sonrisa me dice que estas feliz de poder pasar tiempo con cierto músico.- la forma se arrugó entre las manos de Marinette.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No, qué va! S-Solo estoy contenta porque los chicos van a entonar, ¡tocar!

-Ajá. Bueno, y dime, ¿cómo va tu corazón?

-No sé qué quieres decir.

-Con lo ocurrido ayer no pude preguntarte. Pero ¿cómo la llevas con tus enamorados?

-¡No tengo enamorados!- recalcó cada palabra.- No sé de dónde sacas eso.

-Luka, Adrien y ese chico misterioso Charles. Tienes a tres galanes tras tus huesos.

-No seas ridícula. Y si así fuera deberías descartar a Adrien. Él y yo ahora somos amigos.- Alya le observó pensativa.

-Pero, ¿sigues sintiendo algo por él?

-Alya...

-Solo digo, que es difícil que borraras de la noche a la mañana tus sentimientos por él. Aunque digas que ya no te gusta a veces te portas tímida con él.

-Yo... no lo sé. Creo que aun siento algo por Adrien y ahora que somos amigos es tan atento conmigo...

-¿Eso quiere decir que has pensado en volver a enamorarte de él?

-No.- contestó tajante.- Adrien es un chico genial y cualquier chica se enamoraría de él. Pero yo ya no creo poder quererle como antes. Adrien me quiere como amiga y yo igual. Y estamos bien así.

-Wow. Has madurado. Pues entonces eso nos deja a Luka y a tu amigo misterioso.

-Eso creo. Y otra cosa porque me pongo así con Adrien es que algunos gestos que hace me recuerdan a Cha-Charles.

-Oh, ya veo...

-Creo que necesito un corazón nuevo. El mío está descompuesto.

-No te preocupes Mari. Ya encontrarás al indicado.- las dos chocan puños e ingresan al salón para dar la buena nueva. Rose gritó cuando Juleka confirmó que su hermano podía venir.

-¡Esto será genial! No puedo esperar a que toquemos.

-Yo aún no me creo que ella cante así.- murmuró Kim a Max que escuchaban de nuevo algunas canciones que Nino les había pasado. Marinette se rió.

-Oye Max, ¿cómo está Markov?

-Recuperándose. Después de que ese virus le provocó daño a su memoria ha estado en una completa configuración creando un nuevo anti-virus.

-Me alegro que ya esté bien. Ojala encuentre al culpable.

-Lo hará. Créeme.- murmuró a lo bajo pero claro para Kim y Marinette. De repente a Kim le quitan el teléfono y al quejarse Kim, éste ve a Lila de mala forma.

-¡Oye!- Lila arqueó la ceja al ver el video del grupo y esta le devuelve el teléfono.

-Lo siento, solo quería ver. No creo que sea buena idea dejar a un grupo amateur tocar. Podríamos, no sé, hacer algo más sencillo como un puesto de manualidades.- Marinette frunció el ceño claramente molesta por el desprecio enmascarado tras esa opinión.

-Kitten Section son un gran grupo. Si por algo fueron populares en el festival de música.

-¿En serio? Yo estaba más concentrada en cantantes como Jagged Stone, XY o Laura Nightingale. Solo los importantes. Y ese guitarrista no parece tan impresionante.- Marinette apretó los puños y sus mejillas se colorearon por la ira, pero respiró tal y como Tikki le decía y respondió con una pulla.

-Vaya, pues que lastima que no los hayas escuchado en el festival. Deberías ser más abierta de mente, Lila. Incluso Adrien es parte del grupo como tecladista, ¿ves?.- Lila pareció titubear un segundo para satisfacción de Marinette al ver en el video que Kim volvía a reproducir a Adrien tocar en el fondo. Lila intentó recomponerse.

-Bueno, si es tan bueno como dices entonces espero escuchar al grupo en vivo y en directo.- la sonrisa de Lila hubiese engañado a cualquiera, pero no a Marinette que al verla irse estuvo seguro que la borraría para suplantarla con una mueca de desdén. Y cuando Lila desapareció, una chica se asomó a la clase.

-Disculpa... ¿Marinette?

-¿Aurore?

Alya y Chloe se habían instalado en la biblioteca. A Chloe no le gustaba el aroma a libros viejos o nuevos, pero se habían instalado en la mesa más escondida del lugar donde nadie las interrumpiría.

-¿Y qué tal te fue?- preguntó Chloe y Alya negó.

-Nada. Nadie quiere hablar. Es como si le tuvieran miedo a Lila.

-No son estúpidos. Los que ya saben de lo que Lila es capaz se callan por miedo a que el grupo de admiradores que tiene se les vaya encima o están bien comprados por alguna boba promesa.

-¿Y qué pasó con ese video incriminatorio que tenías?

-Se lo borraron a Sabrina.

-¿Cómo?- Chloe frunció el ceño molesta y se cruzó de brazos sin ver a Alya.

-Digamos que "alguien" le dijo a un chico que borrara el video a cambio de no sé qué. Y para ello este le hizo creer cosas equivocadas a Sabrina.- Alya comprendió a lo que se refería y sintió deseos de golpear a ese chico.

-Pobre Sabrina. ¿Estará bien?

-Se recuperará. Pero no ese embustero que se ganó una patada donde bien se lo merece.- Alya abrió grande los ojos.

-¡Ajum!- las se giraron y vieron a Nino algo incómodo al escuchar parte de la conversación.- Disculpen que las interrumpa en su reunión súper secreta. Pero Adrien tiene un mensaje ultra secreto para ustedes.

Marinette se había llevado a Aurore a un lugar vacío del pasillo. Aurore tenía la mirada en el suelo y Marinette podía sentir la culpa emanar de ella antes de que hablara.

-Mira, yo... quería hablar contigo. Quería... Quería disculparme por todo lo que te hice.

-Ya no importa Aurore. Eso ya pasó.

-No, en serio. Es que... espera, ¿me perdonas?- preguntó con clara incredulidad.

-Claro.

-¡Pero te hice cosas horribles! Los golpes, tu libreta y tu cabello. ¡Yo no me perdonaría!

-Alguien me enseñó a hacerlo.- su mano fue a su pecho al recordar con un agradable y cálido sentimiento a Chat Noir.- Y eres la única que se ha acercado tras lo ocurrido en verdad arrepentida. Así que está bien. No deberías sentirte mal.

-Pero...

-Y escuché que algunos te extrañaron. Como Mireille.

-¿Mireille?

-Sí. Escuché que cuando alguien hablaba mal de ti ella te defendía, y que al parecer ella abogó por ti en la televisora. Eso es lo que escuché.- Aurore parecía sorprendida por aquella información.

-N-No tenía idea…

-Es una buena amiga. Deberías hablar con ella.

-Gracias. Juro que te compensaré.

-No es necesario. Toma. Para el almuerzo.- le tendió otro de los panes Chat Noir que Aurore tomó entre sus manos.- Nos vemos. Debo regresar con mis amigos.- Aurore sonrió al ver ese pan, sintiendo la culpa desaparecer de ella por completo y yendo a buscar a Mireille.

Marinette regresaba al salón cuando su teléfono sonó con un mensaje que al abrirlo la hizo sonreír, al tiempo que se topaba con Alya y Nino.

-¡Chica! ¿Dónde estabas? Tengo algo que decirte.

-Oh, solo fui a hablar con alguien.

-¿Otro amigo secreto?

-Ojala.

-Hola Marinette.- saludó Adrien a Marinette.- No te había visto en el salón.- dijoj intentando ocultar s u preocupación

-Tranquilos, les prometo que estaba sana y salva.- sonrió alzando sus manos. Alya vio su celular con una sonrisa.

-¿Y con quien te mensajeabas? ¿No sería ese Charles, cierto? - Adrien pareció confundido.

-¿Charles?- Marinette se sonrojó al instante.

-Ah… él...

-Es un muy buen amigo de Marinette que la va a visitar. ¿Verdad?- Marinette se sonrojó y desvió la vista.

-S-Sí, Cha-Charles es un buen... ¿amigo? ¡Sí lo es!- gritó casi alterada.- A-Además quien me escribió no fue Cha-Charles. Sino Luka que confirmó que sí vendría y que lo vería en la salida.

-Que amable de Luka acompañarte aunque vivas en la esquina.- Adrien sintió algo retorcerse en su interior y al parecer no fue el único incómodo.

-Ya casi termina la hora del almuerzo. Me muero de hambre.- finalizó Marinette la conversación dirigiéndose al salón antes de que Alya descubriera que el tema de Chat o "Charles", la ponía completamente de cabeza.

Plagg estaba en el casillero comiendo un pedazo de queso cuando Tikki atravesó la puerta de esta y Plagg sonrió.

-Hola cubito de azúcar. ¿A qué debo tu visita?

-Ya te he dicho que no me digas así calcetín apestoso, necesito hablar de tu portador. En serio ¿qué quiere? ¿Confundir más a Marinette?

-El chico está decidido a conquistarla. Aunque no sepa quién es en verdad la chica.- Tikki suspiró.

-Se han enamorado dos veces de la misma persona sin saberlo.

-¿No te recuerda a alguien?

-¿Te refieres a nuestros portadores del pasado?

-Se parecen mucho. Pero son algo cabezotas. ¿Cómo crees que acabe esto?

-No lo sé. Luka tampoco es mal chico, y algunos de nuestros portadores no fueron forzosamente pareja, sino grandes amigos. Solo espero que ellos dos encuentren su felicidad.

-Esperemos que así sea.- Plagg sonrió y se acercó a Tikki con un pedazo de queso.- Ya que viniste aquí, ¿quieres pasar un rato conmigo cubito dulce?

-Ni loca me quedo aquí con tu apestoso queso. Nos vemos apestoso.- Tikki se fue y Plagg sonrió y se comió lo que tenía de queso.

En la salida Adrien se dio cuenta primero de Luka que esperaba a Marinette en la puerta del instituto. Ella todavía no le veía, los miró alternadamente esperando que no lo notara y se fuera con Alya, pero al ver los ojos de Marinette capturar la figura de Luka, éste la tomó de la muñeca en un intento de que no fuera con él.

-Marinette, espera. Yo... quería decirte que... bueno, pedirte...- notó por el rabillo del ojo como Luka se pensaba en si ir o no hacia ellos.- Quería pedirte... una caja de esos panecillos Chat Noir. Para mi clase de esgrima de hoy.

-Oh, claro que sí. ¿Quieres que te los traiga antes de tu clase?

-Mejor después de la clase. Así estaré más hambriento.

-Dalo por hecho.- Marinette vio la mano de Adrien que seguía sin soltarla y este a regañadientes la dejó ir. Luka sonrió cuando vio a Marinette acercarse y tras una breve mirada entre ambos chicos, Luka rodeó a Marinette de los hombros y Adrien casi se sintió como un gato siseando al verlos irse.

-Adrien.- le llamó Nino que le miraba preocupado y este asintió.

-Lo siento. Suerte Nino, nos veremos mañana.

-Claro. Y sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea.- y después de chocar puños, Nino se fue y Adrien suspiró molesto por ver como Luka pareció marcar su territorio. Pues que piense eso porque los gatos son más territoriales y él ya había ganado terreno.

Lila había ido al parque con Alya y Chloe. Las dos habían insistido mucho en hablar con ella y no iba a desairarlas del todo.

-¿Y bien? ¿De qué quieren hablar?

-Sabes perfectamente de lo que queremos hablar contigo Lila.- Alya se cruzó de brazos pero esa siempre intimidatoria pose de Alya no surtió efecto con Lila.

-Lo desconozco completamente.

-Ya basta Rossi, deja de jugar de hacerte la inocente.- espetó Chloe molesta y tras unos segundos la sonrisa burlona de Lila apareció.

-Creo que con ustedes no tengo porque fingir.

-Eres una bruja.- le acusó Alya señalándola.- Tú eres la culpable de todo lo que le pasó a Marinette y sobre mi Ladyblog.

-Caramba, alguien hizo su tarea.

-¿Por qué has hecho todo eso?- preguntó Alya y Chloe le siguió.

-Sí, ¿qué el castigo por robarte el collar de mi Adrichoo no te bastó como escarmiento?- Lila se rió de ellas ante poniendo su mano en una pose que era más de Chloe. Recordaría no usarla más.

-Ustedes dos son tan bobas y lentas. Obviamente todo lo he hecho para quitar de mi camino a los indeseables como Marinette.

-Marinette no te ha hecho nada.

-Por supuesto que sí. Ella estaba enamorada de Adrien y eso no podía ser.

-Igual que casi todas las chicas del instituto.- dijo Chloe.- No por ello debías atacarla con esa saña.

-Por supuesto que sí. Esa panadera debía conocer su lugar, nadie como Adrien debería relacionarse con ella.

-Y no te podías arriesgar, ¿verdad?- interrumpió Alya.- Porque Marinette no quería a Adrien por su fama o dinero como tú y otras, y Adrien se habría dado cuenta de eso.

-Y la hubiese rechazado.- contestó Lila como si dijese una verdad absoluta.- Yo solo ayudé a acelerar el proceso.

-Eres una...- Chloe se interpuso antes de que Alya cometiera alguna locura.

-Aun así eso fue llegar demasiado lejos.- Lila volvió a reír.

-Vamos Chloe, no te hagas la santa que bien sabemos que tú hubieses hecho lo mismo.

-Oh no querida, a mí no me metas en esa categoría de serpiente ponzoñosa. Porque si bien he hecho algunas cosas, yo no uso a otros para lastimar a nadie ni mucho menos hacerlo de una forma tan cobarde e inhumana.

-¿Te consideras humana, Chloe? Porque no es lo que piensa todo el mundo.- esta vez fue Alya quien detuvo a Chloe pero esta siguió hablando.

-¡Eres una víbora! ¡Mitómana! Ya sabemos varias de tus mentiras y de tus supuestas "conexiones", "eventos" y "viajes".

-¿Y eso qué? Qué si he mentido que conozco a Jagged Stone, fui modelo o tantas otras cosas. Ustedes no pueden probar nada.

-¿Y qué tal que tú eres Reine Sombré y que me has deshecho mi blog e intentado inculpar a Marinette?

-Solo un pequeño trabajo que le pedí al secretario de mi padre acerca de una página que "perjudica el nombre de mi familia". Es muy bueno en sistemas y hasta le pedí que mandara un virus al robot de juguete de Max por entrometido. Además, tu página como todas las demás deberían ser borradas. Ladybug y Chat Noir son solo unos buenos para nada.- Chloe pareció más ofendida que Alya que no la soltaba.

-¡Suéltame Cesaire! Esto no queda así.

-Basta Chloe. Lo que pasa es que les tienes envidia, ¿no es verdad Volpina?- la sonrisa de Lila desapareció y Alya sonrió al ver su efecto.- Porque ellos si son verdaderos héroes, y no copias baratas.

-¡Guarda silencio!- Lila alzó la voz apretando los puños furiosa.- Yo en verdad fui una heroína pero Ladybug le dijo cosas horribles a Adrien de mí. Me humilló frente a él y eso no se lo perdonaré jamás.- Chloe dejó de luchar y Alya la soltó atenta a volver a sujetarla.

-¡Ja! Seguro te dijo tus verdades sobre que no te conocía. Y eso de ser una súper heroína es buen chiste. Rena Rouge es el único zorro que trabaja con los grandes héroes de Paris.

-¡Esa Rena es la copia! Pero Ladybug me tuvo envidia. Así que por eso la odio. La odio tanto como Marinette que está cerca de mi Adrien.

-¿Tú Adrien?- Chloe iba a decirle sus verdades pero Alya se adelantó.

-Todos van a saber la verdad Lila. Tarde o temprano cada una de tus mentiras caerá.- Lila se rió.

-¿En serio creen que les tengo miedo? Tengo a casi toda la escuela en la palma de mi mano. Y si bien quiero decirles que se encarguen de ustedes así como hicieron con esa panadera lo harán. Solo debo prometerles algo y listo.- de repente esta se agacha y recoge un guijarro.- Y si creen que no me he dado cuenta de lo obvio.- lo lanzó a unos arbustos cercanos a ella donde Sabrina se quejó y Lila de tres zancadas le quitó el teléfono con el que grababa a la de lentes y lo tiró al suelo donde se rompió.- No caigo en el mismo truco dos veces. Y mejor me voy. No deseo estar con gente indeseable como ustedes, huelen a completo fracaso.- las dos parecieron querer írsele encima pero Sabrina muy apenas y las sostuvo de sus ropas. Lila se fue riendo por aquel espectáculo, luego las dos dejaron de patalear y Sabrina al fin las soltó.

Alya y Chloe se miraron y luego soltaron una sonora carcajada.

-Menuda perdedora.- se burló Chloe.

-¿Viste su cara?- Alya se limpió una lágrima y después acercó al árbol cercano mirando hacia arriba.

-¿Lo tienes?- Nino bajó del árbol con su teléfono en mano.

-Cada palabra.- Alya emocionada abrazó a Nino.

-¡Eres el mejor!

-Y ahora le toca a Adrien.- dijo Nino agradeciendo el abrazo.- Solo espero que lo consiga.

-Lo hará.- dijo Chloe.- Mi Adrichoo logrará poner a esa bruja en su lugar. Y ahora, Sabrina vamos a por un batido, tanto actuar hace que pierda energía.

-Claro Chloe.- Chloe y Sabrina se van y Nino se ríe mirando a su novia.

-Sabes, en unos años voy a recordar este momento como el que Chloe y tú casi fueron como las mejores amigas.

-¡Nino!- le dio un golpe en el brazo pero el moreno solo se rió.

La clase de esgrima tenía exhausto a casi todo el mundo. Y Adrien estaba deseoso de ver cruzar por el umbral de la escuela a la chica que había elegido su corazón.

-Pareces nervioso.- le dijo Kagami que se puso a su lado.

-Lo estoy. Yo... voy a declararme a Marinette.- Kagami abrió un poco más los ojos por la sorpresa.

-Ya veo. ¿Pero este seguro de querer decirle algo así? Tal vez deberías esperar. Lo digo por su reciente amistad.

-Es que no puedo. Al menos necesito que ella sepa mis sentimientos.- Adrien sintió su corazón saltar al ver a Marinette entrar con una caja de la panadería entre sus manos. La joven le saludó al tiempo que este sonreía. Kagami le observó preocupada.

-Si esa es tu decisión te deseo mucha suerte, Adrien. Nos vemos.- dijo para ir a cambiarse como todos los demás para irse a sus casas pero Adrien, en vez de seguirles para cambiarse, fue hacia Marinette que sostenía la caja entre sus manos.

-Creo que llegué a tiempo, ¿no? Toma, una orden completa de nuestra selección especial.

-Muchas gracias Marinette, yo... Amm, lo siento. Mis pantalones no tienen bolsillos. Deja voy para poder pagarte.

-Está bien Adrien, puedes pagarme mañana. No pasa nada.

-Gracias Marinette.

-Bien, te dejo, debo volver a casa.

-¡Espera!- tomó su mano impidiendo que se fuera.- Hay... algo que quisiera decirte.

-¿Eh? ¿Q-Qué es?- preguntó confundida al cambio de actitud de Adrien.

Este respiró profundo y el agarre de su mano cambió, ahora era delicado y sujetaba sus dedos casi entrelazándolos en un gesto más íntimo. Adrien tomó un momento antes de mirarla a los ojos, esos preciosos ojos azules que no había notado por seguir a una máscara.

-Marinette. Desde el momento que te vi supe que eras diferente, no te fijaste en mí como el hijo de Gabriel Agreste ni como el modelo de revista. Sino que tú me pusiste en una balanza con respecto a mis acciones. Eres una chica dulce, valiente y creativa que al principio me pareció graciosa y algo inusual.

-Adrien qué…

-Y no lo pude ver. Porque estaba ciego, siguiendo algo diferente. Y hace tiempo que cayó la venda de mis ojos pude darme cuenta de la maravillosa persona a la que no valoré realmente. A ti.- Marinette estaba sin aliento, acaso eso era…- Marinette Dupain-Cheng, sé que quizás no me lo merezca, pero solo te pido una oportunidad más, una en que te prometo haré lo posible para no defraudarte, por eso…

-Detente.- la petición de Marinette lo detuvo.- Por favor, no sigas.

-Marinette…

-Por favor.- Marinette lo miró con ojos cristalinos, como si estuviese a punto de llorar, pero debía pararlo y no dejarlo seguir.- Lo siento mucho Adrien pero... eso no puede ser.

-Marinette. ¿Te gusto?- la pregunta directa la desestabilizó.

-Sí. ¡No! ¡No lo sé! ¡No puede ser! Adrien lo siento, pero… hay un chico que me ha visto a mí, a la torpe Marinette, la que antes ni siquiera veías como algo más que una amiga. Y me siento querida, siento que lo que hago con él se me regresa con el mismo sentimiento.

-¿Te refieres a Luka?- Marinette bajó la mirada avergonzada por lo que iba a decir.

-Y alguien más.- Adrien la miró herido unos instantes.- Él me apoyó en los momentos más difíciles haciendo que volviera a sonreír o hablarte nuevamente. Y es alguien al que no puedo imaginar sin estar en mi vida. Es... muy importante.- Adrien al escuchar eso sintió un atisbo de esperanza.

-¿Y no puedo tener una oportunidad?- quiso decir una oportunidad como Adrien, pero hubiese sonado extraño.

-Lo siento Adrien...- Marinette intentó con todas su fuerza de voluntad verlo a los ojos.- Pero ya estoy lidiando con dos chicos que estoy segura voy a lastimar de una forma u otra a alguno. Por eso... Por favor... siempre quisiste que fuésemos amigos, solo... déjalo así.- Adrien se dio cuenta de lo que aquejaba a Marinette, su confusión ahora era algo que podía entender.

-Marinette... yo...

-Adrien. Te quiero, pero mi cariño no va a ir más de una buena amistad. Ya no...- se dio la vuelta. No podía soportar verlo.

Sus manos se separaron y Marinette sintió una punzada en su pecho, sin saber que Adrien había sentido lo mismo. Cada paso lejos de Adrien fue más pesado que el otro, y controló sus ansias de correr ya que sentía la mirada de este en su espalda.

-Adrien ya no me gusta. Ya no.- murmuró para ella misma aquel mantra esperando que su corazón dejase de sentir aquello y regresó a su hogar.

Adrien se sentó en la banca de la escuela. Se sentía destrozado, herido y sabía que se lo merecía por el pasado en que no supo reconocer los sentimientos de una persona tan buena como Marinette.

-¿Qué era lo que esperaba?- Adrien se regañó a sí mismo. Recordando todas esas veces que dijo que Marinette solo era una amiga, siempre una amiga, una de la que rompió su corazón.

Dolía. Quiso llorar pero se tragó ese dolor que amenazaba con salir. Su pierna topó con la caja de panes, en la que esos panes con su cara parecían verlo con esos ojos verdes y esa sonrisa gatuna. Y entonces la esperanza volvió. Tomó un pan y lo miró fijamente.

-Ella... me quiere. ¡Me quiere!- sonrió como un bobo y luego volvió a ver el pan con una sonrisa.- Todavía hay una oportunidad. Y voy a aferrarme a ella con garras y dientes.- juró ante las palabras de Marinette que decía sobre sus sentimientos sobre Chat Noir, le gustaba, ya no Adrien, que era la sombra o la máscara de quién en realidad quería ser, sino a Chat Noir, su auténtico yo.

Kagami vio a Adrien a cierta distancia, se había preocupado pero veía que él estaba bien. Sonrió al verlo feliz por alguna razón, aunque quizás sí debería preocuparse, ya que verlo hablar con un pan con la cara de Chat Noir era algo extraño.

….

 **Y… Espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer. Perdonen alguna falta de ortografía, y vaya que la última escena me costó, pero logré hacerlo. Ya estamos cerca del final y las cosas se calentarán en el siguiente capítulo! Así que por favor, dejen reviews, nada de tomatazos, y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	16. Fuera sombras

**Hola a todos! Ya vieron el especial de la reinas? Digo, los primeros dos episodios, ¿no? Pues vayan a verlos! Y antes de seguir quiero pedir disculpas de rodillas, en serio, lo digo muy en serio, ya que tal vez algunos recuerden como en esta historia Queen Bee voló, porque tenía entendido, y hasta habían dicho que volaba, que forma de verme la cara DX Por eso por favor pido querido lector que si has llegado hasta aquí con ese mal sabor de boca por lo ocurrido capítulos atrás te pido encarecidamente perdón.**

 **En fin, agradezco a todos por seguir esta historia, también demos un aplauso a Thomas Astruc y demás por tan genial serie que ya está terminando la segunda temporada e iniciando la tercera! Y sin más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Capitulo 16.

Fuera sombras.

Marinette al otro día no estaba con ánimos de ir a la escuela. Metía las cosas a su mochila como una autómata y Tikki la observó preocupada.

-Marinette, ¿estás bien?

-No, Tikki. Me siento mal por lo de Adrien. Creo que fui demasiado dura con él.

-No podías mentirle sobre tus sentimientos Marinette.

-Ya ni tengo idea de lo que siento. Ayer cuando se me declaró fue extraño, me sentí feliz que después de todo este tiempo Adrien gustase de mí, pero después… no. Porque al fin me convencí que solo seríamos amigos. Oh, Tikki, todo es tan confuso que siento que me volveré loca.

-Necesitas relajarte Marinette. A veces pensamos demasiado las cosas. Por eso deja a tu corazón decidir, o te dolerá la cabeza.- Marinette logró sonreír con el pequeño chiste.

-Gracias, Tikki. Lo intentaré. Vamos.- Tikki entró en su bolso y Marinette bajó para poder ir a la escuela.

Al llegar se alegró que solo tendrían clases las primeras horas y vio como algunos salones estaban preparando todo desde temprano para el siguiente día. Al abrir la puerta de su salón, chocó con algo, un montón de cables tirados en el suelo...

-Aaaagh...- se quejó alguien que estaba bajo el montón los cables.

-¡Lo siento!- le ayudó a levantarse y Alya y Nino miraban con una sonrisa la escena. Nino aguantó la risa.

-Cuidado Marinette. Casi dejas inconsciente a Adrien.

-¿Adrien?- en efecto, el chico bajo los cables era Adrien que le sonrió dándole un sincope a Marinette que casi le da un susto de muerte.

-L-Lo siento tanto...

-No importa Marinette. Fue un accidente.- notó de inmediato la incomodidad de esta y ahora él se sintió un poco decepcionado, pero sonrió y puso su mano en su hombro para que le mirara y al hacerlo Marinette lo miró, con solo ver esa sonrisa en su rostro supo que Adrien no estaba molesto con ella.

-¿No te hiciste daño?

-N-No, estoy bien.

-Bueno chica, nos alegra que llegaras.- Alya puso en sus manos un pequeño montón de cables.- Debemos llevar esto antes de que suene la campana. Tenemos mucho que preparar para mañana según nuestro experto de sonido.- dijo señalando a Nino que se acomodó la gorra con cierto orgullo.

-Claro.- Nino y Alya tomaron lo necesario y Adrien y Marinette quedaron rezagados. Marinette no sabía qué decir pero Adrien sí.

-Marinette, tranquila. No quiero que te sientas incomoda. Entiendo y respeto tu decisión. Y a pesar de todo tú seguirás siendo muy especial para mí.

-Adrien...

-Marinette. No te quiero ver triste. Y una sonrisa te queda mejor, así que vamos a pasarla bien, porque me gusta estar contigo.- Marinette lo miró con grandes ojos un momento y después sonrió. Sintiendo que su relación podría seguir intacta sin momentos incómodos.

-Gracias Adrien.

-Cuando quieras. Siempre estaré a tu lado.- los dos sonrieron y siguieron a sus amigos.

Al terminar las primeras clases, casi todo mundo participó en montar el escenario perfecto. El equipo fue instalado y probado. Y entre bromas y risas, Marinette y Adrien crearon un agradable ambiente. Así como cuando Adrien la enredó entre cables, y otra cuando Marinette encendió una bocina detrás de él cuando probaban el sonido, saltó como un gato asustado. Varios chicos siguieron disculpándose con Marinette en el resto del día. Y Adrien estaba cerca para vigilar que nada malo pasara. Sí, los dos pasaron un gran rato y Marinette incluso se rió cuando Adrien prácticamente devoró el gran almuerzo que ella trajo para compartir. ¿Quién diría que Adrien era tan glotón? Adrien les debía a Nino y Alya parte de un almuerzo. Tuvo que admitir que era… adorable. Y definitivamente divertido.

Y así, hasta el siguiente día, la escuela entera era como una feria. Todo el mundo estaba feliz, había una casa del terror, cafeterías, talleres de arte, juegos, y demás. Todos habían puesto su mejor esfuerzo en cada actividad.

Nino silbó impresionado.

-Se nota que le pusieron esfuerzo por la variedad.

-El concierto será después de mediodía.- anunció Alya.- Vamos a divertirnos un rato.

-¿Y qué estamos esperando?- preguntó Marinette y Adrien rió.

-Te sigo mi capitán.- los cuatro rieron y comenzaron a recorrer el lugar.

Empezaron con los puestos de dulces donde Adrien aprovechó para darle un algodón a Marinette, después a un puesto de fuerza donde Nino quedó en vergüenza pero grande fue la sorpresa que Marinette ganara, Alya tuvo que consolar a su novio. Después fueron a un puesto donde habían puesto una pista de autos de juguete, Adrien parecía un niño animando a su auto a correr. Después en un juego, Adrien ganó en un puesto un gato morado de ojos azules de peluche que le dio a Marinette que aceptó encantada y deseosa de ponerle un lazo rojo como adorno.

Adrien estaba encantado por la forma en que Marinette miraba ese peluche, sus dedos pasar por las orejas de este con cierta ternura que le hacía preguntarse cómo sería que ella tocase sus orejas, y no solo las gatunas. De repente Nino vio a Lila con un grupo de chicos y este llama su atención señalándola discretamente. Adrien asintió.

-Ah, cielos chicas, he recordado algo. Nino y yo tenemos que ir a revisar algo del sonido del teclado.

-¿Ahora?- Marinette apenas y se dio cuenta de la decepción de su voz, cosa que complació a Adrien.- Pero todavía falta mucho.- Nino contestó antes que su amigo.

-Volveremos con ustedes lo más pronto posible, si es que no pasa nada más. Diviértanse sin nosotros.-los dos se perdieron entre la gente y Marinette resignada los despidió, en cambio Alya les deseó toda la suerte del mundo esperando que todo resultase bien.

-Bueno, Marinette, vamos a divertirnos tú y yo.

-Mmmm...

-Oye, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Estas triste porque los chicos se fueron?- el tono con que lo dijo puso en alerta a Marinette que se enderezó y abrazó a su peluche.

-C-Claro que sí. Después de todo estábamos teniendo un agradable rato entre amigos.

-Marinette...- Alya le miraba de forma acusatoria y Marinette se mordió los labios en un inútil esfuerzo de no decir nada.

-¡Ya bueno!- se rindió.- E-Es que estaba cómoda con Adrien y estaba pasando un rato agradable aun después de lo de ayer.

-¿Y qué pasó ayer?

-Eh... él, bueno, él quizás se me haya ¿declarado?- la expresión de Alya denotaba sorpresa total. Un shock tan grande que tardó unos segundos en dar el grito en el cielo.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- apartó a Marinette de la gente que voltearon a verlas para tener un poco de espacio y privacidad.- A ver, explícame esto. ¿Cómo que se te declaró?

-Alya por favor. Es algo incómodo recordarlo.

-¿Y qué le dijiste? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Le dijiste que sí?

-No... Le dije que... no podía porque ya me gustaba alguien, dos chicos y que me gustaría seguir siendo su amiga tal y como él siempre quiso.- la boca de Alya se abrió más de ser posible.

-No puede ser. ¡Le diste calabazas a Adrien Agreste!

-¡Más bajo Alya! ¿Quieres que te escuchen desde Eiffel?

-Lo siento, lo siento. Es que es difícil de asimilar después de tanto que estuviste esperando esto y ahora que ya no quieres nada con Adrien pasa esto… espera deja tomo un respiro.- se tranquilizó un poco tras respirar profundamente.- Pero no entiendo, han estado como si nada, incluso parecen una parejita.

-Pues no lo somos y Adrien fue quien al parecer está bien con seguir como si nada.

-Ajá, ¿cuáles fueron sus palabras?

-Que respeta mi decisión y que soy muy especial para él.

-Especial. Oh, vaya...- la sonrisa de Alya era tan amplia como la del gato Cheshire.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, nada. Me extraña que lo captes.- los iris de los ojos de Marinette se empequeñecieron.

-¿N-No me digas que esto tiene otro significado?- Marinette parecía entrar en pánico.

-Pues conociendo a Adrien...

-¡Alya no me asustes!

-¡Marinette!- las dos voltearon y vieron a Luka acercarse a ellas. Alya susurró.

-Esta charla aún no termina.- quería que la tierra se la tragara, pero al acercarse Luka sonrió intentando no verse tensa por culpa de Alya.

-Ho-Hola Luka. Pensé que te vería hasta antes del concierto.

-Quise venir antes. Y me alegro de haberlo hecho.

-Sí, todos pusieron su mayor esfuerzo. ¿A que sí?

-Todo se ve genial. ¿Les gustaría acompañarme a ver los puestos? Mi hermana me abandonó apenas llegué.

-Claro. Ven Alya.

-Yo te sigo amiga.- Marinette quedó entre Alya y Luka que sonrió con cariño a la joven y futura diseñadora.

Lila parecía toda una reina, todo el mundo estaba atento a ella y escuchándola hablar sin perder palabra alguna.

-Y entonces le dije, Laura, si vas a grabar en Paris, ¿por qué no aprovechas y haces un video sobre Ladybug y Chat Noir?

-¿Entonces fue tu idea?- preguntó una chica.

-Por supuesto. Cuando no está ocupada somos inseparables.

-Que guay.- Lila dio un respingo cuando escuchó la voz de Adrien.- No tenía ni idea.

-Bueno, pues ya lo sabes…- contestó recuperando su seguridad.

-Disculpa Lila, pero ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento a solas?

-Claro. Chicos, en un momento regreso.

Lila le siguió, parecía claramente intrigada porque Adrien volviese a dirigirle la palabra. Al estar unos metros lejos de los admiradores ella se cruzó de brazos con clara desconfianza intentando adivinar las intenciones de Adrien.

-Muy bien. ¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar conmigo? Te recuerdo que nuestros padres no desean que estemos cerca del otro.- contestó llena de hastío.

-Verás... quería disculparme. Por todo.- Lila se esperaba todo menos una disculpa, pero todavía no la convencía.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-En primera por la forma en que te he tratado. Nunca había tratado así a alguien y tú solo querías ayudar.

-Obviamente.- Lila se enderezó con una postura que demostraba su fingida indignación.

-Y también, discúlpame por no creerte lo de Chloe.- aquello si fue una sorpresa para Lila.- Chloe me ha mostrado estos días que ella podría ser la verdadera causante de lo ocurrido a Marinette. Su actitud cruel y déspota no me deja dudas. Debí haberlo sabido...- dijo con pesar y luego la miró con esos ojos verdes que solo causaban lástima.- He cometido muchos errores. Y he desconfiado de quienes solo han querido ayudarme. Por ello, quisiera que me dijeras si existe una posibilidad de ser amigos nuevamente… si quieres.- Lila no podía creer su suerte. Casi deseó gritar y abrazarlo pero se contuvo. Se aclaró levemente la garganta y respondió intentando no sonreír demasiado.

-Acepto tus disculpas Adrien. Los amigos se perdonan todo.

-Claro... aunque no sé si podré perdonar a Chloe por esto.- lo vio bajar la mirada y apretar su puño realmente molesto. Lila se regocijaba por dentro.

-No pienses en ello.- su mano alzó su rostro y acarició con su pulgar su mejilla.- No merece tu amistad si hace esas cosas, pero tienen un pasado. No debes ser tan duro.- de repente es abrazada por Adrien, cosa que la sorprendió pero la hizo sonreír.

-Eres una gran persona Lila.- se separó de ella.- Gracias. Bien, te dejo con tus amigos, tal vez más tarde podamos… no sé, ir a alguna parte. Voy a buscar a Nino.

-Claro. Para lo que quieras.

Adrien se fue y Lila sonrió altiva. Lo tenía en la palma de su mano y no había hecho nada, segura que Chloe había hecho de las suyas por sí sola. Claro, no podía estar tanto tiempo sin mostrar su naturaleza de niña mimada.

Todo empezaba a acomodarse tal y como debía ser. Por hoy se olvidaría un rato de Marinette, o ser buena y decirle las buenas nuevas a esa panadera…

Adrien se alejó hasta llegar a una esquina un poco escondida de todos donde estaba Max, Kim y un recuperado Markov. Alix apareció y se acercó a él para darle a Max un celular con brillantes dorados y naranjas y este con un cable lo conectó a Markov.

Adrien sonrió recordando a como abrazó a Lila, luego quitó su teléfono de su chaqueta y Alix que pasó detrás lo tomó y se alejó.

-Les toca a ustedes chicos. Suerte.

-Tendremos todo listo.- dijo Max que estaba en su computadora.

Adrien asintió para luego irse y buscar a Marinette. Vio a Nino que ahora estaba entretenido con el escenario y alzó su pulgar siendo respondido de la misma forma. Ahora solo debía esperar y pasar un buen rato con Marinette.

Pero al buscarla se quedó clavado en su sitio. Luka estaba con ella en un puesto de pistolas de agua. Tal como se veía solo estaban ellos dos y se estaban divirtiendo. Luka aprovechó para mojar un poco a Marinette y ella en venganza hizo lo mismo. Adrien con el ceño fruncido se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia los casilleros donde abrió el suyo. Plagg aprovechó para salir al no haber nadie, burlando a las cámaras.

-¿Que fue eso? Te has dado la vuelta y has dejado a esa chica con tu rival de amores. ¿En qué piensas?

-Lo que pienso es que como Adrien no puedo luchar contra Luka. Al menos necesito estar en igualdad de oportunidades contra él.

-No te entiendo.

-Digo que quien ahora le toca aparecer será a Chat Noir.- Plagg abrió grande los ojos.

-¡¿Estás loco, chico?! ¿Piensas transformarte?

-No. Pero no iré como Adrien.- con una sonrisa sacó del casillero su maleta de esgrima, y al abrirlo sacó una prenda negra.

-Oh, chico... solo vas a terminar por confundirla más.

-Tal vez, pero no voy a rendirme con Marinette. Esto es el todo por el todo Plagg.- Plagg suspiró frustrado.

-Eres un cabezota…

Marinette dio una mordida a la crepa que recién había comprado. Estaba con Luka sentada en una pequeña mesa solos los dos ya que Alya la dejó con un aire de misterio.

-Están muy buenas.

-Tienes razón aunque creo que prefiero los dulces de tu familia.

-No eres el primero que dice eso.- Marinette dio otra mordida dejando un rastro de mermelada en sus labios. Luka sonrió estirando su mano.

-Te has manchado un poco.- estiró su mano pero sus dedos no lograron tocarla. Un pulgar pasó muy cerca de esos rosados labios limpiando la mermelada de paso y llevándola a otros labios.

-Mmm. Tan dulce como esperaba.- dijo un chico rubio de grandes gafas negras, vestido con una larga gabardina negra, camisa blanca con un largo pañuelo verde alrededor de su cuello, jeans y zapatillas deportivas negras. Aquello había desconcertado a ambos jovenes y Marinette se obligó a reaccionar primero.

-¿Q-Quién eres?

-Oh, ¿en serio soy tan irreconocible para ti purrincess?- algo hizo click en la mente de Marinette y se levantó como un resorte con la boca tan abierta que estuvo a punto de gritar.

-T-T-Tú...

-¿Marinette?- la voz de Luka la hizo regresar a la realidad de golpe.

-¡Luka!- sonrió nerviosa.- Este es m-mi amigo...- Adrien se adelantó extendiendo sus manos y mostrando unos guantes negros que dejaban a la vista sus dedos.

-Charles Noiret. Y soy muy querido amigo de Marinette.- Luka lo miró con cierta sospecha y estrechó su mano.

-Luka Couffaine. También soy un querido amigo de Marinette.

Mientras los dos estrechaban sus manos, quizás con más fuerza de la necesaria, Marinette estaba en shock. ¡¿Cómo sabía Chat el nombre falso que se inventó?! Lo sabía, lo sabía, ¡LO SABIA! Sentía que estaba al punto del colapso pero tenía que sacar algo del valor como Ladybug para espabilar y separar sus manos.

-Bueno... creo que podemos ir a ver más puestos. Hay mucho que ver todavía.

-¡Me has leído la mente!- exclamó Adrien.- Justo te buscaba para lo mismo, pasar un rato juntos.

-¿Cómo?- Marinette quiso gritar. Ese gato se las pagaría todas. Luka sonrió y se puso a lado de Marinette.

-Podemos ir los tres. Aún nos falta ver muchas cosas.

-Me parece perrrfecto. Así nos vamos conociendo.

-También deseo lo mismo.- los dos sonreían pero Marinette estaba segura que tenían un aura extraña. ¿Dónde estaba un akuma cuando se le necesitaba?

Nino estaba preparando todo para el concierto, al final la mentira había terminado siendo verdad. Siendo casi como una especie de experto en estos equipos, era pan comido poder armar y desbaratar todo a su antojo.

-Hey, guapo.- al voltear ve a Alya que sostenía dos crepas dulces.- ¿Te tomas ya un descanso?- Nino sonrió y tras conectar un último cable se acercó a Alya.

-Gracias Al, ya empezaba a darme hambre. ¿No estabas con Marinette?

-Estaba pero se la está pasando bien con Luka.

-Ah, vaya...

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Es que... Luka me cae genial. Es un buen sujeto y todo pero...

-Preferirías que Adrien estuviese con Marinette.

-Exacto. Sería genial salir en citas dobles nosotros cuatro.

-Nino, Adrien tuvo su oportunidad, varias oportunidades. Y ahora Marinette busca seguir adelante. Y ya lo ha hecho.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó sin entender.

-Que Marinette ya le dio calabazas.

-¡¿Qué?! Oh, pobre Adrien...- se lamentó por su amigo.

-Tranquilo según sé Adrien se lo tomó bien.

-Al, créeme, ningún chico se pone bien después de que lo rechazan. Mi hermano debe estar destrozado por dentro.

Alya suspiró y apenas iba a darle una mordida a su crepa vio a Marinette con Luka y un chico que no podía reconocer.

-¿Quién es ese que está con Marinette y Luka?

-No lo sé. Pero recuerda un poco a Chat Noir.

Marinette quería que la tierra se la tragara, si bien estaba con los chicos que la ponían de cabeza, estos parecían desear marcar su terreno cada tanto como si en realidad fueran gatos en celo... ¿en serio acababa de compararlos con gatos? Bien, nota mental "No dejarse llevar por los juegos de palabras de Chat".

-Mira Marinette, ¿a que es bonito?- señaló Chat a un puesto donde vendían pulseras.- A ti te encanta hacer este tipo de cosas.

-Claro...

-Es verdad.- comentó Luka con un tono casual.- Incluso hace cosas para sus amigos más cercanos.- Marinette tomó una pulsera de cuencas intentando distraerse.

-Claro. Ella es muy buena con las manos. Tiene un grrrran talento. ¿A ti te ha regalado algo?

-Pronto. ¿Y a ti?

-Unas cuantas cosas. Y ayer yo le di algo especial de mi parte.- Marinette rompió la pulsera entre sus manos y la chica del puesto la miró de mala forma. Y aunque apenada por la pulsera ¡deseaba golpear a ese gato!

-L-Lo siento. Ya pago.- aquella reacción no pasó desapercibida para ambos, Chat sonrió burlón y Luka arqueó la ceja con los brazos cruzados a este hasta que decide centrarse en Marinette que revolvía su monedero y con una sonrisa este dejó el dinero de la pulsera.

-Yo pago.

-No, Luka. Yo la rompí, no debes pagarlo.

-No te preocupes. Tómalo como pago por el disco y por sorprendente obsequio que me darás después.- dijo depositando un poco más de dinero y tomando otra pulsera para desconcierto de Chat.- Esta te queda bien. El rojo y rosa son tus colores.-Marinette se sonrojó un poco.

-Gracias Luka. ¿Me la pones?

-Claro.- Luka le puso la pulsera a Marinette y Chat rabiaba por dentro cruzado de brazos para no hacer alguna tontería, hasta que una mano se posa en su hombro y al girar casi da un salto al ver a Kagami.

-Ah, disculpa. Te confundí con otra persona.

-N-No pasa nada.- respondió con su mejor sonrisa intentando no verse nervioso.

-Hola Kagami.- saludó Marinette y esta respondió.

-Hola Marinette. ¿No has visto a Adrien?

-No, pero seguro está con Nino.- y lo agradecía con el alma, porque si apenas podía con dos, un tercero con el "corazón roto", recordando las palabras de Alya, le provocaba un no sé qué a su corazón la hubiese llevado a la enfermería de los nervios.

-Ya veo.

-Kagami, ellos son Luka y Charles.

-Mucho gusto señorita.- saludó Chat con ese aire divertido y casual intentando no actuar como Adrien. En cambio Luka observaba fijamente a Kagami.

-Anda, te pareces mucho a Marinette. Igual de bajita.- nadie se esperaba aquel saludo. Ni siquiera Luka que sonrió apenado.- Lo siento, siempre he sido malo con las palabras y primeras impresiones.

-No te avergüences.- le dijo Kagami con expresión solemne.- Ya que lo dices yo pienso lo mismo pero mi altura es buen factor para mis clases de esgrima.

-Oh, ¿estudias esgrima?

-Sí. Estudio con Adrien para ser la mejor.

-Es genial, es un deporte que enseña principios como lealtad y determinación, eso habla bien de ti.

-Muchas gracias. La verdad es que no es solo un derporte para mí, en mi familia…- mientras hablaban Chat y Marinette parecieron estar en un segundo plano. Por lo que Chat sonrió y aprovechó para acercarse a Marinette y susurrar.

-No se ven tan mal juntos, ¿no crees?- Marinette dio un respingo y lo miró de forma acusatoria susurrando.

-Debería darte vergüenza siquiera, Chat.

-¿Miau? ¿Por qué? Solo soy un gato que reclama lo que le pertenece.

-No soy un objeto.

-Claro que no. Un objeto nunca me respondería un beso de forma tan dulce.- Marinette le dio un fuerte pisotón tan roja como una fresa. Luka y Kagami voltearon a verles al escuchar el grito de dolor de Chat que daba saltitos por el dolor.

-Disculpa, Charles. Puedo ser algo torpe a veces.- se disculpó falsamente y luego se giró a ver a Kagami.- Kagami, ¿gustas acompañarnos?

-Me encantaría, así dejo de dar vueltas y tal vez vea a Adrien.- al menos Marinette ya estaría tranquila con alguien más entre ellos. Chat miró de reojo un puesto en un salón que le llamó la atención y en su maquiavélica mente se formó una idea.

-Oigan, eso es una casa encantada. ¿Qué tal si vamos a ver?

Marinette se tensó. Ella odiaba todo lo que tenía que ver con cosas de miedo. Abrió la boca pero Luka y Kagami se adelantaron.

-Será genial.

-Yo nunca he entrado en una.- cerró la boca. No por ser una miedosa iba a fastidiarle la diversión a todos.

-Claro. Suena divertido.- todos se acercaron al lugar y grande fue su sorpresa de ver a Aurore y Mireille con maquillaje tipo zombie y ropas desgarradas.

-¡Marinette!- Aurore la saludó como si fuesen amigas de toda la vida.

-Hola Aurore, ¿cómo estás?

-Muy bien. Todo gracias a ti y tus consejos. Ahora Mireille y yo somos mejores amigas.

Incluso podré regresar al canal antes de tiempo.

-Eso es magnífico. Ya quiero verte.

-Sí. Y Mireille y yo deseamos proponer una idea para trabajar juntas en una sección. ¿Van a pasar a nuestra casa encantada?

-S-Si, exacto.- Mireille se acercó al grupo en una voz tétrica.

-Entonces pasen y cuidado con los espectros. Sigan el camino y no se desvíen si quieren vivir- Marinette tragó duro pero avanzó.

Todos entraron y Chat procuró estar lo más cerca posible de Marinette. Ella le había dicho como temía a las cosas de terror. Así pues, iba a demostrarle que su gato estaba allí para ella.

El lugar era oscuro, apenas iluminados por una mala iluminación roja en que apenas y podían ver las pobres facciones del otro y paredes hechas de colchonetas de gimnasio haciendo un intento de laberinto.

Un chico que no supo si era un fantasma o un vampiro se apareció de repente del lado de Marinette que gritó aterrada y dio un empujón a todos por accidente revolviéndolos. Pero Chat logró tomar la delicada mano de esta al igual que Luka.

-No te preocupes princesa, estoy para ti.- susurró a su oído derecho y Luka hizo lo mismo a la izquierda.

-Tranquila, si tienes miedo aprieta mi mano.- todos avanzaron tomados de la mano. Alguno que otro espectro pareció aprovechar lanzando algo que gritaban eran sesos cuando en realidad era gelatina y otro algo con olor a fresa. Avanzaron deprisa para salir y que Marinette no se asustara demasiado. Escuchando los gritos de Marinette al principio y después perdieron fuerza, como si ya estos sonaran a unos metros de ellos, hasta finalizar el recorrido donde el ultimo espectro les despedía. Apareciendo donde Aurore y Mireille que miraban curiosas.

-¿Les asusto?- preguntó Mireille.- Escuchamos algunos gritos.

-Fue divertido.- contestó Chat.

-Aunque si nos sorprendieron algunas veces.- admitió Luka y Aurore miró detrás de ellos.

-¿Y Marinette?

Los dos chicos parpadearon dos veces para ver que a quien sostenían era a Kagami. Los dos se congelaron y tras escuchar un leve chillido detrás de ellos vieron a Marinette con algo rojo y pegajoso en su cabello y algo parecido a jugo en sus brazos. Pero lo más importante, no se veía contenta.

Chat y Luka soltaron a Kagami y al abrir la boca Marinette alzó la palma en posición firme de autoridad.

-Voy a ir a lavarme. Los veo en el escenario y no-me-sigan.- se fue a paso firme al baño ante la mirada de los tres. Kagami parpadeó y miró a los dos chicos.

-Con que eso se siente ser una damisela en peligro.- eso curiosamente llamó la atención de Luka.

En el baño, Marinette se quitó los restos de gelatina del cabello y se lavó el infame jugo de sus brazos y ropa. Suspiró a desgana. No había nadie en el baño, al parecer todo mundo estaba disfrutando a lo grande afuera y Tikki se asomó ante el suspiro de su portadora.

-¿Estas bien Marinette?

-No, Tikki. Esto es un desastre. Los dos chicos que me gustan prácticamente se están lanzando sutiles amenazas en mi presencia y yo no puedo hacer nada.

-Marinette, tal vez ya debas elegir a alguno de los dos, o tres...

-No puedo Tikki.- se quejó y tiró una bola de papeles que había usado para limpiarse.- Luka es un chico genial, atento y tan lindo que me derrite con solo una mirada o su música. Y Chat es tan divertido, valiente y fiel que me trae pendiendo de un hilo pero sé que me atraparía no importando qué.

-¿Y qué hay de Adrien?- los ojos de Marinette se abrieron como platos.

-Tikki por favor no te pongas como Alya porque ¡me volveré loca! Adrien se ha tomado bien ser amigos. No me confundas más por favor.- suspiró y llevó la mano a su corazón.- Me dijiste que confiara en mi corazón, ¿pero si se equivoca?

-Marinette, tu corazón te dará la respuesta que buscas. Solo debes aprender a escucharlo.

-¿Cómo lo hago?

-Tal y como has hecho antes cuando eres Ladybug o haces lo correcto aunque todo parezca en contra.- Tikki se escondió al escuchar un ruido y la puerta del baño se abrió, para sorpresa de Marinette vio a Lila entrar.

Intentó no mostrar su molestia por su presencia, así que se giró con el ceño levemente fruncido y siguió su labor de limpieza. Pero Lila parecía querer hacerse notar y también comenzó a lavarse las manos a lado de ella.

-Parece que no te la estás pasando bien, Marinette.- dijo viendo las ya no tan visibles manchas rojas de su ropa. Marinette suspiró.

-Deja ya las actuaciones, Lila. ¿Qué quieres?- a Marinette le hubiese gustado que Lila se hiciera la difícil para sonsacarle la verdad, pero no fue así. Lila mostró una amplia y cínica sonrisa.

-Solo curiosidad de ver como alguien que es tan poca cosa ha resistido hasta ahora.

-No me digas. Qué amable.- el sarcasmo la hacía sentirse mejor pero no lo suficiente.- Supongo que no hay nada parecido a la consciencia dentro de ti.

-La consciencia no sirve si me estorba en conseguir lo que quiero.

-Como a Adrien... pues para que te lo sepas Adrien no caerá en tus trucos. Es demasiado inteligente para ti y no puedes sobornarlo con nada.

-No estés tan segura.- Lila tomó un papel para secarse.- Hoy Adrien me ha pedido disculpas. Está muy arrepentido de haberse portado tan mal conmigo.- dijo haciendo un mohín ante la mirada incrédula de Marinette.

-No te creo.

-Vale. Entonces cuando nos veas juntos entenderás. Al fin estoy a un paso de tener lo que quiero y tú, perdiste.

-No he perdido porque esto no es un juego. Y Adrien no es un premio.

-Oh, pobre de ti Marinette, te cierras tanto a las oportunidades que sirve ser la novia de Adrien.

-¿Es por eso que le quieres? Solo lo haces para beneficiarte.- Marinette apretó los puños furiosa.

-¿Qué más si no? Adrien es guapo y atento pero es algo… aburrido. Cuando aparezca alguien mejor simplemente lo cambiaré. Para entonces podrías curar su corazón roto.- se rió pero no duró mucho. Marinette le volteó la cara haciéndola trastabillar con la bofetada que le dio. Lila la miró sorprendida no esperando eso.

-Sabes, Alya y Chloe tienen razón sobre ti. Eres una bruja sin corazón. Y si te atreves a dañar a Adrien te juro que esa bofetada no se comparará con lo que soy capaz de hacerte.- Lila la miró furiosa y levantó su mano para abofetearla pero Marinette la atrapó en el aire y aprovechó para darle otra bofetada.

-¡Esto no se quedará así! ¡Le diré al director!

-No me importa. Hazlo. Porque veo que eres una cobarde que solo es capaz de dañar a la gente con su lengua. Siento hasta pena por ti. No tienes ni un solo amigo.

-Claro que tengo, tengo muchos amigos.

-¿Pero puedes decir que uno es tu verdadero amigo? Alguien que te acompaña y te aconseja cuando estás mal. Yo tengo a mis amigos, hasta Chloe tiene a Sabrina. ¿Pero tú?- Lila no pudo responder, cerró la boca al no hallar las palabras y la miró con claro rencor.

-Te iba a dejar en pa pero creo que cambiaré de planes. Te vas a arrepentir por esto.

-Adelante, y te retaría que lo hicieras de frente pero eres una cobarde.

-¡Pues ya tengo a Adrien y Adrien me creerá a mí!- Lila salió del baño y Tikki salió de su bolso.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti.

-Espero que lo que dijo de Adrien sea mentira.

-Pues yo creo que deberías confiar en Adrien.

-Tienes razón. Lo haré.

Salió del baño después de calmarse, fue primero a su salón donde tomó de su mochila un paquete envuelto en papel azul. Apretando este contra su pecho se dirigió al escenario listo para que en unos momentos tocaran. Vio a Luka tras las cortinas que cubrían parte del lugar. Tomó aire antes de avanzar hacia él pero algo la atrapó del brazo y la lleva a la parte de atrás apenas emitiendo ruido.

-Shhh, tranquila. Soy yo.- habló Chat en voz baja y Marinette respondió igual.

-Chat. ¿Qué haces? O mejor dicho, ¡¿qué pretendes con todo esto?!

-Sencillo. Terminar de engatusar tu corazón.

-¿Es que no ves que es peligroso?

-Estoy como civil y solo me puse esto para ti.

-Vale. ¡Pero estoy enojada contigo!

-Te juro que si tuviera mis orejas de gato estarían agachadas. Lo siento Marinette, solo quería estar contigo.

-Oh, Chat.- suspiró rendida.- Está bien. Pero no hagas eso. Puedes seguir viniendo a verme a mi balcón cuando quieras.

-Eso no es justo.- dijo un tanto serio.- Yo quiero estar contigo de día y de noche sin usar un antifaz.

-Chat, p-pero ¿qué dices? Estás...- Chat puso su dedo entre sus labios.

-Marinette, te amo. A ti, a la dulce, valiente, leal y creativa chica. Y quiero en serio tener una oportunidad contigo. Salir juntos, ver películas, regalarte cosas, defenderte sin esconderme tras una máscara a la hora que sea. Y necesito decirte esto.- bajó su mano, parecía avergonzado, no, temeroso a los ojos de Marinette.- No sé cómo afecte esta revelación, pero quiero que sepas que mis sentimientos por ti son reales.

-Chat...- sus palabras la habían conmovido, sin saber qué responder ante tal declaración.

-Yo... quiero revelarte quién soy.- sus palabras la golpearon a la realidad. No podía hablar en serio. Pero al verlo tomar sus gafas por ambos lados supo que sí lo haría. Los lentes se movieron a punto de revelar más que los parpados que ahora veía, pero su mano se lo impidió.

-Mari...

-No lo hagas. Tu identidad es importante.- empujó su mano que devolvió las gafas a su lugar y luego la bajó.

-¿Es que no quieres saber?

-Claro que sí. Antes no pero ahora sí... pero Hawk Moth sigue por ahí. ¿Y si supiera que yo sé tu identidad? ¿O si yo fuera akumatizada?

-Eso no...

-No lo sabes, pero una vez casi me pasó.- Chat pareció sorprendido.- Fue en el cumpleaños de mi maestra. Chloe arruinó un regalo en el que había trabajado mucho y me enojé tanto que atraje a una de esas mariposas. Al final me calmé pero fue mi maestra la akumatizada.

-Eso no significa que...

-Lo hace.- Marinette cortó las distancias y lo abrazó con fuerza.- Te quiero tanto que si algo te pasara por mi culpa no sabría cómo vivir con ello. Entiende que con esto te protejo.- entonces Chat entonces entendió cuanto lo quería Marinette. Cuánto se preocupaba por él. Y si eso fuera posible su amor por ella creció más. Correspondió al abrazo.

-Te quiero, por favor recuérdalo siempre. Más que una amiga, te amo Marinette.

-Chat yo... yo te…- sus palabras se cortaron cuando Chat escuchó la voz de Nino.

-¿Dónde estará Adrien? Ojala no llegue tarde.- tuvo que separarse de Marinette.

-Debes ir con tus amigos.

-¿Te iras?- preguntó entristecida, curioso, hace momentos estaba molesta con él y ahora no quería que se fuera.

-No lo haré. Sabes, no te puedo decir quién soy, pero... estoy más cerca de lo que crees.- le dio un rápido beso cerca de la comisura de los labios y en un ágil salto bajó de la tarima y se fue dejando a Marinette.

De repente alguien mueve la cortina detrás de ella y Luka se asoma.

-Marinette, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Eh, ah pues veras, estaba... solo curioseando.

-Como un gato.

-S-Sí. ¡Exacto!- casi quiso reír por la comparación.- Oh, es cierto.- le tendió el paquete.- Esto es lo que te prometí. Espero que te guste.- Luka sonrió emocionado como un niño. Y al ver lo que había, su boca se abrió impresionado.

-Una nueva cinta de guitarra.

-Adornada con los colmillos de Fang, el cocodrilo de Jagged Stone.- los ojos de Luka se abrieron como platos.

-Es broma, ¿verdad?

-No. Son colmillos de cocodrilos auténticos, ah...- Luka la abrazó. Era un abrazo cálido en que se sintió cómoda.

-Eres asombrosa, Marinette.- ella se sonrojó y en poco se separaron.- Espero que no te hayas arriesgado a meter tu mano en la boca de un reptil.

-Pueees casi pierdo mi mano pero al final lo soborné con algo más.- contestó con el mismo tono de broma que Luka.

-Espero que no haya sido una pobre víctima.

-No. Solo un crítico de música.

-Entonces el mundo no ha perdido nada.- Marinette rió y Luka aprovechó para darle un fugaz beso en la mejilla que la dejó estática.- Tocaré para ti.- dijo complacido por la reacción de esta y se dio la vuelta para regresar.

Marinette llevó sus manos a su corazón y respiró profundo.

-Por favor, elige bien...- rogó mirando al cielo.

Los alumnos del institito Françouse Dupont estaban esperando ansiosos el concierto. Habían puesto incluso un proyector donde la idea era poner las letras de las canciones.

Todos se pusieron en posición y Adrien llegó corriendo siendo regañado por su amigo.

-¿Dónde estabas? Llegas un segundo antes de empezar.

-Exacto, un segundo antes, no después.- sonrió y Nino terminó por sonreír también.

-Ya ve. Que ahora empieza lo bueno.- chocaron puños y Adrien se fue a su lugar en el teclado. Marinette estaba con sus amigas casi en frente. Chloe desde el segundo piso con Sabrina veía todo y Lila estaba adelante rodeada de sus admiradores. Esta saludó a Adrien que le devolvió el saludo. Rose se acercó al micrófono.

-Hola a todos, somos Kitten Section. Y vamos a dedicarles algo muy especial. Pero primero un aplauso al director Damocles por darnos la oportunidad de tocar.- todos los alumnos aplaudieron al director que estaba con los demás profesores en una esquina.

La primera canción comenzó, todo estaba yendo a pedir de boca y Marinette podía notar las miradas que Luka le daba y que Alya le molestaba con golpecitos entre las costillas. Y a Adrien, que no entendía como es que miraba a Lila. ¿Sería en serio lo que le dijo? No lo quería creer.

Tras las cortinas Nino vigilaba el sonido pero su teléfono vibró tras un mensaje de Alya.

 **Hora de echar la chispa.**

Nino sonrió y comenzó a moverse.

Rose se estaba dejando la voz en el escenario cuando el micrófono se apaga como todo lo demás. Luka es el primer desconcertado, pero hubo algo en Adrien al ver la pantalla que hizo que volteara arriba. Y entre las quejas y abucheos de los alumnos, una voz se hizo clara.

 _ **-Eres una bruja... Tú eres la culpable de todo lo que le pasó a Marinette y sobre mi Ladyblog.**_

 _ **-Caramba, alguien hizo su tarea.**_

Marinette vio a Alya, luego a Chloe y por último a Adrien que la miraba fijamente con expresión seria. Era un video donde se veía a Lila desde un perfil alto pero al fin y al cabo era ella.

 _ **-¿Por qué has hecho todo eso?- preguntó Alya y Chloe le siguió.**_

 _ **-Sí, ¿qué el castigo por robarte el collar de mi Adrichoo no te bastó como escarmiento?- la risa de Lila se escuchó.**_

 _ **-Ustedes dos son tan bobas y lentas. Obviamente todo lo he hecho para quitar de mi camino a los indeseables como Marinette.**_

 _ **-Marinette no te ha hecho nada.**_

 _ **-Por supuesto que sí. Ella estaba enamorada de Adrien y eso no podía ser.**_

 _ **-Igual que casi todas las chicas del instituto.- dijo Chloe.- No por ello debías atacarla con esa saña.**_

 _ **-Por supuesto que sí. Esa panadera debía conocer su lugar, nadie como Adrien debería relacionarse con ella.**_

Todos miraban aquello sin perder detalle, algunos profesores se habían levantado de sus lugares, Incluso Aurore que sintió la mano de Mireille pero esta siguió viendo el video con ceño fruncido.

 _ **-¡Eres una víbora! ¡Mitómana! Ya sabemos varias de tus mentiras y de tus supuestas "conexiones", "eventos" y "viajes".**_

 _ **-¿Y eso qué? Qué si he mentido que conozco a Jagged Stone, fui modelo o tantas otras cosas. Ustedes no pueden probar nada.**_

 _ **-¿Y qué tal que tú eres Reine Sombré y que me has deshecho mi blog e intentado inculpar a Marinette?**_

 _ **-Solo un pequeño trabajo que le pedí al secretario de mi padre acerca de una página que "perjudica el nombre de mi familia". Es muy bueno en sistemas y hasta le pedí que mandara un virus al robot de juguete de Max por entrometido. Además, tu página como todas las demás deberían ser borradas. Ladybug y Chat Noir son solo unos buenos para nada.**_

Lila estaba pálida. Mirando alrededor a todo mundo que estaba desconcertado e incrédulo por lo que veían. Vio a Adrien pero este tenía la mirada puesta en otro punto y al seguir su mirada ardió en rabia al verlo mirar a Marinette.

 _ **-Todos van a saber la verdad Lila. Tarde o temprano cada una de tus mentiras caerá.- la risa de Lila volvió a hacerse presente.**_

 _ **-¿En serio creen que les tengo miedo? Tengo a casi toda la escuela en la palma de mi mano. Y si bien quiero decirles que se encarguen de ustedes así como hicieron con esa panadera lo harán. Solo debo prometerles algo y listo.**_

Tenía que salir de allí. Aprovechó la confusión para escabullirse pero no contó con que se toparía de frente con el director Damocles y demás profesores que la miraban con el ceño fruncido. Dio un paso atrás pero Alya y Chloe ya estaban esperándola con los brazos cruzados impidiendo su escape, así como al ver alrededor sus compañeros de clase.

Marinette al verla acorralada lo supo. Al fin el reinado de terror de Lila había llegado a su fin.

….

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado! RilaZou, te debía esto desde hacía mucho, a ti y a muchos que querían ver la caída de Lila, y sobre lo del celular ya lo verán al siguiente capítulo, pero quería hacerlo a lo grande y estamos a dos capítulos del final. Crucen dedos! Que estoy dando las mil revoluciones a mi teclado cuando puedo. Dejen review, nada de tomatazos por piedad y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	17. La ilusión del amor

**Hola a todos! El momento que todo mundo ha estado esperando ha llegado, mayormente RilaZou que esperaba esto a morir, y vaya que me ha costado hacer este capítulo. Lo he hecho y re-hecho hasta que mi pensé que mi cerebro se frió como un huevo. Pero al fin el resultado es el esperado, al menos para mí. Estamos a poco del final de la segunda temporada y sin nada más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Capítulo 17.

La ilusión del amor.

Todo había terminado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Se les pidió a los alumnos terminar con todo ipso facto sin recoger nada de lo montado. Y una hora después, Marinette y Lila compartían aire con sus respectivos padres en el despacho del director. Los padres de Lila se mostraron tan altivos como la última vez que los vio en la gala. El señor Rossi ni siquiera miró a los padres de Marinette.

-De lo que acusan a mi hija es absurdo. Es obvio que buscan perjudicarla de alguna forma.

-Me temo que no es así, señor.- el director tenía las manos juntas sobre su escritorio.- Tenemos una prueba fehaciente de que su hija ha sido la causante principal de una serie de hechos contra la joven Dupain-Cheng.

-Muy bien, muestre esas pruebas. Quiero saber exactamente qué es lo que tiene porque no creo que la palabra de esta... jovencita tenga valor alguno.

-Cuidado con lo que dice.- exigió Sabine.- Que mi hija ha tenido que aguantar toda clase de calamidades por culpa de su hija.- la señora Rossi alzó los hombros con una risilla despreocupada.

-Serán simple cosas de niños. Los niños son siempre así.- el señor Dupain se irguió molesto y habló con voz firme.

-En eso se equivoca. Y lo que ha pasado mi hija no son simples travesuras.- el director notó la tensión de inmediato y se levantó de su asiento.

-Basta por favor. Esto es un tema muy delicado.- Marinette vio de reojo a Lila, estaba firme y seria. Tocaron a la puerta y la señorita Bustier se asomó.

-Señor director.

-Que pasen.- pidió este sabiendo de quienes eran. Alya, Chloe, Nino y Adrien entraron en el lugar. Lila fulminó con la mirada a los cuatro y de repente se puso a llorar. Marinette se impresionó por el cambio de humor.

-No puedo creerlo... creí que eran mis amigos... ¿Cómo pueden hacerme esto?- las lágrimas no cayeron en gracia de los Rossi cuyas miradas eran dignas de cualquier akuma.

-Quiero que me entreguen ese video que todos vieron.- Nino le tendió su celular.

-Aquí tiene. Ya está para reproducir.- el director así lo hizo y mientras se reproducía, el señor Rossi hizo un gesto para detener el video.

-Un momento. No digo que el video no tenga veracidad, pero incluso pudo haber sido montado debido al ángulo en que se muestra a mi hija.

-¿Es en serio?- preguntó Nino a lo bajo y Adrien apretó los labios.

-Me temo que eso no es posible a menos que alguien más cumpla con las características físicas y vocales de su hija.- el señor Rossi vio a Adrien con un gesto de desdén absoluto.

-Usted jovencito no tiene palabra aquí. Que recuerdo que su padre y yo habíamos prohibido que se acercara a mi hija.

-Mi asunto sobre esto vale porque a quien su hija lastimó es una de las personas más importantes en mi vida.

-Que insolente.- murmuró la señora Rossi, en cambio los padres de Marinette se sintieron conmovidos por como Adrien daba la cara por su hija.

-Pues no concibo lo que dicen.- dijo el señor Rossi con ese porte diplomático de su trabajo.- Apenas y se ve su cara y las ropas pudieron conseguirlas donde sea.

-¿Y dónde su consigue una chaqueta de cinco cifras como esa? ¿En un mercadillo?- espetó

Chloe que vio como la miraban los Rossi y la señorita Bustier se puso frente a sus alumnos.

-Perdonen pero creo que dejan escapar lo esencial.- dijo la maestra.- Su hija ha estado molestando a una alumna a niveles más allá de lo tolerable. Y por las cosas que se mencionan en el video puede ser objeto de expulsión inmediata.

-Eso es verdad.- aseguró el director que volvió a sentarse.- Y no nos queda duda de que es su hija.

-¿Está usted seguro de eso?- preguntó la señora Rossi con una sonrisa idéntica a la de su hija.- Porque si no lo está podemos abogar por ello y por su imparcialidad al involucrar a mi hija en esta clase de situaciones que podrían afectar el trabajo de mi esposo.- el director se puso pálido.

-Bu-Bueno, pues estoy casi seguro...

-El casi no sirve en estos casos.- siseó molesto el señor Rossi.

-Oiga, no permito que hable con ese tono.- dijo el señor Dupain que fácilmente le sacaba una cabeza de altura.- ¿Que más pruebas quiere para ver lo que hay bajo sus narices?- el diplomático arrugó ligeramente la nariz como un rasgo despectivo hacia el señor Dupain que no pasó desapercibido para algunos. Y Marinette y su madre estaban más que molestas.

-Porque no hay que discutir. Esto solo es un malentendido que ciertos jóvenes han ideado para perjudicar a mi hija. Lamento lo ocurrido con su hija, pero Lila es una joven ejemplar que nunca se ha metido en problemas y no dañaría a nadie.

-¡Eso es mentira!- gritó desde la puerta abierta a Aurore que entraba con otros chicos, entre ellos que Marinette reconoció al instante como la pareja que la molestó y los del parque.

-¿Qué significa esto?- el director se levantó furioso de su lugar pero una voz calmada se escuchó detrás de los jovenes.

-Perdone.- para Adrien fue una sorpresa ver a Nathalie en la puerta.- Buenas tardes, vengo de parte del señor Agreste que enterado de la situación me pidió que viniera.

Ya había demasiada gente en la oficina y el director estaba molesto por ello.

-Lo siento mucho señorita Sancourt. ¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí?- exigió saber a los alumnos que bien se habían salvado por un pelo de irse a un tutelar en su opinión. Aurore dio un paso al frente.

-Sabemos que quizás no nos crea por lo pasado pero quiero decir que siento mucho lo que hice. Todos los aquí presentes. Porque hicimos y dijimos cosas horribles a Marinette porque Lila nos lo pidió.

-¡Eso es absurdo!- se quejó Lila que había dejado de nuevo las lágrimas a un lado indignada.- el director vio a los chicos y luego a los adultos.

-Esto se está volviendo un asunto que se está saliendo de las manos. Jóvenes, por favor salgan. Nos gustaría poder hablar de esto entre los que conciernen al asunto.

-Pero señor…- Alya intentó replicar pero el director la miró duramente.

-Ya me han escuchado.

-Entonces yo me debería quedar.- dijo Nathalie mostrando la tableta a todos.

-Debido a lo ocurrido con Adrien, pedimos una copia de las cámaras de seguridad. No fue grato comprobar que algunas cámaras no funcionan de manera correcta. Pero hubo una en que muestra claramente al responsable o incitador del golpe que sufrió Adrien.

Todos abrieron grande los ojos al ver el video. En este se veía a Lila que susurraba algo a un chico y ella misma le daba la lata que poco después iría hacia Marinette siendo interceptada por la frente de Adrien.

-¡Fuiste tú!- Chloe casi se le echa encima de no ser porque su maestra la detuvo.

-Todos fuera. ¡Ahora! A excepción… a ustedes.- dijo señalando al grupo que había entrado.- Y espero que esta ve lo que digan no me defraude.-

Nino, Alya, Chloe y Adrien comenzaron a salir del despacho donde apenas y había espacio. Adrien vio a Marinette que también encontró su mirada. Tan sorprendida y desconcertada por todo lo ocurrido. Y al cerrarse la puerta Chloe se acercó a él pegándosele como una goma.

-¡Oh, mi pobre Adrichoo! Esa bruja fue la causante de que tu linda frentecita fuera lastimada.- Adrien alejó las manos de Chloe de su cara claramente incómodo.

-E-Estoy bien. Tranquila.

-Adrien.- Kagami se acercaba con Luka y los demás chicos de la banda.- Debo admitir que esto es algo que no esperaba en un concierto.

-Ni yo tampoco.- dijo Luka cruzándose de brazos serio y luego sonreír.- Me hubiese gustado participar en ello.- Adrien sonrió. Luka era un chico genial, del cual esperaba pode seguir llamando amigo.

Poco a poco salieron Aurore y el grupo, la rubio vio a los amigos de Marinette y con una expresión seria siguió hacia donde Mireille estaba esperándola al fondo del pasillo, se escucharon voces cuyo sonido era empañado sin dejarles entender algo de lo que se decía. Todos estaban en absoluta tensión hasta que la puerta del despacho se abrió y la familia Rossi salió de inmediato, con gestos duros en los señores Rossi y Lila con la mirada al suelo.

-Hey, Lila.- Alix le dio su teléfono.

-Esto se te cayó antes. Max dijo que era tuyo.

-¿M-Max?

-Sí. Y Markov también te manda saludos.- Lila se puso pálida.

-¡Lila!- le llamó su padre pero Lila vio con claro odio a los presentes. Marinette salió del despacho con sus padres. La mirada de Lila se volvió hacia ella con claro resentimiento y veneno. Se fue antes de que su padre la llamara por segunda vez.

-¿Que paso?- preguntó Nino y Marinette tardó en responder.

-La expulsaron. Y sus padres estaban furiosos pero se disculparon conmigo y con mis padres. También con la señorita Sancourt por lo de Adrien.

Todos se alegraron por la noticia. Chloe y Alya estuvieron a punto de abrazarse pero al fin recordaron parte de la enemistad que tenían y los brazos extendidos desaparecieron y se dieron la mano. Adrien sintió alivio ante lo ocurrido. Lila ya no iba a poder engañar a nadie más. Pero al ver la expresión de Marinette sintió que algo no estaba bien.

-Marinette, ¿pasa algo?

-Es solo que aun con lo ocurrido no me hubiese gustado que expulsaran a Lila. Supongo que una parte de mi quería que tuviese una oportunidad de redimirse con todo mundo.

-Eso es muy dulce de tu parte.- dijo Luka que igual que Adrien se había sentido conmovido por su respuesta.

-Pero algo ingenuo.- Kagami rompió la burbuja de ambos. Marinette movió los hombros y sonrió a medias.

-Puede ser pero me hubiese gustado.

-Dudo mucho que una chica como ella se hubiese sentido realmente arrepentida.

-Eso es cierto.- Natalie se acercó al grupo después de charlar con los padres de Marinette.- La señorita Rossi ya había tenido un altercado similar en su anterior escuela. Y la chica a la que acosaban se cambió de colegio. Sus padres se enteraron del incidente y la sacaron para traerla a Paris a completar sus estudios.

-¿Investigaste eso Natalie?- preguntó Adrien sorprendido y Natalie se acomodó un poco las gafas.

-Su padre me pidió que lo hiciera y viniera personalmente a solicitar la expulsión.- Adrien sonrió. Aunque extraña su padre se había involucrado en aquella historia.

Los señores Dupain-Cheng sonrieron al grupo. El señor Dupain extendió sus brazos.

-Bueno. Puesto que al parecer ya todo acabó. ¿Qué les parecería algo dulce para celebrar?- todos asintieron y Adrien miró a Natalie suplicante en lo que ella rodaba los ojos y asentía. Adrien miró a Marinette y esta al fin pudo sonreír un poco cuando Alya se le fue encima para abrazarla.

La pequeña bandera de Italia ondeaba en la antena del auto se dirigía al consulado donde residía la familia Rossi. Los señores Rossi estaban frente a su hija disgustados.

-Te advertimos que no volvieras a meterte en problemas, Lila.- dijo el señor Rossi con expresión dura.- ¿Sabes cómo afectaría esto el nombre de nuestra familia si se enteran los medios? Nuestra familia seria mal vista y ¿crees que la gente confiaría en alguien cuya hija busca lastimar a otros por diversión? Esta vez fuiste demasiado lejos.

-Lila, hija. ¿Por qué lo has hecho? Te has metido con familias poderosas. Antes tu padre cubrió lo de esa jovencita dándole una beca y pagando los daños. Pero esto...- dijo la mujer con un tono cansado y sufriente que Lila conocía bien. Pero lejos de prestar atención a sus padres, estaba concentrada en examinar su celular. Todo parecía estar en orden. Pero sabía algo, así que fue a su página y en automático un video se reprodujo mostrando al robot de Max.

-Hola, Lila. Te envió este mensaje para decirte que he difundido la verdad de Reine Sombré. No tu identidad, eso es contra la ley, pero si alguien psicológicamente frustrado. Y también te aviso que tu sitio y los sitios de tus seguidores han sido borrados y sus cuentas terminadas gracias a cierto virus desarrollado por los administradores de los blogs que te has encargado de destruir. Puedes comprobarlo por ti misma. También esto puedes llamarlo como una venganza por el virus informático. Nos vemos, o mejor dicho espero que no nos veamos nuevamente.

Lila vio su sitio y pudo ver que su página había dejado de existir solo dejando un mensaje para Reine Sombré, una sarta de tonterías como si fuese una evaluación psiquiátrica. Apretó los dientes furiosa hasta que su padre le quita el teléfono.

-¡Ni siquiera nos escuchas! Se acabó. Te enviaremos a un internado tal y como debí hacerlo la primera vez.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedes hacerme esto!

-Puedo y lo haré. Tienes un grave problema y un internado va a enderezar ese carácter tuyo.

-¡Esto es tan injusto! ¡Todo es culpa de Marinette! ¡Ella se interpuso entre Adrien y yo! ¡Ella y todos me han tenido envidia!

-¡Suficiente! No voy a permitir que sigas así. Estoy harto de tus reclamos sin sentido.

-¡Es que es la verdad! ¿Por qué no me crees?- esta vez fue su madre quien respondió.

-Después de lo que hemos visto y hecho por ti es difícil hacerlo.- Lila apretó los puños, deseando con toda su alma poder vengarse de Marinette.

El gran ventanal se abrió iluminando su oscuro interior. Hawk Moth sonrió satisfecho.

-Ha llegado el momento. Desde lo de Ladybug esa chiquilla ha alimentado tanto rencor y odio en su entorno que sabía que la convertirá en un akuma imparable.- el akuma de su mano voló hacia el ventanal.- Vuela rápido mi pequeño akuma, vuela y regrésame a una invencible Volpina.- el akuma voló hacia su objetivo que estaba cerca.

Los Rossi habían llegado a su hogar y Lila iba delante de sus padres como si fuese un condenado. Pero lejos de sentirse triste, la furia estaba marcada en cada rasgo de su cara. El akuma voló hasta su collar y la voz de Hawk Moth se escuchó desde su cabeza.

-Volpina, ¿quieres demostrar al mundo quienes son los verdaderos mentirosos? Te daré el poder para hacerlo, haciéndolos caer bajo tus pies, pero a cambio ya sabes lo que quiero.

-Sí, Hawk Moth. Me vengaré de todos, me vengaré de Marinette Dupain-Cheng, y haré pagar a Ladybug lo que me debe.

El miasma oscuro la cubrió para horror de sus padres y Volpina apareció, pero esta vez el traje era diferente, el naranja anterior ahora era negro. Se giró para ver a sus padres con claro rencor.

-No me han creído. Pues bien, les demostraré quien dice la verdad y los verdaderos culpables de mi desgracia caerán ante mí, yo, Noire Volpina tendré lo que me merezco al fin.- y con una risa estridente se marchó de allí ante las miradas aterradas de sus padres.

En la residencia Dupain-Cheng, los compañeros de Marinette estaban disfrutando del buen rato. Aunque la sala fuera pequeña, todos se acomodaban perfectamente. Hablando y comiendo los deliciosos bocadillos que los señores Dupain-Cheng les habían dado por agradecimiento. Y Marinette y Alya estaban sentadas hablando en el sofá.

-Hoy te vi muy bien acompañada. Ese chico era tu amigo Charles, ¿no es así?

-P-Pues sí. Pero tuvo que marcharse.

-Sabes, lo vi de lejos pero por un momento creí que se parecía a Chat Noir.- Marinette se puso pálida y desvió la mirada con una sonrisa forzada.

-Sí... no eres la primera que lo dice.

-Dime una cosa Marinette. ¿No será ese chico de casualidad Chat Noir?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¿Cómo crees? Además obviamente él está loco por Ladybug.- los ojos de Alya buscaban ver su cara, estudiando sus reacciones.

-¿Qué me escondes de tu enamorado número tres?

-Nada, ¿y cómo que tres?

-Adrien aún no está descartado por completo.

Alya le señaló donde Adrien y Nino hablaban pero se topó con la mirada de Adrien que desvió su mirada apenado y luego a unos pasos a Luka que hablaba con Kim e Ivan. Marinette quiso esconderse en un agujero y no salir jamás. Alya comprensiva le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Alya...necesito ayuda urgentemente. Un psicólogo me vendría genial.- se quejó con las manos tapando su cara.

-Tranquila amiga, sabes que estoy contigo.

Afuera de la casa Noire Volpina aterrizó frente a la panadería. Su mirada se afiló al darse cuenta de la fiesta de la victoria que estaban teniendo. Su mirada fue hacia una canaleta, posó su mano hacia la sombra que proyectaba y su cuerpo se oscureció para convertirse en una sombra y fusionarse, subiendo y entrando por la ventana, ocultándose detrás de las cortinas. Allí estaban todos. Y no tardó en divisar a la persona que le había arruinado la oportunidad con Adrien. SU Adrien. El chico que debía fijarse solo en ella y nadie más.

Marinette estaba escuchando a Mylene platicar sobre lo impresionada que estaba cuando Marinette divisó por el rabillo del ojo a Luka y Adrien acercarse. Se movió intentando ocultarse, no estaba en condiciones para poder hablar ahora. Cosa que ninguno de los dos pareció notar.

-/Marinette/- los dos se miraron al notar esa extraña sincronía.

-Ho-Ho-Hola chicos. ¿Cómo la llevan?

-Marinette me gustaría hablar contigo.- dijo Adrien.

-Yo también, hay algo importante que tengo que decirte.

-Igual que yo.

Marinette quiso gritar. ¡¿AHORA?! ¿Ese era el momento? ¡No estaba lista!

-Chicos, quisiera hablar pero... bueno, tu y yo ya hablamos Adrien.

-Y lo respeto, pero eso no significa que no pueda seguir intentando o que no haya seguido haciéndolo.- Luka arqueó la ceja y Marinette parecía confundida.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Adrien estaba decidido. Sí, se estaba adelantando a todo lo que se pudiese pensar, pero si no decía nada ahora las consecuencias de su secreto podrían llevarlo a niveles gatastróficos.

-Es algo que te he ocultado desde el principio y que no puedo callar más.- Marinette lo miró expectante.- Marinette… yo…- tragó un poco, el suspenso estaba matando a Marinette. Pero no duró mucho al sentir una mano detrás de ella.

-Qué bonito.- Marinette y los presentes vieron con horror a Noire Volpina que ahora apresaba a Marinette del cuello y su brazo.

-¿Lila?- Alya ni siquiera se movió para sacar su teléfono al ver a esa zorra sujetar a su amiga hasta hacerla daño.

-¡Así es! ¿Sorprendidos?- Chloe intentó moverse pero Volpina al verla pateó la mesa de centro que de no ser por el señor Dupain esta le hubiera dado de lleno, pero solo provocó que cayera lastimándose el tobillo.

-¡Ni se les ocurra!

-¡Papá!- Marinette intentó zafarse pero Lila la tenía muy bien sujeta.- Ya basta. Deja a todos en paz.

-Oh, que tonta eres Marinette.- dijo su nombre como si lo escupiera.- Deberías preocuparte más por ti misma.- Luka dio un paso al frente midiendo la situación con cuidado.

-Suelta a Marinette. Ella no te ha hecho nada.

-Todo lo contrario. Ella así como Ladybug me han arruinado la vida.- en un costado Kagami tomó un trapeador y tras una mirada breve entre Adrien y Luka, Adrien flexionó ligeramente las piernas, listo para lo que venía.

-No te entiendo, ¿quieres explicarnos?- siguió hablando Luka.

-Oh, ella sabe muy bien a lo que me refiero. La hubiese ignorado si no hubiese estado revoloteando alrededor de mi Adrien.

-Lila basta.- Adrien intentó medir sus palabras.- Nunca fuimos nada. Yo solo quería ser tu amigo.

-No mientas para no hacerla sentir mal, Adrien. Tuvimos esa chispa especial cuando nos conocimos. Pero esa odiosa de Ladybug lo echó a perder primero cuando no admitió que yo era una súper heroína. Una mucho mejor que ella. Por eso tuvo envidia de mí y te dijo esas cosas.

-Está loca.- murmuró Nino que se había mantenido cubriendo a Alya por si acaso.

-Y Marinette. La tonta e insulsa Marinette siempre revoloteando alrededor. Ella es no es digna de ti Adrien.

Por eso tenía que irse. Pero tal como lo demuestra, es una peste difícil de deshacer.- los ojos de Adrien y Marinette conectaron y Adrien pudo ver su clara preocupación, no por ella, sino por todos los presentes.

-Marinette y yo somos amigos. Así que no entiendo tu actitud.

-Adrien, Adrien. Eres tan ciego.- le hablaba como si estuviese explicando algo a un infante.- Marinette está enamorada de ti. ¿Es que no lo ves? Todo es solo un truco para intentar conquistarte.

Marinette vio el momento preciso para actuar. Pisó con fuerza a Lila y esta se quejó aflojando su agarre, Adrien se lanzó para tomar a Marinette y cayendo al suelo, Kagami aprovechó para prácticamente hacerle tragar el trapeador a Noire Volpina dándoles tiempo a levantarse y huir.

-¡Corran!- gritó Luka que los cubrió y tras unas pasadas en su rostro por el trapeador, Noire Volpina lo rompió y golpeó en el estómago a Kagami que salió despedida hacia Luka que la atrapó cayeron ambos tras el sofá. Volpina vio que Adrien y Marinette ya no estaban. Iba a seguirlos pero el palo del trapeador es recogido por la señora Cheng siendo respaldada por su marido con rodillo en mano.

-No vas a ponerle un dedo encima a nuestra hija.- la puerta por donde huyeron se cerró y Natalie se quedó en esta como si protegiera la salida. Si bien era un akuma de su jefe, no iba a dejar a esa loca acercarse a Adrien.

Pero aun ante los adultos, la akuma sonrió.

-Como quieran... sufrirán por mi mano.

El auto de Adrien recorría las calles de Paris, sin soltar la mano de Marinette esperando ponerla a salvo en su casa y así transformarse para con Ladybug derrotar a esta nueva Volpina.

-Adrien, ¿a dónde vamos?

-A mi casa. Lila no se te acercará allí con la seguridad que hay.- Marinette esperaba poder transformarse.

Adrien apretó un poco más su mano, notándose lo tenso que estaba. Ella correspondió a su agarre, prometiéndose en silencio proteger al otro. Apenas llegaron Adrien fue a la oficina de su padre donde fue extraño no verlo, pero Adrien ya sabía cómo activar la seguridad en caso de emergencias. Las puertas y ventanas se sellaron y luego tomó dos controles para abrir las puertas desde el interior, guardando uno en su bolsillo.

-Vamos.- la volvió a tomar de la mano y la llevó a su cuarto.- Aquí nadie va a poder entrar, vas a estar segu...- se quedó mudo al ver a Noire Volpina sentada en la silla de su escritorio con las piernas cruzadas.

-Tardaron demasiado. ¿Qué les demoro?

-¡Corre Marinette!- pero fue demasiado tarde. La akuma se abalanzó sobre ellos lanzando a Marinette al otro lado del cuarto y Adrien fue empujado afuera donde al pie de la escalera estaba su guardaespaldas que al ver a la akuma sujetar a Adrien gruñó.

-¡Atrápalo!- lanzó a Adrien y el Gorila hizo una atrapada digna pero no vio a la akuma que lo golpeó y los sacó de la mansión pulsando el botón del control que había quitado a Adrien.

Adrien ayudó a Gorila a levantarse y este furioso se puso a golpear la puerta intentando abrirla.

En el interior Marinette apenas y se recuperaba del golpe y vio a Noire Volpina ponerse frente a ella.

-Hora de saldar cuentas.

Adrien sabía que tenía que actuar. No tenía mucho tiempo.

-Voy a buscar ayuda.- dijo para salir de terrenos de la mansión y escondiéndose en un callejón.- Vamos Plagg. La mantendremos ocupada hasta que Ladybug llegue. Plagg, Trans...

-¡Espera! ¡Ladybug no vendrá!

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Plagg se dio cuenta que había metido la pata.

-E-Es que... tengo una conexión con su kwami y Ladybug tardará en llegar porque está fuera de la ciudad, eso.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Marinette no tiene tanto tiempo!

-Pero no puedes enfrentarla solo. Déjame buscar refuerzos. El maestro nos ayudará.

-¿Cuánto tardaras?- preguntó con tanta angustia que Plagg infló su pechito con gran determinación.

-Lo mismo a como si me comiera una rueda de Brie. ¡Ya vuelvo!- Plagg se fue volando y Adrien lo vio partir.

-Llega rápido Plagg...- Plagg volaba rápido por el camino y por un momento le pareció ver a esa chica del Ladyblog y al chico de audífonos en unas bicicletas.

-¡Vamos Nino!

-¡Lo siento Al! Pedaleo tan rápido como puedo… ¿y por qué tengo yo la bicicleta de la señora Cheng?- se quejó al tener la bicicleta con cesta de flores…

El maestro Fu estaba atento estudiando el libro cuando Plagg entró por la ventana como si lo estuvieran persiguiendo perros o estuviera en una oferta de queso.

-¡Maestro! Tenemos un problema de dimensiones gatastróficas.

-¿Que ocurre Plagg?

-Mar...- un par de burbujas salieron de su boca.- Rayos, la restricción. La portadora de Tikki está en grave peligro. Una loca akuma la tiene y no puede transformarse.- Wayzz y el maestro Fu se vieron consternados.

-¿Y tú portador?

-Mi chico está bien. Pero necesitará refuerzos para acabar con esa akuma.- el maestro asintió y tomó la caja de los miraculous y mostró todos los miraculous que quedaban.

-¿Pollen no te puede ayudar?- preguntó Wayzz.

-Dudo que su portadora esté disponible. Estaba con todo mundo y dudo que pueda zafarse.

-Necesitará un buen aliado. Ladybug ya nos había dicho a quienes ha escogido como portadores antes. Solo debemos encontrarlos.- Plagg vio el miraculous de Trixx y este sonrió.

-Creo que vamos a necesitar mucho ingenio para engañar a esa zorra tramposa. Y también algo para protegernos.

Adrien no podía estarse quieto. Se había tomado su tiempo hasta para cronometrar a Plagg y si se tardaba un minuto más entonces habría tardado más de lo prometido.

-Hey, vas a formar un agujero en el suelo.

-¡Plagg!- lo tomó en su mano.- Me alegra que vinieras. ¿Has encontrado ayuda?

-Mejor que eso, pero hubiese llegado antes. Pero ya me lo agradecerás. Te están esperando.- dijo señalando con su cabeza el techo y Adrien asintió.

Un brillo verde se vio en ese callejón y al subir grande fue su sorpresa de ver no a uno, sino a dos héroes frente a él. Rena Rouge y Carapace.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó Carapace a Chat Noir y a su lado Rena chocó su puño entre su palma.

-Dime donde esta esa copia barata para darle su merecido.

Chat sonrió con semejante ayuda que Plagg había conseguido.

Marinette cayó al suelo de sentón golpeando su espalda con la base de la cama. Lila se rió al verla indefensa.

-¿Que ocurre Marinette? ¿No piensas decir nada? Esta mañana estabas mucho más platicadora en el baño de la escuela.- Marinette se apoyó en su pie y miró la sabana de la cama.

-No me arrepiento de lo que dije. Eres una persona manipuladora que solo quiere a Adrien para sus fines egoístas

-Me impresiona que no me tengas miedo sabiendo lo que te puedo hacer.

-Me daría más miedo ver a Chloe sin maquillaje que a ti.

-¡Eres una...!- Hawk Moth intervino.

-Déjate de tonterías. Recuerda porqué te di esos poderes. Quiero los miraculous.

-Ya lo sé.- respondió con evidente fastidio.- Pero ese bicho y gato vendrán a salvarla. Y no me voy a quedar sin hacer nada.- un intenso dolor la hizo retroceder.

-No te atrevas a hablar así. Porque si así lo deseo te puedo quitar tus poderes y hasta dárselos a esa chica.

-¡JAMÁS!- Marinette aprovechó su monologo para tomar la sabana y lanzarla contra Lila. La akuma fue envuelta y Marinette corrió al baño para encerrarse al no poder salir del cuarto. En baño, Marinette vio con decepción que había barrotes en la minúscula ventana. Tikki se asomó.

-Marinette debes transformarte.

-No puedo Tikki. Sabría mi identidad enseguida y no tengo tiempo. Debo esperar a que Chat Noir venga.

-¿Y qué harás?

-Resistir.- miró alrededor y tomó los rollos de papel, toallas, shampoo y jabón para abrir la llave del lavabo.

Noire Volpina pegó su oreja en la puerta y escuchó el sonido del agua.

-¿Qué estás haciendo allí?

-¿Que no te dijeron que es de mala educación preguntar eso cuando alguien está en el baño?

-Abre esa puerta.

-Oblígame.- furiosa, la akuma pateó la puerta y enseguida fue atacada por una toalla húmeda en su cara, llena de jabón y papel higiénico mojado. Marinette pasó de lado llevándose el control que tenía Volpina en su cinturón. Abrió la puerta y salió buscando donde esconderse. Se fue al estudio del señor Agreste y antes de cerrar el lugar con el control, unos barrotes la rodearon asustándola y obligándola a soltar el control al creer que los barrotes la golpearían. Pero se dio cuenta de su error cuando una furiosa Noire Volpina apareció con el cabello hecho un desastre de jabón y papel higiénico.

-Vaya que el escape te ha durado poco.- los barrotes desaparecieron y la apuntó con su flauta.- Te vas a arrepentir de lo que me has hecho.- alzó la flauta y Marinette se cubrió pero el golpe no llegó. Volpina abrió los ojos sorprendida de ver a Chat Noir con su bastón.

-Sorpresa~- Noire Volpina retrocedió poniéndose a la defensiva.

-¿Cómo entraste aquí?

-Sencillo.- dijo mostrando el otro control.- Adrien me dio el control que no le quitaste. Y por cierto, ese look te queda feeeelinomenal. Bien hecho princesa.

Volpina furiosa iba a tocar su flauta pero un escudo golpea su mano y la flauta cae al suelo y rueda hasta donde Rena Rouge la pisa. El escudo de Carapace regresa a su portador.

-Alto ahí. La maestra de las ilusiones soy yo.

-¡La copia!

-¿Disculpa? Mírate al espejo. Aquí la única copia eres tú. -Chat tomó a Marinette de la cintura.

-Hora de salir, princess.- la cargó como una princesa y la sacó por la ventana que abrió por el control y volvió a cerrar. La akuma quiso seguirlos pero Carapace se lo impidió.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses.- los dos héroes la rodearon, miró alrededor y al notar las infinidades sombras en el lugar sonrió.

-Atrápenme si pueden héroes de segunda.- su cuerpo se oscureció y se fundió con las sombras del lugar. Rena y Carapace se pusieron espalda con espalda y Rena vio que una mano salía de una sombra del suelo para tomar la flauta y desaparecer.

-Haciendo honor a su segundo título como veo.- dijo Rena mirando a alrededor.- Sal de ahí cobarde. ¿O es que tienes miedo de enfrentarte a unos legítimos héroes?

-Te demostraré quien es la copia.- contestó su voz en un eco hueco y al mirar arriba, Noire Volpina caía sobre ellos…

Chat corrió a como sus piernas podían con Marinette encogida entre sus brazos. Se detuvo en Eiffel, no era la primera vez que la dejaba allí pero confiaba en que mientras más lejos mejor.

-Aquí estarás a salvo princesa. ¿No te hizo nada verdad?- preguntó preocupado tomando su rostro entre sus manos con cuidado de sus garras. Marinette sintió una enorme ternura al ver su preocupación.

-Estoy bien. Sabía que tú y Ladybug vendrían a rescatarme. Pero no hay tiempo.- dijo tomando sus manos.- Debes regresar y ayudar a detener a Lila, es muy peligrosa.- Chat respiró profundo.

-Lo sé.- besó su frente y se separó de ella dejando en su rostro un leve sonrojo.- Volveré pronto. Lo prometo.- Chat se fue dejando a Marinette al fin sola. Esta abrió su bolso y sonrió de ver a Tikki.

-Hora de actuar. ¡Tikki, Transfórmame!

Noire Volpina usaba su poder para escabullirse de Rena y Carapace. Atacaba y se ocultaba tras las sombras de las cortinas, los muebles y volvía a aparecer en un sitio diferente lista para atacar. Pero había tomado con verdadera saña atacar a la portadora del zorro. Y eso se vio cuando intentó atacarla nuevamente, pero Carapce antepuso su escudo al ataque. Esta vez la tenían. Con su escudo la empujó y Rena apoyándose sobre su hombro le dio una patada que la lanzó ir al otro lado de la habitación.

-Genial, somos un gran equipo.- dijo Carapace alzando su puño a Rena que chocó gustosa.

-Tal vez deberíamos hacer esto más seguido.- la akuma desde el suelo los observó con claro odio. Pero tras ver las cortinas de la habitación tiene una idea. Y con una sonrisa llena de confianza y arrogancia se levanta.

-Festeje mientras puedan pero moverme entre las sombras no ha sido el único poder que Hawk Moth me ha dado.- con un soplo de su flauta las cortinas de la habitación comenzaron a quemarse. Carapace y Rena vieron sorprendidos aquello y Noire Volpina se rió.- ¿Ven? ¡Puedo controlar el fuego! ¿Cómo saldrán cuando yo soy la única que tiene el control?- dijo con el control en mano. Carapace se puso en posición para atacarla.

-Fácil. Te lo quitaremos.- Rena de inmediato notó la trampa. El fuego no se sentía caliente, ni los aspersores del techo se habían activado. Aquello no era real.

-¡Carapace, detente!- pero fue tarde. Ya separados, Volpina se escabulló tocando su flauta y Carapace al ir contra ella atrapó a una ilusión que se evaporó en humo naranja, y la verdadera detrás lo hizo tropezar hacia adelante donde abrió la puerta y se cerró tras su salida. Carapace se levantó pero ya no podía abrir la puerta.

Rena con un movimiento de su flauta deshizo su ilusión de las llamas.

-Así que así son las cosas. La copia barata contra la versión original.

-Guarda silencio. Ese miraculous me pertenece por derecho. Y cuando te lo arrebate yo voy a ser la auténtica heroína del zorro.

-Tú no tienes derecho a nada. Ni siquiera a poner tus asquerosas manos en él.- las dos se miraron fijamente sin moverse.

Volpina entonces fue contra Rena intentando golpearla sin quitar sus ojos del miraculous. Pero Rena era buena, bloqueaba sus golpes y esquivó una patada alta que ni siquiera tocó sus orejas de zorro y golpeó el pie de Volpina que de no haber apoyado su mano para impulsarse hubiera caído. Y ahora Rena iba a por ella. Rena Rouge la hizo retroceder con una patada y un par de golpes que apenas y la akuma puede esquivar y termina por convertirse en una sombra para evitar el ataque. Rena retrocede en guardia y tras escuchar una flauta detrás de ella ve a cinco Noire Volpina ir contra ella. Rena golpea una, nada, otra, y así pasa sobre el resto, todas ilusiones.

-¿Dónde estás gallina?- esperaba verla salir por alguna esquina pero ella se deslizó hacia su sombra. Dos manos aferraron sus tobillos y Volpina apareció recordándole a Rena una película de terror que vio con Nino y ésta le dio vueltas hasta que golpeó la pared cerca del retrato de la señora Agreste quedando de cabeza.

Noire Volpina se rió al verla.

-Es obvio quien es la mejor de las dos. Yo puedo hacer ilusiones a mi antojo, en cambio veo que tú no. ¡Eres una perdedora! ¡Soy superior a ti en todo!

-Eso está por verse.- con una sonrisa y apoyándose en sus manos, Rena Rouge saltó al aire en un giro doble y cayó al suelo mirando a Noire Volpina con renovada confianza.

-Segundo Round.

Volpina fue contra Rena, en una sucesión sencilla de patadas y golpes, pero Rena Rouge los cubría o los esquivaba. ¿Cómo era tan buena luchando? Sencillo, cuidar a dos hermanas pequeñas que a veces eran unos verdaderos diablillos y una hermana mayor que era experta luchadora le daba una ventaja enorme, reacción y habilidad que otros no tenían y se lo iba a demostrar ahora.

Rena atrapó el puño de Volpina y en un excepcional giro en el aire usando su flauta como gancho, lanzó a esa copia al otro lado del salón. Volpina cayó al suelo y tardó en reaccionar hasta que vio a Rena con una patada voladora que le dio de lleno. Fue lanzada a la esquina donde apenas tomando aliento, Volpina con un toque de su flauta hace aparecer un grupo de Volpinas yendo de nuevo contra Rena Rouge que ya estaba lista. Usando su flauta golpeó a las copias y Volpina que estaba lista para atacarla entre las sombras como antes no se esperó que esta vez Rena saltara y en un magistral giro en el aire cayó con manos en los hombros de la akuma y usando todas sus fuerzas la sacó por completo de su sombra y la lanzó al aire donde contraatacó golpeándola con su flauta.

La akuma cayó al suelo y Rena Rouge también en un gracioso movimiento.

-¿Quién es la verdadera perdedora?

-Miau.- Chat Noir estaba sobre la ventana abierta con una amplia sonrisa ladina.- Creo que no necesitas apoyo.

-Ya ves que no.- estaban tan confiados que no vieron como la akuma usaba el control en la ventana donde estaba Chat. Esta hubiese caído sobre Chat de no ser porque un yoyo desde afuera se enredó en el interior y Ladybug tomando a Chat entre sus brazos.

-Cuidado. Pudiste quedarte sin cola, gatito.

-Ya era hora que vinieras bichito.-dijo Chat con una sonrisa lejos del reproche.

Noire Volpina vio con claro odio a los dos héroes, mayormente a Ladybug que se colocó entre Chat Noir y Rena Rouge.

-Esto se acabó Lila.

-No tienes idea de lo que soy capaz.- siseó la akuma entre dientes.- Y no soy Lila, soy Noire Volpina. La verdadera heroína del zorro, una verdadera súper heroína. ¡Incluso soy mucho mejor que todos ustedes juntos!- Chat soltó un bufido.

-¿Te aflojaron un tornillo por la golpiza? ¿O ya estabas así de mal?

-¡Nunca me atraparan!- de forma dramática Volpina volvió a transformarse en una sombra fusionándose con las sombras del cuarto. Ladybug fue la primera en verla, como una mancha moverse por el suelo hasta por debajo de la puerta.

-¡Allá va!- Chat Noir abrió la puerta y Carapace que la estaba golpeando los miró confundidos cuando la puerta se abrió.

-¡Al fin! ¿Qué ha pasado?

-No hay tiempo para explicar. Excepto que Volpina acaba de escaparse.

Todos fueron a la estancia, el lugar era amplio pero también oscuro. Chat Noir nunca había odiado tanto las sombras que tenía su hogar.

-¿Dónde estará esa zorra cobarde?- preguntó Rena y Ladybug le parece ver por el rabillo del ojo algo moverse por el suelo a su derecha. El tenue sonido de la flauta los alerta y vieron como la casa entera se venía abajo. Ladybug hizo girar su yoyo dándose cuenta con horror como algunas partes de los escombros si eran de verdad, provocados por Volpina desde arriba de ellos.

-¡Cúbranse!- todos hicieron caso.

Chat y Ladybug se escondieron en una columna y Carapace y Rena en otra.

-¡Nada es lo que parece!- rió Volpina que cayó junto con la lámpara principal haciéndola añicos. Chat cubrió a Ladybug pero vieron que solo era otra ilusión y dándose cuenta que habían perdido el control en el proceso y que fue roto por el pie de la akuma al caer.

-Ahora no hay forma de que salgan.- y con una risa entre dientes desapareció.

-Otra ilusión.- dijo Chat que tenía en brazos a una levemente sonrojada Ladybug que sacudió su cabeza para reaccionar.- ¿Mi lady?

-Estoy bien.

-¡Vamos a por ella!- gritó Carapace que con Rena fueron al comedor.

La larga mesa abarcaba gran parte de la habitación, nada parecía fuera de normal hasta que la mesa fue arrojada con violencia hacia ellos que se cubrieron siendo víctimas de otra ilusión y ser atrapados por el mantel. Ladybug y Chat Noir entraron al escuchar la risa burlona de Lila salir y Ladybug miró la sombra deslizarse en el suelo, evitando acercarse demasiado a las luces. Ayudaron a sus amigos y Chat miró a todos lados.

-No podremos atraparla si se esconde de nosotros.

-Entonces debemos buscar la forma de sacarla de las sombras. ¡Lucky Charm!- el objeto cayó en sus manos y grande fue su sorpresa de ver una caja de cerillos.

-Espero que no pienses prenderle fuego al lugar.- dijo Chat intentando que sonara como una broma aunque con había algo nerviosismo en su voz. Ladybug miró alrededor pero solo pudo ver la caja, nada más parecía ser de utilidad.

-No veo nada. Necesitamos movernos.- todos salieron de allí y Ladybug esquivó una serie de objetos que estaba segura eran muy valiosas. Agradecía poder tener el poder de reconstruir las cosas. Corrieron esquivando todo, fueran ilusiones o no, era mejor prevenir. El gran cuadro de la escalera cayó y corrieron al cuarto de Adrien que estaba sellado.

-Chat.

-A un lado mi lady. ¡Cataclysm!- la puerta de acero se destruyó y todos entraron cerrando la puerta normal. La marca de la mariposa apareció en el rostro de la Noire Volpina cuando regresó a su forma física.

-Muy bien, ahora los tienes a todos están atrapados. Y no tienen posibilidad alguna de huir ya que Chat Noir ya ha usado su poder y Ladybug se destransformará en cualquier momento. Será más sencillo quitarles sus miraculous.

-Y cuando lo haga seré la única heroína que Paris necesitará.

Dentro del cuarto de Adrien, la primera alarma de Ladybug sonó. Carapace fue el primero en hablar.

-Estamos atrapados, ¿cómo haremos para salir de aquí?- Chat quería destransformarse y que Plagg comiera pero no tenía donde ocultarse y el baño quedó descartado al ver la puerta abajo. Rena suspiró.

-Si pudiéramos salir por la ventana...- Ladybug miró alrededor. Las ventanas selladas, los libreros, la bufanda que hizo para Adrien, los cerillos y lo que estaba segura eran unos aspersores en la habitación.

-Tal vez sí podamos...

Noire Volpina sonrió con arrogancia, habían pasados dos minutos completos de los que estaba segura, el bicho y el gato estaban a punto de destransformarse. Y sin ellos se encargaría de la tortuga y de esa copia suya para por ultimo buscar y acabar con Marinette.

Casi podía saborear la dulce victoria.

Y sobre Hawk Moth... apenas tuviera los miraculous ella se haría de ellos y acabaría con él convirtiéndose así en la única heroína de Paris. Ya podía verlo, la ciudad entera alabándola, levantando una estatua a su nombre y Adrien Agreste a sus pies.

Tomó la manija, cerrada, obviamente. Tocó, divertida por la inevitable situación.

-Saben, si me entregan sus miraculous podría ser benevolente con ustedes.- desde dentro la voz de Ladybug sonó en una burla.

-Sigue soñando. Tenemos otras formas de salir, ¡Chat!

-¡Cataclysm!

-¡Al fin, algo de aire!- exclamó Carapace y Rena rió.

-¡Nos vemos boba!- Volpina se despegó de la puerta con grandes ojos.

-¡Imposible!- pateó la puerta y entró al cuarto. Abrió la boca en shock al ver las ventanas abiertas.

-¡Eso no es posible!- tomó el control y presionó el botón, un sonido provino de la ventana y el yoyo de Ladybug apareció desde el segundo piso rompiendo el control.

-¡¿Ladybug?!- un humo naranja apareció en la ventana. Todo había sido una ilusión. Pero al ver el cuarto se dio cuenta que había decenas de CD's por todas partes.

-¡Shellter *****!- Carapace activó su poder sellando la única salida de Volpina, y encima del piano estaba la caja de cerillas encendidas, cuyo humo llegó a los aspersores que se encendieron de inmediato. Noire Volpina se cubrió por la lluvia repentina y la luz exterior provocaba un efecto de luz de arcoíris en el cuarto. Los aspersores se detuvieron pero las diminutas gotas sobre los discos iluminaban el lugar por completo.

-Esta vez no hay sombras en las que esconderse.- dijo Chat Noir.

Noire Volpina no tenía donde esconderse, todo era tan brillante a su alrededor y apenas y vio a las dos figuras femeninas que fueron contra ella. Esta se movió antes de que la atraparan, llevando su flauta a sus labios pero Rena con un golpe de su propia flauta le arrebató la flauta tomándola en el aire.

-Ya no podrás hacer ilusiones.- Noire Volpina no tenía opción, las ventanas, era único medio de escape. Sonrió ante la ironía que ellos mismos le habían regalado la libertad. Pero al salir algo la retuvo. Unos finos hilos azules que no había visto y que estaban enredados en las ventanas impidiendo que se moviera libremente.

-¡Agh! ¿Qué es esto?- el yoyo de Ladybug la atrapó del pie.

-Sabíamos que intentarías escapar.

-¡Cómo siempre!- Rena fue contra ella, Ladybug jaló el hilo al tiempo que Rena Rouge saltaba y le arrancaba el collar. El dije del zorro cayó hecho pedazos y el akuma salió intentando escapar.

-Ya no harás más daño pequeño akuma.- abrió su yoyo y comenzó a girarlo antes de lanzarlo.- ¡Yo te libero del mal! ¡Te tengo!- exclamó al atraparla y luego dejó ir a la mariposa blanca.- Adiós pequeña mariposa. ¡Miraculous Ladybug!- lanzó la caja de cerillos y todo volvió a la normalidad, incluso el tobillo lastimado de Chloe se curó al instante.

Lila regresó a la normalidad y Ladybug chocó puños con Rena así como Chat con Carapace.

-/¡Bien hecho!/

Hawk Moth perdió su transformación y Nooroo aunque cansado pudo notar algo en su amo.

-Amo, ¿está muy molesto por lo ocurrido?

-La verdad, esta vez no tanto.- dijo para sorpresa de Nooroo.- Pude sentir que esa chiquilla iba a traicionarme. Una persona así no sirve para mis propósitos. Esa chiquilla queda completamente descartada de mis planes. Descansa Nooroo, porque no tardaremos en volver a atacar.

-Sí, amo...- dijo con leve pesar esta vez, ya que también había sentido el negro corazón de esa chica.

Ladybug miró a Lila arrodillada en el suelo. No pudo evitar sentirse mal por ella. Se hincó y le ofreció la mano para que se levantara.

-¿Estás bien?- el golpe que recibió su mano le tomó por sorpresa.

-¡No, no estoy bien! Lo has echado a perder otra vez. Si me hubiera desecho de esa panadera Adrien sería ahora mío.

-¿Qué dices?- Rena pareció querer golpear a Lila.- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices?

-¿Y qué? Ella tiene la culpa de que las cosas no salieran como hubiese querido robándome la atención de Adrien y provocando que me expulsaran cuando yo no hice nada.- toda compasión que Ladybug desapareció, respiró profundo y a la alarma de su destransformación le apuró a decir las cosas como debían.

-¿Crees que lastimando a otros harás que otros te quieran? Las mentiras siempre se revelan y terminan por alejar a las personas a tu alrededor. Piénsalo detenidamente.- se tomó un poco de tiempo para seguir.- Quizás haya una agradable persona debajo de esa mascara que tu sola te has creado.- por un segundo Marinette creyó ver como esa mezquindad desaparecía de sus ojos verdes, pero de nuevo una gruesa capa de hielo y odio asomaban en ellos.

-Lo dice alguien que utiliza una máscara. ¡Eres una hipócrita!- nadie se esperó lo que pasó, la mano de Lila se movió hacia su oreja.- ¡Tú no te mereces estos aretes!- Ladybug sintió como le quitaba uno y de inmediato se cubrió el rostro. Chat Noir se movió rápido apresando con fuerza la muñeca de Lila que tenía el puño cerrado.

-Tú...

-¡Chat Noir!- la voz de Rena le hizo ver sus prioridades. Chat Noir soltó a Lila y tomó en brazos a Ladybug saliendo por la ventana lo más rápido posible. Rena no fue nada dulce con Lila cuando apretó su muñeca y esta soltó el arete quejándose.

-¡Me dolió! ¡Esto lo pagaras!

-Demándame. Carapace, lleva esto a Chat Noir. Yo me encargo de ella.

-Entendido.- se marchó y Rena escuchó el sonido de su alarma, era el segundo pero tendría tiempo de sobra de poder poner en su lugar a Lila.

-Hora de llevarte a casa…

Chat corría a toda velocidad intentando encontrar un lugar que permitiera a Ladybug destransformarse al igual que él que vio la penúltima garra desaparecer de su anillo. Al fin encontró una azotea con unas amplias chimeneas.

-Tranquila solo ocúltate y...

-¡No mires!- Marinette le puso las manos en los ojos y Chat al no ver donde caería tropezó y los dos terminaron con una estrepitosa caída. Se quejaron al mismo tiempo y al abrir los ojos, el color rosa captó la atención de Chat Noir, un cabello más corto y apuntalado y unos ojos que estaban todavía cerrados pero que reconoció en un segundo abriendo grande los ojos.

-M-Ma... ¿Marinette?- ella abrió los ojos con espanto. Tikki que estaba exhausta vio lo ocurrido cubriendo su boca con sus manitas pero notó a alguien cerca de ellos.

-Alguien viene.- Chat reaccionó aunque estuvo un segundo embobado entre Marinette y su kwami y vio a Carapace a unas azoteas de distancia.

-Ocúltate.- la tomó de los hombros y la escondió tras la chimenea. Carapace cayó cuando Marinette ya no estaba a la vista.

-Chat Noir. Toma, Rena selo quitó a Lila.

-Muchas gracias. Será mejor que te vayas, pronto volveré a la normalidad y ya sabes.

-Entiendo. Bien, cuando quieras el miraculous ven a verme.

-Gracias. Eres una buena persona.- Carapace asintió y se fue.

Chat miró el arete en su mano y al ir tras la chimenea la encontró cabizbaja y abrazando sus piernas.

-Toma Mari.- él se agachó y Marinette tomó su arete para volver a ponérselo.

-Siento haberte mentido Chat. Debes… estar decepcionado de ver que Ladybug soy yo.- Chat miró su anillo. La última pata estaba a punto de desaparecer. Así que juntó todo el valor que tenía aunque temía que le fallara la voz.

-Nunca estaría decepcionado de ti. Al contrario, lo estoy de mí al no notar que la misma chica me robó el corazón dos veces y que estúpidamente casi dejé ir. Marinette, te amo. Con o sin la máscara. El problema... es que tú puedes desilusionarte de mí.

-¿A qué te refieres?- apenas terminó la pregunta y una luz verde apareció frente a sus ojos. Donde antes estaba Chat noir ahora estaba Adrien.- ¿A-Adrien?- se levantó tan rápido como pudo y comenzó a caminar alrededor.- No, no, esto no es posible. Sería demasiado...

-¿Irónico? Pienso lo mismo.

-P-Pero... ¡éramos amigos! Siempre me veías como una amiga.

-Y tú también cuando era Chat.- respondió pero no con tono acusatorio.- Pero cuando me acerqué como Chat me quedé prendado de ti al conocerte. Y tuve muchas dudas porque sentía que traicionaba a Ladybug.- Marinette se abrazó a sí misma y desvió la mirada incapaz de verlo.

-Así como contigo y Luka...

-Marinette...

-¡E-Esto es demasiado! Siento como si mi cabeza fuese a explotar. Ni siquiera te pareces a Chat, a ti, ¡tú me entiendes!

-Pues si cambio un poco... ¡pero sigo siendo yo!

-E-Es que... Dios, estoy tan confundida.- juntó sus manos como si hiciera una plegaria.- Me rompiste el corazón, me resigné y acepté ser tu amiga para que me terminases gustando de la misma forma. Y-Y tu actitud conmigo es... ¡argh!- exclamó frustrada.

Los kwamis veían todo y Plagg suspiró.

-Te dije que le darías quebraderos de cabeza.

-Ahora no Plagg.

Marinette se alejó unos pasos, sus ojos vieron la ciudad y Adrien se puso a su lado.

-Marinette...

-Ahora mismo mis sentimientos son un caos. No me pidas decirte lo que siento ahora.

-Sería egoísta de mi parte.

-Es difícil… creo que no logro diferenciar a Chat de Adrien o de Adrien a Chat. Lo siento, es confuso…

-No te preocupes. Pero... ¿lo pensaras?-ella asintió sin despegar su mirada de la ciudad. Eso le dio un poco de esperanza.- Esperaré lo que tenga que esperar.

-Gracias...- dijo en un suspiro de alivio mirándole por primera vez con ojos cristalinos.

Se quedaron allí un momento hasta que los kwamis comieron y descansaron lo suficiente. Un silencio que para Marinette fue un alivio pero que para Adrien fueron los minutos más largos de su vida.

…..

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado! Quise combinar a Volpina con su identidad de Reine Sombré, pido una disculpa de antemano si el capítulo no fue lo que esperaron pero yo me siento satisfecha con el resultado y pienso que me gustó. Además, admitámoslo, Rena no podrá hacer ilusiones infinitas, pero el ingenio del zorro le gana esa mente que solo piensa en el engaño y la mentira. Como sea. Ya el último capítulo será hasta la próxima! Así que… dejen review! Nada de tomatazos! Y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	18. Todo por ti

**Hola a todos! He aquí el final de esta historia. Gracias a todos por acompañarme en este viaje hasta el final de esta y espero que sea de su agrado porque a mí me ha encantado. Agradezco cada uno de los reviews y muchas gracias por su apoyo. También un fuerte aplauso a Thomas Astruc y compañía por tan genial serie que ya está cerca del final de temporada y sin más qué decir además que estoy feliz por este trabajo… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Capítulo 18.

Todo por ti.

Marinette se dejó caer en su cama con pesadez. Su fin de semana no había pasado tan tranquilo como esperaba. Sus padres se habían mostrado tan aliviados cuando Chat dejó a su hija sana y salva que su padre no solo le dio una caja de la nueva variedad sino que le dedicaría una serie de dulces también. Chat les sonrió pero pudo recordar la mirada que le dedicó solo a ella, una llena de esperanza y dolorosa expectativa antes de irse.

Alya había intentado comunicarse con ella todo el fin de semana y solo había respondido a los mensajes de Luka que buscaba saber si la melodía de su corazón seguía su ritmo habitual. Tan lindo. Luka podría hacerla feliz sin dudar pero… también Adrien.

-Tikki, no sé qué pensar. Debería estar molesta con Adrien por engañarme como Chat para perdonarlo. Pero no lo estoy. Al contrario, me siento… feliz porque lo hizo porque eso demuestra cuanto le importaba.- Tikki voló cerca de su portadora y se sentó encima de la cabeza del nuevo gato de peluche que ahora tenía un lazo rojo adornando su cuello.

-Eso es porque lo entiendes de cierta forma. Ambos son héroes y mantienen sus vidas normales a un lado al portar la máscara. Pero eso no signifique que no puedan intervenir un poco en algo o alguien cercano a ustedes.- Marinette giró su cuerpo para ver a Tikki.

-Es que quiero a Chat, pero no sé si quiero a Adrien.

-Adrien y Chat Noir son dos caras de la misma moneda como tú Marinette. Y te enamoraste de las dos como él de ti.

-Tienes razón Tikki pero...- escucharon pasos en la escalera y Tikki se oculta entre las almohadas al tiempo que entraban los padres de Marinette.

-Hola, pastelito. Tu madre y yo quisimos desearte buenas noches y traerte algo para que descanses.- cada uno tenía algo en mano, su padre le dejó un croissant y su madre un té con leche.- Has tenido unos días algo tensos y no bajaste a cenar.

-No tenía hambre. Disculpen por preocuparlos.- Sabine se acercó a su hija y tomó su rostro.

-¿Tienes fiebre cariño? Te ves algo decaída.

-No es nada, mamá.- sonrió contenta por como la procuraban.- su padre se acercó mirándola con ese gran cariño que siempre tenía.

-Bien cariño. Procura dormir temprano, mañana empieza un nuevo día en la escuela. Y esta vez será mejor.

-Claro papá.

-Buenas noches.- ambos le dieron besos en sus mejillas y se dieron la vuelta. Marinette de repente pareció dudar.

-Ammm, mamá, ¿puedes quedarte un poco?- los padres se vieron entre sí y Sabine sonrió a su marido que asintió con una sonrisa antes de irse. Marinette vio a su madre sentarse en una de las sillas de su escritorio y hacerle un gesto para que se sentara en el otro asiento dando unas palmaditas a este. Marinette obedeció y vio a su madre que esperó a que hablara.

-Tengo algunas dudas y necesito de alguien que me ayude.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Bu-bueno... es sobre Luka y Adrien. Quizás suene mal pero e-ellos me gustan. Me gustan mucho, pero no... no sé a quién de los dos querer... ¿estoy siendo egoísta?

-No, cariño. A veces no podemos controlar lo que siente nuestro corazón.

-Pero no puedo querer a los dos, mamá.

-Marinette. La palabra querer y amar son tan diferentes que las separa un abismo.

-¿Y cómo sabré a quién quiero y quién es mi verdadero amor? ¿Cómo supiste que papá era tu amor verdadero?- Sabine sonrió a su hija con ternura y tomó su mano.

-Marinette… a veces creemos que estamos enamoradas de alguien, hasta que viene ese chico especial y mueve tu mundo de pies a cabeza dándote cuenta que no sabías lo que es el verdadero amor. Y tu padre fue quien puso todo mi universo de cabeza. Supe que no podía dejarlo ir, porque mi vida no sería la misma después de conocerlo. ¿Me entiendes? Fue como si tocara mi corazón desde el primer momento.- Marinette sintió que alguna niebla se disipaba de su mente y sonrió a su madre para luego abrazarla.

-Gracias mamá. No sabes lo que me has ayudado.- su madre sonrió y correspondió al abrazo, sabiendo que cual fuera la elección de su hija, sería la correcta.

Adrien apenas y tocó el desayuno. Se veía desanimado y tras probar un último bocado se levantó y dejó la servilleta.

-Muchas gracias.

-Adrien, ¿te sientes enfermo? Puedo llamar al médico.- preguntó Natalie con esa habitual expresión fría pero que por dentro estaba preocupada.

-Estoy bien. Solo voy a tomar mis cosas para la escuela.- fue a su habitación donde suspiró profundamente.

-¿Por qué ese suspiro?- preguntó Plagg que se acercó a su portador.

-Hoy veré a Marinette. Y temo cual podría ser su respuesta.

-¿Crees que elegiría a ese músico?

-No lo sé. Luka es un gran chico. Seguro que la hace feliz.

-¿Y tú?

-... Quisiera hacerla también feliz.- Plagg suspiró.

-Ustedes los humanos se complican la vida. Mira chico, eres muy joven aun y si esa chiquilla no es la correcta entonces esa persona para ti está allá afuera también buscándote. Todos están unidos por un hilo, solo hay que encontrarlo y seguirlo. O como digo yo, siempre hay un queso para otro requesón.- Adrien sonrió a medias y le dio el pedazo de queso que había tomado de la mesa.

-Tal vez tengas razón, además... no es malo ser amigo de Marinette, al contrario. Espero no perderla después de esto.

-Te aseguro que no será así.

Con un poco más de confianza Adrien tomó sus cosas para ir a la escuela…

El grito de Marinette sonó por toda la panadería, sus padres que estaban abajo se miraron entre sí y suspiraron.

-Al parecer las cosas vuelven a la normalidad.- dijo la señora Cheng antes de ver a su hija bajar poniéndose las zapatillas.

-¡Se me hace tarde! ¡Alya va a matarme!- tomó un croissant y besó en las mejillas a sus padres que la miraron con una sonrisa salir de la panadería.

Del otro lado, Alya miraba la hora en su teléfono con el ceño fruncido hasta que vio a su amiga llegar.

-¡Vaya! Hasta que al fin apareces.

-Lo siento. Se me pegaron las sabanas.

-Algo me decía que la Marinette que llegaba temprano no duraría mucho. ¡Pero chica tengo un montón de cosas que contarte!- empezaron a subir las escaleras para entrar al instituto. Quizás fueran imaginaciones suyas pero la escuela no se sentía tan opresiva como antes.- ¡Mira esto!- Alya prácticamente le puso en sus narices su teléfono.

-¿Reconstruiste el Ladyblog?

-¡Y mejorado! Incluso hice secciones especiales para cada uno de los héroes.

-Cielos Alya, es increíble. ¿Y no has vuelto a tener problemas con los grupos de anti-héroes?

-No. Sin su reina han desaparecido por completo del mapa. Y después de ese virus informático que hicimos se lo pensaran dos veces antes de volver a atacar los blogs. Muchos moderadores ya han vuelto en línea.- pronto llegaron al área de casilleros y Marinette sonrió contenta por ver que todo volvía a la normalidad.

-Me alegro mucho por ti Alya.- Marinette abrió su casillero y soltó una exclamación al ver decenas de cartas caer de este.- ¿Qué es esto?- Alya y ella se agacharon a recogerlas y Alya abrió una.

-Siento mucho lo que hice. Lo siento. Te pido mis más sinceras disculpas. Son cartas de disculpas.

-Vaya, no creí que tanta gente me odiaba antes.

-Pues con el fin del reinado de Lila tras mostrar su doble cara obviamente todas sus mentiras se vinieron abajo. ¡Mira esto! Incluso te han regalado cupones de descuento.- dijo mostrándole unos cupones y Marinette casi se rió.

-Me alegro que la gente ya no siga engañada.- dijo recogiendo gran parte de las cartas y guardarlas.

-Lila se merecía lo que le pasó. Y escuché de muy buena fuente que Rena Rouge la llevó a su casa cantándole las cuarenta a ella y a sus padres.

-¿En serio la increíble Rena Rouge hizo eso?

-Ya ves, hasta los héroes pierden la paciencia con los ciudadanos que protegen.

-Eso sí me hubiera gustado verlo.- dijo riendo de solo imaginarse la escena. Caminaron a las escaleras y su mirada chocó con la de Adrien que parecía tan sorprendido como ella. Nino y Alya los miraron un momento y luego Alya asintió.

-¡Oh! Nino, acabo de recordar que necesito tu ayuda con algo. ¿Me acompañas?

-Eh, claro. Me adelanto amigo.- los dos morenos subieron las escaleras y ahora se sintieron demasiado incomodos.

-¿C-Cómo te lo pasaste en tu fin de semana?- preguntó Adrien intentando romper el hielo y Marinette, como él, apenas y lo veía.

-Regular. ¿Y tú?

-Lo mismo. Ya sabes...- se formó un silencio incomodo que ni la campana de entrada rompió y Marinette se obligó a romperlo.

-Aún no he tomado mi decisión.

-Entiendo... no quiero incomodarte. Pero, quizás sea egoísta... ¿puedo pedirte algo?

-Claro.

-Que después de cual sea tu decisión, ¿podemos seguir siendo amigos?- Marinette sonrió.

-Así será.- Adrien sonrió también y subieron las escaleras hacia el salón, donde llegaron al mismo tiempo que la maestra Bustier.

-Entren. Por poco y se ganan un retardo.- entraron al salón y fueron a sus lugares. La señorita Bustier saludó a sus alumnos como de costumbre.

-Buenos días chicos. Antes de comenzar la clase quisiera avisarles, como se habrán dado cuenta, su compañera Lila ya no estará aquí con nosotros por lo ocurrido.- algunos lanzaron algunas ovaciones y otros asintieron felices. Chloe entonces llamó la atención de todos.

-Supe por mi papi que la enviaron a un internado en Italia donde recibiría sesiones de "ayuda", yo la hubiese enviado al manicomio.- soltó con su usual aire de abeja reina y la maestra prosiguió.

-Es por eso que esta semana los maestros y algunos expertos en el tema del acoso escolar van a venir para darles a todos algunas platicas.- algunos murmuraron sobre ello.- Y por último quisiera decirles a todos ustedes lo orgullosa que estoy por haber apoyado a su compañera. Ese es el espíritu escolar que todos deben tener.- todos celebraron y Chloe se levantó.

-En realidad todo fue gracias a mi infinita ayuda que esa mentirosa de Lila cayera, no debes agradecerme Dupain-Cheng.

-Eh… ¿de acuerdo?

-Ay, por favor.- Alya se levantó.- ¡Apenas y ayudaste!

-¿Disculpa? Pero creo recordar tu pésimo trabajo de investigación.

-¿Qué dices? Al menos yo hice algo, no cómo tú que te solo te veías las uñas.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- la pelea inicio y Adrien le hizo una seña a Marinette que se inclinó un poco para oírle.

-Las cosas vuelven a la normalidad, ¿no?

-Eso parece.- dijo rodando los ojos ante las discusiones de esas dos pero riendo poco después.

Las clases fueron tranquilas y normales. Normales, jamás imaginó adorar tanto la antigua rutina que de alguna forma se había alterado con la presencia de Lila. Marinette cada tanto miraba a Adrien y Adrien hacía lo mismo terminando en un círculo vicioso.

Total de veces que Marinette lo vio a lo largo del día: 67 veces.

Total de veces que Adrien la vio a lo largo del día: 67 veces.

Total de veces que desviaron la mirada: 67 veces.

Toda una tortura.

Alya y Nino notaban el ambiente e intentaron sacarles algo de información para saber qué ocurría, pero la respuesta era la misma "No es nada". Nino decidió dejarla a la paz y Alya hubiese seguido intentando de interrogar a su amiga de no ser porque la llamaron a hacer algunas cosas de delegados.

En la salida Adrien vio a Marinette correr a la panadería sin voltear atrás, como si alguien la persiguiera. Suspiró, la impotencia lo estaba matando.

-Veo que las cosas no te van bien.- fue una gran sorpresa que al girarse viera a Luka apoyando en la puerta del instituto. ¿Hace cuánto estaba allí?

-Luka...

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Claro, espera.- vio a su guardaespaldas y le hizo una señal, haría una parada antes de ir a casa.

El maestro Fu estaba tomando el té con Wayzz cuando unos ligeros toques a la puerta llamaron su atención.

-Adelante.- Marinette entró al lugar con una leve sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes maestro.

-Marinette, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?- Marinette abrió su bolso y Tikki salió para hacer compañía a Wayzz.

-Lo que pasa es que necesito hablar con usted. Es algo personal.

-Claro. Siéntate.- ella obedeció sentándose frente al frente, parecía algo incómoda pero la calma que el maestro Fu reflejaba la calmó un poco.

-Maestro, cuando nos eligió a Chat Noir y a mí. ¿Lo hizo por alguna razón en especial? Tikki me dijo que Ladybug y Chat Noir siempre, en cada época, están juntos.

-Por supuesto. Fieles compañeros, son la otra mitad del otro.

-O sea que... ¿nuestro destino está enlazado porque estamos unidos por los miraculous?

-No. El destino tiene formas extrañas fuera de nuestra comprensión para unir a las personas.- se levantó y tomó el libro de los miraculous mostrando imágenes de los diferentes portadores. Todos grandes aliados, todos terminaron al lado del otro como amigos o pareja.

-¿O sea que forzosamente no tenemos que ser pareja?- el maestro ensanchó su sonrisa.

-No. Eso es una elección de ustedes. Pero como dije, ustedes siempre estarán unidos. Como pareja, amigos y fieles compañeros. El gato y la mariquita siempre encuentran una forma de estar juntos de distintas maneras.

Marinette sonrió y sintiéndose agradecida con el maestro.

-Gracias maestro. Debo irme. Tengo cosas por hacer.

-Ven cuando quieras, Marinette.

-Lo haré. Oh...- de su mochila sacó una bolsa de galletas.- Para usted y Wayzz. Muchas gracias.- el maestro asintió y Marinette se fue con Tikki. Wayzz voló cerca de su maestro mirando la puerta y luego a su portador.

-¿Qué decisión cree que tome?

-Cualquiera que sea, será la correcta. Es como está predicho, sus destinos siempre están enlazados, de una forma o de otra.- dijo tomando una galleta y mordiéndola gustoso.- Mmm, creo que un té con leche sería lo ideal…

Adrien miró a Luka que estaba apoyado en el barandal del Liberty. Habían llegado hace unos cuantos minutos y hasta ahora no habían hablado. Adrien hizo lo mismo apoyándose en el barandal, sin quitarle la vista de encima mientras su guardaespaldas lo veía fuera del barco.

-¿Y… qué querías hablar conmigo?

-Quería hablar sobre Marinette.

-Oh...

-Solo quería decir que sea cual sea la canción que ella escoja, me gustaría seguir siendo tu amigo.- Adrien sonrió por la referencia musical.

-Ya habíamos hablado de eso. Yo también quiero que sigamos siendo amigos. ¿Hecho?- Adrien alzó su puño y Luka sonrió chocando su puño con el de él.

-Genial, ya todo aclarado... ¿por qué el disfraz de Charles?- los iris de Adrien se encogieron y lo observó no sabiendo qué decir.

-E-Eh... bueno, es que Cha-Charles es un personaje que inventé cuando Marinette estaba enojada conmigo, como Adrien.- corrigió.- Y pues... así fue que yo me enamoré de Marinette.

-Ah, ¿y Marinette sabe?

-Hace poco...- murmuró con cierto pesar y Luka tras unos momentos le da unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Es como dicen, en la guerra y en amor todo se vale.- Adrien sonríe, Luka no estaba molesto, y era un alivio.

-Como sea no sé cuál es la decisión de Marinette.

-Ni yo. Pero si terminas siendo tú estaré muy tranquilo, sé que la harías muy feliz.

-Lo mismo pienso. Si eres tú puedo vivir con eso.- rieron un poco y de repente escuchan la voz de la señora Couffaine desde fuera del barco con una bolsa de compras.

-Anda Adrien. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Vienes a ensayar con Luka?

-En otra ocasión. La verdad es que ya debo irme.

-Qué pena.- es cuando la señora Couffaine nota la presencia de Gorila, ella entrecierra los ojos y luego se acerca un poco.- Oiga, ¿a usted no lo conozco de algún motín que ocurrió hace como veinte años? - el guardaespaldas de Adrien la miró con algo parecido a la sorpresa y estupefacción. Adrien y Luka se rieron no sabiendo si el hombre estaba sorprendido por la pregunta o porque en verdad había sido atrapado.

Adrien se despidió de Luka antes de subir al auto y unos segundos después antes de bajar a su camarote, alguien detuvo al joven músico.

-¡Luka!- la vio en la parte de arriba de las escaleras, con una sonrisa y una mirada brillante que le hizo sonreír.

-Hola Marinette.

Al parecer había llegado el momento...

Adrien estaba en su práctica de piano con su padre observándolo, o mejor dicho, escuchando la melodía del piano ya que tenía los ojos cerrados. Al terminar la música, su padre asintió.

-Has mejorado mucho. Me complace constatar que tus lecciones y prácticas han rendido frutos.

-Gracias, padre.- su padre se levantó y Natalie ya estaba saliendo el cuarto cuando Adrien le llama.

-Padre, ¿puedo hablar contigo un minuto?

-Estoy un poco ocupado.

-Solo serán dos minutos.- su padre pareció pensarlo y asintió. Natalie salió del cuarto para darles algo de privacidad.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar?

-Yo... Quería agradecerte por ayudarme con el asunto de Lila. Supe de Natalie que tú fuiste quien la mandó a investigar.

-Te mandé a la escuela para que estudiaras y estuvieses en un ambiente controlado y seguro. Esa jovencita definitivamente era un riesgo para ti.- aun ante lo frio que sonó, Adrien comprendió que era su forma de decirle te quiero.

-Como sea gracias.- su padre asintió.

-Bien. Si eso es todo...

-Eh... solo una última pregunta.- su padre suspiró.

-Que sea rápido.

-Bien, ah... Cómo… ¿cómo lograste que mamá se enamorase de ti?- su padre no se esperaba esa pregunta. Se notó por esa expresión de sorpresa que nada tenía que ver con su expresión fría y calculadora que siempre tenía.

-Ah...- se aclaró la garganta, genial, había dejado a su padre sin palabras por más de cinco segundos.- Bueno, tu madre fue... tu madre fue quien se me acercó primero.- Adrien lo escuchaba atentamente. Adrien le dio espacio en el asiento del piano y su padre se sentó a su lado para continuar.- Pero en esos momentos yo no le prestaba la debida atención.

-¿En serio?

-Estaba más concentrado en otras cosas. Mi carrera estaba despegando y no me permitía ningún tipo de distracciones y eso llegué a lastimarla haciendo que se alejara de mí.

-¿Y qué hiciste?

-Al principio nada. Pero después de que me di cuenta que la extrañaba, y de lo importante que ella era para mí, así que no quise perderla por nada.

-Me suena como que alguien ya empezaba a rondarla.- murmuró Adrien al creer escuchar cierta molestia en la última frase, su padre arqueó una ceja y Adrien calló.

-No me había dado cuenta de lo importante era hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Y por ello hablé con ella.

-¿Solo eso?

-Hablé con ella unas... cuantas veces. Tu madre era una mujer difícil.- Adrien no se imaginaba a su madre así, pero le recordaba mucho a Marinette.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Después de mucho. Al final decidí por hacer algo para tu madre para demostrarle que la quería. Fue el primer vestido que hice solo para ella y que nunca pisó una pasarela.

-¿En serio?

-Cada uno de los vestidos de tu madre fueron confeccionados por mí. Ninguno de ellos fue visto en alguna tienda o pasarela.

-Y mamá...

-Vio el esfuerzo que puse en cada vestido que le llegaba. Uno tras otro. Al final ella comprendió mis sentimientos, y casi pierdo el ascenso a mi carrera pero no me hubiese importado ser el mejor si tu madre no hubiese estado a mi lado.

Adrien sonrió. Casi podía imaginarse a un joven confeccionar vestido tras vestido para su amada que al final vio sus sentimientos en su arduo trabajo. Eso le hizo sonreír.

-Gracias padre. Aprecio mucho que me hayas contado esto.- su padre asintió y se levantó para irse pero se detuvo en la puerta.

-Si esto es por la señorita Dupain-Cheng no me opondré en ello.

-¡¿Qué?! Y-Yo no dije algo acerca de Marinette... digo, ella y yo no...

-Hay experiencias que solo tú debes vivir y nadie te puede enseñar de eso, ni siquiera yo.- Adrien sonrió.- Y la joven es una talentosa diseñadora que espero sea parte de la compañía. No me opondría si es lo que gustas.

-Gracias, padre.- Adrien no supo si le daba su bendición por el bien de compañía o suyo pero igualmente lo agradecía. Su padre asintió y al salir Plagg salió de su escondite.

-¿Quien diría que tu padre fuera el tipo sentimental?

-Plagg...

-¿Qué?Yo solo digo.

-Como sea creo que mi padre me acaba de dar la idea perfecta para con Marinette.

-¿No ibas a esperar su decisión?

-Lo haré. Solo quiero que sepa que cual sea que sea su decisión estaré a su lado y por una vez quiero hacer algo por ella.- Plagg lo miró sorprendido por un momento y después sonrió ampliamente.

-Has madurado, chico. Y para bien.- murmuró el kwami para sí mismo pareciendo al fin tan sabio como sus años daban.

-Muy bien, vamos a la cocina.- ahora Plagg lo miraba confundido.

-¿Cocina? Si vamos por un queso por mí no hay problema…

Ya estaba anocheciendo y Marinette estaba en su casa viendo su computador. Esa tarde Alya se había puesto demasiado insistente en que viera un video y al verlo Marinette casi se le cae la quijada. Al parecer alguien había filtrado un video en que se ve a Rena Rouge dejar a Lila frente a sus preocupados padres que la vieron con manos atadas. Lila se veía furiosa en el video y apenas tocó suelo se quitó la atadura con los dientes.

 _ **-¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Esto no se quedará así copia!**_

 _ **-¿Aun te crees que yo soy la copia? En serio estas mal de la cabeza.- los señores Rossi se acercaron y la mujer abrazó a su hija mientras que el padre se dirigió a Rena con ese aire regio que portaba su puesto.**_

 _ **-Muchas gracias por regresarnos a mi hija sana y salva. Nosotros no sabemos cómo pagar...- pero Rena Rouge no disponía de mucho tiempo, su miraculous dio otra alarma, así que detuvo la diatriba del diplomático.**_

 _ **-Si va a agradecerlo ni siquiera se moleste. Su hija no solo causó problemas como un akuma sino también lo hizo sin estar bajo la influencia de algun villano.**_

 _ **-¿Cómo? Lo que dice es...**_

 _ **-Completamente cierto. Su hija es una chica mitómana, retorcida y cruel. Aceptando frente a todos desear lastimar a una civil no importando qué. Y ustedes como sus padres deberían estar avergonzados de haberla transformado en un monstruo que no le importa lastimar a quien sea, aunque esa persona le diese una oportunidad para redimirse.- la expresión de los padres fue de completa culpa.- Y si bien en su trabajo intenta llegar a acuerdos para todos por igual debería hacer lo misma en su casa con su hija. Que en serio necesita ayuda pero de la psicológica.- Lila quiso írsele encima a Rena Rouge pero su padre la sujetó sorprendido por la ira irracional de su hija.**_

 _ **-¡Me la pagaran! Cuando tenga oportunidad y Hawk Moth me la de nuevamente, ustedes van a caer ¡y tomaré mi miraculous por derecho! ¡Ustedes! ¡Paris! ¡Y esa idiota de Marinette!- Rena vio al señor Rossi con ceño fruncido.**_

 _ **-Por una vez, no haga lo que esté bien para ella, sino lo que es correcto.- y dicho aquello se fue antes de que su transformación acabara.**_

Alya estaba en video llamada y Marinette se quedó boquiabierta.

-Esto es más de lo que esperaba...

-Lo sé. ¿A que Rena Rouge es la bomba?- Marinette aguantó una pequeña risa y Tikki también que estaba encima del monitor sin ser vista por la cámara del computador.

-Seguro. Sabes, creo que Rena Rouge es ahora mi heroína favorita.

-¡¿En serio?!- Alya gritó de la emoción y se controló como pudo.- Bueno, apuesto que Rena Rouge estaría muy contenta.

-Claro. Me pregunto si esta vez los padres de Lila harán lo correcto.

-Pues una fuente me dijo que Lila, aunque vaya a ir a un internado, la enviaran con un psiquiatra. Vaya que en serio lo necesita. Y al parecer alguien dio a conocer la noticia de la chica de Italia. Me apuesto a que ese fue el señor Agreste. Ahora tienen al diplomático Rossi bajo la lupa.

-¿Pero esto no es lo mismo que hace el alcalde con Chloe?

-Aunque me cueste decir esto de nuestro alcalde, debo defenderlo en esto. Chloe podrá usar la influencia de su padre cuando quiera para amenazar a alguien, pero usar tu puesto político para tapar un caso de acoso escolar es un delito. Oh, debo irme, Nora está aquí para celebrar su última victoria.

-Claro, nos vemos Alya.- cortó la video-llamada y Tikki rió.

-Creo que le hiciste su día a Alya.

-Eso creo también. Pero sabes, siento algo de pena de Lila, solo un poco. Aunque quiso quitarme el arete me pareció ver algo de culpa en ella, pero esta se desvaneció tan rápido que no supe si fue producto de mi imaginación o no.

-Lamento decirte Marinette que ese tipo de gente nunca sale bien. Si ella quiere cambiar el cambio debe venir de ella misma. Pero si culpa a otros de sus errores entonces jamás será una persona juiciosa y recta.

-Tikki, la acabas de llamar loca.

-Algunas cosas se les debe llamar por su nombre. Así que no sientas pena por ella. Ya le diste una oportunidad y ella escogió qué hacer.

-Tienes razón. A partir de ahora, Lila quedará fuera de mi vida así como de la de los demás.

-¡Bien dicho! Y... ¿ya pensaste como decirle a Adrien sobre tu decisión?- preguntó Tikki con cierta duda y Marinette borró su sonrisa para abrir un cajón y sacar el amuleto que Adrien le dio.

-No sé cómo voy a decírselo, Tikki.

-Oh, Marinette. Seguro que Adrien entenderá.

-Lo hará, confío en él, ya que Adrien es...- un sonido la saca de sus pensamientos. Unos toques de la trampilla sobre su cama.

Curiosa abrió la trampilla y sus ojos se abrieron grandes cuando vio a Chat Noir.

-¿Chat?

-Ho-Hola Marinette. ¿P-Puedo pasar?- asintió. Se le veía muy nervioso y traía algo detrás de él. Al entrar Chat le extendió una bolsa de papel.

-Yo... quise hacer algo por ti.

-Chat...

-Como amigos.- agregó velozmente.- No lo tomes como algo para hacerme ver bien en tu decisión pero... sentía que te lo debía desde hace mucho.- al abrir la bolsa un extraño olor a quemado la confundió y al ver el interior se dio cuenta que eran unas galletas un poco… quemadas.

-Esto es...

-Lo sé. Soy pésimo para las manualidades y la cocina soy fatal.- Marinette tomó una que tenía algo blanco esparcido sobre ella.

-La azúcar espolvoreada siempre le da un mejor sabor a las cosas.

-Eso no es azúcar. Es del extintor.

-Oh...- dejó la galleta en su lugar.

-Y quería decirte también... gracias. Porque siempre has estado conmigo, aunque no lo notara. Y... tardaría mucho para explicarte lo importante que eres pero no quiero asustarte o... no me malinterpretes. Eres una chica genial, asombrosa, no por ser Ladybug, solo por ser tú, Marinette. Y eres muy, muy importante para mí y… estoy divagando, ¿no es verdad? Debo verme ridículo…

Siguió divagando en su monólogo. Marinette suspiró y con delicadeza tomó la mano de Chat que dejó de hablar al instante.

-Es hora.- el corazón de Chat dio un vuelco

-¿Y-Y-Ya?- sintió un nudo en la garganta. Estuvo esperando el momento y ahora sentía que podría salir con la cola entre las patas.

-Sí. Ven.- lo guió hasta el diván donde se sentaron. La pierna de Chat se movía de arriba a abajo inquieta. Y tuvo que poner sus manos sobre esta para detenerla.

-¿N-No tienes calor? Deberías abrir una ventana o ¿sabes que iría perfecto con estas galletas? ¡Té! Uno muy, muy fuerte.

-Chat. Ya hablé con Luka.- eso lo mantuvo quieto.- Y quiero que escuches.

-Oh... vale.- estaba muerto de los nervios pero no parecía querer correr por ahora.

-Reflexioné mucho sobre todo lo ocurrido. Cada encuentro contigo y Luka, en cada situación en que hemos estado como amigos.- Chat tragó duro. La frase de "Solo es una amiga" debió de flagelarlo cada vez que la decía y ahora sentía la herida de esa frase como si estuviese fresca en cada recuerdo que decía a todo mundo que era solo su amiga.

-Y al fin he tomado mi decisión. Y por eso...- suspiró.- Chat...

-¿S-Sí?

-¿Podrías destransformarte?

-Eh... no.- Marinette arqueó la ceja en completo desconcierto.

-¿Y por qué no?

-E-Es que yo... ¿que no decías que te sentías mas cómoda con Chat Noir?

-Pero lo que tengo que decirte debo hacerlo sin que tengas la máscara, por favor.- no pudo decir que no a esos ojos. Suspiró fuerte y luego pronunció las palabras con los dientes apretados.

-Plagg, Transformación fuera.- al verlo destransformárse ahora lo entendía. Un sonido salió ded garganta de Marinette que se llevó la mano a sus labios, pero fue inútil, y una sonora carcajada se escuchó salir de su cuarto.

Adrien tenía puesto una diadema con orejas de gato y un lazo en la cintura con una mu ridícula cola enroscada hacia arriba.

-¿P-Por- Por qué...?

-Porque como dijiste que te sentías mejor con Chat Noir pensé que esto ayudaría pero a mitad del camino me arrepentí.- las risas de Tikki se unieron con las de Plagg. Adrien ahora parecía un gato arisco y Marinette se obligó a calmarse y con una mirada pidió silencio a los kwamis, aunque Tikki le dio un golpe a Plagg para que al fin callara.

-Adrien... hoy descubrí a quien quiero y a quien amo. Porque alguien me dijo que hay un enorme abismo de diferencia entre esas dos palabras.

Y tras eso entendí que Adrien... Te amo. No es solo cariño, es amor y te amo a ti.

Adrien la observó perplejo, no sabiendo que hacer pero sintiendo toda desazón desaparecer de su corazón. Casi sintió ganas de llorar.

-¿Adrien?- oh, por todos los cielos, estaba llorando.- ¡Ay cielos! ¡Lo siento tanto! No quería… ¿dónde puse los pañuelos? Quieres unos pañuelos, té, ¿qué hago?- preguntó empezando a ponerse histérica hasta que Adrien la abrazó con fuerza, comprobando con su calor que eso no era algún sueño.

-Te amo Marinette.- confesó con voz ahogada y gangosa.- Y te juro que no volveré a hacerte sentir mal. Seré un buen novio y que no te arrepentirás de ser mi novia y del futuro. Te amo tanto...- ahora ella quería llorar. Correspondió su abrazos con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y cerrando los ojos. Ese momento era perfecto. Sus corazones se sintieron si se derritieran y se fundieran en un nuevo amor forjando solo un corazón para ambos, tan felices, y Marinette quería que fuese así siempre… cada día con Adrien…

Algo rozó su nariz y al abrirlos vio la cola enroscada bambolearse de atrás a adelante en cada movimiento. Tuvo que aguantar las ganas de reírse y Adrien se percató de eso soltando un suspiro.

-Creo que sin la cola hubiese sido mejor la confesión.

-La cola lo hace mejor. Te hace lindo.

-¡No quiero ser lindo!

-¡Lo eres! Y esto lo contaré a nuestros hijos y nietos.- Adrien se separó asustado.

-¡Eso sí que no! No puedes...- sus reclamos fueron callados por los labios de Marinette, un beso tan dulce como ella. Al separarse se miraron a los ojos con una sonrisa.

-Lo haré...

-De acuerdo. Pero yo lo contaré y será mi versión.

-Hecho.

-¡Puaj! Esto si es empalagoso.- se quejó Plagg.- Me han quitado el apetito.- Tikki rodó los ojos.

-Con tal de no oler no queso eso es bueno pero tampoco hace la diferencia si hueles como él, calcetín apestoso.

-¡Hey!... Miau encanta cuando me hablas así, cubito de azúcar.- Tikki negó con la cabeza y Marinette se rió. Ya veía de donde venía ese lado coqueto de Chat.

-De tal gato tal kwami.

-No nos compares princess, yo si me baño.

-¡Oye!- Marinette rió con ganas.

Adrien Agreste, Chat Noir, había volteado, destruido y reconstruido en algo diferente su mundo entero. Luka fue el primero que los felicitó cuando fueron al ensayo de la banda tomados de la mano y cuán grande fue su sorpresa de ver a Kagami, en la primera de muchas visitas a los ensayos, con un cono de helado que les recordó vagamente a Luka. Alya y Nino los felicitaron y en la escuela algunos chicos y Alix, golpearon a Adrien en el hombro por haber hecho un drama de todo. Chloe no tardó en dar su desaprobación pero al final, y por Adrien, lo aceptó.

Ladybug y Chat Noir se convirtieron en una pareja imparable. Y aunque hubieran tenido sus diferencias, sus peleas, altas y bajas, su amor era más grande que cualquier cosa. Y en esta vida el destino los unió con un amor tan grande como su destino hasta el final de sus días.

Fin...

-¿En serio una cola de gato?

Adrien suspiró al escuchar la voz de Emma que le miraba con sus grandes ojos verdes mientras Marinette terminaba de peinarle una trenza en su oscuro cabello.

-Sí. Una cola.- Emma rió de esa dulce forma que lo derretía.

-Eres grrrracioso papá.

-Purr supuesto. Tu padre es el mejor.

-Y es feli... fenilo, felino...

-Felinomenal. Como tú gatita.- le hizo cosquillas a su hija haciéndola retorcerse y buscar refugio en brazos de su madre.

-¡No! ¡Mamá sálvame del gato de las cosquillas!

-Mami no te puede salvar ¡porque ella está de mi parte! ¡Muajajaja!

-¡Noooo!- Marinette rió.

-Bueno ya. Es hora de ir a la cama.

-Nooooo, cuéntenme otro cuento.- se quejó Emma pero su queja no sirvió al dejar salir un gran bostezo.

-Es hora de dormir tesoro. Mañana iras a ver a tus abuelitos Gabriel y Emilie.- Marinette le dio un beso en la frente.

-¿Y también abuelitos Tom y Sabine?

-Por supuesto gatita.- esta vez fue Adrien quien besó su frente.- Pero mami tiene razón y debes descansar.

-Está bien...- con un largo bostezo Emma abrazó su peluche de gato, uno púrpura con un lazo rojo en su cuello, y sus padres la arroparon de forma amorosa.- Los amo mucho...

-Nosotros también te amamos cariño.- dijo Marinette y los dos salieron al pasillo apagando la luz. Ahora fue Adrien que suspiró algo decepcionado.

-Creo que cuando le cuente la historia a Hugo voy a omitir lo de la cola y orejas

-No lo hagas. Fue la parte favorita de Emma. Hugo se reirá mucho.- Adrien sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

-Eres mala Mari. - la atrapó entre sus brazos quedando cara a cara y Marinette pasó su pulgar por su mejilla quitando una mota invisible de polvo.

-Adrien, ¿te has llegado a arrepentir de algo hasta ahora?- Adrien se sorprendió por la pregunta y lo pensó un momento.

-Pues sí. El haberme tardado tanto en ver a la chica maravillosa sentada tras de mí.

-Pues yo no me arrepiento de nada. Porque gracias a todo lo ocurrido, pasamos por todas esas pruebas y por eso estamos aquí ahora.

-Cierto. Muy cierto...- dijo pegando su frente a la de ella cerrando los ojos y recordando a su yo más joven, tonto y ciego que gracias a esa experiencia creció. Adrien sonrió feliz de tener a su esposa entre sus brazos. Porque tenía más de lo que había soñado, más de lo esperado. Y fue todo gracias a...

-Todo por ti.- murmuró Marinette y Adrien abrió los ojos para ver los azules de su esposa mirarlo con gran amor haciéndolo sonreír y verla con infinito amor y ternura antes de acercarse poco a poco a sus labios.

-No, Marinette. Fue todo por ti…

Fin.


End file.
